


Steve the Kind

by Trololololoz (SillyWriterKidz)



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputation, Animal Death, Character Development, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gay, Implied Cannibalism, Infant Death, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, hut to comfort, im so sorry, listen things got dark i can't control myself, psychology torture, redemption arc, those last two happen later, trollhunter!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 120,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyWriterKidz/pseuds/Trololololoz
Summary: "Steve the Kind, a rough aggressive boy who only saw kindness as a weakness, turned that ‘weakness’ into his greatest strength and lead us into victory with little bloodshed…"based off of my idea for atrollhunter steve auabandoned





	1. Becoming pt1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings  
> -character death  
> -steve being a dick  
> -strickler

The sun is just rising over the sleepy town of Arcadia as the mid-morning fog is slowly dried up by the heat. Cars pass to and fro on the bridge as the canal comes closer to view. A car tosses out a single empty coffee cup out the window and into the canal below. The wind and momentum cause the cup to roll further into the mid-morning haze. It’s rolling being the only sound in the otherwise undisturbed silence. There the sunlight has not reached yet as two creatures from myth are fighting for the battle of humanity, for people who would rather pretend they do not exist.  
  
The coffee cup is crushed. The sounds of metal hitting hard rock clang and echo through the empty canal.  Clangs and growls are devoured by the noise of the automobiles above and the people are undisturbed by the raging battle below them. One creature bears bright silver armor and he is identified as the hero of the story who fights for people who probably wouldn’t care for him. The other is dark in color and his voice deeper, shown in both stature and sound that he is the villain. Sunlight is blocked by the bridge and mist so the creatures can move somewhat freely for their battle.  
  
“Yield,” The darker troll huffs and bangs a fist on the cement to assert dominance, “Kajingar.”

“A Trollhunter never yields,” The Trollhunter, Kajingar, says despite is obvious weariness, “I’d rather die.”

A cruel smirk grows on the evil troll’s face, “Terms-” he huffs out his nose and gets ready to leap- “Accepted.”

High in the air, he gathers speed from gravity to try and crush Kajingar but at the last second Kajingar dodges the attack. The troll is not disheartened yet he immediately goes into another attack which Kajingar blocks with his broad sword. Backward and frontwards, this dance of death repeats as neither wishes to yield but age does come before beauty. With a sudden punch, Kajingar sends Bular flying backward into the ground. He gives the other no time to recuperate as he is already on him with a sword to his neck  
  
“Your turn Bular, yield,” Kajingar pants, ready to lay the final strike when he suddenly feels a tingle in his arm.

He turned to see what it was and saw the sun was rising higher in the sky, landing on his shoulder. This moment of distraction was all Bular needed to kick Kajingar back towards the bridge and flip onto his feet. The force behind the kick cause Kajingar to go all the way towards the bridge but his sword landed just out of his reach into the daylight. Bular was back on his feet and stalking towards Kajingar who bit back the pain and reached out for the sword. Sword in hand he stood up straight only to notice the amulet glowing several times. His face should a mixture of fear and understanding before hanging back into battle mode.  
  
“There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter,” Bula relished in the fact he had had yet another Trollhunter trapped in his grasp, “Give me the amulet!”  
  
Seeing only one way out, Kajingar raced to the slanted sides of the canal and raced back towards the underside of the bridge. There the light would not reach until the very end of the day which would prevent them from suffering anytime soon. Kajingar glanced from side to side to where Bular had gone but got a surprise hit from behind. He was thrown into the middle of the bridge’s inner workings as Bular lunged again to attack. This time Kajingar was ready and dropped down, jumping from beam to beam to escape Bular. Both hopped and leaped at the various beams but after a moment Kajingar pulled himself back up. There he looked around for Bular but was unaware of where he was until said troll dropped down and grabbed at his horns.

Kajingar was thrown to the edge of the bridge where the light was just starting to breach.  The time was drawing close to the sun being close to leaving them both very little room to escape. It had to end soon but both trolls knew one of them would not make it out of here alive. Bular gave Kajingar no time to recover as he was on top of him, holding the troll down as the sun came dangerously close to them both. The sword flew from Kajingar’s grasp and hit the ground hard, vanishing in blue light and leaving only an impact.

“It all ends here,” Bular grinned before gathering his strength to force Kajingar’s face into daylight, causing his face to turn to the cold lifeless gray as the ground below.  
  
Bular was about to lay the final hit but Kajingar stopped him and forced Bular’s hand into the sun, causing it to turn to stone as well. The evil troll hissed and fell back into the shadows, holding his wounded hand and glaring hard at the Trollhunter. Kajingar gripped at the support beams for the bridge to pull himself up. Half his face was dead and breathing was becoming more and more of a chore.

“It’s me or the sun,” Bular growled, “Either way, you’re doomed-”  
  
“No! The amulet will find a champion,” It was harder to stay upright as Kajingar held tight to the beam, “We will stop you and your master.”  
  
Kajingar stood up with his back to the edge and Bular squinted his eyes in confusion, “I may end-” Kajingar took a step back as Bular realized what he was about to do- “But the fight will not.”

And with that, Kajingar stepped into the light and shattered into a million pieces.

  
“No,” Bular shouted, knowing the amulet was out of his reach _again_ and ran back to his lair.

* * *

 

Elsewhere a certain alarm clock rang for 5:30 am. A tired blonde book stretched and got up from his comfortable bed. With a yawn, he walked over to his bathroom and did his daily morning routine. By 5:45 he was in the kitchen making a quick breakfast and making sure his schoolwork was actually completed and in his bag. He, once again, had to stay up late last night to go over the homework and ask Google for help. It’s not that he’s stupid (he is don’t get him wrong) but he just has an issue paying attention long enough to actually work on stuff. Still, he managed to finish everything before midnight, a rarity and was glad he didn’t have to spend the morning doing it. Normally he wouldn’t bother too much but he had to maintain a certain GPA to stay on the team.  
  
She was a flight attendant who was also a vlogger for her company to explore new places and share reviews on hotels. Breakfast done and devoured, a simple lunch bagged, and a quick text from his mom stating she was ‘enjoying her time in France and would see him in a month’ made Steve Palchuk somewhat late on his usual schedule. Normally he’d be at school by 6 am for some workouts before class but he spent too much time looking at the photos his mother sent. With a roar, his Vespa came to life and off he went towards school when he slowed down and looked towards a clear path into the woods. It leads to the canal which was a shortcut to school and if he took it he would make it to school just at 6, keeping with his schedule.  
  
Just as he cleared the forest he saw something strange. A pile of rocks in the middle of the canal-

 

_“Steve Palchuk.”_

 

His Vespa screeched to a halt. There was no way that pile of rubble just fucking said his fucking name. No. No that’s crazy.

 

_“Steve Palchuk.”_

 

“I’m going insane,” Steve nodded to himself because that was the only possible way that could happen, “A pile of rocks is saying my name.”  
  
Despite his better judgment, he walked closer to the rubble and inspected it, seeing something glowing was covered, “uh, what the fuck is this weird glowing bullshit?”

He lifted the rock to see what looked to be, “A...shiny glowy metal...thingy- it has a name- neckla- AMULET! That’s the bitch!”

It seemed to glow in response and he held it closer, “Uhhh hello? Am I going crazy or…?”  
  
He looked around, trying to see if someone was pulling a fast one on him, “Hello! Who’s doing this? I’m going to pummel you if this is some kind of prank!”  
  
Just as he was about to go searching he heard his phone alert go off telling him it was 6:30. Fuck, he was late to early workout. His dad was going to be so pissed if he wasn’t keeping up with the workouts. He pocketed the strange device and hopped back onto his Vespa to race to school. Unaware to Steve was the 6 glowing eyes that showed in the sewer entrance near him.  
  
“It chose a human,” spoke the shocked voice.

* * *

 

“The Peloponnesian war was actually three wars fought between Athens and Sparta,” An older gentleman spoke while walking between the desks, “The first was is known as the Archimidian Was- type that into your search engines, A-R-C-H-M-I-D-I-A-N.”  
  
Steve was typing some notes but was mostly looking up what the hell the thing was he found. Most of his searches led to toys, movies, and books about chosen hero’s and stuff like that. While cool, Steve didn’t really think that was the case since his life wasn’t a book and he already had enough on his plate what with school and the team. Plus he had to maintain the house while his parents were gone what his mom traveling and his father who knows where. Luckily his mom made enough to support them but it didn’t help when his father came over. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he glances around to make sure Strickler wasn’t looking before pulling out the amulet from his bag.  
  
“Jim, would you agree,” Strickler’s voice snapped Steve from the Amulet towards where Jim “Buttsnack” Lake sat.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
“With Herodotus’ opinion on his tactics of war, as I’ve described,” Strickler fiddled with his fancy looking pen and gave Jim a look that shouted ‘I know you weren’t paying attention’.  
  
“Y-yes! Absolutely,” Jim nodded more to himself than to Strickler, hoping that would be the end of it.  
  
“Excellent,” Strickler had a smirk, “Which tactics, specifically?”  
  
“Oh uh,” Jim shrugged, “The winning ones?”  
  
Everyone started to laugh at that just as the bell rang to single the end of the period, “Alright alright! Don’t forget, Michaelson, chapters four and five!”

* * *

 

Steve was first out of the class and on his way to the gym for class. He walked out onto the court to see Domzalski failing again to get anything other than just a few feet on the rope. Pitiful, Steve was tempted to go sabotage the kid but was distracted by a brunette beauty walking towards him.  
  
“Hey, Steve,” She called out and sped up to meet up with him, holding a flyer in her hand, “Wanna try out for Romeo and Juliet? We’re having trouble getting boys to audition.”  
  
Steve hadn’t the faintest idea what she was talking about but he took the paper and nodded. She smiled and walked away as Steve watched her go, dropping the flyer and not reading it at all. At the end of class, Steve was getting dressed and ready to go to his next class while listening in on Lake and Domzalski’s conversation. Lake thought he had a chance with Nunez by showing off in the play but Steve totally knew he would get it. Then he heard Lake talk about wanting something more in his life and paused. Somewhere, deep down, Steve could relate to that too. Just then he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He went to investigate and ran right into Jim Lake.  
  
“Hey- Oh Steve,” Jim instantly took a step back outside of Steve’s swinging distance,” Sorry, didn’t see you there.”  
  
“Yeah well, watch where you’re going buttsnack,” Steve huffed and walked away, glancing into the showers to see who went past him and seeing nothing.  
  
After class, Steve happened to find a not so lucky Pepperjack walking around and grabbed him by the arm. The weaker kid cried out at first but was silenced when two of Steve’s buddies, Seamus and Logan, walked over to shut him up. Logan walked to the locker and opened it while Seamus kept watch. With one quick heave, Steve shoved the kid into the locker and slammed it shut, laughing as he did so.  
  
“Tell me again Dweeb-face,” Steve banged against the locker, “Tell me about the creatures and maybe I’ll let you out.”  
  
“Or you can let him out right know,” Spoke a familiar voice that sounded stern until Steve actually turned around, “I mean- you know- it would be nice.”  
  
“Nice would be you minding your own business,” Steve pointed a finger at Jim.  
  
“Oh, hi Jim,” came a voice from the locker that stopped once Steve banged on it again.  
  
Seamus and Logan kept their eyes on Jim as Steve started chatting with the boy in the locker, “So where were we? Um...Oh yeah, okay. You were telling me about the monsters you saw this morning, with fangs and…What was it, again?”  
  
“Stone for skin-” Steve rolled his eyes but what Pepperjack said next made him pause, “-In the canal!”  
  
“...Canal,” Steve whispered to himself before slamming on the locker again, “W-what an imagination you have Eli! What else did you see?”  
  
“Okay Steve, seriously, just let him out,” Jim’s words fell on deaf ears as Steve tried to get more info out of Eli. He might know where this amulet thing came from.  
  
He heard Jim come closer to him and he spun around to grab the other by his bag’s strap, “Or you’ll do what?”  
  
“Okay, do it. Punch me-” Steve readied his arm as Jim glared, “-In 20 years, you’re gonna be fat and bad and you’ll be working in a muffler shop and Eli will have a career in software and he’ll be a billionaire.”  
  
“I do like computers!”  
  
Steve slammed on the locker and glared at Lake. He didn’t like what the other was saying even thought deep down it twisted his stomach into knots. It didn’t help that the other dweeb was starting a chant for Steve to let Eli out. He’s supposed to be the top dog around here! Not Lake! Steve’s supposed to be the one in charge but Lake just suddenly decided to change that. Now people were going to lose their respect for Steve and he couldn’t have that. His dad always said he had to make sure that people respected him, listened to him, through any means necessary.  
  
“Palchuk,” Shouted an older voice of the gym coach as he slammed open the gym door, “What’s going on here?”  
  
“Uh-” Steve let go of Lake and straightened up,”-nothing, sir.”  
  
“Why aren’t you at practice?”  
  
“I was helping Eli,” Steve opened the locker to release Eli, “here.”  
  
“Hey, guys!”  
  
“He was stuck,” Steve shot Lake an evil grin.  
  
“On the double! NOW!”  
  
Steve nodded and watched Coach go back inside before leaning in close to Lake, “Friday, at noon. You and me.”  
  
“Tick-tock,” Steve started to walk away, “Tick- tock.”  
  
“You have to stop the bullying Palchuk, it doesn’t look good on the school,” Coach started once Steve walked into the gym.  
  
“Stop while you’re ahead coach,” Called out an annoyed voice from a red headed kid, “Palchuk’s a lost cause. He’s never gonna listen to ya.”  
  
“Fendon-Balor! That’s enough outta you,” Coach berated before walking to the court, “All of you, 6 laps around the court on the double!”  
  
Everyone groaned with several kids glaring at Steve as they walked past. Steve just ignored them and got dressed before heading out to join them in the lap running. While they worked well on the court they didn’t outside of the game. Steve’s teammates could care less for their captain and it didn’t help that Steve was a bully. He didn’t care, he didn’t need them to get farther in his career. He was the one who brought the team it’s wins in the first place after all.  
  
After that awkward experience, Steve raced back home and thought about ordering a pizza. He remembered he already did yesterday and went to grab a cold slice from the fridge. With the pizza reheating in the microwave, Steve pulled out the amulet and stared at it long and hard.  
  
“Okay,” Steve turned it all the ways around to see if anything happened, “I know you were glowing and saying stuff earlier today so what’s up?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Oh come on,” Steve groaned, “Do something or I’m throwing you in the trash!”

 

Nada.

 

Steve let out an angry shout and nearly slammed the thing into the ground when it started to glow again, “Oh holy shit. Uhh okay, hi?”  
  
No response and Steve rubbed his hand over his eye, “Right, you’re just a thing you can’t talk-”

 

CLATTER! CRASH!

 

  
Steve was at attention in a flash and went towards the sound, hearing it again from his basement. He grabbed a metal bat and thought it was raccoons. Slowly but surely he crept down the stairs, turning on the light as he went down. Glancing around, Steve looked for any signs of the annoying creatures when something moved just past his line of sight. Steve went over to the spot and looked at the left behind coal when suddenly…  
  
“Master Steve,” Cried out a happy voice from a creature.  
  
Steve cried out in a manly way before swinging his bat towards the creature who simply took a step back, “what the fuck!”  
  
“We have finally found you,” The thing spoke happily as Steve walked away slowly, never taking his eyes off of it, “I am known as Blinky.”  
  
Steve backed into something and turned back to look only to have to look up, “Hi.”  
  
Another scream as Steve jumped away from the thing, “No, AARRRGGHH, three R’s.”  
  
“What the fu-” Steve barely had time to ask before feeling the wall of his basement hit his back.  
  
“He says funny things,” AARRRGGHH said, “Like AAA”  
  
“I do believe those are coarse terms,” Blinky brought a hand to his chin in contemplation, “unless my knowledge of human culture is out of date. Though the sound, more like a yelp, might be a form of greeting.”  
  
Both creatures started to shout at him as Steve felt his heart beat a million times a minute. He tried to run away but the larger monster grabbed him by the waist and held him tight.  
  
“Master Steve, you have been chosen,” Blinky spoke with an air of pride in his voice.  
  
“Blinky,” AARRRGGHH brought Steve closer to him who flinched away, “He looks scared.”  
  
“Ah uh...AARRRGGHH,” Blinky waved his hand, “Would you mind? This is a moment of some solemnity.”  
  
“Solembily?”  
  
“It means serious and dignified,” Blinky responded, already knowing what AARRRGGHH was asking without him actually saying it.  
  
“Dig-oo-nified?”  
  
“H-hey,” Steve cleared his throat, deepening his voice, “Put me down-”  
  
AARRRGGHH looked Steve straight in the eye, “-uh please?”

AARRRGGHH looked to Blinky who simply gestured for Steve to be released. AARRRGGHH did so, patting Steve on the head who tried to stifle another scream.  
  
“Yes, now where was I?”  
  
“‘Found you’,” Aarrrgghh answered, stopping Steve from running away.  
  
“Ah yes,” Blinky gave Aarrrgghh a smile before looking at the human, “Master Steve, you have been chosen. The Amulet of Daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of offices.”  
  
“Orifices? What orifices?”  
  
“Offices,” Steve tried to get away from Aarrrgghh’s grasp, “What- the shiny thing means I do shitty jobs?”  
   
Blinky had the face of pure and unadulterated rage and confusion while still smiling, “Offices. It means responsibility. Unbeknownst to your kind, there is a secret world, a vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view.”  
  
“T-Trolls,” Steve blinked, “Like… ‘Fairy tale evil creatures under the bridge’ trolls?”  
  
“I assure you we are not all like that,” Blinky looked insulted, “But that is where you come in, Master Steve. It is now your charge to protect them for you are the Trollhunter.”  
  
“Trollhunter,” Aarrgghh said cheerfully as Steve screamed internally.  
  
“This honor is yours to accept so, what say you,” Blinky clapped his hands together in excitement, all former anger gone.  
  
Steve mirrored Blinky’s smile but his eyes screamed fear as he started to nod before shaking  his head, “No!”  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
“No,” Steve finally sidestepped away from Aarrrgghh and Blinky, “No why would- Who would want to- You eat people?”  
  
“I told you we do not,” Blinky tried to follow Steve but the other was already halfway up the stairs, “If you just let me explain-”  
  
“Fat chance,” Steve got up to the door, “Why should I?”  
  
He slammed the door on Blinky’s face and went to bed. The next morning he went to school at his usual time but stopped just outside of Coach’s door. When the team first formed Coach said that any of them could come to him at any time to talk. Shaking his head, he walked past the door and went to work out with his teammates who still gave him the cold shoulder aside from one boy who spoke in sign language. Steve learned a few phrases (much to the shock of his team) but despite the barriar Evan still shared some treats with Steve. Evan was even careful about it by hiding it in his bag so no one else would see it. Steve’s got a reputation, after all, at least Evan understood that.  
  
Steve was walking to class when he heard Lake’s voice come out from Strickler’s office. Thinking he could get some blackmail he leaned in.

  
  
“And what with you being late yesterday,” Strickler asked.  
  
“We would’ve been on time through the shortcut-”  
  
“The one through the canal?”  
  
“-Yes,” Jim explained much to Steve’s shock, “But there was this weird random pile of rocks and I wanted to see what was up.”  
  
“-pile of- Why,” Strickler’s voice sounded confused.  
  
“It was just a very neat pile in the middle of the canal! It was like it had been placed there purposefully,” Jim continued.  
  
“Did you pick up-”

  
Steve jumped back at the sound of the bell and continued onward towards his class. He thought about what he heard and how if he hadn’t taken the canal that morning Jim would have. Jim would have been the one with those freaks breaking into his house and this weird glowing thing on him. Once Strickler’s class rolled around Steve found himself not paying attention at all and was instead looking up things about chosen heroes and what not. He got a few of the ‘chosen one’ explanations on TV Tropes along with fanfictions and blogs about the idea too. Honestly, the ‘It Sucks To Be the Chosen One’ definition fits the best.  
  
The bell rang and Steve dropped his head to his keyboard with a groan. He did not like this at all. On autopilot, he went to practice and then headed home. He checked the basement to see if those troll dudes were there and sighed in relief when they weren’t. Hearing his stomach growl (recalling that he did not eat dinner yesterday or anything today) he went into the kitchen to start making some pasta. Forgetting to eat was something that happened often with Steve since he was the one who had to set his eating schedule. Ever since his mom took on the flight attendant job he's been trying to follow a strict schedule. That way he can ensure he eats and gets some things done but it doesn't always work.  
  
He watched as the thing spun on it’s own, stopping on a new language each time before, “For the Glory of.. Merlin? Daylight is mine to command…”  
  
It was as if the world itself was slowing down. This was the Amulet accepting a new champion, a new person to take hold of it’s power and wield it. Things floated as the wind began to swirl around Steve, leaving following it’s trail. The Amulet lifted itself into the air and hovered as blue twisting magic came out of it like lightning and headed towards Steve. In a flash, large armor encased Steve’s body. It was much too large for his body but another flash and the armor adjusted to his more human size. Steve looked down at the shiny armor when a sword suddenly manifested into his hand.  
  
“Oh shit,” Steve looked at the huge sword and grinned, “Sweet!”  
  
He tried to mimic some of the moves he saw on TV but almost took out a window in doing so. The second he did that the armor came off and the Amulet fell to the ground.

* * *

  
Later that night, a single lone car pulled up to the canal and turned it’s headlights off. With the car now turned off fully, it’s driver came out and headed down towards the pieces of broken troll. He glanced down at it with a look of distaste.  
  
“It’s been taken,” Strickler spoke matter-of-factly, “You failed. You let it go, your father will be displeased.”  
  
A roar as Bular himself got down to Strickler’s level, “Whoever holds the Amulet of Merlin, I shall **destroy** him.”  
  
He started to walk away, “Just as I have done with every single one of them.”  
  
Strickler felt a single pang of guilt about Bular possibly hurting one of his students but it went away with the memories of how humans have treated his kind, “Worry not, you brute, I know where to find it.”  
  
“I believe,” Strickler turned to walk away from the pile of dead troll, “The Amulet has found it’s Champion.”

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, with Steve, “Oh shit, mom is going to kill me about the window."


	2. Becoming pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Episode where I Give Back Story To A Minor Side Character Because Fuck You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS MAJOR WARNING  
> \- slurs  
> -F*ggot  
> -R slur  
> -abusive tactics  
> -child abuse  
> -Steve's dad shows up  
> -seriously he's a prick  
> -drunk father  
> -abusive father  
> -swearing  
> -mentions of not eating  
> -mentions of dieting

The next night Steve was minding his own business and trying out the armor again when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned when he saw just who (or what) was at his door. It was those two troll dudes who broke into his house the other night. Steve glared at the shorter blue one waved happily through the window that showed his backyard. There was no way Steve was going to let them in but that didn’t stop them. No, they just kicked in his door and walked right in.

 

“Master Steve,” The blue one (Blinky?) shouted cheerfully while Aarrrgghh struggled to get through the door, “I knew it was but a matter of time before the amulet called to us.”

 

“Call to you two,” Steve raised a brow, “Seriously?”

 

“Well, no,” Blinky shrugged and glanced away, “We’ve been spying on you.”

 

“Spy on you,” Aarrrgghh reiterated, still stuck in the doorway.

 

“Keeping a close watch more like,” Blinky tried to fix the situation but Steve didn’t care for it.

 

“Yeah well-” Steve was cut off by the loud noise of Aarrrgghh finally getting through the door “-Ugh, you two just leave me alone!”

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky took a step towards the boy who instantly took two steps back, “We cannot the Amulet chose you and we are your guides to the Trollhunter!”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and took out his phone to do his original plan of taking a selfie in the armor to impress the ladies. One Blinky saw the phone, though, he gave a confused look towards the human.

 

“Master Steve what are you doing,” Blinky looked from Steve to the phone.

 

“Taking a selfie what’s it look like,” Steve didn’t look at Blinky, instead trying to put on his sexiest face to attract all the girls at his school.

 

“You aren’t planning to show anyone this are you,” Blinky looked increasingly worried.

 

“I was going to post it to my feed is that a problem,” Steve shot Blinky a look before having his phone snatched from him.

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky held the phone away from Steve who tried to get it back, “We, trolls, have gone to great lengths to keep our existence secret from your kind, lest there be a panic.”

 

Steve scoffed, “Fine, I’ll delete it,” Blinky gave Steve his phone back but heard the human grumble, “Who’d want to have a super awesome photo in stupid cool armor anyway.”

 

Aarrrgghh looked around the kitchen for things to eat when Steve sighed, “So what...Is all this again?”

 

“You are the Trollhunter,” Blinky perked up and did a wide gesture showing just how grand the role was, “Your noble obligation is protective-”

 

“So like a superhero- wait who am I protecting from what?”

 

“-If you’d let me finish,” Blinky shot Steve a look with two of his right eyes before getting back into his zone, “You would be protecting-”

 

“Us,” Aarrrgghh added to which Blinky tried to look annoyed but was smiling.

 

“-And mankind,” Blinky finished, “From bad trolls...”

 

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Steve said.

 

“There’s also the odd goblins, gruesomes, and the occasional rogue gnome,” Blinky added quickly, “Master Steve, let it be known that the mantle of Trollhunter is a sacred responsibility. One that has never been passed to a human before. This is a momentous occasion!”

 

“Wait so who had it before,” Steve tilted his head.

 

“The glorious mantle has been passed from troll to troll for hundreds of years,” Blinky explained but he was hiding something.

“Soo…”Steve looked suspicious, “What happened to the dude before me?”

 

Both Aarrrgghh and Blinky visibly deflated at the question with Aarrrgghh answering, “Was felled.”

 

“Was…” Steve didn’t understand, “What?”

 

“Means killed.”

 

Steve felt like all the air was knocked out of him at that, “wh-”

 

“Turns to stone and smashed,” Blinky pounded his fist against a hand to emphasize the smash, “Kajingar the Courageous was his name. Brutally slain by a ruthless troll named Bular.”

 

“Are you saYING I COULD DIE?”

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky chastised, “Your volume, please keep it-”

 

“Are you kidding me,” Steve looked at Blinky in utter disbelief.

 

“I would never joke about the responsibility of the Trollhunter, Master Steve,” Blinky looked offended at Steve’s comment, unaware of Steve’s true meaning behind it, “It is the Trollhunter’s sworn duty to die protecting both of our worlds-”

 

“Fuck that,” Steve shouted, forcing the armor to dissipate, “I didn’t know jack shit about that when I picked up this stupid thing!”

 

He threw the amulet down with as much force as he could, hoping to shatter the damn thing. Blinky gasped and Aarrrgghh stared in horror as time seemed to slow down as they watched the Amulet hit the floor. It bounced but did not break, much to Steve’s annoyance. Steve was huffing as several emotions ran through his head. He didn’t know how to handle- how to react- what to do with all this. He’s 16 fucking years old and he’s got his image at school to think about. He couldn’t focus on some other species' stupid war, that’s their own fault.

 

Blinky was furious. He couldn’t believe that Merlin would choose such a- an impudent, childish, disrespectful-  A loud pounding at the front door tore Blinky from his thoughts. Blinky looked at the door before Steve suddenly came over.

 

“Get out,” Steve whispered hastily as he tried to push the two trolls out, “Get out. Get out. Get out!”

 

“Wh-” Blinky was still angry but Aarrrgghh whisked him away to the backyard to hide. Blinky walked away, muttering angrily to himself as he started to head to Trollmarket. Aarrrgghh, on the other hand, stayed behind to check up on Steve. He had noticed the boy’s sudden change in demeanor and wanted to see what had caused it.

 

“Steve,” A loud, drunken, older male voice shouted, “Open the fucking door for Christ’s sake!”

 

Aarrrgghh watched the boy through the window, staying out of sight for anyone looking. The door that he and Blinky had left through was left slightly ajar due to Aarrrgghh breaking the frame a bit. He kept low to the ground and leaned closer to listen in. He was curious about what was going on with the new Trollhunter and he really didn’t want to listen to his husband rant over the whelp. Sure, he loved Blinky but he used too many big words so quickly when angry that it would make Aarrrgghh’s head hurt.

 

“Sorry sir,” He heard the Trollhunter say as the sound of a door opening was heard, “But mom has that rule about the house when she’s go-”

 

“She’s gone,” The tall, powerfully built, blonde man stepped into the house, “Heh, course she fucking did. After getting a restraining order against me.”

 

“Well now you’re back and you two can work it out,” Steve’s voice tried to sound even but Aarrrgghh could hear the hopeful tone in it, “And you can stay.”

 

“She don’t want me here then I won’t be here,” The man grumbled and pushed past Steve towards the kitchen, “You’ve been eating right? Gotta stay in shape for basketball you know, don’t want to be a fat lazy fuck like everyone else is. Not my son no, not gonna end up like that dumb fucker Lawrence.”

 

“I-I’ve been eating right,” Steve’s voice sounded distressed and Aarrrgghh didn’t understand why he would sound like that around his father, “Doing everything you told me to.”

 

The sound of the fridge opening and then slamming shut echoed through the house. Several heavy footsteps could be heard as Aarrrgghh picked up on Steve’s breath growing faster.

 

“Then what. Is. This,” His father enunciated each word.

 

“P-pizza sir,” Steve’s breathing was getting quicker, “For carbs, I promise I’m following your rules.”

 

“Quit doing that damn rubbing thing with your arms,” The older man shouted, “For God’s sake you’re not a fucking retard!”

 

“Sorry,” Steve flinched at his dad raising his voice. Aarrrgghh peeked through the window to see how different Steve was around this man. With them, he was defensive and aggressive but around his father, Steve seemed to shrink on himself. Aarrrgghh didn’t like that, but he didn’t understand why. Perhaps this was just human culture? It if was he really didn’t like humans then.

 

A buzzing sound before a sigh, “Your mom left you any money?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Steve grabbed for his wallet, “A little bi- Hey!”

 

“Let’s see,” Steve’s father leafed through his son’s wallet before taking out almost all of the cash inside of it, “That should do.”

 

“I-” Steve started but stopped. His dad raised a brow before something shiny catching his eye.

 

“Now what’s this,” His father walked over and picked up the Amulet Steve had thrown onto the ground earlier. Steve froze when his father held it in his arms and, without thinking, reached out to take it back. His father moved away, looking at Steve in both annoyance and confusion.

 

“What is this, Steve,” His father asked sternly, “Is this yours?”

 

“It’s,” Steve didn’t know what to say.

 

“Well, whatever, it’ll make good money on Ebay,” His father moved to pocket the item and head out.

 

Steve was at a crossroads. Aarrrgghh’s heart fell at the idea of Steve just giving up the Amulet like that. He hasn’t known Steve long but from how the human acted he wouldn’t put it past him. Steve stood frozen as his father gave the Amulet a once over.

 

Just as Aarrrgghh was turning away from the disappointing sight a voice stopped him, “wait!”

 

Aarrrgghh turned around only to see Steve take the amulet back from his father, “It’s mine. You- you can’t sell it.”

 

HIs father raised a brow, “It’s...yours? Since when you were into faggoty shit like jewelry?”

 

Then his father got real close to Steve’s face, “You’re not a faggot like your uncle are you?”

 

“N-no sir,” Steve took a step back, “Not at all, I- uh- I was going to give it to a girl! Yeah, chemistry class, really cute blonde.”

 

His father’s whole body language changed at that, “Ah! I'm proud of you Steve, finally taking initiative like a man.”

 

Steve brightened up at his father’s praise, soaking in each word like a sponge, “Thanks…”

 

“Go get her, kiddo,” Steve’s dad gave a salute and walked out the door while mumbling, “Pff-t yeah right. My son ain’t no homo, he’s a real man. He’s not some cry baby bitch- finally grew out of that.”

 

The door slammed and Aarrrgghh watched as it looked like Steve’s entire body relaxed. His shoulder slouched and his knees nearly giving out had he not grabbed onto the sofa next to him. Aarrrgghh could hear the sounds of what could be faint sobbing but then he heard the human talk to himself.

 

Steve was hitting his hands against his face, “Don't cry, you’re not some cry baby. You’re a man Palchuk, a Man. Get it together!”

 

Seeing enough, Aarrrgghh chased after Blinky and stopped him from stomping away. The other troll had not stopped muttering about the Trollhunter since he left. Blinky couldn’t _believe_ the amulet would choose such a terrible human. Why in all his years he’s never met someone so disrespectful and just-just plain terrible! How could Merlin make such a decision? Blinky wasn’t sure if he could whip the Trollhunter into shape before Bular killed him. Just then, a very dark thought crossed his mind but was quickly pushed back at the sound of his husband following him.

 

“Come back,” Aarrrgghh urged, getting in front of Blinky’s way and effectively blocking him.

 

“No- no! He does not want out help,” Blinky crossed his arms, staying in his stubborn ways.

 

“Try again,” Aarrrgghh urged, “Trust me.”

 

Blinky was never one to be able to say no to his husband so he sighed, “Fine, one more try. Might as well since he has, oh I don’t know, a few days before Bular finds him?”

 

Neither spoke as they walked back to Steve’s house when Blinky came across a curious sight, “Alright, master Steve, we have decided to come bac- Were you crying?”

 

A sniffle as Steve spun around in surprise, furiously wiping at his face, “N-no, I don’t cry. I’m- what are you guys doing here? I told you I don’t want to do it!”

 

Blinky was about to respond when Aarrrgghh spoke first, “Kept Amulet. Didn’t sell it.”

 

“What!? You were planning on selling the Amulet,” Blinky shouted in shock.

 

Steve didn’t hear Blinky, only looking at Aarrrgghh,”...How much did you see?”

 

“Enough.”

 

Blinky didn’t understand the conversation, looking between both his husband and the Trollhunter for answers and getting none. With a deep breath, he decided he should at least finish up what he was trying to say earlier. He may not like Steve but that is no reason to let the child die.

 

Steve spoke first much to Blinky’s surprise, “So… I guess I’m keeping the stupid Amulet. What now?”

 

It took a few seconds for Blinky to gather himself, still trying to understand what is exactly going on, “A -uh- most appropriate query, Master Steve. Of course, we wouldn’t expect you to engage in battle without the proper training. Not at all.”

 

Steve didn’t like that. He’s played sports all his life and he knows what’s training is like, “And how long is that going to take?”

 

Blinky grimaced and started counting on one hand, then another, and then all of them…

 

“Decades.”

 

“And, let me guess,” Steve deadpanned as from what he read online about the chosen one trope they never get the time they need, “I’m on some sort of time crunch?”

 

“Now that you have the Amulet. Bular, the one who felled Kajingar, is most likely searching for you even as we speak,” Blinky continued, “So, you really only have a day or two.”

 

“Fantastic,” Steve looked down at the Amulet in his hand and glared at it, “I should’ve sold you on Ebay.”

 

“So, Master Steve, are you ready,” Blinky had a hopeful tone despite Steve’s sour disposition, “We should begin your training immediately.”

 

“It’s a school night?”

 

“I assure you,” Blinky still looked hopeful if not a little confused, “The relevance escapes me.”

 

“I’m 16, I have to go to practice and do school stuff,” Steve said even though he barely does his school work most of the time, “I can’t be out doing whatever for a job I didn’t ask for!”

 

“We do not choose our d-”

 

“Don’t say ‘Destiny’,” Steve cut Blinky off with a glare, “It’s a load of shit and personally I don’t want to DIE!”

 

Blinky paused before busting out laughing, “Goodness gracious, who does?”

 

Steve growled in frustration, stomping away for a few steps before coming back, “Take it back.”

 

The Trollhunter held the Amulet out for Blinky to take but Blinky refused, “The Amulet called to you, Master Steve. It chose you, it is your…”

 

Steve glared.

 

“Sacred obligation,” Steve rolled his eyes and Blinky sighed, he was starting to grow weary of the boy’s actions, “You cannot refuse it nor can you give it back. It is yours until you die.”

 

“And I would LIKE to get past the Spring Fling before that happens,” Steve slammed the Amulet into Blinky’s hands.

 

Blinky instantly put it back into Steve’s grasp, “Master Steve, you are now responsible for the protection of two worlds, human and troll alike. If you do not keep the balance, evil trolls like Bular will come into yours and wreak havoc.”

 

“So,” Steve said, “Am I supposed to care or…?”

 

Blinky was taken aback, “Do you not care for your fellow men?”

 

“Not really,” Steve shook his head, “No. Every man for himself, right?”

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky spoke in a disgusted tone, “Of all the things you have done so far, I could look past but never, in all my years, have I met someone so uncaring of other’s lives as you that wasn’t-...”

 

“Wasn’t what,” Steve tilted his head slightly.

 

Blinky shook his head, no way that could be it, and continued, “Not evil.”

 

“I’m not evil I’m just looking out for myself,” Steve was offended, “No one else is going to do it. A man looks out for himself.”

 

Blinky’s eyes widened as the gears started turning in his head, “Yes, well, now you have to look out for others. Protect and serve both human and troll kind.”

 

“I guess,” Steve’s shoulder sagged before he rubbed his eyes, “Listen, it’s late and I have school tomorrow. Can we just start tomorrow?”

 

Blinky saw a weariness on Steve like what he had seen before when the boy had tried to hide his tears, perhaps there was more to the boy than he thought, “...Alright, but tomorrow, no later.”

 

Steve nodded and both trolls started to make their way out. Aarrrgghh went first since it would take longer for him to get out the small door frame. Blinky turned back to see Steve lingering around, keeping his back to them. The Trollhunter was an enigma to Blinky. First impressions made Blinky think Steve was nothing more than a rude, annoying, and childish human but… There was something more. Something underneath all of that, very very far underneath all of Steve’s words and actions. He caught a small glimpse of it today but there was that one nagging thought that the human could be a Changeling. Blinky wasn’t sure if he could make the boy into a Trollhunter but perhaps he could at least get him to care about others.

 

Still, he couldn’t leave on a sour note so he walked over to Steve and put his arm on his shoulder. Steve jumped back in surprise, a look of fear clear in his eyes and Blinky didn’t understand why.

 

“Master Steve, if I may,” Blinky started, taking a step back, “Destiny is a gift-”

 

“A shitty one at that,” Steve scoffed.

 

Blinky shook his head but continued on, “Some go their entire lives living existences of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights.”

 

“I already _know_ what I’m going to do, though,” Steve argued, “I’m good at sports so I’m going to become famous at playing basketball or something. You know, win Spring Fling, find a pretty girl and have a family while being a famous sports person...thing.”

 

“Is that really what you want,” Blinky asked, “Or just what you think you should do?”

 

Steve opened his mouth but no sound came out. He looked down in thought over what Blinky said.

 

“What do **you** want to be, Master Steve,” Blinky waited for his answer.

 

That, this should be an easy question but Steve couldn’t find himself answering. All his life his father and others said he should be in sports, that that’d be his future but… Was that what he wanted? Sure athletes were rich and famous and everyone loved them. No, no Steve is going to be a famous athlete and that’s final. He’s good at sports, attractive, and can easily get a date. He’s Steve Palchuk and he’s not some weird, crybaby, idiot who doesn’t have anything going for them. He’s fast and strong and can easily get a full ride to any college he wanted too.

 

Before Steve could answer, Blinky continued, “There are many who see their destiny, their true destiny, and are afraid of it because they do not believe they are good enough for it. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor and that to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero.”

 

He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “I believe in you, Master Steve. Remember, don’t think Master Steve. **Become.** ”

 

Steve didn’t look up into Blinky’s eyes and for a second Blinky feared he may have overstepped, “Would you at least consider?”

 

Silence, until, “Heroes, they get a lot of attention right? I guess I could do it for the fame…”

 

‘ _Close enough,_ ’ Blinky thought as he nodded to Steve and left with Aarrrgghh.

 

With the two troll guys gone Steve went to his room to lay on his bed. He found he couldn’t sleep and a nagging thought plagued his mind. With a huff, he got up and looked under his bed for a dusty, forgotten, show box that had been shoved far away. He blew off the dust and opened the lid to reveal childish writing and drawings. Deep inside there was one piece of paper from when Steve was in first grade asking what he wanted to be when he grew up and his favorite things. The present day Steve would put sports and such but his younger self was not like that. His younger self put down drawing and an animal doctor. A vague memory of always trying to adopt the neighborhood strays came fleeting across his mind but he quickly shoved it away much like what he did to the box. Everything was shoved back into the box and kicked under the bed to gather more dust.

 

He fell back into bed, exhausted, and looked at his clock. Great, 4 hours to sleep before getting up for school. _Wonderful._

 

Steve was not happy the next day at school. He shoved Pepperjack into a locker first thing after work out and glared at any who dare cross his path. Most people got out of his way and his usual two bully buddies didn’t even dare cross him. The other members of his team just let him blow off steam. Steve woke up late, again, and had to skip breakfast to make it to school on time. He had to follow his schedule or else he would fall behind and he couldn’t have that. His mood only picked up at the sight of a familiar blue jacket.

 

“Well, well well,” Steve chuckled as he caught up to Lake and Domzalski, “What do we have here?”

 

“Leave us alone Steve,” Jim rolled his eyes and Steve didn’t like that. Lake was supposed to be afraid of him but now he just looked mildly annoyed.

 

Just as he was about to threaten Ji- Lake, Domzalski came around, “Hey dude your phones going off or something cause your butt is bright blue.”

 

“Wh-” Steve turned around only to see the Amulet glowing in his pocket, “Shit-”

 

He ran off but stopped and shouted, “Don’t forget Lake! Friday!”

 

With that, he ran into the locker room with seconds to spare before the Amulet flashed blue and the armor covering his body. He breathed a sigh of relief only to groan when the armor didn’t go away. Steve was getting frustrated and started trying to pull the armor off himself only to lose his balance and fall over, causing a loud crash to echo in the empty room. Things got worse when Jim and Toby came in through the door to see what was up. Jim had a look of concern but Toby had his phone out to capture any possible blackmail.

 

Both stopped and stared at Steve, “Wh...What’s with the getup?”

 

  
“Is that for the auditions cause dude,” Toby said, “You got like 2 minutes to get there.”

 

“Auditions,” Steve squinted at Domzalski before seeing the poster behind him and shooting up, “Oh yup! Ha, you losers didn’t get ready for it at all! I’m going to blow everyone’s minds.”

 

Of course, when he actually got there Nunez was just finishing up her auditions, “And when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine…”

 

Steve zoned out after that, blinking in surprise. What the hell kinda play is this? Wasn’t Romeo and Juliet some kind of love story? Was she talking about the same play?  Steve realized he had no idea what he was doing and everyone was now looking at him because Nunez finished and he was dressed in full armor. He tried to look like he knew what he was doing but they still stared at him.

 

“Mister Palchuk,” Ms. Janeth said with clear distaste, “If you are here to audition then I am sorry you just missed the deadline.”

 

“Wh- No I wanted,” Steve stopped mid-speech. What did he want to do? He can’t act.

 

Ms. Janeth raised a brow before rolling her eyes, “You will be Mister Lake’s understudy for Romeo. I expect you here on time and to _learn_ your lines. A fancy outfit will not get you anywhere in show business and I expect you to take this. Seriously.”

 

Steve nodded and tried not to show any fear, “Of course, Steve Palchuk only gives 110%.”

 

“Unless it’s school work,” Someone whispered and Steve glared behind Ms. Janeth, “Cause everyone knows Steve Palchuk can’t count past 10.”

 

“10? I thought it was up to 3,” Another snickered.

 

“What’s with that get up,” He heard a girl whisper, “He looks ridiculous.”

 

Everyone was talking and staring and he didn’t like it. He wanted attention but not like this, not when they’re making fun of him. He hated it, he wanted to _hurt_ them. They didn’t understand, didn’t know this stupid armor doesn’t come off. If he told them they would understand. No, they wouldn’t.

 

Trying to keep some dignity he nodded to Ms. Janeth and shot some finger guns to Nunez before walking out, “Palchuk out!”

 

Outside he released the breath he had been holding and grabbed a pole for support. The armor finally dissipated and the Amulet fell to the ground with a clang and clatter. He picked it up and glared at the stupid thing before sighing again. Originally, he meant to do the stupid audition because he’d had no competition and he’d get to kiss Nunez but now he was playing second to fucking Lake. Just as he started banging his head against the pole a tap on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Hey,” A feminine voice said softly, “You okay? How everyone was acting in there wasn’t right.”

 

Steve blinked in surprise, “Nunez? What...Why do you care?”

 

Fuck, he hadn’t meant to say it like that but Nunez took it in stride, “It’s not nice. You seemed to put work into your costume, which looks incredible by the way, and they just wrote you off.”

 

“It’s just a…” Steve didn’t know how to word it, “thing.”

 

“Well, it’s a pretty good ‘thing’,” She laughed, “And if you need help with the lines I don’t mind helping out.”

 

Oh wait, he could work with this, “Sure, wouldn’t mind working on ‘lines’ with you Nunez.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I don’t buy the cliche school bully nonsense. You’re a dick but even you don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

 

Steve blinked, he was at a complete loss for words as she continued, “So if you need help don’t be afraid to ask. Also, tone down the bullying.”

 

“I’m just,” Steve got annoyed, “I’m just keeping the natural order of things here. It’s my job.”

 

Any hint of a smile Claire had was gone after that and Steve didn’t like how it left his stomach in twists. She didn’t even say bye as she walked away from Steve to head towards the front of the school. Dropping his face into his hands, Steve groaned and started to head towards Coach’s office to talk about what to do for practice. Coach agreed to let Steve do practice in the morning but only if he came earlier to school. He tried to talk Steve out of it, saying that getting to school that early wasn’t good for him but Steve told him to mind his own business.

 

After school, he headed towards the bridge like Blinky’s note had told him too. He crossed through the part of town that was under construction. He was minding his own business when he saw Lake and Domzalski heading home as well. He smirked and changed his path to go bug them since he didn’t get to at school. Just as he was about to reach them he saw something fro the corner of his eye. Looking over he saw a huge evil looking troll heading straight for Lake and Domzalski. Steve panicked and went to get the Amulet out only to remember he can’t show himself to others.

 

Fuck, what to do? What to do? He can’t let the evil troll looking dude kill Lake before he got a chance too!

 

~~Oh and Domzalski too. He matters as well.~~

 

Just then he got an idea and took a short cut to end up in front of the two, cutting them off, “Hey Buttsnack! What do ya say we have a little pre-fight right now?”

 

“Steve,” Jim and Toby came to a screeching halt, “Wh- now?”

 

Steve revved his engine, “3 seconds.”

 

Toby hit Jim’s arm and started to turn away, Jim following behind quickly. Steve instantly made chase and tried to keep them away from the evil troll who was gaining on them. He tried to get them to weave through alleyways and streets to try and throw the troll off but the damn thing was persistent.

 

“Quick! Through Stuart’s electronics,” Steve heard Lake shout to Domzalski.

 

“What,” The other boy shouted in confusion, “You know I can’t fit there!”

 

“You’ve been dieting remember,” Lake shouted as he took a tight turn and went through the tiny alleyway between the buildings. Domzalski followed suit but got stuck with Steve shouting giving him enough courage to keep going. Once they were through Steve looked around and saw that the evil troll had just turned the corner. Good, it meant that he didn’t see the two run away. Steve jumped back onto his Vespa and saw in his mirror that the troll saw him.

 

“Fuck,” Steve took off only to be followed by said troll. After a few minutes he stopped, thinking he lost the troll, when he saw Blinky and Aarrrgghh, “Yo big evil troll looking dude following me. He with you guys?”

 

Blinky and Aarrrgghh to each other with worry, “Did he have glowing red eyes?”

 

“Uh yeah.”

 

“Oh dear.”

 

“Wait,” It finally clicked, “Was that Bular?”

 

“Yes, and you survived and encounter with him,” Blinky cheered, “I knew you had potential, Master Steve!”

 

Fluttering feelings about getting positive reactions from an older male ~~father figure~~ aside, Steve was freaking out, “Can you guys fight him? What about you big guy?”

 

“Pacifist.”

 

“Fucking Fantastic,” Steve still looked freaked out.

 

“This is why there is a Trollhunter, Master Steve,” Blinky explained, “Aarrrgghh renounced the violent path ages ago.”

 

Suddenly a loud roar could be heard as Bular finally caught up with the group, “No- Fuck.”

 

“Follow me! We'll be safe in Heartstone Trollmarket,” Blinky cried out as Steve followed the two trolls to wherever the fuck this place was.

 

They raced down the street that Steve recognized vaguely as his own. Passing by his house Steve almost stopped to go there but didn’t want to lead Bular to his home. In doing so they flew down the street only to be seen by a certain boy with a love for conspiracy theories. They kept going until they cut into the woods. Steve realized this was the same path to the canal as the one he took when he first picked up the Amulet. The whole time Steve has been trying to summon up the armor but to no avail.

 

“Master Steve! Don your armor,” Blinky called out.

 

“I’ve been trying,” Steve shouted back.

 

“Did you speak the incantation,” Blinky asked with some air of urgency in his voice.

 

“I’ve been incanting the fuck out of it,” Steve screamed, “IT’s not fucking WORKING!”

 

Blink groaned, “Just focus, Master Steve!”

 

“For the Glory of Merlin,” Steve started, “Daylight is mine to command.”

 

Nothing and they were nearing the edge of the forest soon, “Fuck- For the GLORY of MERLIN, Daylight is MINE to command!”

 

Still, nothing and they flew over the edge and onto the middle of the canal with Bular hot on their heels. It was now or never for Steve. He had to get the armor on and prepare for a fight. He’s good at fighting, he always won them at school. When he plays football he always does a great job of tackling. He can do this, he can.

 

With a deep breath he calmed down, “For the Glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

 

Time once again seemed to slow down for Steve as the blue light started to swallow him just in time for Bular to come racing towards him. Bular lunged and rose his arm to strike but just as he was about to hit the Trollhunter the blue light shielded him, sending the Trollhunter flying. As he flew the armor surrounded him and Steve rolled and landed properly on the ground. Once he stood up the sword appeared in his hands and Steve lifted it with little trouble.

 

“Ha,” Steve had a look of confidence on his face, “Now he’s fucked!”

 

“Trollhunter,” Bular finally spoke, “Merlin’s creation. Gunmar’s Bane.”

 

The troll took off his two blades with a smirk and cracked his neck, “Centuries of Trollhunter,s and I will have killed two in almost as many days-” He smirked as he held out a sword pointed at Steve- “Surrender the Amulet and I will give you a speedy death.”

 

Steve still had the face of confidence even as he said: “Nope, I’m still fucked.”

 

Like that he ran off towards Blinky and Aarrrgghh only to be blocked by Bular who apparently can fucking jump a bunch 'o' fucking feet. Steve yelped and tried to run the other way but Bular was quickly gaining on him.

 

“Use your sword, Master Steve,” Blinky shouted from the safety of the sidelines.

 

“I’ll drink your blood out of a goblet made of your skull,” Bular jeered.

 

“Seems a bit much,” Steve laughed with terror in his eyes while dodging Bular’s hits, “Why not just a normal goblet, the skull has holes in it.”

 

“Open the portal,” Blinky rushed Aarrrgghh, “The Horngazel! Master Steve, come on!”

 

“A Bit Busy,” Steve hollered.

 

“You are not fit to wield the Amulet,” Bular growled, “I’ll tear the ar-”

 

Just then Steve laid a strike against Bular, effectively sending him back a few feet. Bular blinked in surprise at the strength the fleshbag had. He hadn’t been expecting that from such a squishy creature.

 

“Listen ugly,” Steve huffed, “The only person who can make fun of me is ME! Got it?”

 

No one spoke. Bular blinked a few times, unsure of how to respond to that. Merlin really picked himself out one hell of a champion alright. Steve, on the other hand, snapped out of it quickly and made a dash towards the gateway into wherever Blinky had said. Just as he made it to the entrance the portal closed and Steve banged against the cement wall. The armor decided it was time to come off and the Amulet hit the ground with a bounce. Steve picked it up and looked over only to see Bular snapped out of it and getting close rather quickly. Back to banging on the cement wall, Steve started crying out to be let in. Just as he turned around to barely dodge Bular’s swords, a hand reached out and pulled him through the wall.

 

Steve held onto the hand with a death grip only to realize he was safe and it was Aarrrgghh’s hand he was holding. He quickly let go and looked down at himself as if to see any injuries.

 

“I nearly…” Steve continued patting himself down, heart going a mile a minute, “He almost killed me!”

 

“Yes, Master Steve! ‘Almost’, a very important word,” Blinky said cheerfully as he walked away to lead Steve deeper into the cave, “A life of ‘almost’ is a life of never.”

 

“That is a horrible motto to live by,” Steve said almost laughed, still in shock, “And why’d my armor suddenly go away?”

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky waved a hand, “You are the first human to possess an Amulet crafted for trolls. It’s to be expected its behavior will be unexpected.”

 

Steve wanted to argue but then caught sight of the beautiful glowing staircase Blinky walked down on. Aarrrgghh nudged him along when he wouldn’t continue and very slowly he placed his foot onto the first step. It was breathtakingly gorgeous and Steve walked down them carefully, taking in the full detail. The glow was a light blue and reminded him of bright blue eyes. He shook the thought away and moved faster to catch up with blinky.

 

“Hey are we like,” Steve was trying to keep up with the troll, “safe from Bular here?”

 

“Indeed,” Blinky smiled as he noticed how Steve reacted to the stairway leading to the Trollmarket, “The incantation forbids entry to Heartstone Trollmarket by GummGumms such as Bular, for they are the most fearsome of trolls.”

 

Steve couldn’t contain his snicker, “GummGumms? Seriously?” 

 

“Scary trolls,” Aarrrgghh repeated.

 

“So what is this place you two are taking me,” Steve asked, a faint smile crossing his face.

 

They reached the end of the stairway and Steve’s jaw dropped at what he was seeing. He took a few steps towards the edge and saw a beautiful glowing city of stones and trolls. It almost looked like a floating city in the sky like from one of his favorite Ghibli movies as a kid. The different colored stones gave the place color but did not overtake the biggest stone in the center which gave the whole thing an overall warm glow. There were bridges connecting several different parts and each of them had their own feel to them. It felt...Homey here.

 

An urge Steve long thought was gone started to surface. He really wanted to draw this.

 

Steve was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder, “This is the world you are bound to protect.”

 

Blinky spoke with pride in his voice as Steve took in the sight, “This is Heartstone Trollmarket!”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hA


	3. The Journey below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamworks: please stop giving steve background we already did that
> 
> Me: kill me first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> -Swearing  
> -Strickler being a dick  
> -Internalized homophobia  
> -mentions of fighting  
> -mentions of wounds

Steve was lead down the steps into one of the first marketplaces of Trollmarket. Light violet stones gave a slightly cool and relaxing feel to this spot and Steve couldn’t help but stare. This was all so much to take in but his father’s words echoed in the back of his head. He had to tone it down, men don’t get caught up in pretty environments only pretty girls. Men don’t do art unless it’s to impress a girl. Still, he couldn’t help but try to commit the sight to memory so he could have something nice to hold on to.

 

“So this is where you two live,” Steve asked, trying to downplay his curiosity.

 

Blinky took note of Steve’s sudden shift in demeanor, “Trollmarket is home and hearth and sanctuary for all good trolls. This way, Master Steve, there is much to see.”

 

Steve followed close to Blinky but kept looking all around him at the sights and colors. He’s never been in a place so colorful and pretty like this. He had to remind himself to cool it. Guys don’t like bright pretty colors. Okay, so he wasn’t near any humans right now he could indulge himself a little. C’mon there was a beautiful archway of gems that glowed magenta, teal, and a light blue all in one spot. The shops all had weird, somewhat gross smelling stuff, and interesting creatures. One shop he instantly didn’t like was the one that had the sign of a dead cat. Steve kept spinning in circles to make sure he didn’t miss a single thing in this new environment.

 

“Stay close, Master Steve,” Blinky warned, noticing the looks the trolls were giving the boy, “Human feet have never graced the ground of Trollmarket before.”

 

“Yeah uh huh,” Steve continued looking around, not hearing a word of what Blinky said.

 

“Human,” One troll said with disdain.

 

“Friend,” Aarrrgghh glared at the troll and stuck close to Steve who kept going every which way.

 

Another gem stand caught Steve’s eye, “Oh man, those are amazing peridots and topaz’s.”

 

“Your knowledge of minerals is close to troll-like,” Blinky commented, “I wouldn’t expect that from you.”

 

Steve froze and looked away, “I..I don’t know stones.”

 

“Oh,” Blinky was confused, “Then how did you know…”

 

“Colors,” Steve spoke quickly as if ashamed of his words, “I know the colors they are, I guess.”

 

Blinky blinked. He hadn’t expected that from the Trollhunter but the boy was constantly surprising him. A few moments of silence he gave for the boy to elaborate but his silence told Blinky he was done on the subject. That confused Blinky, every time the boy tried to show something that seemed genuine he would seemingly shut down. It was as if he didn’t want anyone to know about these interests of his. Blinky couldn’t see why knowing colors would be such a bad thing that the boy would be embarrassed to express his knowledge of it.

 

With the silence going on for too long Blinky decided he should continue their little tour, “Trolls travel from afar to our market to find comfort and remedies. You’ll find most anything you need and sometimes you’ll find what you never knew you needed.”

 

Steve heard some pitter patter of tiny feet and looked down only to see what looked to be a living garden gnome, “Oh hey what a cool little dude-”

 

The gnome then growled, showing off its shark-like teeth, to spook Steve off but instead, he got closer, “Oh those are nice! Shark-like huh, more for tearing meat so I’m guessing veggies aren’t your thing, same here little man.”

 

Both Aarrgghh and Blinky stared at Steve in shock at his reaction to the gnome who didn’t know what to do exactly, “Master Steve, get away from that thing!”

 

Steve was confused as he continued to examine the creature before him, careful to watch it’s bite lest he repeat the tomcat incident back in 6th grade, “What? Why?”

 

“Gnomes are vermin,” Blinky explained while trying to shoo away the creature, “Pickpockets, scum of the earth! We only tolerate them for their grooming services.”

 

“Grooming,” Steve tilted his head and held out his hand for the gnome who looked to his brethren for guidance on what to do, “What like those birds or fish on bigger predators?”

 

“Yes, they eat the parasites on the larger trolls,” Blinky glanced over at Aarrrgghh who flicked off a gnome that had gotten on him.

 

“Hardly makes them vermin then,” Steve chuckled when the gnome put it’s hand on his, “and pickpockets might be just them trying to get some food? Do you guys feed them or leave anything for them to eat? What is their diet anyway, is it meat or something else? Wait no you said…”

 

Steve continued mumbling to himself while Blinky just looked at him with confused awe. The boy was knowledgeable on various creatures it seemed and wasn’t afraid of the gnomes. Blinky saw a few other gnomes move closer to Steve and that really shocked Blinky. Gnomes were known for being mysterious and easily skittish creatures and yet Steve managed to gain their trust in just a few minutes. Everything about Steve’s demeanor changed once he saw the gnome and that’s what really threw Blinky for a loop. He couldn’t keep things straight with the boy. One minute he’s acting all high and mighty and the next he’s talking about gnome diets and what could they do to help them. It was then Blinky took notice of the other trolls and how they whispered about the Trollhunter. One look at Steve and he knew that he could hear them too.

 

Steve stood up and walked forward past the gnomes who looked confused but ran off when Aarrrgghh came around. Steve went back to his haughty personality it seemed and Blinky as getting more and more lost the longer he spent with the Trollhunter. Who was the real Steve? Was it the boy who acted like he was all that or the one who was curious and liked bright colors?

 

When Steve stopped short Blinky looked to see what stopped him and smiled, “Ah yes, the life force of trollkind.”

 

“Heartstone,” Aarrrgghh elaborated.

 

“The means that keep us from crumbling to stone and the source of light and sustenance,” Blinky continued.

 

“So is it like how the sun is to humans or more like to plants,” Steve asked, still gazing at the large orange stone in the center of Trollmarket, “Or is it more like a tree with its roots? How does it work exactly?”

 

Blinky simply stared at Steve, “You are quite the curious human, aren’t you Master Steve?”

 

The second those words left his mouth he saw Steve freeze up and pull away from the edge. The boy turned away from the Heartstone and Blinky wished he hadn’t brought up anything but it was too late.

 

“Why do you do that-” Blinky started to ask when several loud voices rang out.

 

“A human!?”

 

“What’s it doing here?”

 

“Tiny!”

 

Steve started getting irritated at their voices and Blinky was quick to get between him and the trolls, “Friends, no need to be afraid!”

 

Steve glared at them from behind Blinky, “This is the Trollhu-”

 

“What is this,” A familiar voice spoke and Blinky cursed internally, he hoped this one specific troll wouldn’t be around.

 

“Ah yes,” Blinky turned to face the troll, “I was getting to that, Draal.”

 

“Human feet have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before,” Drraal spoke with distaste clear in his tone as he pushed Blinky out of the way to ‘get a better look’ at the Trollhunter, “Who is this, fleshbag?”

 

“I’m the Trollhunter, bitch,” Steve snapped at Draal, not backing down.

 

All whole ring of gasps could be heard from the trolls while the gnomes just looked curiously from their hidey spots. The trolls were shocked to hear a _human_ had been chosen but the gnomes where interested. Not so much because he was human, they could care less about that, but because he showed them kindness first thing. Still, they would remain cautious of the Trollhunter cause they knew from past experiences they were considered more of a job than people.

 

“You can’t be the Trollhunter,” Draal shouted and Steve flinched at the volume, “He’s not a troll!”

 

Steve bristled at Draal’s voice and pulled out the Amulet, “Well suck on this asshole! I got the shiny Amulet and you don’t, that makes me the Trollhunter!”

 

Aarrrgghh stood up behind him and glared at Draal who bashed his fists against the stone ground, “Amulet choose.”

 

“Bushigal! I am Draal, son of Kajingar and the Amulet’s rightful heir,” Draal spat.

 

Steve actually did a double take, “Oh _shit_ you’re his kid? Oh..Oh  fuck.”

 

“When my father fell the honor should have passed to me,” Draal stood tall, a good 3 or so feet above Steve’s head. He made a grab for the Amulet but instead both he and Steve were thrown violently from each other

 

Aarrrgghh caught Steve and glared at Draal, “Amulet choose.”

 

“Yeah, starting to question this dumb thing’s reliability,” Steve muttered.

 

Blinky casually walked over to Draal who huffed, “We'll see what Vendel has to say about this.”

 

“Feel free to fetch him,” Blinky waved Draal off while he led Steve and Aarrrgghh away, “In the meanwhile, lots of Trollhunter business to be done. Draal, wonderful to see you as always.”

 

Steve spared a glance back at Draal before looking back to follow Blinky. He thought about what the troll had said. Draal was Kajingar’s son and he didn't get the Amulet. That would piss Steve off if his father died and some random dude got his stuff. He could see where Draal was coming from but the dude could not be so much of a dick. If he knows about he Amulet then he knows the damn thing is like random number generator and probably just throws a dart into the universe for some poor fuck to get picked. Lucky Steve, he’s that poor fuck. Ugh, thinking about other people’s feelings made his brain hurt. This is why he didn’t think about other people, too much to think about. It’s like math. Fuck, wait he had a math test tomorrow doesn’t he? Oh, and he had to beat up Lake too. His plate was just full, wasn’t it?

 

Before long Steve found himself walking under a neon yellow sign of the sword and into a tunnel when the armor dissipated, “Uh what?”

 

“The Amulet responded to your unconscious command, Master Steve,” Blinky explained, “You are at ease, are you not?”

 

Steve looked from the Amulet to Blinky and went, “No, not at all but okay then.”

 

“Oh…” Blinky looked perplexed, “Well I’m sure you’ll master it eventually.”

 

“It’s whatever,” Steve shrugged, “As long as it does it’s job I’m good, right?”

 

Blinky frowned but it vanished when he watched Steve light up at the sight of the Forge, “Whoa! This looks awesome, is this an arena of some sort?”

 

The blue troll chuckled, “Close, this is ‘The Hero’s Forge’!”

 

Steve ran over to the center and looked around only to look up at the statues, “And who’re these…”  


“Trollhunters,” Aarrrgghh nodded.

 

“Your predecessors, Master Steve,” Blinky explained, “A line of heroism that reaches back to the age of Merlin.”

 

“Merlin,” Steve remembered the incantation on the Amulet,” Like King Arthur's Merlin?”

 

“The very same,” Blinky nodded.

 

Steve blinked before noticing an empty space. Blinky followed his gaze and sighed sadly, “This is the final repose for Kajingar The Courageous. One day there will be a statue of you here, Master Steve.”

 

Steve stared at the spot, imagining a statue of himself looking awesome and everyone cheering around it, “One day very far off in the future, of course,” he distantly heard Blinky say.

 

“So I’m supposed to be like a troll cop right,” Steve tore his eyes from the spot, “Like… Judge, jury and executioner?”

 

“In a sense yes,” Blinky guided Steve towards the edge of the arena, “You hunt GummGumms.”

 

“Bad trolls,” Aarrrgghh moved to stand beside Steve.

 

“GummGumms,” Steve laughed a little, “That name isn’t very scary.”

 

“In Trollspeak ‘GummGumm’ means ‘bringer of horrible, slow, painful and thoroughly-calculated death’,” Blinky said seriously.

 

“Ah,” Steve blanched a little, “Really...Hm, yeah that’s…”

 

“My thoughts exactly, Master Steve,” Blinky chuckled and put a hand on the frightened boy’s shoulder, “Not to worry the GummGumms were exiled to the Darklands centuries ago. Only one roams free.”

 

“And wants to kill you,” Aarrrgghh pointed at Steve.

 

“Yes, thank you for reminding me of that part,” Steve’s eye twitched, “Nearly forgot about the murderous troll trying to kill me.”

 

“Yes,” Blinky gave a sheepish smile, “Well, his father and the rest of their numbers remain exiled to the Darklands, but they have been trying to escape for centuries. I sense ill times are upon us.”

 

Steve thought back to what he read about the ‘chosen one’ trope and winced, “Yeah, probably not wrong about that.”

 

“Hence the need for us to being your training now,” Blinky went to put his hand on a button looking object before looking back at Aarrrgghh and Steve, “Step back a little please.”

 

Both did and Blinky went back to push the button in, activating the Forge. With a swish, several large blades came swinging out of where the statues stood and Steve just barely managed to dodge them. Just when he thought he was safe more large blades came shooting out from the ground and Steve rolled to get away before jumping up and running to the edge near Blinky. He took several deep breaths while giving Blinky a look of ‘what the fuck’.

 

“Excellent reflexes Master Steve,” Blinky gave Steve a proud smile.

 

Steve didn’t even think about the praise, “Thanks, can we start off on a level that won’t kill me, though?”

 

Blinky laughed, thinking Steve told a funny joke, when suddenly a loud voice boomed, “BLINKOUS GALADRIGAL!”

 

“Who the fuck is that,” Steve asked.

 

“Me,” Blinky winced at the voice and hung his head in shame, “Horrible name, I know.”

 

Blinky deactivated the Forge just as a tall yellow, older, troll started walking through the blades without a care in the world. Steve stared in awe at the troll cause he was walking through the whole thing like a badass. Dude would probably be the guys in the action movies that walk away from explosions without looking.

 

“Blinkous Galadrigal,” The troll spoke clear with an obvious air of authority, “I wish to meet the fleshbag supposedly chosen by the Amulet.”

 

“Can everyone stop calling me fleshbag,” Steve grumbled, “It’s stupid.”

 

The troll raised a brow and leaned close to Steve who leaned back, “I am Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred.”

 

“Uh,” Steve glanced over at Blinky before looking back at Vendel, “Steve… Son of Dave and Alana?”

 

“Produce the Amulet, Trollhunter,” Vendel poked Steve with his staff.

 

“How ‘bout a please maybe,” Steve sneered to which Blinky quickly got between them and shushed Steve.

 

“Master Steve,” He hissed, “The Amulet, please.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes but brought out the thing anyway to which Aarrrgghh came over with a grin, “Amulet choose.”

 

“Hm,” Vendel looked unimpressed, “So Draal tells me. Ridiculous!”

 

“Hey,” Steve shouted.

 

“However, the Amulet has been known to make ill-fated choices,” Vendel smirked at Blinky who looked away in shame, “As you know better than most.”

 

“Oh I don’t like that,” Steve looked at Blinky, “What’s he mean?”

 

“Blinky trained Trollhunter before,” Aarrrgghh winced, “Unkar the Unfortunate.”

 

“Oh I really don’t like that,” Steve shook his head, looking a bit paler than before, “Wh-what happened?”

 

“Torn.”

 

“Morally,” Steve hoped.

 

“Limb from limb,” Aarrrgghh made a tearing motion just as Unkar’s statue lost its arm.

 

“Ah,” Steve nodded with a smile before trying to make a run for it only for Aarrrgghh to grab him by the shirt collar and hold him still.

 

Vendel chuckled at the Trollhunter’s fear, “If the Amulet chooses true, the Soothscryer will reveal it.”

 

“Please,” Blinky followed Vendel towards the center of the Forge, “Master Steve hasn’t had even an hour’s training.”

 

“Mm- mm,” Vendel pointed at a spot in the ground with annoyance.

 

Blinky sighed and gestured for Steve to bring Vendel the Amulet. Not wanting to die by accident, he did so and found a spot that had what looked like placement for feet. Large troll feet. Steve kept his gaze down while trying to step onto the steps correctly lest he activates some sort of defense mechanism. Just as he did so, the Amulet dinged like a kitchen timer and the floor lit up to reveal what looked to be a troll and the amulet carved into the floor. Steve watched in awe as the floor twisted and turned only for a strange tower device to appear.

 

“Behold, the Soothscryer,” Vendel said as the thing stopped moving. There was an opening that looked like a mouth with many sharp teeth and the eyes glowed to look like a troll.

 

“It will judge your true spirit,” Vendel shot Steve a grin that told him he didn’t believe he could pass which pissed Steve off, “Insert your right hand, Trollhunter.”

 

Steve glared at the troll and hopped up to jam his right hand in, never breaking eye contact from Vendel who simply looked amused. Just as he heard the teeth start to whirr he freaked out only for the thing to chomp down on his arm. Steve screamed and tried to pull his arm out only for it to be spat and him thrown backward. He hit the ground hard and winced at his brushed arm, seeing a few of his fingers got cut from the teeth.

 

“Well,” Blinky asked a bit too quickly.

 

“Hmm,” Vendel looked from the Soothscryer to Steve, “Inconclusive.”

 

“I am NOT doing that again,” Steve shot daggers at the older troll, “What does that even mean anyway?”

 

Vendel had started to walk away when he stopped at Steve’s question, “It means, Trollhunter, that there’s never been a human to bear the mantle before. The Soothscryer needs more time to render its judgment.”

 

He turned towards the Trollhunter with a face that said he didn’t believe his words, “Let us all hope you live long enough to see.”

 

Once Vendel was out of earshot Steve stuck his tongue out, “What a prick!”

 

* * *

  


Steve was riding his Vespa home when he saw Mr. Strickler come out of Jim’s house. He stopped for a second when he heard Strickler speak.   


“You shouldn’t be here,” He said and for a second Steve thought he was talking to him. Only when he heard a familiar voice did Steve jump behind the bushes with his Vespa.

 

“Why are you here,” Bular growled as he looked into the Lake’s house, “I told you this was not the Trollhunter.”

 

“And I told you that he was there at the canal that morning,” Strickler looked back at Bular, “It only makes sense since no other kids go that way.”

 

“Then why aren’t I feeling his neck snap in my hands right now,” Bular asked with a growl, “Burning his hut to the ground.”

 

Steve gasped as Strickler rolled his eyes, “That certainly wouldn’t draw any attention.”

 

“If you are so sure that puny fleshbag is the Trollhunter then I could take the Amulet and be done with it,” Bular sneered.

 

“Your attempt to do so earlier was not only unsuccessful,” Strickler turned and gave Bular a disappointed look, “It exposed our agenda to another human. Luckily, the one you revealed yourself too is an idiot who can barely count to 7 on a good day.”

 

 _‘Bitch,’_ Steve thought, anger rising up through his system. Sure he wasn’t smart but hearing that from a teacher that always preached about believing in all his students...hurt. Just like that, his anger vanished and a cold numb feeling took over. His teachers really didn’t believe in him, did they? Strickler didn’t at least. Steve didn’t want to think about it so he shoved the feeling deep inside his head and wiped away the not tears.

 

“He is smarter than you think,” Bular huffed, “I was after who you thought to be the Trollhunter and he chased them away, then actually held his own against me despite his puny size.”

 

Steve looked up at that, unsure of how to feel about the bad guy praising him...kinda.

 

“He is strong,” Strickler commented, “Physically able but not mentally or emotionally. He does not care about others and would make a terrible Trollhunter which is why I know there is no way the Amulet would’ve chosen Steve Palchuk.”

 

Steve glared half-heartedly as Strickler continued, “First human Trollhunter. This will require finesse, patience.”

 

“I resent your weak, devious ways, Impure,” Bular snarled, “I only respect force.”

 

“And I respect your father,” Strickler snapped and Bular changed his body language instantly much to Steve’s curiosity, “If you want any chance of ever seeing him again, adapt.”

 

Steve watched as the two parted ways and left Lake’s house. Once they were out of sight Steve let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding the whole time. He felt light headed. Strickler was working with Bular and thought J- Lake was the Trollhunter? Puny, tiny, easily liftable Lake? Not only that but he couldn’t believe that he was the Trollhunter? Great load of confidence there Mr. Strickler. Steve couldn’t wait to put his sword through his heart. With a grunt, he got up and got back on his Vespa to continue on his way home. Then he stopped.

 

He quickly hid his Vespa behind a bush and looked over into the Lake’s window where he had seen Strickler and Bular speak. He wanted to check to make sure they hadn’t left any surprises but then he caught a glimpse of Lake. The boy was standing at the counter and adding stuff to whatever was cooking on the stove. The boy’s mother came into view and they talked to each other while she set up the dishes. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, wondering when was the last time he and his mother had done something so… family like. Just then Lake glanced up and Steve ducked out of view. He held his breath when Jim came to the window and peered out, only to release it when the boy when back in.

 

With everything going on he had hoped to put the whole thing behind him but his mind was working against him. After seeing that Lake was in danger he didn’t want to fight him. Steve thought about his home life and how he acted in front of the trolls. He had acted so...so… Stupid and girly in front of Blinky and Aarrrgghh! Looking and staring at all the lights and being nice to the gnomes. Blinky said they were vermin so why did he argue? Why did he act so stupid with the stupid stuff he knew from those animal books he read as a kid. Not only that but his brain was also thinking about Strickler and Bular and it drew parallels between him and Bular. So he and Bular had similar ways of thinking. No harm was done. Steve was still the good guy and Bular was the bad guy.

 

Right?

* * *

  


“Wider stance,” Blinky said, “And you say this teacher of yours was speaking with Bular?”

 

“I think I’d recognize his ugly face anywhere,” Steve joked while trying to widen his stance.

 

“Keep your frame,” Blinky nodded, deep in thought, “Curious…”

 

“No, that’s good,” Blinky was walking all around Steve who was getting more and more frustrated, “That’s good.  Yes, all right, fine. That’s better.”

 

“Raise your sword, Master Steve,” Steve groaned as Blinky continued, “Mm-hmm.”

 

Steve dropped the stance, “This is stupid! If I’m in a fight I’m not going to think about this. I’m going to just be going-” He made a slash and stabbing motion with the sword, “Slash slash, stab stab, ya know?”

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky chastised, “You must learn proper stances if you are to stand any chance against Bular.”

 

“I’m not afraid of him,” Steve huffed.

 

“A Trollhunter lives and dies by three rules,” Blinky held up one finger, “Rule number one: always be afraid.”

 

“That’s stupid,” Steve snorted, “Steve Palchuk fears nothing.”

 

“Boo,” Aarrrgghh said from right behind Steve who jumped with a yelp.

 

“Not funny,” Steve growled to Aarrrgghh who chuckled.

 

“Thank you Aarrrgghh,” Blinky gave his husband a wink, “See? Fear is good. Keeps us alert. Keeps us on guard and makes us vigilant.”

 

“Heroes fear nothing though,” Steve argued.

 

Blinky shook his head fondly, “A hero is not he who is fearless, but he who is not stopped by it.”

 

He watched the boy pause, taking in what Blinky said, when he added, “Two: always finish the fight. An opponent must be given no mercy.”

 

“Heh,” Steve smirked, “Finally, something I can work with.”

 

“The Trollhunter must always vanquish his opponent through death,” Blinky raised three brows before throwing a rock at the unsuspecting Trollhunter who barely dodged it, “Hey!”

 

“Rule number one, Master Steve,” Blinky grinned as he threw more rocks for Steve to dodge.

 

“Yeah got it the first-” Steve sliced a rock in half- “Quit it!”

 

“And the third rule: when in trouble,” Blinky paused for dramatic effect, “Always kick them in the gronk-nuks.”

 

“The what,” Steve blinked.

 

Blinky laughed quietly to himself as he set off one of the floor blades that shot up and came down dangerously close to a certain part of Steve, “Ah.”

 

“The horror,” Aarrrgghh shivered.

 

“Gronk-nuks,” Blinky nodded.

 

“So what you’re saying is,” Steve stepped away from the blade slowly, “Is that one of my ‘sacred duties’ is to kick trolls in the balls?”

 

Before Blinky could finish another voice rang out, “Ah! So the Trollhunter’s training begins.”

 

Steve groaned at the sight of Draal and whispered, “Can I do a rule three on him?”

 

“Not yet,” Blinky said, trying to hide his amusement.

 

“I thought the great Trollhunter might accept my services as a sparring partner,” Draal walked up and bowed, his tone mocking, “Part of your training regiment, isn’t it?”

 

“In due time, perhaps,” Blinky spoke fast, hoping to get Draal out of here.

 

“Why wait,” Vendel’s voice was heard as he walked in from one of the upper viewing levels, “I am eager to see your charge demonstrate his mettle.”

 

“I’m not made of metal though,” Steve tilted his head in confusion as Blinky facepalmed.

 

“He means your mettle,” Blinky stated, “Your ability to cope in the face of adversity.”

 

Steve blinked and Blinky sighed, “You have no idea what I said do you?”

 

“I get the gist of it I think,” Steve said with a confused smile.

 

Vendel chuckled at the Trollhunter’s stupidity, “Let them spar.”

 

“Wait what,” Steve saw Blinky walk away and looked over to Draal.

 

“No harm in it,” Draal chuckled and brought his fist into his hand with a sickening sound.

 

“Oh there’ll be harm,” Steve said with confidence in his voice, “Your harm!”

 

Draal stopped and stared for a moment before, “Are you an idiot?”

 

“Maybe, but I’m the idiot that’ll kick your blue ass” Steve still kept his haughty pose up as Blinky discovered he can facepalm with all four hands.

 

“Begin,” Vendel said with a wave of his hand.

 

Draal snarled and pounded his fists against the ground before charging. Steve smirked, already used to fighting other kids but quickly realized it wasn’t the same when Draal tucked his feet into himself and _rolled._

 

Steve barely missed Draal’s attack, watching as he shot up the side of the Forge and high into the air, “Sonic?”

 

Just as gravity forced Draal down he opened his arms to crush Steve to which Steve’s eyes widened, “Oh fuck!”

 

He jumped out of the way and got back up onto his feet, trying to get back into the stance Blinky was teaching him. A cloud of dust blocked his view of Draal and he looked frantically around for the troll only to be sideswiped by said troll. Steve was shot several feet away by the force of Draal’s hit and the wind was knocked out of him. He winced but tried to get up quickly as he knew he wouldn’t have a second to lose. Luckily, he was used to such hits from his time playing football and was able to get back onto his feet. Steve managed to keep out of Bular’s next few hits but he wasn’t laying any on the troll and it annoyed him. Still woozy from the first hit he found himself losing his balance only to get struck again by Bular’s fists. He was sent another few feet back, hitting the ground hard and bouncing some more feet away. With a groan, he tried to get up only to be grabbed by the leg and dragged towards the edge of the arena.

 

Draal held Steve by the leg over the edge where it fell into a deep dark pit, “I’ve waited my entire life to inherit the Amulet. I can wait until you fall in battle.”

 

Steve glared at the troll until Draal started to squeeze, causing immense pain of Steve’s already bruised rib cage, “I suspect I won’t have to wait very long.”

 

He dropped Steve to the ground, leaving the boy to gasp for air, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay down and live, _worm._ ”

 

Draal gave a mocking laugh as he turned away from Steve, “Trollhunter,” he spat and Steve growled.

 

Vendel just sighed and walked away from the embarrassing sight while a very concerned Blinkous turned from him to Steve.

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky came rushing over to Steve’s aid, “Master Steve, I understand you’re upset but you’ve had not a moment’s training. There’s no shame in what just transpired.”

 

Steve grumbled and pulled away from Blinky’s help. He walked with anger oozing from him all the way back to the stairway leading into Trollmarket. Blinky and Aarrrgghh shared concerned looks to each other the whole way and even the gnomes noticed. Steve didn’t hurt them when they came up but he didn’t bend down to greet them like he had when he first entered. Blinky was most concerned at how Steve changed as when he first entered he looked like a whelp in Bagdwella’s after a good haul. The blue troll cursed Draal’s name forever coming in to bother them during training. He should have some faith in the Amulet as it had chosen his father after all!

 

“I’ll show him,” Steve snarled while stopping at the first steps of the way out, “I’ll show them all. The amulet chose me, not him.”

 

He turned around to face the two trolls, seething, “It called MY name, not his. He needs to get that through his thick head and if he won’t then I’ll fucking do it for him.”

 

“I’m glad you are willing to fight, Master Steve,” He didn’t like how emotional Steve was getting, “but remember rule number one.”

 

“I’m not afraid of that blue sonic wannabe,” Steve shouted, “I’ll show all you fucking freaks that I am the Trollhunter!”

 

“Freaks,” Aarrrgghh said with hurt in his voice.

 

Steve felt the anger leave him at Aarrrgghh’s voice and opened his mouth to talk but Blinky finished for him, “Fine then, training tomorrow will be even harsher than today so you can fight on the level of us ‘freaks’.”

 

“I…” Steve didn’t get to finish his words (not that knew what to say) because Blinky was already walking past him to open up the gate to let him back out.

 

Steve found himself home, walking numbly inside to an empty house. He sighed and pulled out the Amulet and glared at it. It was all this things fault. If he had never picked it up he would have never had to deal with any of this. Steve wouldn’t be thinking about stupid things from his past from his past, or have bruises on his ribcage or anything! The stupid Amulet thing was at fault here, not him. Walking outside to his backyard he threw it as hard as he could clear over his backyard fence. He grinned and walked back in only for the damn thing to fly back and hit him in the head.

 

“Seriously,” Steve grumbled and threw it in the garbage outside only for it to reappear in the fridge.

 

“No way,” He threw it into his pool only for it to appear, completely dry, in his bathroom.

 

“Gah,” Steve growled and threw it at the wall only for it to flash into his hands a second later. With a grunt, Steve fell against his bedroom wall and slide down it.

 

The next day he moved like a zombie through school. Several students shot some concern stares but it was mostly for fear of being hurt. Steve didn’t care. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Last night, he spent most of his time trying to work on his school work to prove to Strickler he wasn’t as stupid as he thought. Of course, working on his school work he realized he was even stupider than Strickler thought. His dad was right, he was only good for sports and that’s it. Just thinking about it made Steve start to boil with rage. He stepped into the auditorium just in time to see Lake and Nunez practicing their lines.

 

“You’re going to need to be a bit more convincing if you’re going to play Romeo,” He heard Nunez say to Lake.

 

Steve was hidden in the dark of the backstage but he could see and hear the two clearly as Jim responded, “Yeah, no I got it. I’ve just got some stuff going on in my head.”

 

Claire smiled and tucked a hair behind her ear, “I know we don’t know each other all that well, but we’re going to be spending a lot of time together-”

 

“All right,” Ms. Janeth shouted, “All right! Act two, scene two, line 33.”

 

Steve watched as the two started reciting their lines are the lead actors. Jim faced forward where the audience would be and Steve watched him. He looked at Jim’s blue eyes and was reminded of the breathtaking stone staircase that leads into Trollmarket. The second that thought crossed his mind he shook his head and hit himself to get it out. He can’t think like that, that’s what fags think like. He’s not like his uncle, he’s straight and likes girls and boobs and all that. He tried to focus on Claire until he just growled to himself and left to go outside.

 

Now filled with rage he needed an outlet and it was Lake’s lucky day. The boy walked out of practice and Steve cornered him, “Sorry I missed our little date yesterday-”

 

“Yeah, where were you,” Domzalski butt in, “You’re never late for a butt whooping.”

 

“Not helping,” Lake hissed at his friend.

 

“Back off dweeb,” Steve snarled, anger already at its limit.

 

“Steve can we just not do this,” Jim sighed, “I am not in the mood to do this right now.”

 

“Duh! Nobody’s ever in the mood to get their face bashed in,” Steve leaned in closer to Jim’s face, “But that’s what’s going to happen _unless_ you want to back down.”

 

“Uh I-I can do that,” Jim asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

 

Steve needed to feel in control of _something_ in his life right now, “Yeah, you want to crawl away from me, on your knees, bowing in front of everybody? That’s a choice.”

 

Jim looked down and started to get on his knees, much to the surprise of Steve who suddenly didn’t feel alright with this, “W-Whoa! I didn’t expect you to actually choose wussing over whooping.”

 

This whole thing felt vaguely familiar and Steve didn’t like it. Considering the roles were reversed and he could see himself through…

 

He shook his head only to notice Lake getting back up. He glared and shoved the boy back, wasting no time to try and punch his face only to punch the lockers instead. The boy dodged Steve’s hits and it was pissing Steve off since he was supposed to be some great hero and he can’t even land a hit on fucking Lake.

 

“Keep still so I can punch your face,” Steve growled, making another attempt to grab Lake.

 

Both played their dance of attack and dodge. Steve was getting tired of it and he didn’t like the crowd that was forming. At least with his battle with Draal, there was no one else to see his humiliating failure. Finally, he managed to land a hit on Lake and it forced him to the ground.

 

Before he could stop himself he spoke, “Stay down and live, worm.”

 

Once those words left his mouth he froze. Draal had said almost the exact same thing as him and he thought the dude was an ass. If he was doing the same thing then what would that make him?

 

Steve was snapped from his thoughts at Lake who got back up again, “Is that all you got?”

 

It took him a second to think about what to do but one look around at the others around him made that decision. He was Steve Palchuk and there was no way he was going to lose to stupid small Lake. He growled and surged forward only for Nunez to step in between them.

 

“Stop it you two,” She shouted, pushing them away but Steve pushed her aside.

 

“Butt out, Nunez,” Steve snarled, feeling slight guilt over hurting her but it was quickly drowned out by Lake’s concern for her. For some reason, it made Steve even madder at how he focused on her and not the one trying to beat him up. Claire was caught by Scott and Domzalski and Steve laughed to get Lake’s attention back on him.

 

“It’s a good thing your mom’s a nurse,” Steve brought his arm back, getting ready to lay the final hit when Lake suddenly got a surge of confidence and struck him right under his chin. The hit was hard enough to nearly knock Steve out as he hit the ground with a thud. He could hear the students cheering but he was too out of it to move. His vision was growing dark as he noticed a white thing that looked like a tooth several feet away. Just as he was about to pass out Domzalski and some other kids ran towards Lake, stomping on his arm.

 

“She’s a doctor,” one of the last things he heard before he faded from consciousness was Lake’s voice, “Actually.”

* * *

  


“I was going to kill him,” Draal spoke proudly of that statement, “but I just couldn’t make up my mind as to how. ‘Trollhunter’ I mean ‘trollhunted’ is more like it.”

 

On the other side of the troll pub was Blinky and Aarrrgghh who did not look pleased with Draal’s retellings of yesterday’s fight, “Oh if only Master Steve had landed a single hit. A single hit and he would have been changed forever!”

 

As if summoned, Steve slumped down onto the seat at Blinky and Aarrrgghh’s table nursing his right arm, “You say that like I haven’t been in a fight before.”

 

Blinky took note of the Trollhunter’s appearance, “Master Steve, are you alright? You look awful.”

 

“Gee thanks,” Steve said sarcastically, “I feel it too. Got into a fight and the kid caught me off guard.”

 

“Did you not remember rule number-”

 

“YES,” Steve shouted, “Yes, the rules- I get it, thank you.”

 

Draal’s laughter stopped Blinky from continuing, “Over and over and over. It was incredible! All I want is the chance to wail on that…”

 

Steve heard him trail off and begged it to not be why he thought it was only to hear a certain troll behind him. Oh, he was so not in the mood for this.

 

“...To wail on that fleshbag again,” Draal finished with a sickening smirk.

 

Steve took a deep breath before turning towards Draal with a death glare, “Listen, I’m sorry daddy didn’t pick you to play ball with him-”

 

Various gasps were heard as Steve continued.

 

“-But that’s _not_ my problem,” He jabbed a finger against Draal’s chest, “This thing choose me and not you and you have to fucking deal with it, okay? If you want a rematch fine! Name the time and place and I’ll be there but there are only two ways out Draal.”

 

Steve held up one finger, “I win and ALL you fuckers finally start taking me seriously or you-” He held up his middle finger with a sneer, “You win, the amulet _maybe_ chooses you -but let’s be real it won’t- and you go down in history as the first Trollhunter to kill another Trollhunter!”

 

Blinky and Aarrrggh stared at Steve with their jaws dropped as they whispered to each other…

 

“Changed,” Blinky started.

 

“Forever,” Aarrrggh finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Other Friday updates!  
> There's some drabbles on my tumblr!


	4. The Enemy of my Enemy is my... Gnome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i just completely ignore steves actual personality and just make an oc identical to hi becaise i canrt keep anything in character  
> (Sorry for the late update!  
> I had a fever for four days OTL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS
> 
> \- swearing  
> \- Implied murder/troll eating a person  
> \- mentions of decaying bodies(gnomes)  
> \- descriptions of decaying bodies(gnomes)  
> \- Uhl  
> \- Strickler

 

 _“_ _For centuries, the troll and human worlds stood separate and at peace, divided by bridges that acted as doorways between our two realms. But the Gumm-Gumms wanted to devour all of mankind.”_

 _  
_ _“They were led by Gunmar "The Black… The rest of trollkind fought against him, culminating in the great Battle of Killahead Bridge, the portal to Gunmar's Darklands. After many moons, good triumphed over evil, and our great Trollhunter, Deya "the Deliverer," locked Gunmar away, exiling him to the Darklands, and sealed the Killahead Bridge with the sacred amulet.”_

 

_“After, we tore it apart, stone by stone. We left the old world in search for peace. We stowed away on a ship called the Mayflower, just a handful of us and some gnomes we'd brought along for companionship and nourishment-”_

 

“Wait, wait,” Steve waved his hand to a clearly annoyed Blinky who was getting pretty tired of being interrupted, “You **ate** the gnome dudes?”

 

“Yes, Master Steve,” Blinky rolled his eyes, “We had to eat something.”

 

“Not the gnomes,” Steve cried before quickly trying to reclaim his cool which was hard due to the whistle from his lost tooth, “I mean, you could’ve just eaten the people.”

 

“We needed them to get to the new land and besides that was what the whole war was about-” Blinky ran a hand through his hair- “Were you not paying any attention?”

 

“Nope,” Steve yawned and Blinky groaned.

 

“AS I was saying,” Blinky went back to his book.

 

_“...Finally, we arrived in a strange and exotic realm-_

 

_“ New Jersey,” Aarrrgghh finished._

 

“Oh it’s exotic alright,” Steve snickered but stopped at Blinky’s glare, though, Aarrrgghh snorted.

 

_“We kept walking. Eventually, we came across a new Heartstone, and we realized we had found a new home under Arcadia.”_

 

“Fascinating,” Steve said with awe in his voice.

 

“Really,” Blinky asked, equal amounts hopeful and confused.

 

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “Both troll and human history are equal amounts BORING!”

 

Blinky’s face fell in annoyance, “The training of troll history might seem like a minor duty, Master Steve, but-”

 

“But nothing,” Steve stood up, nearly losing his balance from blacking out, “I have a fight with Draal in a week and I should be training!”

 

“One must understand why one fights,” Blinky said with a groan, rubbing his head with his hands, “For these precious early steps will decide whether a young Trollhunter will become a ‘Deya the Deliverer’ Or ‘Unkar the Unfortunate’.”

 

“I know why I fight,” Steve scoffed, “I fight to win. That’s all there is to fighting. To Win.”

 

Blinky shook his head, “Have you listened to nothing I have been teaching you?”

 

“It’s stupid! Men fight to win and get awards,” Steve threw his hands up in frustration, “And I’ve got an exam tomorrow if we’re not gonna fight then I’m out.”

 

“You must learn your history, Master Steve,” Blinky ran to stop Steve from leaving, “To learn what will happen in the future, one must only look to the past. I recommend A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore by the venerable Bedehilde, volume one of 47.”

 

Blinky dropped the heavy book into Steve’s arms who grunted, “I don’t even read the books for school, what makes you think I’ll read for you?”

 

Blinky shot Steve a look, “You can read...Can you not, Master Steve?”

 

Steve remembered everything the kids said and what Strickler had told Bular and felt pure rage bubble up inside of him but while he spoke there was the faint whistle, “Nope! Guess not! The only thing Steve Palchuk is good for is fighting and making the goal! My name is Steve, I’m 16, and I never learned how to fucking read I guess!”

 

In a fit, he slammed the book onto the floor and turned to walk away in a huff only to be pushed aside by a familiar troll woman who raced to Blinky, “Hey!”

 

“Oh no,” Blinky saw Badwella’s fearful face, “What is it, Bagdwella? Is it the Heartstone? ”

 

“No,” Bagdwella panted, “No!”

 

“Stalkling,” Aarrrgghh tilted his head.

 

“No! Gnome,” Bagdwella shouted, “Rouge gnome!”

 

She led them back to her shop in a huff, “First, I couldn't find my monocle, then my collection of bed coils. Now, something disappears every minute!”

 

Just as she went to sit down her chair was stolen as a familiar laugh was heard, “Ah yes, “Blinky nodded, “Gnome.”

 

“Oh, dirty little pests,” Bagdwella fake gagged, “Up to last week, the glue traps were working fine!”

 

“Hey,” Steve said with a whistle, offended and horrified at the number of gnome skeletons around him, “You’re no better!”

 

Bagdwella was appalled, “How dare- No matter! Fix it Trollhunter!”

 

“Do I look like a gnome catcher,” Steve rolled his eyes, “Fix it yourself.”

 

Bagdwella was about to give Steve a piece of her mind when Blinky butted in with a sheepish smile, “Haha! The Trollhunter cannot refuse the call.”

 

 **_“_ ** _What.”_

 

“And what better a call for you to train with than a-” Blinky nearly avoided hitting one of the glue traps- “pint-sized quarry?”

 

Then a guitar could be heard playing and from a string of socks came out a little gnome playing a makeshift guitar. Steve was immediately interested. So not only could gnomes move quickly but they were smart enough to make instruments and play them? Did they learn by seeing and if so did that mean the trolls knew how to play human instruments? Plus the little dude was really good.

 

“He’s trying to distract us,” Blinky cried out, “Hold tight to your valuables!”

 

“Oh wait, like the angler fish’s glowing hook,” Steve looked at the gnome, “That’s rad, pretty smart little dude.”

 

The gnome stopped and stared at Steve who still had a faint smile on his face. The gnome was unsure of whether or not this was a trick. Still, couldn’t trust the Trollhunter so it shot out and grabbed at another thing of Bagdwella. Steve was impressed at its speed and ability to avoid being caught though all the spinning was not helping Steve’s dizziness. He hadn’t slept last night in order to do his homework AND double check the answers. He managed to stomach some food to take his pain meds but didn’t eat much before practice. Luckily he got to see the gnome’s teeth in action when it chewed through a basket Blinky had trapped it in. Steve found himself having fun chasing after the gnome as it reminded him of trying to catch the local feral cats in his neighborhood. The gnome thing was pretty good at grabbing things without anyone noticing. It had already grabbed a saw, stool, and various other things.

 

“Oh no,” Then it hit him as he felt around his pockets.

 

“Oh no,” Blinky looked at Steve and realized what he was doing, “Oh no.”

 

“Where’s the-” Steve’s head snapped towards a laugh and saw the gnome had the Amulet and nodded, “Damn, that’s impressive.”

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky groaned as they followed it to a wardrobe the gnome ran behind.

 

Aarrrghh moved it aside only to reveal a tiny gnome sized hole to which he pointed too, “Hole.”

 

“Yes,” Blinky agreed, “It appears the plot quite literally deepens.”

 

Steve held out his hand for several moments only to look at it in confusion, “Why’s it not coming back?”

 

“Dolefully, that rule only applies if you've rejected it,” Blinky explained, “When thieved, it's another story. If you had read A Brief Recapitulation, you would have known that.”

 

“That’s stupid,” Steve shouted, “Who the fuck made up that? Wouldn’t it make more sense for it to come back no matter what?”

 

Bagdwella didn’t care, “Pfft- some Trollhunter you are. Steve the Weak and Stupid.”

 

Steve bristled at Bagdwella’s words, “At least it's better than Bagdwella the BITCH.”

 

She was taken aback by his words, “How DARE you!”

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky scolded.

 

“Well, I’m not wrong am I,” Steve snapped, “Besides, I can’t do anything I’m not gnome sized!”

 

“Your brain is,” Bagdwella muttered under her breath.

 

Before Steve could dig his grave deeper Blinky cut in with a thought, “Hmm, currently.”

 

Aarrrgghh knew what his husband was thinking of and shook his head, “Bad idea.”

 

“No Trollhunter has ever lost his amulet,” Blinky said while deep in thought.

 

“What? Like ever,” Steve couldn’t believe that “Did they, like, super glue it to themselves or something?”

 

“Most kept the armor on at all times, Master Steve,” Blinky answered offhandedly, “Constant vigilance.”

 

Steve’s eyes went wide, “...Blinky?”

 

“Yes, Master Steve,” Blinky finally turned to look at Steve.

 

“How did they go to the bathroom then,” Steve asked with genuine fear in his voice.

 

“Well-” Blinky went to answer then stopped, his finger pointed as if to start another speech.

His mouth open as Steve’s question fully sunk in. The longer he went without talking the more Steve looked equal amounts disgusted and afraid. Even Bagdwella made a face at the thought.

 

Closing his mouth he gave a fake smile and clapped his hands, “We'll need time to procure the Furgolator!”

 

Blinky walked away from the conversation hoping to never think about _that_ again while Steve winced, “Ha...Ha”

 

Bagdwella felt a bit sorry for the boy after learning about that, “Are you sure you want the Amulet back?”

 

Steve glanced back, still looking terrified, “Honestly, dying is sounding better and better.”

  
“Don’t you worry about anything, Master Steve,” Blinky shouted, “Tend to your studies! We’ll watch over the hole.”

 

“When he says don’t worry I tend to worry,” Steve mumbled as he walked over to Blinky.

 

“Tomorrow, you’ll return refreshed and clear of any-” Blinky winced- “Thoughts, to deal with this uh little problem.”

* * *

  


“Little did anyone know, Maria was juggling two hombres,” A small, thin, girl of Asian descent stood in the front of the room, “Manolo was muy guapo, but Joaquin had muchos musculos.”

 

Steve lifted up his notebook to reveal the book Blinky had wanted him to read. He had read some the night before but ended up falling asleep which left him with a crick in his neck. Of course, that made him annoyed and when he was annoyed someone got hurt. Maybe he could focus it on the gnome that stole the Amulet yesterday? Steve shook his head at the thought, the thing was just playing and was probably upset at the traps. A quick glance to his side showed ‘Buttsnack’ Lake who was studying his stupid lines. Steve rolled his eyes and sneered, every since Lake punched him he lost all cred at school.

 

Noticing a paper he drew a crude picture of Lake with a broken leg and showed it to him, “You broke my tooth. I’m gonna break your _life._ ”

 

Lake shrunk down in his seat a little and Steve grinned, “When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you were dead.”

 

He laughed at threw the crumpled up paper at the boy while Mary finished up her presentation, “And poor Maria had a _pedoso_ heart.”

 

The chalkboard screeched as Senior Uhl pulled the chalk away, “Uh what kind of heart did Maria have, Miss Wang?”

 

“Uh, a heavy heart,” Mary floundered once called upon, “Pe-do-so. O-or is it-”

 

Senior Uhl got right up in her face and spoke with a heavy Austrian accent, “I would hope Maria wouldn’t have a pedoso heart because that would mean ‘gassy’. Did Maria have a gassy heart, Miss Wang?”

 

Several kids laughter could be heard as they watch Mary get more and more flustered and panicked,” O-of course not, Senior Uhl!”

 

“Uh-bum-bum! You were trying to say ‘pesado’, Uhl stood up straight, “‘A heavy heart.’

 

Senior Uhl turned to grab a box of tissues for the girl, “And it is with a heavy heart, Miss Wang, to tell you, you have not shown the slightest comprehension of the basic Spanish. If you can't even finish the exam, I have no choice but to fail you-”

 

Uhl stopped when a paper ball was thrown at his head, “Who threw that!”

 

A voice no one expected to answer spoke up, “I don’t know, maybe someone with a _pesado_ hand?”

 

“Mr. Palchuk,” Uhl zeroed in on the known bully, “Did you throw that paper ball?”

 

“Don’t know,” Steve glared, “Did you fail a student over you being a shit teacher?”

 

No one said a word at that. Even Mary looked at Steve in shock at what he had said. Uhl was red-faced and with a finger pointed to the door he sent Steve to the principal's office. On his walk, his actions in the classroom fully sunk in. Steve facepalmed, why did he do that? He doesn’t care about Wang or anyone else and he had already given his presentation. So… Why did he kinda stand up for her? Maybe he was annoyed that Uhl was just writing her off after one simple mistake. In a sense, he called her stupid for one mess up and didn’t even listen to the rest of her presentation. That was what pissed Steve off and it had nothing to do with standing up for Wang. Steve was just annoyed that Uhl was being a dick and he finally decided to call him out on it.

 

It was for him, not her.

 

After getting an earful from both the principal and Coach, Steve walked outside only to see Pepperjack. He went over to let off some steam and pushed the small boy several times. Pepperjack didn’t seem to like it and Steve went to push harder when he noticed Lake and Nunez. His pushes got a lot less pushy since he was trying to listen in on their conversation.

 

For blackmail purposes of course.

 

“So Steve calls Senior Uhl a shit teacher,” Jim spoke incredulously, “In front of the whole class!”

 

“No way,” Claire shook her head, “Seriously?”

 

“Seriously,” Jim nodded.

 

“So maybe he’s not as much of a jerk as you thought,” Claire shot Jim a look, “and that maybe there was a better way to finish the fight than punching his face in?”

 

Jim frowned, “Not this- Steve is a jerk, okay? He’s been a bully since middle school, trust me I would know.”

 

“There’s more to him,” Claire said, “I know there is.”

 

“You’re looking for something that isn’t there, Claire! He’s just a big bully that’s going to end up sad and alone,” Jim huffed and walked past her, “He’s not a good person.”

 

“But what about-” Claire called out after him.

 

“But nothing! He did one good thing,” Jim rolled his eyes, “Great! That doesn’t make up for everything he’s already done!”

 

“Hey,” Claire grabbed Jim by the arm, “You didn’t hear what the other kids said when he came in with that costume for tryouts. They made fun of him, saying he couldn’t count to 10.”

 

For a second, Jim felt bad but then he remembered all the shit Steve has pulled and it went away, “Maybe he can’t, the guy is an idiot.”

 

“Jim,” Claire was shocked at how Jim was acting, “He may not be nice but he doesn’t deserve that! What if he has a disability or something? Are you just going to make fun of him for that?”

 

“Those are explanations, Claire,” Jim was losing his patience with the girl he had a crush on, “But they’re not excuses. You’re looking for something that isn’t there. Steve isn’t deep, just a dick.”

 

Jim stomped away and Claire bit her lip, wanting to argue more, but instead just opted to follow Jim to practice instead while mumbling to herself, “There’s more, I know there is.”

 

Steve frowned at Lake’s words, unsure of why they stung so much. He released his grip on Pepperjack who slowly back away from Steve who was looking where Lake and Nunez once were. Nunez seemed to be on Steve’s side but what did she have for proof that he wasn’t just an awful person. It… Kinda hurt. Steve looked at his hands and thought about all the kids he hurt. Then he heard his father’s voice in the back of his head and shook those thoughts away. He was only trying to keep order at the school. He was just showing that he was a man the way a man does. So what if Lake isn’t man enough to realize that? Everyone at the school was stupid anyway. He should have never spoken up in class, all it did was make a mess.

 

Somewhere in the deepest part of his brain spoke a tiny voice saying that maybe his dad was wrong.

* * *

  


Nighttime had come to the Arcadia Museum as a single security guard walked the premises. With the usual security guard outfit and armed with a flashlight, he walked the empty hallways of the building. He glanced around every so often but was otherwise very nonchalant about his duties patrolling. There was a good reason, most people wouldn’t rob a museum. The guard's keys jangled as he walked past the entrance way where a statue of the God Dog stood.

 

Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine and he looked towards it, expecting to see something. When nothing showed he shrugged and walked through the medieval-like doors to the next wing. Once the door shut a tall creature arose from behind the statue and huffed. Bular jumped away from his hiding spot and through the white curtain, the guard forgot to check. There he saw a familiar Changeling, still in human disguise, looking at some sort of list. He did not like where they were building the bridge and he was sure to make that known to the Impure.

 

“We build it here,” Bular spoke quickly while hurrying towards Strickler, “Right under their noses? Are you a fool?”

 

Strickler seemed unphased by Bular’s tantrum (much to his annoyance) and said, “Haven’t you ever heard that the best hiding place is in plain sight-”

 

Strickler was at a loss for words… And breath as Bular gripped onto the Changeling’s neck, “Don’t patronize me, _Impure._ ”

 

“We-” Strickler struggled for air- “We want the same thing, Bular. I know you don’t like waiting, but it’s taken time for the changelings to acquire the remaining pieces.”

 

With a gasp, Strickler was released and Bular looked to the box to tear off the lid, “My father has waited centuries…”

 

Inside the wooden shipping box was a simple stone with intricate carvings on it, “The Age of Gunmar is at hand,” Bular said proudly, his father was coming home.

* * *

  


Steve, who was already having an off day over what happened at school, was more or less underwhelmed at the strange thing hidden underneath the blanket that Blinky walked over too, “Remember when I told you all Trollhunters must start small?”

 

Steve shook his head with an unamused face, “No, not at all.”

 

“Ah…” Blinky nodded awkwardly and pulled off the blanket to reveal a golden device. It looked like it opened and had what seemed to be a troll face stretched out. The nostrils of the fae seemed to be the handles and its four horns made a crown like object. Once Blinky turned the device on Steve saw that the horns were actually steam pipes that whistled much like his mouth did when he spoke.  It opened to reveal a hollow inside with small circular lights lining the walls. Steve thought it looked like that one medieval device they had gone over in class before. The one with the spikes inside that slowly killed people? The….The …

 

“Iron Maiden,” Steve exclaimed when it came to him only to realize it was very out of context to anyone outside his brain, “...Yeah.”

 

Aarrrgghh stopped for a few moments before looking away from Steve and shaking his head once again, “Still bad idea.”

 

Blinky waved for Steve to go inside and Steve sighed and followed until Blinky started to shut the doors, “Wait... What does this do and why are we using it?”

 

“If a gnome won’t come out,” Blinky said once the doors fully shut, “The Trollhunter must go in!”

 

“ **What.** ”

 

“Don’t worry, Master Steve, we often use the Furgolator to compress minerals,” Blinky chuckled while grabbing the tongs to pick up a stone, “And now for the Anthracite!”

 

Steve was starting to regret everything, “Hey, you know this’ll work right?”

 

“Do not worry,” Blinky still had that same cheery smile, “I am not concerned in the least bit!”

 

Steve pounded on the doors as the thing started to shake, “Cause you’re not fucking stuck in here!”

 

“Nothing to worry about, Master Steve,” Blinky shouted to be hard over the device, “We work best under pressure!”

 

“I can’t see shit,” Steve called out, trying to breathe in the heavily smokey closed off space, “I can’t breathe!”

 

The machine clattered and grunted and after a few seconds of silence from Steve Blinky grew worried. He rushed over to try and open the doors but found he could not. Starting to panic he remembered his husband’s strength and called him over.

 

“Don’t just stand there Aarrrgghh,” Aarrrgghh pulled the doors apart only for everything to be blocked by the rush of smoke that escaped.

 

“Ugh,” Steve coughed, “I never want to dooooOOO- AAA!”

 

Steve screamed as Blinky bent down to see him better, “The Furgolator functioned perfectly!”

 

Before Steve could argue, Blinky reached down to pick him up and Steve flinched. That startled Blinky and he paused until Steve seemed to snap out of it and let Blinky grab him. Gently, Blinky picked Steve up and placed him in the palm of his hand. Steve didn’t seem to like being small and kept glancing from Blinky to the other trolls as they walked back to Bagdwella’s. The Trollhunter’s behavior was odd, never going the way Blinky would expect it to. One second Master Steve was a curious child who had a soft spot for small creatures to an aggravating, insolent, boy who acted like he was King Arthur or something. It has only been a few days, perhaps he will see just which is the real Steve.

 

“This,” Steve finally spoke up from Blinky’s palm, “This isn’t for forever… right?”

 

“Don't worry,” Blinky said, “Sleep it off and by morning, you'll be as good as new.”

 

Halfway there and Steve finally sat down on Blinky’s hand and looked deep in thought, “Blinky?”

 

“Yes, Master Steve,” Blinky didn’t look down on the shrunken Trollhunter in order to keep his eye on the path.

 

“Am…” Steve stopped and Blinky could hear a tone of...fear? In his voice, “...Am I a good person?”

 

“What,” Blinky stopped in the middle of the busy walkway to look at Steve who did not meet his gaze.

 

“Nevermind it’s stupid,” Steve shook his head.

 

Blinky was silent for a moment and resumed his travels to Bagdwella’s when he opened his mouth, “My first impression of you was...Terrible to say the least. I thought the Amulet had made a mistake in choosing such a harsh and rough human as it’s champion.”

 

Jim’s words screamed in Steve’s head as he curled in on himself while Blinky just confirmed what Lake had already said, “I didn’t think you were suitable for the mantle and I didn’t think I could ever turn you into a proper Trollhunter but…”

 

Steve’s head snapped up, “But?”

 

“Aarrrgghh,” Blinky nodded towards the large troll who traveled ahead of them, “He’s the one who made me come back that night. Said I needed to ‘trust him’ and ‘try again’.”

 

That night, the night his father had visited and Aarrrgghh had seen it all. Did the larger troll pity him? Was this all because of pity? He wanted to be angry, wanted to scream and shout like he had done all his life but the fight wasn’t in him. Everything Lake had said about him was true.

 

“Then,” Blinky chuckled, “Then you came to Trollmarket and really threw me for a loop, Master Steve.”

 

Steve blinked, “I did?”

 

“Oh yes,” Blinky shook his head fondly, “You acted so… differently once down here. When the gnome bared its teeth you looked at it with wonder and you looked at our home with amazement! Even the way you spoke was so… So strange compared to when we first met.”

 

Blinky finally looked down at Steve with a curious look, seeing just how worn the boy was starting to look, “Then you...Switched back into that other you. The one that acts haughty and arrogant and, I just have to ask, why do you do that, Master Steve?”

 

Steve didn’t answer. He didn’t know the answer. He did but he didn’t. It was something he didn’t want to talk about yet. Talking about it made it real. Talking about it meant that he would have to destroy everything he knew and Steve couldn’t do that. Deep down he knew something was wrong but he didn’t want to say it because then it was real. It’s on tv’s, the movies, hell it’s got its own page on TV Tropes. The bully with the sad past. The one who acts horribly to others because they're treated horribly at home. That wasn’t Steve. His father never hit him...hard. He didn’t go to the hospital often when it wasn’t his fault and his mother was nice when she was home.

 

They found themselves in tense silence until they got to just outside Bagdwella’s when Blinky spoke again, “I don’t know what the future holds, Master Steve, but if my husband believes in you then I do too. He is a very good judge in character and even I am beginning to see what he sees.”

 

 _‘Husband,’_ Before Steve could respond he found himself dropped in front of the hole, “Now, onward, Master Steve, and fetch your destiny!”

 

Steve stared blankly at Blinky.

 

“Ah,” Blinky looked around and grabbed a pencil, “Take this, until you can get your actual weapon back.”

 

Steve held the pencil and Blinky nodded, “Oh, one last thing to know when dealing with a gnome, Master Jim, and this is of dire importance: Do **not** touch its hat.”

 

“Right,” Steve’s brows furrowed and did his best Kuzco impression, “No touchy, no touch.”

 

Blinky had no idea why Steve said it like that but didn’t feel like questioning it, “Yes.”

 

Just like that, Steve ventured into the hole and felt more and more uncomfortable. He could hear Blinky talking but it started to get muffled from how far in Steve was going. Shoelaces and wires hung from the top of the tunnel with other miscellaneous things left about. This was definitely creepy to anyone other than Steve who was trying to figure out why everything was taken. Secretly he was excited to be on the same level as the gnomes as they seemed very intelligent. Perhaps he could talk the little dude into giving Bagdwella her stuff back. He looked up and nearly fell back over the torn off doll heard that hung in the middle of the path.

 

“Alright,” Steve carefully sidestepped past it, ”That’s a little creepy.”

 

Steve spun around at the sound of the gnomes laughter and quickly went over to the source. Careful to not let himself be seen he peered past some stones and saw a peculiar sight. The gnome in question was sitting and talking to itself at first glance. Then Steve leaned over more and saw the remains of another gnome, probably from one of Bagdwella’s glue traps is memory serves right. He seemed to be using the Amulet as a plate and was having what seemed to be a dinner with the skeleton, acting as though the other was alive. He eagerly showed off the ‘dinner’ he made for the skeleton but got no response from it obviously. The gnome grew frustrated over its companion’s silence and the treat it had found. Though, it left the last bite for the skeleton which it through into its mouth. The more Steve saw the more he felt bad for the little dude.

 

“I have to get the Amulet,” Steve said to himself, “But, man, this is just sad.”

 

Just then Steve heard a crack and saw the head of the dead gnome come rolling towards him to which the other gnome jumped up, ready to attack.

 

Steve dropped the pencil and held his arms up, “Hey! Hey, not here to hurt you. I just need my Amulet back.”

 

The gnome snarled and jumped to attack Steve who dodged, “Oh shiT!”

 

Quick on his feet, Steve made a grab for the pencil just as the gnome was about to attack him only for it to shave down the pencil. Steve blinked and whispered to himself, “Oh my god I’m fighting Doodle Bob.”

 

The gnome licked its lips from the snack before getting ready to fight but Steve held his hands up again, “Wait! Wait, I really don’t want to hurt you.”

 

The gnome narrowed its eyes but didn’t make a move, Steve took that as a go ahead and glanced at the dead gnome, “Friend of yours?”

 

The gnome spared a glance over to its companion and made a sad noise, “Yeah, it’s not fair what Bagdwella did.”

 

At the mere mention of the troll woman put the gnome back into an almost frenzy like state, “Whoa! Hey! I don’t agree with it!”

 

That made the gnome pause mid growl and stare at the Trollhunter who continued, “You must be lonely and I know you and your friends are a lot smarter than they think you are. It must be hard living in a place where you see your dead friends everywhere, right?”

 

The gnome, still wary, nodded slowly.

 

“I’m the Trollhunter,” Steve pointed towards the Amulet, “That there means that the trolls have to listen to me. I can try to improve things for you guys…”

 

The gnome didn’t believe this human could change anything, “...Or you could live at my house. There’s barely anyone there aside from me so you wouldn’t have to worry about someone trying to kill you.”

 

Silence, the gnome couldn’t believe its ears, Was the Trollhunter, someone who usually ignored gnomes unless they were being a ‘nuisance’, actually offering their home to him? This had to be some sort of trick.

 

“I know you probably don’t believe me but look,” Steve held out his arms, “I’m unarmed. You could kill me right now but I do mean it.”

 

Outside, Blinky paced the store floor, “He’s taking too long. You don’t think-”

 

“Be fine,” Aarrrgghh assured his husband, opening his arm for Blinky to hug.

 

Binky took the offer right away, “Oh, but it’s his first mission. He could-”

 

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps and Steve coming out of the hole with the gnome right behind him, “Miss me?”

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky cheered and rushed over to the Trollhunter, “Well done! Now all that is left is for you to take care of it.”

 

“What.”

 

“Rule number two,” Aarrrgghh held up two fingers.

 

“Always finish the fight,” Blinky finished what Aarrgghh had started with a nod.

 

Steve’s eyes widened and looked to the gnome who was glaring at him and shook his head, “N-no!”

 

“I beg your pardon,” Blinky looked shocked, “I thought that was the rule you agreed with!”

 

“I’m-” Steve stammered for a few seconds but kept shaking his head- “There wasn’t even a fight! I can’t end what never started.”

 

“Then how..” Blinky trailed off.

 

“I just talked to him,” Steve gestured to the gnome who glared at the other trolls, “I saw that he was lonely, his friends are hanging on the ceiling rotting! No wonder he was acting up.”

 

Aarrrgghh, Bagdwella, and Blinky looked at each other. They hadn’t thought of it like that.

 

“That doesn’t excuse his actions,” Bagdwella argued, “He stole all my stuff!”

 

“And that’s why I offered to let him live at my house,” Steve explained, “He, and any other gnomes that want too, can stay with me and be out of your hair.”

 

“This is all very unorthodox, Master Steve,” Blinky warned.

 

“I have no idea what that means,” Steve said, “But I know that I’m not killing him. I mean seriously one of your ‘rules’ is literally to kick people in the balls I think I can argue this one.”

 

Blinky had no response to that, “I- well- Alright, Master Steve, I trust your decision but… How will you get home?”

 

Steve dropped his head in his hands, “Fuck, I forgot.”

 

“Could stay here,” Aarrrgghh offered, “Make bed in library.”

 

“Yes,” Blinky nodded, “Only if you wish too, Master Steve. Your little friend can stay too as long as he no longer bothers Bagdwella.”

 

“Ever,” Bagdwella huffed while taking down the glue traps.

 

Steve bit his lip. He’s never slept anywhere but his own house and his own bed unless on the few times he’s traveled with his mother. He never got invited to sleepovers and the one time he did his father ripped up the invitation, saying it was too girly for him to go to. Still, he wouldn’t be able to go home like this and he did need to sleep. Well, no, he’s gone longer without sleep he could last but the issue was he was tiny.

 

“...Fine.”

 

Steve woke up with a yawn the next day, feeling refreshed and awake. He blinked a few times and was almost tempted to snuggle back into the makeshift bed Blinky and Aarrrgghh had made for him when realization hit him.

 

  1. He was still tiny.
  2. His phone was nowhere to be found
  3. What TIME WAS IT?



 

Steve shot out of bed and called out to Blinky who rushed over, “Yes? What is it, Master Steve?”

 

“What time is it Blinky,” Steve asked in a rush.

 

“I do believe it is around noon in your time,” Blinky answered with a tilt of his head, “Why?”

 

“Shit,” Steve was starting to panic, “Blinky I have school! Practice. Oh no, I can’t...I missed practice when I said I wouldn’t.”

 

“Master Steve, surely they wouldn’t mind you missing one day,” Blinky tried to calm the Trollhunter.

 

“No- No Blinky you don’t understand, I’ve gone to practice with over 100-degree fevers and throwing up,” Steve confessed, “I never miss practice.”

 

Blinky couldn’t believe what he just heard, “Wh- What? Master Steve, that is dangerous to your health!”

 

“I survived,” Steve said absentmindedly while trying to figure out what to do, “I’ve gone through worse.”

 

That just made Blinky worried about the Trollhunter’s habits. He has noticed the Trollhunter bouts of dizziness and sleep spells. He worried the boy wasn’t getting enough sleep. Blinky wished he could cut back on the Trollhunter’s training but he needed to be ready for whenever Bular came after him. The gummgumm already knew Steve’s face so it was only a matter of time before he pulled something.

 

“I can still make it to the play,” Steve mumbled, “I can at least do that.”

 

Blinky didn’t want to let Steve go, he wanted the boy to rest more, “You’ve already missed most of the day from what you’ve told me, why not just stay and rest? Go back tomorrow refreshed.”

 

“I have to-”

 

“You are staying,” Blinky spoke with a commanding tone, “Do not make me get Aarrgghh to guard you.”

 

Steve stared up at Blinky who did not waver, “As your mentor, it is my job to ensure you are in good health and I say you need to rest.”

 

Even the gnome nodded to which Steve’s arms drooped and he nodded, “Fine, but once I’m big I’m going to school.”

 

“Understood,” Blinky tried to contain his relief.

* * *

  


The Arcadia Museum was once again busy during the nighttime hours. The guard doing his rounds while a certain teacher walked through a hallway with a single box. An apple lay on top of the box while he stopped in front of a large thing hidden under a cloak.

 

“You’re late,” A deep voice said.

 

“And you’re impatient,” Strickler bit back, “I was waiting for another package to arrive.”

 

Bular tore the box from Strickler’s hands, causing the apple to fly off which he caught, and ripped open the lid to reveal something important. With the item in hand, Bular stalked off towards the cloth and pulled it to reveal half of a large bridge-like structure. The stone in Bular’s hand glowed blue and flew up to join its place in the stonework, flipping to make a perfect fit.

 

“Killahead Bridge will soon be complete,” Strickler smiled at the sight of the bridge, “Our man from Germany will be arriving with more pieces soon.”

 

“And my father will know freedom and glory,” Bular spoke as if he had repeated the line a thousand times to himself. He had, of course, as did his father when he got to speak with him. It was one of the few things keeping Bular sane in this pitiful fleshbag world.

 

“Hey,” A shout could be heard as the nighttime security guard saw the two, “What are you doing in here-”

 

The sight of Bular made the guard run off as Bular fumed at Strickler, “You were followed?”

 

“Of course not,” Strickler smirked and eyed his apple, “I brought you a midnight snack.”

 

Bular grinned and ran off after the poor security guard who never had a chance. Strickler simply chuckled at the sound of Bular’s roar and took a bit of his apple with a sickening crunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aSDGFNHJMHK


	5. Waka Chaka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire calls Steve out. Blinky discovers violent TV and if you didn't hate Steve's dad before you will now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> -ANIMAL DEATH  
> -MENTIONED ANIMAL DEATH  
> -BLOOD  
> -IMPLIED ANIMAL ABUSE  
> -IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE  
> -implied suicide thoughts  
> -suicide mention  
> -swearing  
> -Strickler (is he even in this chapter i honestly don't remember)  
> -slur (F*g)

In the dark of the night, a loud screech could be heard down the roads of Arcadia as a lone truck was careening down them. Red lights were run, stop signs ignored, and sidewalks plowed as the driver headed towards his destination. He drove like a mad man, trying his best to get where he needed to be quick. If there was anything in his way it would be smashed or just narrowly avoided. What could have this person driving so recklessly down the calm streets of Arcadia? Was he being chased? Was he on the run? 

 

No.

 

He’s just a shitty driver. A shitty, shitty delivery driver who was on his way to the familiar house across the street. The dude nearly missed his stop before reversing and parking to get out. He jammed to his tunes while walking towards the end of the truck. There he pulled up the gate and grabbed a package, dropping it and shattering whatever was inside. Unaware of the creatures lurking across the street, hidden in the bushes.

 

The creatures jumped out and swiftly made their way to the truck. The driver wouldn’t notice due to the loud music coming from his headphones. Several creatures jumped in and started to make a search for their prize. Boxes fell and things were moved while the creatures looked for the item they had been sent out for. Then a creature jumped on top of a box and peered out to ensure the driver was not one his way back. Its ears pointy and teeth gnarled and gross to match it’s puke green skin. Eyebrow game was on point with its unibrow that had its own wings on the part closest to its tear duct. The creature had three appendages on each limb that were gifted with suction-cup-like ends to help it appear to walk up walls. 

 

“Wa-Cha-Ka,” It called while gesturing for more to follow it. 

 

Another ran up and answered, “Ola-Mola!” 

 

Many more joined in to grab at one specific box as the driver rang the doorbell once before filling out a ‘sorry we missed you’ slip. One of the creatures found a permanent marker and drew a mustache on its face before attempting to scare one of its companions. Upon realizing that the driver was returning, the lookout creature shouted in its language for the others to hurry. The ones inside managed to push the box out and grab it but one was still stuck when the driver returned to put the box back. Underneath the truck were the green long-limbed creatures who pulled the box deeper under to prevent the driver form noticing. Once the driver finished filling out more forms he slammed the gate down and walked to the driver's side of the vehicle. The creatures quickly got out from under the truck and looked to the close truck in search of their companion. Using all its strength it pulled up the gate only to slip and fall onto the street and got run over by the truck backing up. 

 

It’s splattered remains left in front of its friends while the marker it held rolled towards one as it picked it up, marked itself like the other had, and shouted, “WAKA CHAKA!” 

* * *

 

Back in the Forge Steve was finally getting the training he had been asking for. After he turned big and went home he made a little bed for the gnome. It wasn’t much and the gnome mostly did everything but Steve gave him a little spot. Of course, since he slept so much he had to catch up on his school work if he wanted to prove anything to Strickler. Which meant he didn’t sleep and hadn’t had anything to eat since he had slept in so late the day before. Nothing wrong with that he’s done worse he just has to remember to eat today. When a few knives flew past him, barely missing his head, he remembered he was training and started dodging again. 

 

“Always be afraid,” Blinky said as Steve avoided being flambed, “Fear keeps you alive.”

 

Steve managed to slice down one of the attacks and felt good about himself only to just barely miss getting skewered as Blinky shook his head, “Arrogance gets you killed.”

 

“No,” Steve scoffed, “Dying gets me killed.” 

 

Blinky didn’t know how to respond and looked to Aarrrgghh for assistance but he merely shrugged, “Not wrong.” 

 

Blinky shot Aarrrgghh a look before helping Steve up, “Draal, however, does not fear you. That will be his weakness, but not you.” 

 

“Right cause I don’t fear him,” Steve said with confidence. 

 

“Oh no,” Blinky chuckled, “You’ll be wetting your armor. That will be your strength.” 

 

“Uh no,” Steve shook his head, “I’m not some scared crybaby, I’m gonna kick Draal’s ass!” 

 

Blinky didn’t like that, “Master Steve, no! Rule number one of being the Trollhunter.” 

 

“Again, your rules also have me legally kicking people in the balls,” Steve deadpanned, “Not sure how legit they are.” 

 

“I assure you they are very,” Blinky paused, “legitimate, Master Steve!” 

 

“Sure,” Steve jumped out the way of another attack, “Well, I can at least say I’ll probably follow rule three!” 

 

“No, you must excel at all three,” Blinky tried to explain, “If trolls are ever going to embrace you as a Trollhunter, you must ignore your humanly instincts. Do that and I have no doubt you will defeat Draal.”

 

Steve grunted as he cut through more attacks while dodging the flame thrower statue, “I can’t ignore what I am. The Amulet chose me to be the Trollhunter and I’m human.”

 

He stopped just in front of Blinky and looked at him, “So why do I have to follow your guy’s way of doing things?” 

 

Before Blinky could respond an irritatingly familiar voice was heard, “Oh look, it’s training.”  

 

Steve’s body hunched up at the sound as he turned to face Draal who cooed, “Cute.” 

 

Blinky had to hold Steve back from attacking Draal right then and there, “Master Steve, let fear keep you alive and let his arrogance lead him astray.” 

 

Then he remembered one of Steve’s reasons to fight, “Defeat him and you’ll make history.” 

 

Steve perked up at the sound of that.

* * *

 

“ I know contemporary media might lead you to believe European history is full of swords, sorcery, and scandal,” The museum guide, Nomura, said with genuine interest in her voice that was unshared by Steve’s class who could care less, “I assure you, the truth is far more interesting, and there's no better place to start than Renaissance Era pottery.”

 

“Since we have limited time, Ms. Nomura,” Even Strickler seemed unamused with her long-winded introduction, “perhaps it's best if they explore the museum on their own. Don't you think?”

 

The class ran past the two adults and broke off in all different directions. Most went to hide behind pillars and doors to be on their phones without being caught, others actually went to look around. Steve yawned as he walked up the steps to the second floor, having finally remembered to eat but didn’t sleep a lot the night before. He noticed Nunez was by herself looking at what seemed to be an old dress from the same time as most of these paintings. Just before he went to go flirt with her he happened to look behind him at the painting of a woman. It seemed like a normal painting of the time but Steve took a closer look at it, something not sitting right with him. Her basket. There was something in her-

 

“Steve,” A voice called out and Steve spun around to see Nunez looking at him weirdly.

 

All thoughts about the strange eyes in the painting out of his head, he put on his best flirty face and walked right over to Nunez, “Hey, sorry if you got caught up in that little tiff between Lake and I, but I want you to know, since joining the play…”

 

“...I…” He paused, thinking about Nunez comforting him after the horrible audition and then her argument with Lake. Nunez tilted her head, waiting for him to continue but he had no words. His whole thing was to make himself seem the better man than Lake to get Nunez’s favor but… It was a lie. The apology would’ve been just a lie to make her like him. He shouldn’t feel bad about it but he does. No, no he can’t show any weakness, he’s not weak! 

 

Then he heard other voices, Domzalski wasn’t known for being a good whisperer, “Don’t let Steve get to you, Claire’s a smart girl. She’ll realize he’s a jerk.” 

 

Nunez got in front of Steve’s face, “Steve, you were saying?” 

 

“I…” Steve didn’t know what to focus on. He should focus on Nunez who would be the perfect girlfriend, one his father would be proud of but he couldn’t stop listening in to Jim and Domzalski’s conversation. 

 

She let out a sigh, “Well, apology accepted, but you were a jerk.” 

 

“Well, then, this is the perfect moment, dude,” Domzalski gave his friend a friendly shove, “Taker her hand and use those lips of yours and talk to her!” 

 

Even Nunez glanced back at Domzalski’s outburst, amused, “Oh, I see where your focus is.”

 

Steve snapped back at her, “Wh-what? No, I mean- you- I’m not a fag.” 

 

She looked like he physically slapped her, “What. Did you. Just. Say?”

 

“Uh,” Steve glanced to his only possible exit which involved going past Nunez, “...fag?”

 

She glared, then took a deep breath, still glared but didn’t look like she was going to slit his throat in the next 10 seconds, “What...What does that word mean to you?” 

 

“A guy who likes...guys,” Steve said uncertainly. It’s what his father always used to call his uncle the rare times he saw them. 

 

“Did you know the proper term is gay or even homosexual,” Claire continued staring, “Or if they’re like me, bi.”

 

“No that’s...That’s just the word my dad always used to call my uncle,” Steve explained, still thinking about his chances of escape, “Wait what?”

 

“Oh,” Claire’s face changed and Steve didn’t like it, “Oh Steve, is your father homophobic? Do you even talk to your uncle cause whatever your dad is saying it’s probably wrong.” 

 

Her face looked like she pitied him and it pissed him off, “It’s not normal to be a fag for Palchuk men. We’re supposed to be perfectly normal men with wives and kids and stuff.” 

 

“That explains so much,” Claire said more to herself than to Steve, but it still pissed him off. 

 

Just then, Domzalski showed up, “Hey, Steve-” he whispered while nudging the bully with his elbow- “Did you hear about the Neanderthal exhibit?  _ Topless. _ ” 

 

“Nice,” He exclaimed loudly while glaring at Claire, “Cave ladies.” 

 

He stomped past Nunez to which she turned to try and stop him- “Steve! Wait-” Only to nearly run into Jim who was trying to stop Toby. 

 

Now with Claire’s full attention, he panicked and pointed awkwardly to the dress Claire had been admiring, “I, uh, wish our play had these costumes.”

 

Claire wasn’t amused but couldn’t see Steve anymore, “Oh, so now you’re talking to me?” 

 

Jim’s face fell, “Claire, I’m sorry for how I acted. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset with you.” 

 

“No, but I did kind of push you,” Claire sighed before smiling and glanced over at the dress, “I know, right? With our school budget, I'll end up doing the balcony scene in my bathrobe.”

 

“Hey,” Jim chuckled, “If anyone could pull it off, it’d be you. You’re the only one on stage who looks like they know what they’re doing.” 

 

“Tell that to my parents,” Claire said with a hint of malice as she walked across the hallways to lean against the banister, “The one time I get a B, what’s their advice? Drop the play.” 

 

“Are they crazy,” Jim couldn’t believe his ears, “You were born for this!” 

 

“It’s like-” Jim started…

 

“Get closer,” Toby nudged.

 

“-Your calling,” He finished, a step closer to Claire, “My mom would be stoked if I ever found something to be so passionate about.”

 

“Wow, you’re pretty passionate yourself, Mr. Guru,” Claire teased, “So what about you? What’s calling you, Jim Lake Junior?” 

 

“It’s-” Jim looked past Claire to a certain redhead who was distracting him, “Toby?” 

 

“Toby,” Claire looked back and saw the crowd forming around Eli. 

 

The two walked over to hear what Eli was saying, “At first, I thought it was an alien. Definitely not human.” 

 

The crowd looked at the selfie on Eli’s phone of him with a sort of green blobbish thing, “It’s some sort of monster!” 

 

“Come on,” A girl rolled her eyes, “Give it up, Eli.” 

 

“No no,” Eli cried out, “This time, I have photographic evidence!” 

 

Just as he brought his phone up higher a hand came over and snatched it from his, “Wh- Hey!” 

 

His cry died in his throat when he saw none other than Steve Palchuk holding his phone, “O-Oh hey Steve.” 

 

“Give Eli back his phone,” Jim made a grab for Eli’s phone but Steve pulled it away, using his height as a difference. 

 

“I just want to look,” Steve grumbled before looking at the creature and then deleting the picture, “Here, loser.” 

 

He tossed Eli’s phone back to him and walked off to hear, “What the heck? He deleted it!” 

 

“Sorry,” Steve sounded smug, “I’m an idiot, hit the wrong button.” 

 

Jim glared while Claire just looked concerned. 

* * *

 

“Well,” Steve brought Blinky and Aarrrgghh to where Eli’s photo had been taken, “Is it a thing or?”

 

“Goblin,” Aarrrgghh said as Steve poked the remains with a stick.

 

“Ruthless tricksters,” Blinky sighed, “Petty street vandals who leave a wake of destruction. This is not good.” 

 

“Geez,” Steve looked at the goblin remains, “I feel sorry for the poor dude, road kill is the worst way to go and all alone too.”

 

“Oh no, Master Steve,” Blinky looked over at Steve, “Where there is one, there is many. As for the unfortunate soul who wan over this mall fellow, may Skaargen’s swift blade have mercy!” 

 

Blinky spat on both of his top hands, rubbed them together, and held them out in a T pose much to Steve’s confusion, “Why?”

 

“Naturally, goblin payback is ten-fold,” Blinky explained only to see a blank look on Steve’s face, “They will probably kill him slowly and painfully.”

 

“Okay, dude gets his just deserts,” Steve shrugged, “So are we gonna train or…?”

 

“Master Steve! I thought we went over this, you must protect both human and trollkind,” Blinky pinched his nose. 

 

“Ugh,” Steve groaned, “Fine, but we don’t even know who did this!” 

 

Blinky wanted to argue with the boy but just took a deep breath, a little praise went a long way, “Very good, Master Steve, answering the call as a Trollhunter should.” 

 

Steve could tell Blinky was faking it looked away only to notice a piece of paper on Pepperjack’s door, “A delivery notice? Wait..”

 

He looked at the paper, “Fuck, I think it got hit by this guys truck. He’s coming back at 8 tonight.” 

 

“Very observant, Master Steve” Blinky gave genuine praise this time, “We can wait until it’s time to make sure we get this person before the goblins do.” 

 

“Alright,” Steve went towards his house, “We can hide out here since no one’s home.”

 

Blinky had wanted to ask about that but figured it wasn’t his place, “Of course, thank you, Master Steve.” 

 

Steve didn’t respond before sitting down and trying to work on his school work. Blinky and Aarrrgghh decided to look around the house, mostly eat half of it with how Aarrrgghh was going. The shorter troll took note of how...scarce the home was of personal items. Sure there were many trinkets of items from far away places but photos of Steve and his family were practically nonexistent. A few photos of the Trollhunter holding trophies could be seen but none with just the boy being a child or of his parents except for his mother in one or two. There was a case filled with first place trophies with Steve and another’s name on it. The other’s name is what Blinky assumed to be Steve’s father since he had mentioned a Dave when speaking to Vendel. How curious, the house was well furnished but very little showed anything about the people who lived there. 

 

Aarrrgghh went out to the backyard when Blinky was interrupted from his thoughts, “Blinky?” 

 

“Yes, Master Steve,” Blinky tore his gaze away from a photo of a person who looked sorta like Steve holding a scepter and fake crown.

 

“You… You said Aarrrgghh was your husband, right?” Steve didn’t look up fro his school work which Blinky noticed he hadn’t gotten much done. 

 

“Yes,” Binky was unsure where this conversation was going. 

 

“Does...Does that mean something different in Troll,” Steve sounded...off but Blinky couldn’t put his finger on it. 

 

“It means that Aarrrgghh and I have bonded and are mates for life,” Blinky said while coming over to the couch, “Does it mean something different here?” 

 

Steve was silent for a moment, “...No.”

 

“Master Steve,” Steve stood up abruptly and told Blinky he’s going to hang in his room for a bit. Blinky didn’t even get a chance to respond before the boy slammed his door shut. 

 

Blinky let out a groan when a familiar creature appeared next to him, chittering sadly, “Hello, how has he been?” 

 

The way the gnome’s face fell did not sit well with Blinky. He wanted to go after the oy but held back as it was not his place. Instead he went to figure out the TV and ended up turning on a movie by the name of “V For Vendetta”. Blinky found himself very curious about the various weapons this ‘V’ used. 

 

Inside the room, Steve sat at his desk with his laptop on Google. He thought about everything that’s happened in the last few weeks ever since he got the Amulet. His whole life has gone upside down since he found the stupid thing. Nunez was trying to be nice to him and it hurt thinking that Lake hated him when he shouldn’t care what Lake thinks. He should be elated that Nunez is looking past his ‘bully’ self to find the ‘real’ Steve. There is no ‘real’ Steve. He’s never hidden from anyone, what you see is what you get. Steve Palchuk is a strong, fast, athlete with a great smile (well not after the fight with Lake) and kept order at school. 

 

So why was he looking up the word Bully? To prove he’s not a bully like everyone thinks he is. He’s not the cliche bully from TV shows, those don’t exist. Besides if they do they are most certainly, not the hero. If anything, Lake would be the hero and THEN he’d be the bully because that would make sense. It doesn’t make sense if HE’S the hero. He can’t be a bully and a hero. 

 

> **BULLY**
> 
>  
> 
> _ noun _
> 
>   1. a person who habitually seeks to harm or intimidate those whom they perceive 
> 

> 
> _ verb _
> 
>   1. seek to harm, intimidate, or coerce (someone perceived as vulnerable).
> 

> 
>   
>    
> 

Okay… Still he… Wait. 

 

He scrolled down and saw a Wikipedia article which he clicked on to read through. 

 

> _ “ _ _ Studies have shown that envy and resentment may be motives for bullying. _ [ _ [23] _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullying#cite_note-Einarsen2003-23) _ Research on the self-esteem of bullies has produced equivocal results. _ [ _ [24] _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullying#cite_note-24) [ _ [25] _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullying#cite_note-bkn-25) _ While some bullies are arrogant and narcissistic, _ [ _ [26] _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bullying#cite_note-26) _ they can also use bullying as a tool to conceal shame or anxiety or to boost self-esteem: by demeaning others, the abuser feels empowered.”  _
> 
>  

No no...No. 

> _ “...prone to abusive behavior tend to have inflated but fragile egos.” _

 

He doesn’t.

 

> _ “...some children fail to develop these skills due to insecure attachment with their families,...Moreover, according to some researchers, bullies may be inclined toward negativity and perform poorly academically.” _

 

He kept reading through, a lot of words not making sense but he was getting more and more frantic. Steve nearly jumped back at the word he’s known from pep rallies and pamphlets, Suicide. It jumps out at him as what could happen to some bully-victims. He didn’t want anyone to die! He… What did he want? Scrolling down he stopped at something that caught his eye. 

 

> **PARENTAL BULLYING OF CHILDREN**
> 
>  
> 
> _ “Parents who may displace their anger, insecurity, or a persistent need to dominate and control upon their children in excessive ways have been proven to increase the likelihood that their own children will, in turn, become overly aggressive or controlling towards their peers.” _
> 
>  

When Steve mentioned his dad Nunez said ‘that explained a lot’. His dad was a good person, he just was trying to make Steve a better man like himself. His dad had all those trophies and his mom was pretty, they were even high school sweethearts. Who wouldn’t want a life like that? A wife, a kid, and a nice house… But then... If he was as good as Steve thought then mom wouldn’t have gotten a restraining order or a divorce. Nunez wouldn’t have given him that  _ look  _ when he brought up his dad. The article leads to a child abuse article but neither of his parents has ever hit him...well not without good reason. 

 

Then he saw there were other forms. He knew there were but didn’t understand them fully. 

 

> _ “Some have defined it as the production of psychological and social defects in the growth of a child as a result of behavior such as loud yelling, coarse and rude attitude, inattention, harsh criticism, and denigration of the child's personality.” _
> 
>  

One part of this stood out to Steve. 

 

> _ “Other examples include name-calling, ridicule, degradation, destruction of personal belongings, torture or killing of a pet, excessive criticism, inappropriate or excessive demands, withholding communication, and routine labeling or humiliation. _ [ _ [ _ ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Child_abuse#cite_note-ncvc-ca-43) _ “ _
> 
>  
> 
> _ “... _ _ torture or killing of a pet...” _
> 
>  

Steve sprung back from his computer and held his head in his hands. Memories he never wanted to think about surfacing after so many years. It was a puppy he found on the street. He thought it was so cute and it followed him home from school. He begged and begged and begged to keep it and promised to do all his chores. His mother patted his head and said yes before going back to her conference call. 

 

He had to have done something wrong. He must have. It was the only way to explain that day he came home from school. The puppy nowhere to be seen (since it usually greeted him when he came home) and his dad in the back yard. Steve should have never gone back there. Should have called out. He didn’t want to…

 

Steve didn’t even hear Blinky burst into his room. All he could see was red on gold fur. His dad telling him it was his fault but he didn’t know  _ why. _ Why why WHY? 

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky called out to the shaking boy, “Master Steve, what is wrong?”

 

“I-” Steve was stuck at that moment, “I- I didn’t…”

 

“It’s time,” Aarrrgghh disrupted the thoughts and like that Steve flipped a switch. 

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Steve was out the door before Blinky could… Well, blink.

 

They made it to Steve’s front door only to see the goblins already swarming the truck, “ There appears to be far more than I had anticipated.” 

 

“Whoa,” Steve watched the goblins devour the truck in horrified awe, “They’re like land piranhas.” 

 

Blinky went to correct Steve but realized there wasn’t anything to correct, “You’re...Not wrong in that statement.” 

 

It was then Blinky pushed Steve back since he was starting to move forward, “Stay down and don't make a sound. In their frenzied state, they'll attack any in their path.” 

 

Just as they finished with the last with the truck Blinky tilted his head, “Unexpected. Their dispute isn't with the driver at all, but rather the transportation that had flattened their kinsman.”

 

“So this whole thing was for nothing,” Steve groaned. 

 

“Not for nothing, Master Steve,” Blinky turned towards the boy, “This whole mission has been...enlightening, we now know there are goblins in Arcadia.”

 

“A lot,” Aarrrgghh added, watching the goblins run back to the shadows. 

 

“So what’s the deal with goblins,” Steve asked, curious about the new creatures. 

 

“Goblins are similar to pack animals of your world,” Blinky started, “They are fiercely protective of their own and will attack anything in their path to avenge a fallen comrade. Be aware, goblins crave the pheromone of terror, an odor you don’t seem to have right now.”

 

“I’m not scared of them,” Steve said softly, “I...Think they’re pretty neat.” 

 

Blinky wanted to know, “You were like this with the gnomes...Do you have an interest in smaller creatures?” 

 

Steve was silent for a moment and it felt like Aarrrgghh and Blinky were holding their breaths, they knew one wrong word and Steve would clam up again, but, “Animals...I like animals.” 

 

Blinky and Aarrrgghh had walked back in with Blinky talking about how his library had some books on the many creatures of Arcadia when Steve heard a familiar voice. He spun around, slamming the door shut when he saw none other than Lake and Domzalski leaving Pepperjack’s house. The truck guy was questioning them, asking if they’d seen where his truck went. No luck with the kids, the truck driver stalked off on his phone talking to his boss. His eyes met theirs and Steve saw how Lake looked at him. 

 

He didn’t like it so he went to confront him about it, “Hey, what’s your problem?” 

 

Steve had meant to ask nicely but it came out wrong and Jim took it wrong, “You.”

 

“Hey, what happened to the street lights,” Eli asked to deaf ears. 

“What,” Steve sounded confused.

 

“You, Steve,” Jim took a deep breath, “You have tormented me, and Toby, and Eli, and everyone else and you know what? I’m sick of it so yeah, my problem is you.” 

 

“I,” He didn’t know what to say.

 

“Whatever,” Jim pushed past him, “Toby and I need to get home, thanks for having us, Eli.”

 

“N-no problem,” Eli waved but Steve could tell he was scared of him, Toby too. They were both scared of him. 

 

Wait…

 

_ Oh no.  _

 

Jim and Domzalski were already heading out when Steve heard Domzalski say, “Dude, chill. He may be a dick but you’re just being as bad now.”

 

Jim sighed, “Maybe, I can’t worry about it now, I still have to worry about that stupid dinner date my mom has with Mr. Stickler.” 

 

“Oof oh yeah,” Domzlaski winced, “Don’t wanna fail on account of your mom’s cooking.” 

 

Shit, if they were scared the goblins would go after them. Pepperjack had already gone back inside his house and Lake and Domzalski were already off. Steve had to think fast. Wait, they’re attracted to fear so if  _ he  _ was more scared they’d go after him right? So he just had to think about things that scared him. Okay, getting rejected by a girl in front of everyone. Loud noises. His dad’s yelling. His mom saying she was staying out longer. Lake hating him forever. Being alone-

 

WOW he has a lot of issues. 

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky cried out when he saw the goblins returning, “What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to make sure the losers don’t die,” Steve explained. 

 

“Run,” Aarrrgghh shouted, grabbing Steve and putting him on his back. Steve took note of how nice Aarrrgghh’s fur was but was currently a bit too terrified to focus on it too long. Aarrrgghh led them back to the only place he could think. They managed to make it to Trollmarket before any of the goblins got to them but Steve would have to stay the night again. Fuck, he didn’t get any school work done and his laptop is at home. 

 

Once inside Blinky turned to Steve who had just gotten off of Aarrrgghh, “I'm sorry to say, Master Steve, but your town is infested with goblins!”

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair, already at his emotional tipping point, “What’s next? Aliens?” 

 

“Must find den,” Aarrrgghh stated. 

 

“Yes,” Blinky nodded, “And eradicate them at once before they seek their revenge.” 

 

“Revenge,” Steve started pulling at his hair.

 

“Yes, on you,” Blinky pointed at Steve. 

 

“So, find the den,” Steve then remembered Domzalski and Lake’s conversation, “Wait, Blinky I think there’s another issue.” 

 

“What, Master Steve,” Blinky asked. 

 

“Do you remember when I brought up that teacher of mine,” Steve looked at the troll, “You started to say something but stopped. He’s meeting up with Lake’s family soon but he thinks  _ Lake  _ is the Trollhunter. He could hurt him!” 

 

Steve was confused as to why Blinky didn’t talk for a moment and instead shared a look with Aarrrgghh, “Master Steve…”

 

“Yeah,” Steve glanced away. 

 

“Are you saying you want to  _ protect _ this person,” Blinky spoke carefully, “without being prompted too?” 

 

_ ‘Oh,’ _ Steve now understood, “...I mean… It’s just Lake and if Strickler hurts him then I can’t.” 

 

“Goblins,” Aarrrgghh urged but Blinky held up his hand and gave him a look. 

 

“ As your trainer, I can only advise, not make your decisions,” Blinky walked over to the boy, “Aaarrrgghh and I will seek out this den, wherever it may be. You just focus on your studies and how to help this friend of yours. I know something that might help.” 

 

Steve seemed to deflate at Blinky’s words, “Lake’s...not a friend.” 

 

“Oh,” Blinky tilted his head, “Then what is he?” 

 

Steve didn’t have an answer so he deflected, “What about Draal?”

 

“Oh yes, I had nearly forgotten about that,” Blinky’s eyes widened, “You still have to fight with him in two days.” 

 

“Ugh,” Steve groaned, “Can this get any worse?” 

 

Steve’s morning alarm started to go off, “I didn’t mean it literally!” 

* * *

 

Dodgeball. The sport of dreams. The game of tears and pain and no mercy in the school gym. You dodged, dive, duck, dip, or dodged or you just fucking died. That was the game they were playing today and, like always, Steve was merciless. He played for keeps during this game but he still had that nagging voice in the back of his head. Due to this voice, he wasn’t hitting as much as he usually was and his teammates noticed. He heard a few comments about how they only joined Steve’s team just to make sure they won and it hurt. Then again he couldn’t blame them. He was starting to see his faults but didn’t want to admit to them. 

 

Admitting to them meant remembering the puppy. 

Admitting to them meant thinking about his father not being as perfect as he thought.

Admitting to them meant he was not a good person. 

Admitting to the meant accepting he was the villain and the Amulet just choose wrong. 

 

“Pucker up, Steve,” He was just snapped out of his thoughts seconds before the disaster, “And kiss this!” 

 

Due to his training, he managed to dodge the ball just in time to turn and see it hit the person walking in. It was like the world was moving in slow motion with Coach looking shocked, Jim screaming ‘no’, and Nunez looking so uncaring of what was about to happen until it hit her. Literally. 

 

She was knocked out cold. And with a bruised lip. Not something the leading lady wants for the play. Coach decided that it was time to cut the game short and sent the kids to the locker room to change. 

 

“Dude, I thought you were going to chill on this,” Domzalski hissed. 

 

“I know I just got all worked up,” Jim confessed, “Ms. Janeth said if I don’t learn my lines she’s going to give my part to Steve and I’ll be the understudy!” 

 

“Has he ever been to practice,” Steve could hear Domzalski’s questioning tone. 

 

“No,” Jin grunted, “Which is why it’s pissing me off. Even when he does nothing he gets handed a silver spoon!” 

 

_ ‘Not like I want it,’  _ Steve thought as he continues to listen in. 

 

“Aw man, if Steve gets the part he’ll be the one kissing Claire,” Domzalski said in a horrified voice. 

 

“Don’t remind me,” Jim groaned, “The girl I’ve been crushing on ends up with my bully. Great.” 

 

“Man,” Domzalski whistled, “And just when you were starting to get somewhere. Oh! Wait, ask Claire for help with the lines, private lessons you know what I’m saying?” 

 

“Yes and…” Steve leaned in closer as if it would help him hear, “That’s a great idea, I can apologize and get my lines down! Thanks, Tobes.” 

 

“No problem,” Domzalski chuckled to himself, “It’s why I’m here.” 

 

Steve felt a twist in his gut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steve is semi learning idk man i already fucked this up


	6. Win, Lose, or... Draal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IM LATE I WANTED TO STAY AHEAD 3 CHAPTERS AND CHAPTER 9 DECIDED TO BE 12,500 WORDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS:   
> \- swearing  
> -suicidal thoughts   
> -mentions of writing a suicide letter  
> -suicidal possible attempt  
> \- you ever just want to punch your past self?   
>  \- Steve gets that chance  
> \- attempted choking

“He’s a what,” Steve, pushing the troll drink away from him with a look of disgust. 

 

Aarrrgghh spoke to Blinky in a different language to which Blinky nodded and spoke back. 

 

“Uh,” Steve looked between the two, “Language barrier.”

“Changeling,” Blinky spat out his drink and quickly put his hand over Aarrrgghh’s big mouth. 

 

Several trolls glanced over at the word and Blinky waved them off before hissing at his husband, “Not helping.” 

 

“Sorry,” Aarrrgghh attempted to soothe his husband by nuzzling his head. Steve didn’t know whether to look disgusted or confused at the affectionate gesture. 

 

Blinky rolled his eyes playfully but leaned into it, “Changelings haven’t been talked about in quite some time-” He looked at the troll that was standing behind him with a glare- “Do you mind?”

 

“Whatever,” The troll shrugged it off but only walked to the other side of Aarrrgghh.

 

“In the Old World, GummGumms-” Blinky shot a look at the troll again.

 

“Fine,” The troll finally left.

 

“-Stole our young and did something unnatural to change them. Their sole purpose: to spy on the world above,” Blinky explained. 

 

“That sounds,” Steve felt Blinky’s words fully sink in,” Really bad.” 

 

“Nasty business,” Aaarrrgghh shook his head, “Very messy.” 

 

“These are serious accusations, Master Steve,” Blinky said gravely, “Without proof, absolute bedlam will ensue.” 

 

“He thinks Jim is the Trollhunter,” Steve exclaimed, “He might go after him!” 

 

Before Blinky could continue, “ Well, if it isn't the piece of flesh I'll pound into pancakes tomorrow. I look forward to your pain and I'll drink to your death.”

 

“The only thing you’ll be drinking is your tears when YOU die,” Steve shot back. 

 

Draal blinked, “How will I drink my own tears if I am dead?”

 

“That is a good point,” Steve kept up the facade, “But counterpoint…”

 

“FUCK YOU,” He held up a middle finger and walked backward, running into several trolls.

 

Later, in Blinky’s library, Steve was banging his head against the wall, “Why-” hit- “Can’t-” hit- “I keep-” hit- “My mouth-” hit- “SHUT!”

 

He stopped and looked towards Blinky and Aarrrgghh, “I’m going to die tomorrow.”

 

“There is a high chance yes,” Blinky agreed, “but if you read A Brief Recapitulation you can find weaknesses of your foes!” 

 

“Oh god reading,” Steve hit his head against the wall again, “I still have school work to do-

 

Blinky and Aarrrgghh both shared confused looks at Steve’s excited face, “Wait, if Draal kills me I won’t have to do school work!” 

 

“...,” Blinky didn’t quite know how to respond, “That...That is not something to look forward too, Master Steve.”    
  


“You don’t know Ms. Janeth’s math class then.”

* * *

  
  


“The goblins got the next piece,” Strickler asked the museum curator as they walked into the room, unaware they were being followed. 

 

“Okay, Steve,” The blonde whispered to himself, “Just go in, get proof, and get back with enough time to do Ms. Janeth’s homework.” 

 

He stuck to the shadows and kept his distance from the two adults who chatted amongst themselves, “So what of this human Trollhunter?” 

 

“He is clueless to our plans and trusts me,” Strickler said with a smirk and Steve sneered. 

 

Nomura gave Strickler a look, “Are you still thinking that Bular was wrong with who he saw?” 

 

“Steve Palchuk is strong and has a personality of a troll but there is no way the Amulet would ever choose him,” Strickler scoffed, “Besides the boy is always early to school for practice, he would have no reason to go through the canal.” 

 

They traveled through the curtain to which Steve quickly followed behind, “Well, I have acquired something that will be useful to our plans.”

 

“Speak,” A deep voice spoke clearly as none other than Bular came out of the shadows, “Impure.” 

 

Steve bit back a gasp at the sight of the large troll but remembered to get out his phone. He quickly hid back behind the curtain, careful to not let it move, and made sure to turn the flash off of his phone. Steve’s seen enough movies where the flash caused an issue and he wanted to make this as easy as possible. When he was sure it was off he peeked back in before aiming to take a shot. Bingo. He got a shot of all of them together and the weird bridge behind them. 

 

Wait.

 

Bridge? 

 

“I’ve acquired the Fetch,” Nomura held up a strange spiked wooden ring.

 

Steve took another photo as Bular snorted, “More changelings?” 

 

“Nomura, we are nearly finished,” Strickler hissed, not wanting to risk losing his power here, “What would it be to bring another-” 

 

“Be quiet, Impure,” Bular hushed Strickler, “Go on.” 

 

Nomura shot Strickler a smirk before looking up at Bular, “Think how proud your father will be to see his legion grow.” 

 

One more shot and Steve was ready to go when Bular sniffed the air, “Prepare the exchange.” 

 

Bular poked his head outside the curtain to see where the smell was coming from but saw nothing. He snorted and went back into the room, unaware of the Vespa going far away from the Museum. He got his proof. Not that Strickler or the lady were changelings but that they were definitely working with Bular. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were just regular humans working with evil trolls. People have done worse to themselves, of course, they’d join forces with the bad guy. 

 

He figured he should show Blinky what he found. 

 

“Oh no,” all 6 of Blinky’s eyes went wide, “This is not good at all.” 

 

“What,” Steve was confused. 

 

“That is Killahead,” Blinky looked up from Steve’s phone, “They are trying to break Gunmar out.” 

 

Steve took a deep breath, “OF COURSE! This just has to happen when I’m the fucking Trollhunter.” 

 

“This is grave news, Master Steve,” Blinky put his hand on his shoulder, “You will have to prepare on the off chance they succeed, plus your match with Draal tomorrow. You’ll have to miss school.” 

 

“I can’t miss practice,” Steve pulled away from Blinky. 

 

“Master Steve, this is a matter of the fate of the world,” Blinky exclaimed.

 

“Just practice,” Steve offered, “I’ll come back right after but I have to go to practice.” 

 

Blinky didn’t feel like arguing against the stubborn child, “Alright, but straight here afterward.” 

 

Steve nodded and left to head back home, realizing he left his bag and went to head back,  when Blinky fell back into his chair and rubbed at his temples, his husband coming up next to him, “Act like a dad.” 

 

“He has a father, love,” Blinky rolled his eyes but leaned into Aarrrgghh’s touch. 

 

“Not good one,” Aarrrgghh pulled away and Blinky looked over at his husband. 

 

“You never did tell me what you saw,” Blinky stood up and walked towards the other troll, “What did you see that made you want me to give that boy another chance?” 

 

“Nothing good,” Aarrrgghh shook his head, “Father controlling, brought back bad memories.” 

 

“Oh, love,” Blinky gently rubbed his husband’s arm, “You changed from that… Do you think he will, he seems to be fighting it.”

 

“Still young,” Aarrrgghh assured Blinky, “Still scared, still hurt.” 

 

“Hopefully we can help him with that,” Blinky sighed, “I do hope we can help him with that…I can see he has potential but it’s stifled.” 

 

“You can do anything,” Aarrrgghh placed a kiss on Blinky’s head.

 

“Oh, that is enough flattery out of you,” Blinky teased. 

 

“No flattery, only truth,” Aarrrgghh smiled as Blinky leaned up to give his husband a kiss. 

 

Neither troll knew of the blonde Trollhunter who stopped just outside the doorway who saw everything. Neither knew how he ran home after that, trying to make sense of all the thoughts going through his head. He drove straight home and slammed his door behind him, going straight towards the trophy case. It was one of the cases that had a mirror at the back of it to make it seem larger than it really was. Instead, Steve looked at himself in the mirror and then to his dad’s photo. He thought of the time his father held him up to show him this photo and told him he would be just like his father. The photo was his father winning Spring Fling King, his mother on his arm and kissing his cheek. Steve had always thought they looked so happy in the photo, so much in love. 

 

They weren’t like that now. Steve doesn’t think he’s ever seen them like that. 

 

His father told him about his uncle, would destroy the packages his uncle sent him and would take the money if any was sent. There was one package he got to before his dad did. It had art supplies, nice ones. Steve hid them under his bed much like he did everything else that he was ashamed of. Why did he hide them? He didn’t draw. Maybe once a month or even less he would get out the supplies and his sketchbook but it was nothing more than a worthless scribble. Now it would be even more worthless when he died tomorrow by Draal. 

 

He felt his entire body grow 10 times heavier as that finally sunk in. He had a high chance of dying tomorrow. No one would know what happened to him, would anyone even care? The least he could do is write his mother a note and make it look like a suicide. She’s complained more than once her career would be so much more successful if he wasn’t in the picture. At least, she could finally have that for her. She wouldn’t have to spend so much money on feeding and housing Steve anymore. His dad would just be glad his disappointment of a son finally kicked the bucket. It hurt to think about, to realize that not even his own parents want him. Kids at school would probably cheer over his demise. No more bully. 

 

Bullies cause suicide, it’s only fair for this bully to ‘die’ by it. 

 

He got started on the note. Moving to his desk to grab a pen only for it to fall and roll under his bed. With a huff, Steve got down and reached under it only to feel a cold metallic box hit his fingers. A pause before he pulled it out from under the bed and look at it. It was a box of various art supplies that are often sold as art gifts for people at craft stores. This was a higher grade one though, with a variety of graphite and charcoal pencils and erasers. It wasn’t a cheap buy, not some silly student grade thing for kids. No. It was a real deal art gift from his uncle. The only one Steve managed to salvage even after he gave up. 

 

Someone would care. He would. 

 

Steve went to find a number he never thought he would have to use. His mother kept it with the emergency numbers. She didn’t have to hide it anymore. Steve found it and typed the number in. It could be an older number, a wrong number, he could just be texting some random stranger but at least he tried. He hoped his uncle wouldn’t be too mad. 

* * *

 

“ What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight? She doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel,” Jim and Claire were on the stage as Steve looked through the curtain. He hadn’t returned to Trollmarket like he promised Blinky he would, instead of staying at school to just pretend he’s normal for one last day. 

 

He watched as the two spoke their lines, finding himself looking at Lake more often than not, “Beauty too rich for use. For earth too dear, so shows a snowy dove trooping with crows.”

 

Steve had learned some of the lines from the few times he did show up to practice as Jim continued, “Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight. 

 

Jim turned around, following Nunez’s gaze, while still speaking his lines, “For I never saw true beauty till this night…”

 

Jim just caught a glimpse of gold hair before it was gone and all that remained was a still shifting curtain. He and Claire both went over to see what was up and found nothing that showed Steve had been there. They heard a door slam shut and Claire stomped her foot. 

 

“Ah, fudgeknuckle,” She sighed and went back to the stage while Jim continued looking around before joining her. 

 

Steve then returned to the empty house to tell the gnome, Little Dude, what was up. He felt sorry for leaving the gnome alone so suddenly but assured him there was plenty to eat for him and his friends. The gnome argued and Steve misunderstood that he was annoyed that Steve was leaving. The gnome was worried for Steve, he didn’t want him to die. Steve just shook his head and left to his room, deciding to look over his things one last time. 

 

His hand went across the worn bindings of books he loved as a child. Most, if not all, were animal books filled with facts and diagrams about various creatures. He had plenty on even mythical creatures and their lore. After looking at the books one last time (as it was the only thing Steve truly cared about) he sat on his bed and looked through his books in his bag. There he found the book Blinky had wanted him to read. Too bad he couldn’t read trollish. 

 

Then he had a thought. 

 

The Amulet changed to various languages before going to English when he first picked it up. It was also made for trolls. Could that mean it could translate…

 

He held the light up to the book only to see the words change from gibberish to English. 

 

There he saw a chapter about Rule three and almost skipped until he read, “Identifying your opponent’s weakness, huh…” 

 

Maybe, just maybe, he could do this. He could defeat Draal and survive… But the battle was to the death and Steve didn’t know if he had that in him. Sure, he told Blinky it was the only rule he could agree with but honestly Steve didn’t think he  _ could  _ kill anything. It never even crossed his mind to kill Little Dude or the goblins. The thought of blood would make Steve’s stomach twist in knots. It had been an issue when playing football and soccer due to injuries. He couldn’t handle blood all that well after that moment in his childhood. Yet, as the Trollhunter he was expected to spill others blood. To kill to keep law and order. Could he kill Draal? Did Draal deserve to die for just wanting the last thing that reminded him of his father? 

 

Was Steve good enough to lay judgment on someone so similar to him? 

* * *

 

“You are late,” Blinky hissed, “You said you would come right after this practice of yours!” 

 

Steve flinched at Blinky’s tone, “Sorry, but I finally read the book.” 

 

“You read the book,” Blinky said, tone unsure.

 

“I can’t pronounce the names but this dude finding the Hydrabeast’s weakness,” Steve went on, “There was so much about the creature and so many others!” 

 

“You read the book,” Blinky repeated with excitement and pride clear in his voice, “You read the book!” 

 

“Gathered trollkind,” Boomed Vendel from up high in the viewing stands of the Forge, “ The Trollhunter has laid a challenge before the son of his predecessor, and you shall all bear witness to the ensuing battle, which will be one for the ages…”

 

He added more quietly, “if not remarkably painful and short.”

 

Steve’s cheeriness over Blinky being proud of him was short lived when Vendel continued, “Draal, son of Kanjigar, son of Tarigar, Draal "the Destroyer," come forth!”

 

Draal came rolling out at a high speed, jumping high into the air, and landing on the ground with a thunk. He stood up and held out his arms with a cocky grin as all the trolls cheered for him. Somehow there were spotlights on him and it just made Steve annoyed. Annoyed at Draal who was way to pleased to take a life and annoyed at himself because he wanted the spotlight. 

 

“With a little luck,” Blinky said, catching Steve’s attention, “He’ll trip and fall. Now, tell me: rule one?”

 

“Always be afraid,” Steve nodded. 

 

“Rule two?”

 

“Not doing that,” Steve shook his head, “I won’t kill him, Blinky.” 

 

Blinky looked visibly pained, “Master Steve, if you do not kill him he will kill you!” 

 

“Then he becomes the Trollhunter or he doesn’t,” Steve shook his head, “Doesn’t matter to me, I’ll be dead.” 

 

“Aren’t you afraid of that,” Blinky had no idea what was going on in the boy’s head. 

 

Steve let out a quiet laugh, “Blinky, honestly, everything would probably be better if I hadn’t even been born. I’m past the point of being afraid…”

 

“I’m tired.”

 

Blinky and Aarrrgghh shared a look as Steve continued to walk forward before stopping, “Thanks...For trying at least.” 

 

“And now, Draal's combatant,” Vendel introduced the Trollhunter to the booing of the crowd, “Steve Palchuk! Son of Dave, son of Alana!” 

 

“Fight from your heart,  Master Steve” Blinky shouted to Steve’s shock, “It’s strong! Stronger than any rock!” 

 

The gate closed on Aarrgghh and Blinky as he added quietly, “Stronger than you think, Master Steve... Certainly, stronger than mine.” 

 

Draal roared and Steve’s attention was back on him, summoning his armor, “Alright, just another fight. I can do this, I can do this. I can take on the blue sonic wannabe.”

 

“Prepare for battle,” Vendel shouted as Draal brought his fists down into the ground, cracking the solid stone. 

 

“I can’t do this,” Steve shook his head but got out the sword.

 

“Begin,” Vendel said to the cheer of the crowd. 

 

Draal got into his rolling form instantly and was heading towards Steve with terrifying speed. The Forge’s moving stage was activated and Steve was forced to move from his spot or else be thrown into lava. While trying to move he was sideswiped by Draal and hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Steve stood back up, thinking about why he was trying to fight when his death would prove to Draal that he was not the chosen one. Bright blue eyes flashed in Steve’s mind and the thought that Jim would have been chosen meant that he would be Draal’s next target. A quick glance to Blinky and he saw how the two trolls looked at him. They just wanted the best for him. 

 

He can’t die here. He has to protect them, all of them. 

 

Another hit from Draal and Steve lost all the wind in him as he tried to come up with a game plan. He and Draal were similar in that they wanted the spotlight and had some daddy issues. Maybe he could talk Draal out of fighting like he did the gnome? Still, he had to somehow get into a position where he could avoid getting attacked by Draal long enough to actually talk. Maybe his blind spot the book spoke of? While Draal was getting up to strike again, Steve noticed one of the platforms moving down and jumped onto it. The only thing is he misjudged the distance and landed on his leg wrong. A sharp burst of pain shot up Steve’s leg and he cried out before using the sword to pull himself back up. 

 

“Keep moving,” Steve mumbled to himself while trying to keep his weight off his leg, “Gotta survive, even if all I’m doing is dodging. If it works for Frisk it’ll work for me.” 

 

“10 whole seconds,” Blinky said ecstatically, “He’s not dead! That’s a fortuitous sign.” 

 

“Don’t jinx,” Aarrrgghh pointed to where Steve was limping.” 

 

“Oh no,” Blinky’s face fell, “Draal is going to exploit that.” 

 

And Draal did when he got up to the same platform as the Trollhunter, “Lookie what we have here, boy.” 

 

“Shit,” Steve whispered before turning to face Draal on unsteady feet, “It’s Steve, not boy.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter when I pummel you into the ground,” Draal sneered, “You were never meant to be the Trollhunter, you’re a boy. I am the son of Kanjingar!” 

 

It was now or never, “You’re right. I’m a boy,  a child. Would your father be happy knowing you killed a  **child** in his name?” 

 

Draal stopped in his tracks as Steve continued even louder now, “Was he that good of a dad that you are willing to murder a _child_ just to have this stupid thing?”

 

“I..” No one spoke at the Trollhunter’s words but Draal shook his head and pounded the floor again.

 

“Your words mean nothing to me,” Draal charged. 

 

“Fine then,” Steve jumped out of the way and threw the sword at Draal, just narrowly missing him. 

 

The battle became more intense with the Trollhuner limping his way through most of it. Draal seemed to have been struck by the boy’s words and suddenly his movements weren’t as sure as they had been before. Steve, though, was determined to survive this fight because he owed it to Blinky. Draal would never listen to him and sure Steve hadn’t at first but now he wanted too. Draal got into the middle of the arena with Steve just a couple of feet away from him. Then the outer platforms shifted to go on their side and Steve ran towards Draal. 

 

He leaped and made it onto the platform just in time to avoid his death only to shout and grab at his leg, “Fuck!” 

 

Draal saw an opportunity and went for it, grabbing Steve by the neck and holding him over the edge, “You failed, boy.” 

 

He did not hold his grip tight enough that Steve could not speak, he wanted to hear the boy beg, but instead, he simply called off the armor and held out the Amulet, “Fine, take it. Will this make you happy?”

 

The troll glanced from the Amulet to the Trollhunter, unsure, as the boy continued, “I get it, or at least I think I do. Your dad had to be gone a lot for the job right? Creepy, blind, goat troll over there mentioned another name which I’m assuming is your mom. She’s not here, is she?” 

 

At the mention of his mother, Draal tightened his grip, “She’s gone and you have NO right to speak of her!” 

 

“Will this make you…” Steve’s own words made him pause as he thought about his fight with Lake, “Will this make you feel better? To have the spotlight on you for hurting someone else?”

 

Draal growled, “Your words won’t change anything.” 

 

“Then why haven’t you killed me yet,” Steve challenged.

 

All that could be heard was the trolls in the crowd chanting for Draal to finish the fight. He looked back at the crowd to the Trollhunter who...looked tired. He looked like he was ready to die and that didn’t sit right with Draal. He wanted the Trollhunter to grovel, to beg for mercy. This- This was too easy of a kill. There would be no honor in this kill. No honor in getting the Amulet from someone who was literally just giving it away. 

 

Steve had shut his eyes, fearful but trying to seem brave when he was dropped and hit solid ground, “Wh…?”

 

“I forfeit,” Steve opened his eyes to Draal walking away from him and Steve saw how the spotlight fell on him, and he hated it.

 

Loud jeers and shouts could be heard as Steve raged, “Shut the fuck up all of you!” 

 

Draal turned around towards the Trollhunter in shock, as did the rest of the trolls, “You fucks need to get it through your thick skulls that I AM the Trollhunter. This stupid thing chose me and if you have a problem with it, bring it up to Merlin and not me! I didn’t ask to be chosen!” 

 

He took one of the items the trolls threw at Draal and threw it back, “You are stuck with me and I’m stuck with you. Everyone here already knows Bular is in Arcadia, who’s to say he’s not planning on bringing his father back! A quiet little town right where a huge T-” 

 

“Say no more,” Blinky hissed as he pulled Steve front the stage and down to drag him away, both Draal and Vendel watching curiously.

 

“Shouldn’t they know,” Steve argued. 

 

“Ours is an ancient race,” Blinky continued pulling the boy away only to hear him hiss in pain, “It will take times to win hearts and minds.” 

 

Aarrrgghh offered the boy his arm to help him walk, “Why were they throwing stuff at Draal?”

 

“He forfeited and spared your life at the cost of his honor,” Blinky sighed and spared a glance back. 

 

“Honor? Oh wait like Zuko,” Steve asked.

 

“Who?”

 

“Nevermind,” Steve continued limping away before asking, “...Did I fight good?” 

 

“Good fight,” Aarrrgghh encouraged to get a smile from Steve. 

 

“Well, Master Steve,” Blinky corrected before smiling, “And you surpassed my expectations. You are nothing that I expected.” 

 

Steve’s head fell but Blinky brought it back up, “You are far more than anything I could have imagined.” 

 

The grin Steve gave Blinky made the old troll’s heart swell with pride. 

* * *

 

Steve made it home in one piece, only slightly limping now, and unlocked his door. Little Dude was going to be so excited to see him alive. Luckily his mom wouldn’t have to find his note and deal with funeral arrangements, that shit’s expensive. He would have to ice his leg but as long as he didn’t move too much over the weekend he should be fine for school on Monday. Blinky offered him some stuff that helped the healing process plus the Amulet seemed to help a bit. 

 

The key turned to no resistance, meaning the door was unlocked. Strange, Steve was sure he locked it. 

 

Grabbing the Amulet he entered and glanced around to see if anything was out of place. Something had to be wrong, Little Dude usually greeted him by now. 

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t see you taking photos of us,” A voice he knew vaguely said, “Come now, little Trollhunter, surely you’re smarter than that? Then again, maybe Strickler was right about you.” 

 

There was a flash to his left and he saw a tall magenta troll stand before him, “You really are just stupid.” 

 

Steve growled and summoned the armor just as she struck, the kickback forcing Steve into the wall.  Steve was still sore from his battle with Draal and his lack of sleep but he got back up to dodge her next attack. Nomura laughed and brought out her two swords while Steve got out his. With a loud Clang! Their swords clashed and Steve dove for the backyard, hissing as he put weight on his sprained ankle. Nomura picked up on this and fought more on the side of his wounded leg, causing Steve to lean more and more on it. Once out the backdoor Steve jumped back to put as much distance between himself and the troll woman as he could. 

 

“Give up,” Nomura called out with a sickening grin, “And I may get Bular to make your death swif-” 

 

Just then a giant blue hand grabbed and flipped Nomura into the dirt before flinging her some distance away, “Do not touch the Trollhunter.”

 

“What are you doing here,” Nomura hissed. 

 

“Delivering you pain again,” Draal shot the troll woman a smirk, “Nomura.” 

 

“Suddenly you’re honorable,” Nomura moved to strike, “Sorry to hear about daddy. Bular always liked the way he screamed.” 

 

“Bular fucked your dad,” Steve shouted, causing both trolls to stop and stare at the boy in utter disbelief.

 

“You really are an idiot,” Nomura said slowly.

 

“Wh- you said,” Steve’s eyes widened, “Oh dying screams. Right, got it.” 

 

Nomura and Draal turned back to each other with Nomura giving Draal a look of ‘really? You’re protecting him?’

 

Draal’s eye twitched and he grabbed Nomura by the leg and flung her out of Steve’s backyard to which the Trollhunter shouted, “This bitch empty! YEET!” 

 

Annoyed, the troll stomped over to Steve who stumbled back, “You have no right to be the Trollhunter.”

 

Steve went from fearful to bored, “This again? Are you just here to kill me then?” 

 

“Not kill,” Draal huffed, “Train.” 

 

One of Steve’s neighbors shouted, “Be quiet or I’m calling the police!” 

 

“I don’t know if you realize this but Blinky is kinda...my trainer,” Steve got up and limped over to his backdoor. 

 

“Your battles won’t always be waged in arenas,” Draal started to say, “And your petty words won’t sway every opponent. You are the Trollhunter, it is time to start being afraid.” 

 

“I am afraid,” Steve bit back, “I was afraid of dying.” 

 

“You did not show it,” Draal eyed the child before him.

 

“No, I didn’t,” Steve opened his door, leaving it open for Draal to enter through, “Listen, if you’re not here to kill me then why are you here cause the training excuse is bullshit.” 

 

“I do not lie, Trollhunter,” Draal entered with some difficulty, “I am here to train you. Our battle was pitiful and I found no honor in defeating someone so woefully unprepared.” 

 

“Wow, you’re a dick,” Steve slowly got to his kitchen to get out an ice pack. 

 

“Since I cannot go back to Trollmarket, it is only fair you allow me to stay here in your home,” Draal poked through some doors. 

 

“Uh, no-” Steve was coming back into the living room when he missed the edge of the table he was holding onto and fell onto the ground, “Ugh fine, but you get the basement. Little Dude gets the couch.” 

 

Draal shrugged, “Fine with me. Perhaps I can make an actual fighter out of you. Then I will feel no shame in tearing you limb from limb to get back what is rightfully mine.” 

 

“Yeah, okay,” Steve fell onto the couch and sighed, “Just don’t get blood in the house.” 

 

“You should be afraid,” Draal growled. 

 

“And you should be quiet,” Steve bit back, “I am tired and in pain so shhh.” 

 

With a snort, Draal entered the basement and slammed the door shut. Steve glanced over to the door and let out a quiet sigh of relief. Fuck, that was nerve-racking. Luckily, Steve has some experience in hiding his emotions even if it’s usually to make himself act like a jack ass. So, his words did somewhat get through to Draal. Or they hadn’t. Steve wasn’t entirely sure and his head was starting to pound from lack of food. He ate much more often but with everything going on he just...forgets. Doesn’t help his father borrowed his food money for the month and his mother would throw a fit if he used his card too much. There was enough food to last until she sent him more next month. 

 

Then, he thought about Blinky and how he looked at Steve. It’s a look he always wanted from his father but rarely got. Blinky just...Gave it to him even when he failed at the battle. Maybe, if he got better at Trollhunting and balancing out everything else his father would look at him that way too. If Steve could change then his dad could change too and then his mother would change her mind about the restraining order. Then they could be a happy family again. Steve would even get a pet, maybe a cat or a…

 

Red on golden fur. 

 

No, no, Steve hit his head with his hands as if to physically beat the memory out of his head. His dad hadn’t meant to and the memory isn’t even that clear. The puppy could’ve been hurt by anything. Steve’s dad was good. He would take Steve for ice cream and movies when he was good. 

 

His phone was buzzing, a number he didn’t recognize. Then he did. 

 

Steve put the phone to his ear, “...Uncle Dale?”

 

“Steve oh my god,” Steve heard the sigh of relief that his uncle gave, “Oh my god, I got your text during work and I didn’t check it. It was an unknown number and I-I didn’t look until I got home a bit ago. God-” 

 

“I..” Steve felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

“-I was so scared,” His uncle cried out, “I thought...I thought you had, but you- you answered your phone. You’re alright, right? You’re alright?” 

 

Steve thought for a moment. Then two. Then three. He thought about everything that’s happened in just a few short weeks. How his life has turned upside down. The message he sent his uncle basically said that he’s sorry he never tried to communicate with him sooner. That he’s sorry his uncle spent so much to send him art supplies when he never used them. He told him he wishes they could have talked more and Steve knew what his uncle thought. He wrote it out like that for a reason. 

 

“Steve,” His uncle asked, growing more and more worried. 

 

Then he thought of Blinky and Aarrrgghh’s conversation. Of Nunez...No, Claire and how she stood up for Steve when he’s been nothing but trouble. How he didn’t kill Little Dude. How Blinky and Aarrrgghh want him to actually grow, how they seemed to really care. Steve’s uncle cared enough to call the second he read Steve’s message. They hadn’t spoken in nearly 10 years and yet he called to check up on Steve. He still sent Steve packages and it was then the feelings behind the gesture truly hit Steve. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve said with a faint smile growing on his lips, “I’m okay, uncle Dale. I’m okay…”

 

After a bit of conversation, a promise from Steve to get back into art with his uncle furious at his dad over the destruction of Steve’s gifts. Steve tried to assure him it wasn’t on purpose but his uncle wasn’t having it. He promised to send Steve a huge care package for his art so Steve could get back into it. Steve’s uncles were both artists anyway, they knew what to get him. That got a laugh out of Steve and they both said their goodbyes with his uncle promising to check up on him more. Steve felt lighter than he had in a while after his talk with his uncle. This was it, this was his turning point. This was where he stopped thinking about what he had to be and  **became** the real Steve Palchuk. Whoever that was. 

 

The headache growing worse, Steve laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep with the ice pack on his ankle, a smile on his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHFESKLVH AHA AHD SHV AH AHA H A
> 
> im really happy


	7. Changelings... At my School? It's more likely than you think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes movies do teach us more than school  
> at least if you happen to be stuck in the "Chosen One" Trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS:  
> -swearing  
> -mentions of low self esteem  
> -strickler for the love of god when do i start redeeming you

Sunday late afternoon, a boy stood in his backyard in full Daylight armor trying to practice what he has been taught. His ankle still sore and putting pressure on it was not helping but he had to bear it. Still, with the fact that every other step he took he stumbled it was easy to say he wasn’t doing well. There was no stopping him, he had to be ready in case he ever got attacked at home again. After Nomura’s sneak attack Steve found himself not sleeping well. Friday he slept fine due to sheer emotional and physical exhaustion but the rest of the weekend he started to worry about being surprised again. So he kept his guard up and slept lighter, waking up every few hours only to see Draal patrolling the house. In another time that might have been comforting but Steve knew Draal was only waiting until he could take the Amulet himself. He had wanted to be hopeful that his words had gotten through to Draal but the troll had been giving him the cold shoulder all weekend. 

 

“What is this,” Draal asked as he stomped out of the house, shade provided by the house itself. 

 

“Practice,” Steve rolled his eyes, “You wanted me to be a better kill, right?”

 

“You swing it like it is a toy,” Draal spun the Trollhunter around to face him, “The Sword of Daylight is not a toy to be played with. It is a hallowed obligation I have spent my entire life training to be worthy of!” 

 

“Yeah, why did you do that if the Amulet just guesses who the next Trollhunter should be,” Steve narrowed his eyes in question, “Like there was a high chance you wouldn’t be chosen.” 

 

Draal growled and pushed the Trollhunter back, “You-! You do not understand, I have spent my entire life training to be better than any troll in Trollmarket so that it would have no choice but to choose me!” 

 

Steve winced and took a minute to recover, “Okay, but this thing seems more like a random game of chance than actually going by like...Actual abilities. I mean it choose me and like, I can kinda fight and run but I can’t sword fight?”

 

“Which is why I am going to teach you how to properly wield your sword,” Draal went back inside and grabbed a tall lamp before coming back out, “Your blade is but an extension of your body, and your body an extension of your eyes.” 

 

“Okay, but the sword kinda disappears into light and I’m pretty sure my body can’t do that,” Steve got the sword ready. 

 

Draal blinked, then took in a deep breath, as Steve continued, “Unless like I have something, like, amputated.” 

 

“You know Trollhunter, I think you stand a chance against Bular,” Draal said. 

 

“Really,” Steve blinked. 

 

“Yes, you could annoy him to death with your mindless talking,” Draal shouted, placing the lamp post in a position, “Now, mimic my movements, Trollhunter.”

 

For several hours after that, when the sun had started to set, Steve mirrored Draal’s movements with the sword. He mimicked every strike, every block, and every swing Draal did and found it getting easier. The sword would move fluidly from one position to another the more Steve got used to it. Soon he found that he was doing pretty good at it when his phone went off. Shit, that’s right he meant to met Blinky, Aarrrgghh, and Vendel at the museum. 

 

Of course, since he looked away, that left him open to an attack. Draal leaped forward and pinned Steve to the wall with the lamp post nearly crushing his neck, “Wh- hey!” 

 

“A real fight is never predictable, Trollhunter,” Draal sneered, pushing the lamp closer to Steve’s neck, “You have to expect the unexpected and learn to embody the armor, force it to do what you want.” 

 

The lamp was crushing his throat but he had to think of a way out. Oh, if only he could get the sword into his other hand but Draal was holding onto that arm. Wait! The sword could disappear and reappear… Maybe he could. 

 

Steve gritted his teeth and willed the sword to go to his other hand. The Amulet heeded his will and the sword vanished into blue light only to reappear in his other hand, right where Draal was left unprotected.

 

“Gotcha,” Steve smirked.

 

“Congratulations,” Draal pulled away for Steve to catch his breath unhindered, “You can now do what every other Trollhunter knew what to do from Day one.” 

 

A huff from the blonde, “Would it kill you to just say ‘good job’?” 

 

“Yes,” Draal ate the lightbulb from the lamp and threw the post away. 

* * *

 

“Alright, good,” Steve mumbled to himself as he leaped in through the open window, “Hopefully, they don’t mind that I’m late.”

 

Steve just rounded a corner when he saw the three elder trolls, “Sh- Sorry Blinky, I’m here.” 

 

“You’re late,” Blinky glared. 

 

“Sorry, Draal decided to train me or something,” Steve shrugged but gave a sorry smile. 

 

“Draal,” Aarrrgghh looked shocked. 

 

“Train,” Blinky looked concerned. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yeah, he thought our fight was ‘too easy’ and wanted to train me so he has a better fight or something” 

 

“Of course,” Blinky nodded with a wide-eyed look of  ‘what the fuck’, “Because when a troll is defeated in combat, it’s completely natural for them to take refuge in the victor’s domicile.”

 

“Really,” Steve asked with a tilt of his head. 

 

“No of course not! Such an arrangement could only end in disaster,” Blinky was this close to pulling his hair out, “Utter disaster!” 

 

Another voice cut through Blinky’s cries, “Are we simply waiting here to be discovered? Or were you planning on showing me this thing you believe to be the Killahead bridge?” 

 

“Yes,” Blinky hurriedly went to Vendel’s side, “The Trollhunter was just about to show us the way!”

 

Steve lead the way to the closed exhibit, “So I knew that Strickler was up to something so I followed him to here. He was talking to the museum lady, who was a changeling, and they came in here to talk about Bular and some other thing.” 

 

He walked into the room only to look suspiciously all around. Something wasn’t right here. If the bridge was the gateway to Gunmar wouldn’t there be guards? Shouldn’t there be something here to keep people out? Where was the museum lady that attacked him, or even Bular? This is too easy, too simple. Steve’s seen enough movies to know something wasn’t right. Still, he walked over to the sheet that covered the bridge and moved to pull it off. He couldn’t, not by himself, but Aarrgghh stepped over to help him out. 

 

“Me,” Aarrrgghh put Steve aside and pulled the protective sheet off.

 

Only to reveal an old Viking boat.

 

The clacking of Vendel’s staff hitting the hard ground irritated Steve’s ears as the troll came closer to him, “That...Is not a bridge. Blinkous Galadrigal, I’ve not left the Heartstone in a century-“ 

 

Steve didn’t say anything, only continued to look at the boat and then the room. It was here, Steve has photographic proof. That meant, if by going movie logic, that this was either a trap or a ruse. No one has jumped out at them, that and there would be no way of knowing that Steve would have brought the trolls in today anyway. If a ruse then…

 

“I only did so to tonight because of the grave peril the Killahead bridge represents,” Vendel chastised Blinky, “For you to invoke that danger without just cause-” 

 

“If Master Steve says it’s so-” Blinky tried to get a word in. Steve perked up at Blinky trying to defend him but Vendel wasn’t having it.

 

“You will be only too quick to believe him,” Vendel scoffed, “You’ve never met a conspiracy theory you didn’t like.” 

 

Blinky spluttered, he was shocked- appalled- aghast that Vendel would even, “I hate conspiracies! That is why I am dedicated to rooting them out.” 

 

“ Like you rooted out the plot to rid Trollmarket of all its cat meat,” Vendel raised a brow.

 

“That was a misunderstanding,” Blinky defended.

 

“One I’m all for,” Steve muttered to himself.

 

“Or the time you were convinced we were infested with flea trolls,” Steve gave Aarrrgghh a look. 

 

“Precaution is the soul of virtue,” Blinky argued, with Vendel and Blinky going back and forth.

 

“I don’t see how those are conspiracies,” Steve whispered.

 

“Lots of trolls, not a lot of baths,” Aarrrgghh explained. 

 

“Oh,” Steve nodded before his face contorted in a look of disgust at the image of naked trolls.

 

“Everyone in Trollmarket thinks you’re paranoid,” Vendel shouted in frustration.

 

“If it’s everyone,” Blinky shouted back, not thinking his words through, “It must be a conspiracy!” 

 

Both Steve and Aarrrgghh facepalmed. 

 

Vendel shook his head, “It would seem your pupil is desperate to play the hero, while you are desperate to see danger where none exists. Aarrrgghh-” Vendel waved Aarrrgghh over- “Take me home.” 

 

“No wait-” Steve jumped up and summoned the armor- “I should, Trollhunter protects, right?” 

 

That got Vendel to pause, as did Blinky, “I- well… Yes, you are correct.” 

 

“Let’s get you three home,” Steve nodded and gave an award-winning smile he often gave teachers to get out of trouble. 

 

The walk through the woods was pleasant had Steve stopped and paid attention. It was not too hot nor too cold and the wind was enough to rustle the leaves but not to make one chilled. The grass crunched with Steve’s steps as it did with the trolls he traveled with. All three shot Steve some looks every so often as the boy seemed to be in deep thought. Blinky looked to his husband who nodded and moved up closer to Vendel as Steve slowed his pace. 

 

“Master Steve, perhaps Vendel’s right. Perhaps I have flooded your imagination with flights of fancy,” Blinky gave a defeated sigh and looked down, “I blame myself,” 

 

“It was there,” Steve finally spoke up.

 

“Yes, I know you believe-”

 

“No,” Steve cut Blinky off, “It  _ was  _ there. They must have moved it.”

 

“They-” Blinky glanced over to the two trolls ahead to see if they were listening in before looking back at Steve- “What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Listen, The changeling lady I mentioned? She attacked me at my house yesterday,” Steve held up a hand when he heard Blinky’s shocked gasp, “She saw me taking the pictures, she could have moved the bridge knowing that I would tell you guys!” 

 

Blinky’s eyes traveled this way and that as the gears turning in his head, “Assuming that Killahead bridge was in Arcadia, and it was indeed, as you say, delivered to a clandestine location...That would mean more changelings, scavenging, assembling, and disassembling.” 

 

“We already know Strickler is working with her,” Steve nodded along to Blinky’s thoughts, “They could have some humans working with them too.” 

 

“If we prove that the museum curator wasn’t working alone,” Blinky and Steve followed Aarrrgghh and Vendel down the blue staircase, “Then Vendel might start believing that you saw Killahead bridge.”

 

“And I know just where to start,” Steve gave a cocky grin,” Time to catch a changelin-”

 

Steve’s words were cut shot by Blinky’s hand who shushed him, “Stop saying that so loudly!”

 

That same troll from before was standing beside them again, “Do you mind?”

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“Changelings have not been heard or seen in Trollmarket for centuries,” Blinky whispered, “The mere word could cause hysteria.”

 

“And I found two,” Steve checked his phone for the time, “Shit! I got school tomorrow. I have to go home.”

 

“You worry about your studies,” Blinky put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “I’ll worry about this.” 

 

Steve gave a smile and nodded before running back home. 

* * *

 

“Alright Palchuk,” Steve spoke to his reflection, “You’re the man, you’re going to show everyone that you are a nice dude.”

 

Little Dude was concerned. The Trollhunter has been like this for the last hour just talking to his reflection and occasionally slapping his face. He seemed to be psyching himself up for something but Little Dude had no idea what. The boy concerned the gnome. If he wasn’t training then he was at this ‘school’ or working on ‘homework’. Rarely he saw the boy eat or sleep and if he did it was small snacks or quick naps. Little Dude brought it up to himself to remind Steve to eat and when he did Steve would actually eat a meal. Still, he would look into the fridge to grab something only to stop and close it again, muttering about how he had to be careful with the supply. Little Dude has tried to offer food but forgets that Steve doesn’t eat like him. 

 

“Come on, come on you can do this,” Steve gave a shout before grabbing his bag and heading to his door only to swing right back around, “No- No I can’t!” 

 

He plopped onto the bed with a groan and Little Dude jumped over to him with a big frown. The boy seemed upset by something but Little Dude didn’t know what. He did know he did not like it when the Trollhunter, who always made sure to give Little Dude attention no matter what, was like this. So, he patted the Trollhunter’s cheek to get him to look at him. Steve seemed to sigh and looked at the gnome with a tired look. The gnome didn’t like it at all and puffed up his chest. Then he spoke, and spoke, and spoke about how wonderful and kind the Trollhunter was. He ranted and raved and paced the bed to get out all his thoughts. Neither knew how much time had past as the gnome started his long speech about what he thought of Steve. 

 

Finally, he took a breath, panted, and looked to see the Trollhunter smiling at him, “Aw, thanks Little Dude.” 

 

Little Dude smiled and hugged Steve’s face which got a chuckle out of the boy, “You’re right, I should go.” 

 

The gnome nodded and cheered Steve on as he left for school on his Vespa. Steve smiled as he thought about how passionate Little Dude was about cheering him on but his smile fell. He knew that the change wouldn’t go over to well at school. Most kids will probably think he’s doing it to avoid getting in trouble or something. Others still wouldn’t trust him near them. God, how long has he been a bully? How long has he hurt others? Would he be able to change or would he just fall back on old habits? That scared Steve the most, going back to his bullying ways. Steve didn’t really have much hope that his change would go over well at school. Hell, he was just hoping that he could blend into the background enough that ‘Steve the Bully’ became just a distant memory. That the others wouldn’t even notice him when he walked through the hallways. He wasn’t even expecting to make friends, just be tolerated. Maybe apologize to some of his worst victims like Pepperjack or Domzalski or Lake. 

 

Lake… The thought of Lake brought up the thought of Blinky and Aarrrgghh. Steve quickly shook that away. Just because he accepted that f*g was a bad word and that gay people aren’t like what his father said didn’t mean he was one. He liked girls like that blonde or Nunez… Claire. He didn’t like any boy like he liked girls, especially not Lake. It would be bad of him to like boys.

 

Wait...Why? Why would it be bad? 

 

If Uncle Dale and Blinky liked boys it’s okay for them? Why can’t he? 

 

Because he’s not like that. 

 

What is  _ that _ ? What is it that makes it that he can’t like boys?

 

Because he just  _ can’t _ , okay!

 

“Palchuk!” 

 

Shit, just it finally hit Steve that he missed practice. Shit shit shit. 

 

“Where have you been,” Coach Lawrence stomped over to the boy, “You missed practice today, were late almost all last week, and Ms. Janeth says you haven’t been to rehearsal?”

 

“I uh…” Steve didn’t have an excuse. 

 

“Palchuk, what is going on,” Coach was frustrated, “You better start showing up or you’ll lose your spot on the team!” 

 

No, no anything but that. 

 

Steve shook his head, “Got it! I’ll be there Coach, don’t worry.” 

 

He didn’t give the man a change to respond. Steve’s mind was at war with itself even when he got to class. He didn’t even notice that he missed practice or that he was walking in a daze until Coach broke him out of it. The whole day he had been like that. Nothing snapped him out of it as he went through the motions of the school day until Coach called out to him. Luckily for him, he paid attention enough at times to write down the homework. Still, Ms. Janeth seemed unusually cruel during class and he realized it was about Jim. He wanted to call her out on it but thought about to what happened with Mary. He should, but he didn’t. Again, back in that daze from earlier about what he should and shouldn’t do now. Man, things were so much easier back when he was a bully and didn’t think about other people’s feelings. The only thing that snapped him out of it was accidentally overhearing another conversation. 

 

“See you at six,” Claire said as Steve turned his head to see her putting her hair behind her ear while talking to…

 

“Yeah, totally,” Steve saw how awestruck Jim was looking at Claire with and felt something break in him, “See you at six.” 

 

He shook his head and continued to walk into school only to hear his name being called, “Wh- Nunez?”

 

“Claire,” She corrected with a smile, “Listen, Jim is coming over my house tonight to work on some homework, want to join?”

 

Steve stopped and had to stare at the girl for a second, “You… want me to third wheel on your date?”

 

Claire opened her mouth to talk only to stop, “Oh my god, it’s a date.” 

 

Steve blinked, “Yes…?”

 

“I mean,” She stuttered, trying to catch herself, “You can join, I’m sure he won’t mind and you know who’s to say he even likes me like that-”

 

“Claire he looks at you like you are a million bucks,” Steve shook his head, “He’s probably going bonkers that you asked him out.” 

 

“I- Wh-  _ Bonkers? _ ”

 

Steve shook his head with a laugh,” I have to go.” 

 

“Wh- wait,” Claire grabbed his arm and he winced, it still stung from the fight and then the duel, “... Are, you okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve pulled away, “Have fun on your date. You two make a real cute couple.”

 

“You’re being nice,” Claire got in front of Steve, “Have you finally given up the bully persona?”

 

“Trying too,” Steve looked away, “Now I really have to go.” 

 

“You know,” She gave a teasing grin, “I heard that Jim likes boys and girls. I wouldn’t mind you being my competition  _ if  _ you treat him right.” 

 

“Too bad, I’m straight,” Steve pushed past her again, starting to get irritated. 

 

Claire ‘tsked’ and once again got in Steve’s way, “My house, sometime soon. We are hanging out.”

 

“Wh-what?” Steve blinked. 

 

“You heard me,” She said as she snatched his phone, “My number and-” With a few quick taps her phone buzzed- “Now I have yours, I’ll text you some time,” 

 

With that she ran off to get into her parent's car, leaving behind a very confused Steve. After he got over his initial shock he chuckled and got on to his Vespa to head to Trollmarket for training. What he didn’t notice was the red-headed boy who saw the exchange of numbers between Steve and Claire. He jumped when his name was called and rushed over to his best bud. 

 

“Dude you have competition,” Toby said in a rush, “Also Claire is a player and I aspire to be her.”

 

Jim stared at Toby, trying to process what he just said, “...What.” 

 

“Claire! She gave Steve- THE Steve- her number,” Toby spoke in a semi-panicked voice.

 

“She what,” Jim shouted in shock.

 

“Dude! Steve is trying to steal your girl,” Toby got on his bike and the two of them were off. 

 

“First, she’s not my girl and second, he’s a bully she wouldn’t give him the time of day,” Jim assured Toby and himself. 

 

“Jimbo! Did you see Eli in a locker all day today, or a headlock,” Toby countered. 

 

Jim paused, no, no he hadn’t, “You don’t think he’s trying to pretend to be good to get with Claire?” 

 

“Of course he is! He’s Steve, he wouldn’t randomly change his whole personality for no reason,” Toby rolled his eyes, “He’s obviously doing this to get something.” 

 

“We should warn Claire,” Jim stopped his bike at his house, “I’ll talk to her tonight.” 

 

“Good,” Toby nodded before waggling his eyes, “And then you can work your moves on her.” 

 

“Toby.”

 

“Shutting up.”

* * *

 

“...Matter at hand, Master Steve,” Steve zoned out most of the words Blinky was saying until he repeated his name, louder, “Master Steve!” 

 

“MASTER STEVE,” Aarrrgghh screamed, causing Steve to jump. 

 

“Holy shit-What,” Steve blinked and looked at the two, “What?”

 

“We were about to head to RotGuts,” Blinky shook his head while still walking forward. 

 

“RotGut’s?”

 

“Purveyor of fine charms, totems, and spells,” Blinky held out his arms to show decorated door of several colored glass windows, “Follow my lead.” 

 

Steve was speechless which made Blinky proud as he knocked on the large metal door to which two other smaller doors opened with a large eye and a small eye appeared, “Ailment or curse?”

 

“Oi, numbskull! I’m supposed to answer it,” The shorter eye glare off to where Steve suspected the other troll to be, 

 

“But I already did answer it,” The larger voiced asked with clear confusion. 

 

“He’s not wrong,” Steve shrugged to Blinky who tried to shush him.

 

“Ugh,” The shorter eye rolled and looked at Steve, “It’s clear, I deal with the customers while he handles the wizardry.” 

 

“Then be faster,” Steve shrugged again.

 

The taller eye laughed as the shorter one got more annoyed, “Why- you!” 

 

“I like this one,” Rot continued to laugh. 

 

Steve smiled and Blinky kept glancing between Steve and Rot and Gut, “Ah, well…”

 

Gut, the shorter eye, rolled his eyes, “Well, Rot, may I continue?” 

 

“Okay,” Rot nodded. 

 

Gut looked back at the Trollhunter and the other two trolls, “Welcome to RotGut’s. How may we service you?”

 

Steve gave a face, “Oh, that is not a way to put that.” 

 

“Wh- why,” Gut asked, confused and annoyed. 

 

Steve gritted his teeth, “Mmmm, nevermind. Anyway, we need-”

 

“Totem, my good troll,” Blinky cut Steve off, trying to not piss off Gut more than the boy already has.

 

“Something to find changelings,” Steve continued, pulling away from Blinky.  

 

“You’re gonna need a gaggletack,” Rot said with a nod

 

Gut chuckled nervously, “Unfortunately, you see, we’re running a bit short on those. Haha, very hard to get.”

 

Rot looked to Gut with confusion, “But I’ve got a bag of them right here?”

 

“What in the world-” Gut nearly snapped before realizing there were still customers outside- “Heh if you’ll excuse us for one  moment.” 

 

Both doors shut but Rot and Gut’s voices could be heard clearly, “Ey, what are ya doing? I’m trying to drive up the price over here!” 

 

“I thought we were trying to help the nice lad,” Rot sounded genuinely confused but Steve liked that he made a good first impression… On Rot at least. 

 

“Are they married too,” Steve looked over to Blinky.

 

“Why yes, how did you gather that,” Blinky nodded but tilted his head in question. 

 

Steve chuckled, “They fight like an old married couple on TV.” 

 

“Aarrrgghh and I are an old married couple and we don’t fight,” Blinky seemed to be arguing but the look in his eye told Steve he was teasing.

 

“Yeah, you two are the sickly sweet couple,” Steve rolled his eyes before looking at the door, “So what is a gaggletack?”

 

“Rare artifact, “Aarrrgghh answered. 

 

“Exceedingly rare, “ Blinky continued, “An object of great mystery. With physical contact, it reveals the true nature of a changeling.” 

 

“Why don’t you open the door-”

 

Rot’s window opened, “Step back please.” 

 

“-our hard earned bits and bobs,” Gut could be heard in the background grumbling. 

 

A drawer opened and out popped out a horseshoe Steve barely dodged, “Whoa!” 

 

Blinky picked up the artifact and held it up but Steve looked confused, “It’s a horseshoe? An older one at that.” 

 

“Made of pure iron,” Blinky said with excitement before confusion, “Why would you put such a precious thing on a horse’s foot?” 

 

“They’re designed to protect a horse’s hoof from wear similar to shoes on human feet,” Steve explained, “They’re nailed in and have to be changed and cleaned regularly but they do help horse’s from getting sores on their or the stress of carrying weight like humans or bags.” 

 

Blinky stood shocked at Steve’s answer. For once, the boy didn’t seem to accidentally blurt it out but meant to actually educate Blinky. That excited Blinky, and Aarrrgghh, as it meant the boy was starting to come out of his shell. Though in Blinky’s excitement, he didn’t respond and Steve started to get more and more anxious about his outburst. Aarrrrgghh nodded towards Blinky who then looked towards Steve to see the boy rubbing at his arms again, though gingerly this time. 

 

“Amazing, Master Steve, I did not know that,” Blinky gave a big smile to the boy who lit up slightly under the praise, “You must tell me more about the horseshoe and its human uses.” 

 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “I -uh- I have a book about horses- if- if you want it.” 

 

Blinky chuckled softly at Steve, “I would love to see it to learn more about the creatures of your world  and in return, I will lend you a book from my vast library about our creatures.” 

 

“Really-” Steve sounded so excited but froze up and stopped, rubbing at his arm again, “I mean, that’s cool….So Changelings?”

 

“Ah! Yes,” Blinky realized that they should get back on their former conversation, “Beware, Master Steve, changelings are swapped with their human counterparts at birth. So, it is likely these troll-pretenders have dwelt amongst you for decades.” 

 

“Don’t fairies do the same thing,” Steve tried to recall from his vague knowledge of fairies from one of his older books. 

 

“The fae haven’t been seen since they lost the war against the pixies centuries ago,” Blinky laughed, “Besides we told you that they were troll young.” 

 

“I think a lot of my myth books are off,” Steve looked ahead in question, “But if changelings are affected by iron does that mean you are too?”

 

“No, we have no other form to reveal,” Blinky nodded as he held out the horseshoe, “Changelings could be anyone, Master Steve. Used car salesmen, tax collectors, television executives-”

 

“Flight attendants?”

 

Blinky blinked, “Uh- yes, that would be an especially good job for a Changeling.” 

 

Steve gulped before looking down at the horseshoe, “What… What about half changelings?” 

 

“I beg your pardon,” Blinky didn’t quite grasp what Steve was asking. 

 

“Obviously they live their whole lives pretending to be human… Couldn’t they have kids? Wouldn’t they be changelings too,” Steve still hadn’t taken the horseshoe. 

 

Blinky finally caught on, his eyes growing wide and he gulped. He had wondered this himself back when he first met the boy. Steve had been so harsh with his views of others that Blinky thought only changelings had. The Trollhunter being a changeling (or a half one at that) would have horrible outcomes with Steve’s popularity amongst the trolls. That and how would the boy react? He seemed scared to find out, “Well… do you suspect one of your parents are…? We won’t know until you take the gaggletack, Master Steve.” 

 

“Anything is possible,” He looked down at the horseshoe, “I thought you guys were just fairytales.”

 

Steve reached out but Blinky saw his hesitation and stopped him for a second, “Master Steve, no matter what this may reveal I want you to know that I am proud of your development in these few short weeks.” 

 

The look the boy gave him made Blinky’s heart swell, he looked so relieved at that… Had he been expecting Blinky to throw him out if the gaggletack revealed changeling in him? Blinky would have to better his efforts to show that he was behind the Trollhunter 100%. Changeling or not, this boy was his keep and he was going to do his job. He couldn’t let Steve down like he had Unkar. There was so much potential in Steve that Blinky saw was easily stifled. He had to foster it, protect it, until It grew large enough that he could handle anything. For a few moments, the world stopped just before Steve took the horseshoe. Then he grabbed it and after a tense couple of seconds all three of them let out a breath they hadn’t known they were all holding. Steve took the horseshoe in hand and smiled at Blinky and Aarrrgghh who smiled back with a nod. 

 

“Alright,” Steve looked at the horseshoe, “Time to catch some changelings.” 

* * *

 

Steve, now armed with the gaggletack, stood at the entrance to his school. Sure, this would be a great place to find a changeling but Blinky said that a simple touch would expose their other form. That would reveal changelings to everyone else at school! Who thought this would be a good idea? 

 

Oh right, he did. 

 

Why do people trust him with decisions? He’s an idiot and everyone knows that. Even his own teachers say he’s an idiot. No one has hope for him to amount to anything but a dumb jock. 

 

_ “...that I am proud of your development in these few short weeks.”  _

 

...Blinky has hope for him. So does Aarrrgghh. Okay, so maybe Steve can do this but how? He would have to make sure he got a person alone to be able to test them. The boys would be easy since he could just bug them in the bathrooms or locker rooms but the girls would be a bit tougher. Man, this would be so much easier if he had a girl he could ask to check. Sadly, the only girl he knew was Nunez- Claire- and she would probably question him and not do it. Steve shook his head, the only person he really wanted to check was Strickler. That should be easy enough, that guy is always in his office when not in class. 

 

“But anyone could be working with him,” Steve mumbled to himself. 

 

“Could be working with who,” Claire tilted her head. 

 

Steve jumped at the voice before turning to see Claire and sighing in relief. He was just about to answer her when he realized that  _ she  _ could be working with Strickler. Anyone in this school,- no this town- could be working with Strickler. Anyone here could be a changeling. If he let something slip, said the wrong thing, he could not only out himself but the trolls to the changelings. Could Steve trust anyone here? He didn’t know anymore. What about Coach Lawrence? What if he was a changeling?  His teammates? The kids in his class? Claire? Jim? 

 

Jim. 

 

No, he couldn’t be a changeling, Strickler thought he was the trollhunter. If Jim was working for Strickler than he would have gone to Strickler with the amulet. He would’ve told the man about it to, like, spy on the trolls or something. Joke’s on Jim though, Blinky is quite good at getting to people. Do changelings even had real names they go by, like, ones from their troll time or do they just go with their names they get from the humans? 

 

“Steve,” Claire waved her hand in front of the boy, “Calling Steve, you still with me?”

 

“Huh- what? Oh right,” Steve blinked back into focus, “Right, uh hey?”

 

“Hey,” Claire’s brows knitted together at the awkward moment, “So you going to head to class? Bell just rang.” 

 

“Right,” Steve nodded and started to walk away only for a certain brunette girl to catch up to him.

 

“How was your date with Jim,” Steve asked as a way to defuse the awkward atmosphere.

 

“Okay, we talked a bit,” She trailer off and Steve looked at her in confusion.

 

“Are you two a thing now or what…” Steve raised a brow. He felt...gross. The idea that Claire and Jim got together didn’t sit right with Steve. It was only because he wanted to get with her, right? 

 

“Soooo why the horseshoe,” Claire pointed to the gaggletack, trying to deflect. 

 

Shit, Steve forgot about the stupid thing- he had to think fast, “Uh, a thing from my...mom.”

 

Claire nodded, “Wow, you suck at lying.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Shut up, I just forgot I had it in my bag, okay?”

 

“Why do you even have a horseshoe?” 

 

“We went on a field trip when I was little and I found it this weekend,” Steve shrugged, telling a half-truth since he did go on a field trip to a farm as a kid. 

 

“Oh cool, can I see it,” Claire reached out for it. 

 

If she’s asking she couldn’t be one so he should let her, “Sure.” 

 

Claire grabbed the horseshoe and held it up, “Hm, heavy and old. Wonder what horse this belonged to? Maybe a war vet or a racing horse.” 

 

“Nah,” Steve found himself answering before he could think about it, “The wear on it shows it was probably just a regular farm horse but then again it is pretty hard to tell a horse’s life by their shoes. If you want you can look up the serial number for it?” 

 

Claire stared up him in confusion and Steve stared back before what he said fully hit him, “I- I mean-” 

 

“Huh cool, I didn’t know that,” Claire smiled up at the boy before heading off to class. 

 

Steve watched the girl leave, a whole myriad of emotions and thoughts flowing through his brain, that only ceased when the late bell rang, “FUCK!”

 

Before stepping in, Steve quickly hid the horseshoe in his bag and then sat down. If he had a horseshoe out then he would alert any changeling near him. Man, this seemed easier in the movies. OKay, he had to think this through. He can’t have the horseshoe or it will alert any possible changelings to him. Steve knows that Strickler is more than likely a changeling but this will verify and get proof for Vendel. Using the horseshoe in school would reveal a changeling in front of the whole school and cause everyone to know about the trolls and whatnot which Blinky told him  **not** to do. 

 

Steve’s head nearly hit the desk. He managed to stop himself at the last second but he still was lost on what to do. Strickler thought Jim was the trollhunter, not him. He didn’t believe that Steve could be the trollhunter and that annoyed Steve. It pissed him off. How the look on Strickler’s face when he showed up with the horseshoe would please Steve. 

 

But then...Strickler doesn’t  _ know _ he’s the trollhunter. He could use that to his advantage like they do in the movies. That would risk Jim’s life and he couldn’t have that. Plus, Strickler was going to Jim’s house, he might be planning something. If he’s planning something not only would Jim get hurt but Strickler would reveal himself to Jim and that could make Jim a target. Fuck, he can’t let anyone know about this. This is way to complicated for a dumbass like him. Anyone else would have been a way better choice for trollhunter. Wait, did he eat this morning? No, he did, Little Dude wouldn’t let him leave without eating something. He made it to practice in the morning only to see how much he missed. Crap, he’s got a game next week, doesn’t he? 

 

Why did he think trying out for the stupid play was a good idea? He can’t act and it’s not like he’ll ever be in the play anyway. Jim’s the lead and there’s very little chance of him missing a chance to kiss Claire. Of course, he wouldn’t, who would miss a chance to kiss Claire Nunez? Besides, the kid has liked her for years, Steve could tell by the lovesick look he gave Claire since like middle school. Steve always noticed Jim, always to see how he could torment him in the best way possible. Course, now he’s not a bully so what the FUCK is he going to do? He’s been horrible for years how is he just going to change that. 

 

The bell rang. Class is over. 

 

He tried to think of a solution for everything but every other thought nagged at him. This happened a lot and it annoyed the hell out of his parents. Steve just needed to focus on one thing but it was so hard. It was like that stupid game where one person said one word and another did another but the people are in his head and the words are this thought. Like, seriously, Steve went from actually saving the world to thinking about Jim and Claire. 

 

When did he start calling Jim...Jim? 

 

It’s Lake, he’s Lake. A Buttsnack but a good kid who wouldn’t be caught dead near Steve. He’s made that quite clear. 

 

“Mr. Palchuk,” Strickler spoke his name clearly and snapped Steve from his daze, “See me after class, won’t you?” 

 

“What.”

 

Several students snickered as Strickler scoffed, “After class stay behind, understand?” 

 

Before, he felt anger, but now with everyone’s eyes on him Steve just wanted to shrink away, “...Yeah, sure.” 

 

A few kids oo’d at Steve and he felt worse. All of them looking at him, making fun of him, thinking he was weak. Steve was weak, look, he crumbles over other kids stares. He’s not strong like Lake or Nunez or even Domzalski. Hell, Domzalski is literally an overweight, ginger, orphan...He has every reason to turn out like Steve and he didn’t. Domzalski is nice and even told Lake to lay off, even though he could be grating to be near for a prolonged period of time.  Nunez was just pretty much a Goddess among everyone. Perfect grades, perfect life, perfect personality, seriously she was perfect to see something worthwhile in Steve. 

 

Then there’s Lake. Everyone knows about what happened back in kindergarten. What his father did to him and his mom. Lake was pretty strong to be able to get past that. Here Steve was, barely able to keep himself alive and everyone else just seemed to be doing fine when they’re worse off. He shouldn’t feel like this. 

 

The bell rang, time to face the music. 

 

Everyone cleared out. Only Steve and Strickler remained as the older man closed the door. Steve was pretty sure he couldn’t do that but it would be better for students not to see either of them fight. That changeling lady probably told Strickler about Steve. Would he believe her? He didn’t believe Bular and Bular’s his boss. 

 

“Mr. Palchuk,” Strickler started in his teacher's voice but Steve didn’t raise his eyes up, “It has come to my attention that you might be wearing yourself too thin what with the team and the play.” 

 

“‘M fine,” Seve shrugged and brought his eyes up to meet Strickler’s, “Just a little tired.” 

 

“Perhaps you should quit while you are ahead, a few of my  _ friends  _ think you have gained another after-school activity,” Strickler narrowed his eyes.

 

“Just the play and the team, Mr. Strickler,” Steve didn’t know how to act. How would he have acted before? It felt like that Steve was so far away now. 

 

“Is that so? I figured as much but they are just so adamant, you know? They believe you are capable of handling so many things at once when I know you do the least amount of effort possible,” Strickler got up from the desk he had been sitting at and walked towards the chalkboard. 

 

 _‘Is it so hard to believe I can do this,’_ Steve thought to himself, “C’mon, Mr. Strickler, Steve Palchuk only gives 110%.” 

 

“Unless it’s his studies,” Strickler glanced back at the boy, “Though, it seems you actually attempted to google your homework instead of forcing Mr. Pepperjack to do it all.” 

 

Shit, he did do that, didn’t he?

 

He shook his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

Strickler simply turned back towards the chalkboard. Steve thought,  _ ‘this is it’.  _ This is his chance to reveal that Strickler is a changeling and get proof for Vendel. Steve reached down into his bag to grab the gaggletack. He could do this, he could do what he was supposed to do for once. Steve got up from his seat and slowly moved towards Strickler when someone knocked on the door. 

 

“Mr. Strickler,” A familiar voice rang through the door as Strickler walked over to open it. Steve quietly hid the gaggletack back into his bag. 

 

“Mr. Lake, what a pleasant surprise,” Strickler smiled fondly at the boy and Steve felt sick, “To what do I owe this pleasure?” 

 

“I wanted to check to make sure you didn’t have any allergies for dinner. Mom’s got some free time tomorrow so she’s going to pick up the ingredients so I need to get my list down for her today,” Jim smiled, holding onto the strap of his bag before noticing Steve. 

 

“How thoughtful of you Mr. Lake,” Strickler chuckled, “You will be pleased to know that I have no allergies for you to worry about. I’m sure everything you and your mother will make will be delicious.” 

 

Jim tore his eyes away from Steve to smile back at Strickler, “Cool, thanks…. What did you need to talk to Steve about?” 

 

“None of your-”

 

“Simply that he’s spreading himself too thin with practice in the morning and the play after school,” Strickler explained, his mouth quirking up in a what looked to be a pleasant smile but Steve knew better. 

 

“Oh well,” Lake looked over at him, “I mean… He never goes to rehearsal anyway. He could just quit.” 

 

Lake was talking like Steve wasn’t even there and it both hurt and pissed him off. Steve slammed his hands on the desk, standing up, “Yeah, fine. Tell Ms. Janeth I quit then. Whatever.”

 

“Wait- no, Steve- shit- I didn’t mean it,” Lake stumbled over his words while trying to think of a way to apologize. 

 

Steve glared and Lake flinched. Just like that, all of his anger flew out of him and he was left with that cold numbing feeling. 

 

“It’s fine, you’re right anyway,” Steve shrugged, trying to keep up the face of anger up but it was hard, “I have to go anyway. Gym class.” 

 

He walked past the two of them and Lake wanted to go after him but was stopped by Strickler, “I’ll talk to him, it is my job as a teacher.” 

 

“Thanks, tell him I’m sorry,” Jim nodded to the teacher and left to stop by his locker before class. 

 

Strickler smirked and followed after Steve, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “I will find out if I or my friends are correct at dinner, you know? Either way, though-” 

 

Strickler’s nails dug into Steve’s shoulder and the boy hissed- “It’s no skin off my bones. Jim’s however… Well, not my problem if there’s some sort of collateral damage. You do know what that means, don’t you?”

 

He was threatening Jim. Strickler knew Steve was the Trollhunter. Steve wanted to throw a threat right back, hit him with the gaggle tack, anything! But he didn’t. 

 

“No,” Steve snarled, a death glare up at the older man, “After all, I can’t count to 7.” 

 

With that, he left Strickler in a state of shock. It felt nice to throw the asshole’s words back at him. Hopefully, this meant that Strickler wouldn’t do anything to J- Lake at the dinner they were having. If Strickler left Lake alone then Steve wouldn’t have to worry…. But Lake was a classmate of his. Strickler could try to hurt him during dinner as a way to trap Steve. Maybe he should go over and watch the dinner to make sure the changeling didn’t do anything. After all, the trollhunter protects, right? He’s just there to protect a family from Strickler, he would totally do it for anyone else. 

 

“He hates you, you know,” Strickler called out and Steve froze on the spot, “So do most of the others. Just what are you protecting, Mr. Plachuk?”

 

Steve gritted his teeth, his eyes watering up. What was he protecting? Who was he protecting? All of this for people who don’t care for him. Then he remembered Blinky and Aarrrgghh and that he was trying to be good. Heros do their jobs even when their not thanked.

 

His phone buzzed

 

**Claire Nunez**

 

**Claire** : aw man! Did you hear Papa Skullz is coming to town?!!! I like, only live in their shirt!

**Claire:** oh whoops sorry Steve!

 

Fuck, he had to be careful for when Jim has dinner with Strickler. He’ll have to keep an ear out for when it happens. Wait.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Domzalski and Lake saw Steve in the armor. He can’t go out like that they’ll recognize him. He had to think of a way to hide his identity. A glance to his left to see the bags that were left out to be filled for a food drive. They were the large paper bags most grocery stores carry. 

 

Steve got an idea. 

* * *

 

“It seems you might have been correct about the identity of the Trollhunter, Bular,” Strickler waltzed into the closed off room.

 

“What makes you say that, Impure,” Bular narrowed his eyes at the creature. 

 

Strickler did not want to admit his wrongs, fully, to Bular, “The boy I thought is much to casual, or he’s a very good actor. I shall see once I have dinner with his family I can verify if he is or is not the Trollhunter.”

 

“And if he’s not? How do you plan on going about this, Stricklander,” Another voice broke in, “I have fought the Trollhunter and I know it’s not the boy you think it is.”

 

All eyes were on Strickler who chuckled, “Then we use the boy. He favors me, thinks of me as a father figure-”

 

“That’s a mistake,” Nomura snorted under her breath.

 

Strickler shot her a look- “Which means I can-” WHOOSH- “Oh what now? Oh, another changeling has been chosen.” 

 

The Fetch burst to life in a blast of green magic as a stone came flying out of it with glowing green troll text. Strickler picked it up and his frown turned into a wide grin. This would change everything. He’s seen how the girl has been trying to get close to Mr. Palchuk. He noticed how the boy froze at the mention of Jim hating him. With this Strickler can pretty much hold the Trollhunter by his throat. 

 

“And look who it is,” He chuckled darkly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adklkldk this and ch 8 are the last small chapters that's why it's taking so long to post  
> fucking ch 9 is 12,500 words and ch 10 is 18,3354


	8. Waka Chaka Every Teen Is a Baka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate the delivery Driver   
> also some quality steve and claire bonding because I swear Steve turns into a mix oc captain america and thor by the end of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> `-swearing  
> -mentions of vore? I don't recall I know Not Enrique says soething cursed  
> -OH NO NOT VORE ASS EATING THAT"S RIGHT  
> -still cursed  
> -steve's dad is mentioned  
> \- jim you bitch  
> \- i mean it's valid but still

Somewhere in Arcadia, goblins were on the move again. They traveled in the dead of night to a seemingly random house. The contents inside showed it was not so random at all. See, changelings take the place of humans and putting them in places of power would make much sense. So much sense that it is a surprise they haven’t gone for the Nunez home sooner. They passed by the open window of Claire Nunez, who fitfully turned in her sleep, and went to another open window. There lie, Enrique Nunez, Claire’s baby brother and the perfect person to switch for a changeling. No known personality, no words or mannerisms to perfectly mimic. 

 

The goblin looked over at the sleeping blonde baby with a grin. Enrique blinks away to see the goblin and giggles. 

 

“Oo, chaka chaka chaka,” The goblin cooed. 

* * *

 

“Sorry for the wait baby,” A woman’s voice said as Steve walked through the Vespa shop, “But I got the deal to go through, you can get that new Vespa that just came out!”

 

“I can’t believe this,” Steve said, barely containing his excitement.

 

A chuckle, “Believe it! Sorry, it’s a little late but you finally get your birthday present!”

 

He saw the store owner, “I’ll take the red one.”

 

The store owner grumbled, “Lucky you, last of the lot. Think you can come back later?”    
  
Steve nodded and started to walk out of the shop, his mom snorting over the rude shopkeeper when he saw Lake and Domzalski in the window. They both looked wistfully inside and Steve realized they were looking at the new Vespa’s. He recalled that Lake also enjoyed them and felt bad for taking the last one. They were a small town, shipments were scarce so Lake would have to wait. Steve avoided their line of sight but got close enough to hear. Why was he so intent on listening? He didn’t know. 

 

“Check that baby out,” Domzalski said. 

 

“ Vespa 300 GTS Super, single-cylinder catalyzed four-stroke Quasar engine,” Steve could hear the dreamy tone in Jim’s voice, impressed with his knowledge of the vehicle (it goes fast it all he knew), “Hmm Can you imagine me going down the road on that? Wind whipping through my hair, Claire holding tight to my back…”

 

“Me, cruising in the sidecar next to ya- Oh, You imagined you and Claire alone, didn't you,” Toby interrupted and Steve had to bite back his laugh. Only Domzalski. 

 

Jim sighed and looked down which prompted Domzalski to ask, “What are the chances of your mom getting you one for your birthday?”

 

“Only slightly worse than me winning the lottery and buying it myself,” Lake groaned.

 

“How much you got saved?”

 

“Only 328 bucks and 32 cents,” Jim scoffed, “By the time I have enough, these things will drive themselves.”

 

Steve looked over at Lake and saw how frustrated he looked. Now, he felt really bad about getting the last Vespa. It wasn’t fair to Jim who had to earn his money. Steve didn’t earn anything in his life. Wait no, no thoughts like that. He has to do better and just focus. He had long since hung up on his mother, international calls were quite expensive after all, and thought about what the two other boys talked about. It was then he had a great idea. 

 

A ring, then two, then, “Hello?”

 

“Hey Nunez,” Steve started, taking a step outside the shop, “You know that text you sent me by accident?”

 

“Right, sorry about that again.”

 

“It’s cool,” Steve ran a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous, “So what if I said I could snag you some tickets for the concert tonight?”

 

“No way! Seriously, that would be- How could I thank you,” Claire sounded so excited that it made Steve smile. 

 

“I can get you two tickets, take Lake out,” Steve shrugged, ignoring the icky feeling in his stomach, “My treat.”

 

Claire didn’t respond for a moment and Steve was worried he said something wrong until, “Are you sure? I mean I know you…”

 

“Claire, your gaydar is off. I’m straight as can be,” Steve shook his head, annoyed. 

 

“You like him! It’s obvious,” Claire shouted into the phone. 

 

“No I don’t, besides I’m trying to be nice. So, consider this my present to you for actually like...talking to me and stuff,” Steve sighed when he spotted Lake and Domzalski chasing what appeared to be a…

 

“GOB- Talk to you later Claire,” Steve hung up and ran after the two boys who ducked into an alleyway. Where there’s one goblin there’s more and he didn’t want those dorks getting caught in any crossfire. By the time he made it over, he saw the two leaving with a stuffed rabbit in hand. He wanted to ask but found no words. Instead, he turned the other way to see what Blinky knew.

* * *

 

“So goblins are what steal babies to do the switch,” Steve asked while keeping close to the stone wall. Apparently one of the Trollhunter lessons was climbing a tall stone that shoots fire out of it. That’s right, fire. Coming out of a stone that Steve is climbing up. That is very high. At least a couple 100 feet because that’s just how you train people to not die. By putting them in situations in which they could die. 

 

But for real, Steve was climbing up a rock wall that had traps in it. The silver of the armor stood out against the yellow stone but Steve was quick to move from the flames shooting out in several locations. His body latched onto various spots and was fast to find arm and footholds to try and keep moving. As a kid, his father would have him rock climb when they went camping. Camping with his dad was actually one of the more favorable moments of his childhood that involved his father. Mostly because his father would praise him a lot for being good at it so this wasn’t too hard. It was hard when his life was currently in the hands of a giant renounced man-eating troll. How was the troll holding Steve’s life? By a fucking rope. Of course, they couldn’t have made it easy on Steve. No, he had to go after the end of the rope which was on a tiny ledge.

 

“Precisely, Master Steve. In order for a changeling to maintain its appearance in our world, no harm must come to the human child in theirs,” Blinky explained with a finger pointing up, “I assure you, there is no safer place for a baby to be than the bowels of the Darklands nursery.”

 

“How? Isn’t it all locked up,” Steve asked as he took a leap from one foothold to another one hire up just before one of the flames went off, “Like that’s the whole point of the bridge nonsense?”

“The doorway to his realm is sealed for now, but it doesn't exonerate the cracks that inevitably form over time,” Blinky put a hand to his chin and looked down at Steve, “Cracks that allow small things to pass.”

 

“Small, like babies and goblins,” Aarrrgghh elaborated with a nod, holding the rope rather loosely. 

 

“So the goblin I saw was either putting a changeling in place or stealing a child,” Steve looked up at Blinky before he heard gears turning and realized if he didn’t move he would be fucked, “If I find out the baby I can find the changeling!”    
  
He had jumped, rope in one hand, and grabbed one of the stalagmites hanging from the bridge where Blinky and Aarrrgghh chilled. Just barely Steve made it and clung to the stone with all his life. Unluckily the armor was too smooth to get a good grip and he found himself slipping. Steve’s heart pounded at the thought that this could be it. He would die from fucking training. God, he would go down in history as even worse than Unkar. How would they explain it in his world? Would they just leave his body to rot until someone found him eventually? 

 

Then he felt his body stop mid-fall and a gruff voice shout, “Got him!” 

 

“Cutting it a bit close there,” Steve said annoyed as Aarrgghh hauled him up to where they were sitting.

“You fell because you knew you could. What if you're endangered and we aren't there? Next time, we'll climb sans the safety line,” Blinky walked past a very shocked Steve.

 

“What? I mean I get the idea but I don’t like it,” Steve scoffed before running to catch up with Blinky, “Seriously, I do like living.”

 

“The only idea here today is that, with this many changelings, Arcadia is far more dangerous than previously thought,” Blinky spoke quickly, “Draal is still at your home correct?”

 

“Yes,” Steve rolled his eyes, “Don’t remind me.”

 

“Then you are protected,” Blinky nodded and Steve couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“He wants to kill me- Like that is still a thing with him,” Steve nearly shouted. 

 

“Yes, but  _ he  _ wants to kill you. His sense of honor will force his hand to protect you so that only he may kill you,” Blinky said as if it was an everyday fact. 

 

“Oh fantastic,” Steve nodded, “That’s just swell.”

* * *

 

Steve was just walking past when he overheard Domzalski and Lake talking, “Ugh! You're still carrying that germ-infested thing around?”

 

Lake groaned and Steve stopped to see what the fuss was about as he watched Lake pull out a well-loved handmade white stuffed rabbit, “I am going to find out who it belongs to, and when I do…”

 

“It was in the garbage, Jim,” Domzalski argued, ”One you made us run into chasing a bird!”

 

“It wasn’t a bird, Toby! It was-”

 

“You have Suzy Snooze,” Claire exclaimed happily, “My brother's bunny! I've been looking all over for him.”

 

Jim blinked but handed over the rabbit anyway, “You've been looking for this?”

 

“Yeah,” Claire held the bunny close to her chest and sighed, “He's been acting so weird without it.   
Where did you get it?”

 

“That sounds vague enough to be exactly what I’m looking for,” Steve said to himself before moving closer to listen in better.    
  
“Where did you get it,” Claire raised an eyebrow at the boys only to see Steve hanging a ways back. 

 

“Alleyway,” Toby rolled his eyes, “Jimbo here thought he saw a creature carrying a baby and chased after it.”   
  
He leaned in close to Claire and whispered loudly for Jim to hear in order to annoy him, “It was a bird, by the way.” 

 

Jim scoffed, “Was not!” 

 

“Was too,” Toby stuck out his tongue.

 

Jim rolled his eyes at Toby as he looked at Claire, “But just for clarification, are we super sure this is his? I mean, you could probably pick this up at, like, any store.”

 

“I think I'd know the stuffed bunny I grew up with,” Claire chuckled. 

 

“Claire, I'm so sorry, but I can't babysit tonight,” Mary rushed over to Claire and clasped her hands together, “I can't! I really can't!”

 

Claire was crushed, “You promised! My parents have a work thing and the Papa Skull concert's tonight. Papa Skull! I, like, live in their shirt every day!”

 

To show she was serious she tugged on her purple shirt with a skull on it and Mary shook her head, “Sorry, but Dean finally asked me to a movie, and then Hank invited me to ice cream!

 

She got a love-struck look at her imaginary crush, “‘Tight jeans’ Hank! Love can't choose, Claire!”

 

“Do you believe this,” Jim started pulling at his hair.

 

Toby wasn't in tuned to how distraught his friend was, “I know, Mary Wang’s a player?”

 

“Wh- No! This means Claire and I can’t go on our date,” Jim shook his friend by the shoulders and it finally hit Toby what his friend was worried about. 

 

“I’ll babysit for you,” Steve suggested, getting looks from every kid around him. He shrank a little in on himself at the stares. 

 

“Really? You would? Wait, have you ever babysat before,” Claire broke the silence by bombarding Steve with questions.

 

“Uh yeah, my cousin’s kids,” Steve glanced away and rubbing at his arm, “It was a while ago but i still remember some stuff.”

 

“Oh, my gosh! You are a life-saver! I could kiss you,” Claire cheered and moved to kiss Steve’s cheek but he stepped away.    
  
“Save it for your date,” he nudged his head in the direction Jim was in who glared at Steve. 

 

Claire smiled and nodded, “Just come by my house at seven, no sooner.”   
  
“Got it,” Steve smiled and Claire walked off with Mary to talk about their dates tonight. 

 

“What’s your deal,” Jim stood in front of Steve with a pissed off look and Steve sighed.

 

“Nothing, I’m honestly just trying to be nice,” Steve said truthfully.

 

“Bullshit,” Jim poked Steve in the chest, “You’ve been an asshole since we were kids, why the sudden change of heart now?”

 

The blonde didn’t respond for a moment but his face fell and for a moment Jim saw the vulnerable little boy he once knew as a kid. For a second, Jim saw the boy who hid in the back of their third-grade class. The one who was picked last for sports. He saw the little boy that would always volunteer to care for the class pet even when it was something freaky like a Tarantula or something. Then that boy changed, he started yelling for attention while pushing other kids out of the way. He got meaner, crueler, and Jim realized some kids are just rotten. He tried to ask at first, what was wrong, but the kid just pushed him down. After nearly a decade of the same shit, Jim gave up and saw the boy wouldn't change. That boy he thought he saw wasn’t real. 

 

“I can’t tell you,” Steve gave cryptically, “But have fun on your date tonight. You two look good together.” 

 

With that, he walked off and left Jim feeling a whirlwind of emotions to which Toby snapped him out of, “Dude, what was that? You think he’s still trying to get on Claire’s good side cause the whole ticket thing is set overkill.”

 

“Maybe,” Jim sighed and rubbed at his temple.

 

“Or,” Toby was careful with his next words, “Maybe he’s changed.”

 

“People like Steve don’t change, not overnight,” Jim stalked off and Toby sighed. 

 

He knew why Jim was so against Steve changing. It was when they were younger that Jim had a huge crush on Steve and Steve… He shouted his disgust in Jim’s face. Steve didn’t know about Jim’s crush on  _ him  _ but Steve knew that Jim had a crush on a boy. He told Jim, to his face, that is was disgusting and called him names. Steve didn’t spread it around the school but god knows Steve was loud enough that everyone heard it. Toby had to spend so much time picking up the pieces. So why was he saying Steve might have changed? Because Toby knows his best friend. Toby knows that Jim never fully got over Steve and if Steve’s change was genuine then… 

 

He doesn’t know what. He just knows that Steve seemed to be actually trying. That and he’s seen the bruises on Steve. 

 

Steve came in with a bandage on his arm after the fight with Jim and Toby remembered how he stomped on Steve’s arm. How other kids stomped on the downed boy’s arm. They weren’t any better than Steve, thought it was just desserts. His nana ripped him a new one when she heard. Said that boys like that are usually hurting as she told him that she used to know kids like Steve. When she was younger she lived on some rough streets, streets where you got mean or you got hurt. Toby didn’t want to believe that. IF that was true then that means Steve has been hurt and the only people who could hurt Steve would be… 

 

He was thinking too much. Toby’s the pretty one, not the smart one. 

* * *

 

“What foolhardy mission are you going on now,” Draal huffed from the couch in Steve’s living room.   
  
  
Steve rolled his eyes, “I’m babysitting Claire’s brother who is probably a changeling so we can get proof to Vendel.”    
  


“Why not just ask me,” Draal got up off the couch to follow the Trollhunter around, much to Steve’s annoyance, “I know that changeling you fought.”

 

“Right,” Steve nodded with a sarcastic smile, “Tell Vendel that you knew about the changelings here for years and said jack shit. Brilliant plan.”

 

Draal huffed and harshly grabbed the Trollhunter by the arm, “If I were you I would not insult the one who could easily snap your neck in a second.”

 

“Then do it,” Steve bit back, trying to hold back the wince from Draal grabbing his bruised arm. 

 

The large troll stood still as if actually considering it and for a moment Steve felt fear wiggle up into his heart. With Draal being around he hasn’t been sleeping well, fearful that the large troll would smother him in his sleep. Little Dude has been a great help in keeping an eye out while Steve slept but some nights he just couldn’t keep his eyes shut. It didn’t help that Draal made all sorts of noises and crashes in the basement but Steve didn’t want to check it out. No use going downstairs to find a murder castle in his basement. He’s accidentally seen enough horror movies to know better. 

 

As the two glared at each other, a loud crash could be heard from the basement. Aarrrgghh then poked his head through the door and waved. He frowned at the sight of Draal hurting Steve which made the large blueish troll move away quickly. Steve raised a brow at that before shaking his head and going over to greet Aarrgghh. 

 

“It’s still daylight, how did you get here,” Steve tilted his head while helping Aarrrgghh through the door. 

 

“Draal made a path,” Aaarrggh explained once he was fully through the small doorway. 

 

“He what! Draal what the hell,” Steve spun around to glare at the troll who looked like he couldn’t give two fucks about the property damage he did to Steve’s home. 

 

“It makes it easier for the trolls to pass through,” Draal shrugged, “And with it, you cannot lead any enemies to Trollmarket.”

 

“Yeah, but if my mom sees a huge fucking hole she’s going to look into it! Any workers she hires to fix it are going to have to travel into it to find how deep it is,” Steve shouted, running his hands through his hair, “That’ll just lead humans to Trollmarket you dumbass!” 

 

Draal snapped at Steve and shoved him back, causing the blonde boy to fall into Aarrrgghh who glared, “How dare you! I cannot believe that the sacred duty my father held has fallen to a disgusting, rude, stupid squishy fleshbag such as yourself! I would prefer that tiny speck of a fleshbag over there- even a gnome would be far superior-!” 

 

“Enough,” Aarrgghh banged his fist on the ground and Draal shut up instantly. 

 

For a moment, there was fear on Draal’s face and he felt bad at his actions before shaking his head and glaring, “What will you do? You gave up violence long ago and you cannot continue to baby him!” 

 

“No one is babying me,” Steve bristled and made as much distance from Aarrrgghh as he could, much to the hurt of the greenish troll, “I can do this on my own and I will be a better Trollhunter than your father ever was!” 

 

“You impudent-” Draal was ready to pummel the human when a thick stone grey arm held him back.    
  
“Gaggletack,” Aarrgghh asked, making sure the Trollhunter had what he needed.    
  


“Yeah yeah,” Steve said as he put on his shoes. 

 

“Amulet?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and glared at Aarrrgghh, “Yes! I have everything, I am capable of doing this myself Aarrrgghh I don’t need you to baby me!” 

 

With that, he slammed the door and drove off to Claire’s house. Draal snorted and rolled his eyes at the trollhunter’s childish behavior. He held such a mighty duty now and yet he acted like a petulant child throwing a temper tantrum. It disgraced his father’s name! All the work and blood and sweat and tears his father put into being Kajingar the Courageous. His father put everything into being the Trollhunter, this fleshbag should do nothing less than that! That putrid fleshbag spends his time at something called a ‘school’ when he should be training. His father would be rolling in his grave at how little the trollhunter put into his duty.

 

“You two,” Aarrrgghh’s voice snapped Draal from his train of rage, “Similar.” 

 

Draal looked as if Aarrgghh had physically punched him, “What- How dare you compare me to that disgusting fleshba-”

 

“Child,” Aarrrgghh cut Draal off with a glare that made Draal shut his mouth instantly, “Named Steve.”

 

Draal paused, judging whether Aarrrgghh’s silent wrath was worth it, before huffing and puffing, “I don’t care what his name is! He will not last long enough for me to learn it, why even pretend that that thing could even be a hint of the Trollhunter my father was!” 

 

“Was he a good father,” Aarrrgghh eyed Draal who saw red. 

 

“How  _ dare _ you,” Draal seethed, “How dare you insult the troll who kept you and everyone else protected for centuries. He accepted you even with your past!”    
  
“Never said not good Trollhunter,” Aarrrgghh got closer to Draal, his face showing he was not his usual cheery self, “Never said that.”

 

Draal opened his mouth to shout, to yell at Aarrrgghh, but found no sound came out as Aarrgghh continued, “Great Trollhunter, but father? Not so much.”  

 

Aarrrgghh looked to the door that Steve had slammed, “You two, similar.” 

 

With that, the large, older, troll left Draal alone to head back to Trollmarket to be with his husband. Draal didn’t know what to say. He should have argued with Aarrrgghh, continued to shout and scream, but found he couldn’t. All he had said about his father was about how great of a Trollhunter and leader he was but that wasn’t what Aarrrgghh was talking about. Draal’s mother had left them when he was just a whelp and his father had been Trollhunter when he was just, what troll’s considered, a teen. Aarrrgghh had talked about Kajingar being a good father and he was! He was someone that Draal wanted to embody, wanted to make proud, and someone Draal wanted to be but… Then he saw the other troll families. The fathers played with their whelps and Draal… Draal as a whelp wanted that but then he would remind himself that his father was more important than theirs.    
  
That didn’t stop him from wanting. 

 

The gnome babbled and waved his arms to grab Draal’s attention while angrily shouting in a way that Draal could tell he was cursing him.

 

“Oh shut it,” Draal rolled his eyes, “I could still eat you, you know.”

 

The gnome scoffed and held out his arms like  _ ‘okay bitch, do it.’  _

 

Draal huffed. 

* * *

 

With no regard for basic traffic law, Steve Palchuk drove angrily to Claire’s house. He hated how he was babied and how Draal was just a huge prick. Why did Aarrrgghh have to show up just then? Why did he have to check on Steve? Steve can handle things just fine! He’s been doing just fine on his own without anyone checking up on him! Draal may be a dick but he was right, Blinky and Aarrrgghh were babying him. The memory of the two mentors’ conversation came rushing back and Steve felt conflicted. The rage in him dissipated just a bit at how they seemed to actually care but he was 16 years old, he knew how to take care of himself! He didn’t need fathers, he had a perfectly find father! Steve’s father was just fine and he cared about Steve and just wanted the best for him. Just because he was gone a lot didn’t mean he loved Steve any less. This whole thing was causing him to lose sight of what he had planned for this year. It was the year he could win Spring Fling king just like his father did all those years ago. His father had told him that he was going to win the crown no matter what. 

 

It was when he saw Claire’s house come up in his line of sight did his rage dissolve into that cold numbing feeling he was starting to become acquainted with. Steve saw the lights on but her parent’s car was gone. This was a sight he was used to but he knew it wasn’t like how he was. Claire’s parents weren’t gone for months on end, they were just at a party event thing and would be home before the night was through. He pulled into the driveway and got off his Vespa, heading over to the house to knock on the door. 

 

“Hey, Steve,” Claire said cheerfully after opening the door and letting Steve enter, “Come on in!” 

 

“Thanks,” Steve nodded towards Claire before directing his attention to her baby brother. The baby was cute but Steve knew he had to keep his eye on the goal. This child was probably a changeling. 

 

“I put his routine up on the fridge. After playtime, you just have to put him down,” Claire explained while going back to feed her brother some more food, “He’s a good sleeper.”

 

Steve looked around, confused slightly about where everything was but didn’t want to say anything, and nodded, “Fridge, got it.”

 

“Phone numbers are here for emergencies. Whatever you do-” Claire turned her head and narrowed her eyes at Steve- “Do  **not** call my parents first.”

 

That took Steve by surprise, “Why?”

 

Her brother finished and she got up with a slight smirk, “You’re not the only one hiding a secret.”

 

It took Steve longer than he would like to admit but then he got it, “They don’t know you’re going to the con-! Claire!”

 

“Shh,” Claire shushed Steve, “They would’ve never let me go!”

 

“Why not,” Steve questioned.

 

“They hate Papa Skull and don’t listen to me at all,” Claire rolled her eyes and walked away to put the dishes away, Steve following close behind. 

 

“But you’re like...Perfect,” Steve exclaimed, “Why wouldn’t they let you go?”

 

Claire paused, a quiet sigh escaped her lips and Steve drew back. Had he messed up his first and only possible friendship with a girl his dad would be proud of? Then again his father would be mad that they’re not dating since men and woman couldn’t really be friends. HIs dad would say he didn’t try hard enough to get Claire from Jim’s grasp but Steve had to admit they made a nice couple. There were still other girls at the school that would love to be with him for Spring Fling. 

 

“The daughter of a councilwoman has to be perfect, all the time,” Claire’s words snapped Steve from his thoughts, “A daughter that likes hard rock and metal? Not perfect for her little image of me.”

 

Even to a dumbass like Steve, he could see that this really affected Claire. It made Steve think about how even she had things going on despite never showing anything like it. Had she never spoken to him he would have never even thought that Claire’s life was anything other than perfect. She had both parents, her grades were perfect, and everyone loved her but now Steve could see it wasn’t true. Not entirely. Was that why she came up to him that one day? Because she felt sorry… OR because she could relate? 

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

 

“I get it,” Steve interrupted, “Sorry- but I get it. I think… Maybe?”

 

Steve started to babble but then he heard Claire laugh and he stopped, “You’re good. I think I just needed to vent.”

 

“Right, vent,” Steve nodded, not really understanding what she was talking about. 

 

Apparently, it was obvious in his tone because Claire’s smile turned into a confused frown,  “You do vent, right? Every teenager vents… Don’t you have someone to talk to?”

 

“Ah,” Steve looked very uncomfortable. He didn’t like being confronted with stuff he didn’t know a lot about (which was a lot). Claire seemed to notice this and backed off. 

 

“If you need someone to talk to please don’t be afraid to message me,” Claire gave a soft smile that Steve didn’t return.

 

“I’m fine,” Steve took a step back, “I don’t need to talk to anyone. I can handle it, I am a man after all.”

 

That made Claire’s smile drop, “...Did your father tell you that?

 

He remembered their conversation about homosexuals and terms and slurs and, “Claire, he’s not that ba-”

 

A horn honked outside, “There’s my ride… Maybe I should stay, we can hang out like I promised we would.”

 

Steve shook his head, “I paid for the tickets so I say you go.”

 

Claire didn’t look convinced and Steve was close to tearing his hair out, “Please, go have fun with your date. Enjoy the concert.”

 

Steve walked over to the door to open it for Claire but she paused in the doorway, “Steve I-”

 

“Go. It’s fine,” Steve nodded to Jim and his mom who were in the car waiting for her. 

 

She saw that he wasn’t going to budge so Claire started to head out but paused and looked back, “Everyone needs someone to talk too.”

 

Without letting him respond, Claire went to the car and got in. Steve waved at her and Jim but only one waved back. Jim shot him a glare that just told Steve he was suspicious of his actions and that  _ hurt. _ Anytime Jim was mad or upset at him it hurt even though Lake’s anger was completely justified. Shutting the door once the car was out of sight, Steve leaned against it before sliding down to the floor. God, everything was so confusing and he didn’t like it. He wished he could talk to Blinky about this, maybe after- No wait. Fuck, he shouted at Aarrrgghh. Blinky was going to hate him and Aarrrgghh already did hate him. They’ve been so good to Steve and he had to go and spit it in their faces. He was doing good too! Why did he have to go fuck it up just because stupid Draal had to open his stupid fucking mouth? Steve was so weak that a few words from a dumb asshole were enough to make him yell at the nicest troll he’s ever met. His father would be so disappointed in him. Being so easily upset at just a few words, not a thing a man would be upset about. Men don’t get upset about things like that. 

 

His dad was right about one thing. Emotions were stupid. 

 

A baby’s giggle brought Steve out of his darkening thoughts and he remembered what he was here to do. The baby, Enrique, chewed on his hand while watching Steve’s minor mental breakdown.

 

That got Steve to laugh, “Showing weakness in front of a changeling… God, am I a fucking fantastic trollhunter or what?”

 

Enrique continued to giggle and coo and Steve moved to sit in front of the child, “Yeah yeah, I know you’re a changeling. I saw the goblin and a kid found the bunny in an alleyway where it couldn’t have possibly been. Enough with the act.”

 

The baby simply giggled and made grabby hands with his two slobber covered hands to which Steve stared at the baby long and hard, “Alright, I’ll just do the little test.”

 

He reached his hand into his bag to grab the gaggletack only to find that it wasn’t in there. Steve tore his attention from the baby to his bag and searched all through it. At one point he even turned it upside down and emptied its contents to find the horseshoe only to come up empty. He knew he had packed it, Aarrrgghh even asked him. Steve checked and saw he still had the amulet so where was the-.

 

He turned slowly towards Enrique, “...No way.”

 

Enrique blew a raspberry and started to chew on his bouncer seat Claire had put him in, “Okay… Changelings apparently can travel at the speed of light or teleport. Right, add that to the list of magical bullshit.”

 

Steve facepalmed before getting up and heading into the kitchen, “Alright, no way to check so I’m just gonna sit and order a burger.”

 

“Well, I may talk if ya order me one too,“ A deeper, more nasally, voice than he was expecting came from behind him. 

 

Steve stopped mid-step and turned around slowly. There, where Enrique had once been, now sat a light green, orangish haired, changeling thing. A tiny one at that, not at all what that other changeling looked like. His ears were pointy and curved inward like devil horns and the orange-reddish hair was in a single spike on top, like a mohawk. Steve raised a brow at the baby sized changeling that sounded like a grown man with a slight smoking problem and some like… What, New York-New Jersey accent?

 

Steve stared hard at the changeling before him, “D… Did you just blow your cover for  a  _ burger _ ?”

 

“Well if ya had to eat this shit they call ‘food’ you would too,” The changeling shot back, nodding towards the baby food on the counter near Steve. 

 

Steve eyed the changeling while opening the jar and taking a taste before almost gagging, “Oh- g-  _ Jesus _ .”

 

The changeling bust out laughing, wiping a tear from his oversized bug-like eyes, “Ha- you shoulda seen your face!” 

 

“Oh god, how- why would- Babies eat that,” Steve continued gagging, glaring at the changeling, before going over to the sink to rinse his mouth out of the awful taste. 

 

“So yer the big bad Trollhunter, eh,” The changeling swiveled the baby seat around so he would be facing Steve fully, “Not much ta look at if I’m being honest.”   
  
“You’re too much to look at if _ I’m  _ being honest,” Steve threw back while pulling his phone to place his order, he orders enough from the place to have it saved, “So what do you want? Speak or else I’m just ordering what I usually get.”

 

The changeling blinked in surprise, “Wait... Seriously?.”

 

Steve glanced up at the changeling, “Ten seconds.”

 

“N-no! Burger! All the fixins,” The changeling shouted, waving his hands rapidly while making sure his burger is ordered, “Did ya know ya whistle when ya talk?”

 

“Kay,” Steve ordered both, ignoring the comment about his tooth (he was getting it fixed), and paid before putting his phone away and leaning his head against the counter, “Should be here in about 15 to 30 minutes, you good with that?”

 

“Yeah,” The changeling watched the boy with a curious but suspicious look. This kid was the trollhunter and yet he hasn’t tried to kidnap or attack him yet. How strange, Nomura had said that the kid was an idiot but he didn’t think the kid was this  _ much  _ of an idiot. Seriously, who offers their mortal enemy a burger? The kid didn’t even blink when he revealed himself. Whoever is training the trollhunter is doing a shit job at it. He watched the kid as he stared blankly ahead, not moving. After a few moments, it started to weird him out. 

 

“Oy,” The boy snapped out of it and looked over at the changeling, “Not a good idea ta zone out when babysitting, ya know?”

 

“Like you can’t take care of yourself,” Steve scoffed, “You did take the gaggletack out of my bag after all.”   
  
That’s when the changeling shook his head, “Now how could I ‘ave done that? I touch it I shift so if I took it I would’ve shifted right? Plus you were watching me the whole time!” 

 

“Oh,” Steve didn’t know how to respond, he was saying some logical stuff, “Teleport?”

 

The changeling gave Steve an ‘are you shitting me look,’ “Right. If I could teleport did ya really think I’d be stuck on baby duty?”

 

“I don’t know,” Steve shouted as if the changeling had insulted him, “I don’t know anything about changelings or trolls or-or being the trollhunter! All I know is it’s a load of bullshit!” 

 

The changeling was taken aback, he felt slightly awkward over the kid’s outburst but the kid continued, “I pick up a shiny thing and boom! Bullshit magical destiny bullshit! I’ve already gotten my ass kicked and I suck at training and I only know about you cause I got lucky!”

 

“Kid- KID,” The changeling shouted to catch the boys attention from his TMI rant, “Kid, chill, seriously.” 

 

“Sorry,” Steve said before realizing who he was apologizing too, “Wait- no I’m not sorry to you- fuck.”

 

Jesus, he was way out of his element here as he popped out of the baby seat, “Geez, they sure picked you.”

 

Steve glared, “Not funny you- What do I even call you? You’re not Enrique so like what dumb name do you go by?”

 

“I go by Steve,” The changeling smirked. 

 

“Not Enrique it is,” Steve rolled his eyes and walked over to sit on the couch, “A dumb name for a dumb looking changeling.” 

 

“Bitch,” Not Enrique said while hopping up on the other end of the couch.

 

“I know you are but what am I,” Steve smirked and Not Enrique rolled his eyes. 

 

“Hahaha funny,” Not Enrique scoffed, “Real wise guy, ain’t ya?” 

 

Steve chuckled when the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. Not Enrique shifted back into baby form in case the delivery guy looked in. Not Enrique watched as Steve thanked the man and shut the door, a bag in hand. He went into the kitchen but paused. Not Enrique followed close behind, crawling on the walls. 

 

He turned only to see Not Enrique on the wall like a fucking creepy horror movie child and jumped, “Jesus, fuck okay. That’s creepy.”   
  
“Seriously,” Not Enrique laughed at the jumpy fleshbag. 

 

“Hey! Quiet or I’m eating your burger,” Steve threatened. 

 

“Do so and I trash the place and make it look like you threw a party,” Not Enrique hopped down from the ceiling to the top of the cabinets, inspecting his nails all nonchalantly. 

 

“Or I say someone tried to break in while I was upstairs with you,” Steve leaned back against the counter after collecting himself.

 

“Huh, that could work,” Not Enrique hadn’t been expecting that and nodded, “Pretty smart, for a fleshbag of course.”    
  
“Smart? First time I heard someone call me that,” Steve snorted while pulling out some drinks from the fridge. At first, Not Enrique thought it was a joke but as he watched the trollhunter he saw how his smile seemed a bit too big, his movements a bit too stiff, and the way he said it just didn’t… sound right. Not Enrique’s ears pulled back as he slowly crawled down from the cabinets and onto the counter, making his way towards the trollhunter. 

 

“Say, kid… How old are ya,” The changeling asked, sitting on the edge and kicking his stubby clawed feet. 

 

“16,” Steve replied, handing Not Enrique his burger without another word.

 

“What-” Not Enrique shouted, getting up on all fours and running a clawed limb through his hair- “16- You’re a baby!” 

 

Steve took offense to that, “Am not! I’m able to handle myself.”

 

Not Enrique was about to argue when he realized that Steve didn’t get what he meant, “No no! Kid, you’re a kid! Do you know how long trolls live? Centuries! To us yer no more than like a wee baby like what I pretend to be.”

 

He watched the gears turn in the trollhunter’s head before his eyes lit up with true understanding, “W-wait how old are you?”

 

“Pretty young by troll terms, just a few short of 150, unlike Nomura,” Not Enrique said, “And Strickler- ha- older than time itself I guess.” 

 

Steve leaned against the counter, “... _ Shit _ . Why the fuck would Merlin choose me? I mean I knew I was young compared to trolls but I didn’t know I was  _ that  _ young!”

 

“Christ kid, don’t ask me what goes on in that weird fucker’s mind. That thing got a mind of its own from what I’ve heard,” Not Enrique explained before taking a huge bite of the burger, “I feel bad for ya now since we have ta kill ya.” 

 

Wrong thing to say as Not Enrique watched Steve blanche and put his burger down. Shit, he really  _ did  _ feel bad for the kid. He was barely a toddler in troll terms and he was tossed into a war he had no idea about. Plus all the nasty things Strickler was saying about this kid? Before Not Enrique even met him he felt mad  _ for  _ him. Strickler was downright cruel in some of his insults and Not Enrique knew how that felt, he’s been the butt of those jokes before. Not Enrique knew he was low on the totem pole and Strickler made sure he knew that he was lucky to be chosen to come out of the Darklands. 

 

“Ya know,” Not Enrique broke the silence, “You fleshbags don’t  realize how good you have it here...It's a party compared to those troll-turds in the Darklands.”

 

Steve snorted and Not Enrique felt a bit better and less guilty, “pfft- troll-turds, nice one.” 

 

“I call em as I sees em,” Not Enrique playfully hit the boys arm and the two laughed. 

 

“I usually just call people ‘dork’ or ‘buttsnack’,” Steve shrugged while finally taking a bite of his burger. 

 

“Buttsnack,” Not Enrique walked over towards Steve before sitting down again, “Not really an insult, is it?”

 

“What- Of course it is,” Steve whipped his head around so quickly Not Enrique’s head spun, “It’s the perfect insult for Lake.” 

 

“Really? Seems more like you’re complimenting him by saying his butt’s a snack or something,” Not Enrique said. 

 

“Wh- No! That’s- why would I compliment a guy’s butt?!”

 

“Maybe yer into that. I don’t know,” Not Enrique held up his arms as a way of ‘back off’ which Steve did, “Just a weird insult is all!” 

 

“Ugh, Claire’s probably talked about it,” Steve groaned. 

 

“Uh not really, I don’t know who this Lake kid is,” Not Enrique glanced at Steve’s half-eaten burger, “Ya gonna finish that?”

 

Steve glared and took another bite, “Yes.”

 

“Alright,” Not Enrique rolled his eyes, “Bitch.” 

 

Steve slowly turned his head, grinning, as Not Enrique’s eyes widened, “Don’t you dare-”

 

“I know you are but what am I?”

 

“That’s it,” Not Enrique jumped at Steve’s face who yelped before getting a face full of changeling. Steve called on the armor while trying to pull the damn thing off. Not Enrique pulled at Steve’s hair who shouted and tried to throw him off. God, the changeling stunk like baby poop which is when Steve realized the thing was wearing a diaper. Now he  **really** wanted the bastard off his face. That was gross and oh god he could feel it it’s wet ew ew ew. Steve was going to vomit. The sounds of various things falling off the counters that Steve bumped into. Shit, was he making a mess of the place? Oh god, Claire was going to kill him.

 

“AahHH-” Steve finally got a grip on Not Enrique and threw him at a wall, taking several deep breaths- “God, ha I have to bathe in hand sanitizer now.” 

 

“Ha,” Not Enrique had a smug look on his gremlin looking face, “There’s more where that came from!” 

 

“You are gross and I hate you,” Steve gagged before sticking his head under the sink and pouring hot water on his face, “I hate you!”    
  
“Yeah yeah tell it to someone who cares,” Not Enrique waved off the insults as he hopped back up on the counter, sitting down next to the sink and eyeing Steve up and down, “I won’t lie, the armor suits ya.” 

 

Steve turned off the water and glared at Not Enrique, looking like a drowned cat that got into a fight with a bear with all the scratches on his face, “Really? It ‘suits’ me?”   
  
The changeling bust out laughing, “I know right? I’m a god damn comedian, ain't I?” 

 

The changeling was too busy laughing at his own pun he didn’t notice Steve staring him down before pushing him off the counter, “Now that’s funny.” 

 

Not Enrique rolled his eyes at Steve from the floor, “Hilarious.” 

 

“So since we’re pretty chill, mind telling me where the bridge is,” Steve asked, totally remembering what was his mission here in the first place was about. 

 

“Nope,” Not Enrique smirked, popping the ‘p’. 

 

“I could kill you,” To emphasize this, Steve brought out the sword of Daylight and held it to Not Enrique. 

 

“I'm her baby brother. What do you suppose is gonna happen when they come home and see something's happened to their precious,” He chuckled before pushing the sword away with a single claw, “I'm untouchable, baby.”

 

The sword dissipated along with the armor, “You suck.”

 

“Only if ya pay me,” Not Enrique winked, “And I charge double for swallowing.”

 

“Well now I have to go drink bleach,” Steve said while looking straight ahead, haunted by the image and shivering. 

 

“Ay, I’ll drink to that,” Not Enrique finally got off his back and scurried across the floor. 

 

Steve was about to respond when he got a call from Claire, “Hey, Nunez! How’s Papa Skull?”

 

“Steve, my parents just called, they're coming back early,” Steve could hear the sounds of music playing but what he focused on was Claire’s freaked out voice, “I'm leaving now.”

 

She hung up before he could even get a word in. Steve looked over at the mess in the kitchen, “Shit.”

 

“Well you sure made a mess of things-” Steve threw an apple at Not Enrique as he started to laugh, “Ow! Fleshbags, no sense of humor.”

 

“Seriously, the bridge,” Steve held another apple, locked and loaded. 

 

“It’s me first day,” Not Enrique cried out, holding his arms up to shield from another fruit onslaught, “I got a pretty sweet deal going here. If the bossman hears I squealed, he'll feed me to Bular!”

 

“Strickler, right,” Steve glared but put down the apple and started to clean up. 

 

Not Enrique slowly brought his arms down as he watched the boy, “Yeah… You’re not gonna force it out of me?”

 

“Untouchable, remember,” Steve said while picking things up and putting things away, trying to make the kitchen look spotless before looking at Not Enrique, “But… I know who you are. If I happen to let it slip that you told me something during history class…”

 

Not Enrique narrowed his eyes, “You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“Maybe,” Steve nodded his head side to side to act as if he was thinking about it, “Maybe not.”

 

Not Enrique stared at the trollhunter before his mouth broke out into a grin, “Not bad, kid. You got guts I’ll give ya that.” 

 

“And you probably have diaper rash,” Steve chuckled while tossing the burger wrappers in the trash. That was when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. 

 

“Shit, that’s Claire’s parents,” He looked at Not Enrique with wide eyes, “Fuck, what do I say?”

 

“I don’t know why’re you asking me,” Not Enrique made a dash for the baby seat before shifting into baby form and going back to his role. 

 

Before Steve could argue the front door opened to reveal Claire’s parents, “Claire! We’re home-”

 

They both paused at the sight of a strange teen in their house. Mrs. Nunez had a slight idea who this child was since he was often in the paper for his many wins but why was he in their house. Just then Claire came running in.

 

“Oh, fu-” She realized what she was about to say “-uuudgeknuckle!”

 

Steve just gave a sheepish grin while Not Enrique laughed in that cute baby that Steve knew was a dirty, dirty lie.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the dark depths of what is known to be the Darklands were a whole horde of goblins. Enough to make an army. There they crawled up and down long well-maintained ropes that hung from the rocky cave-like ceiling. Several had what looked to be baby bottles and blankets as they crawling down them like a spider traveling down its own web. What could possibly be at the end of the rope? 

 

A baby. A lot of babies. 

 

Babies with births that dated back centuries. Many children of various cultures, ethnicities could be found in the Darklands nursery. The goblins tended to each and every child’s need for if harm came to the child on this end, the changeling that replaced them would feel the repercussions. The goblins genuinely did care for the children as was obvious by their kind smiles and sweet lullabies they would sing. 

 

One goblin crawled down to feed a certain child. The rock, which gave the name and date they were born, said “Enrique Nunez”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ON TIME TODAY HAHAHAH


	9. The Stalkling that Stalking that Stalks that Stalkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bular jumps the gun and summons a Stalkling while Steve goes through another shitshow because I will Not Let Him Rest Ever
> 
> Early Chapter as a birthdya present to you all from me! It was my birthday may 6!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> \- homophobia  
> \- Internalized homophobia  
> \- teachers gonna be shit  
> \- Lightning scars  
> \- A whole lot of shit  
> \- concussion  
> -Strickler  
> \- talks about murdering a minor   
> \- mentions of blood  
> \- mentions of vomit

It was any other day for Steve. Just a simple school day for the Palchuk boy as he got up and made breakfast. Yes, this time he made sure to actually eat something and get a full nights rest. Homework was starting to come a little easier for him ever since he started to try and actually pay attention in class. Funny how that works. Still, he struggled with his English assignments and word problems in math were impossible. It also took him a lot longer to do school work, like at least a few hours, and that sometimes got to him. He started to bring his work down to Trollmarket with him ever since Draal dug out that tunnel. Sure, it meant he would have to go past the annoying troll but at least he could visit Aarrrggh and Blinky. Steve still hadn’t apologized to Aarrrgghh. 

 

He stopped moving the eggs around in the skillet. His eyes fell as he thought about how Aarrrgghh had only been trying to help. Draal made sure to rant and rave over how Aarrrgghh spoke to him after Steve left. Grunting and shouting over how Aarrrgghh was too attached to Steve and how he was letting that get in the way of Steve’s training. Of course, that meant Draal was going to train Steve which was  **fantastic.** Sure, Steve loved running training regiment after training regiment for hours until his morning alarms would go off and he’d have to run to school. Both Aaarrrgghh and Blinky stopped that nonsense pretty quickly with Aarrrgghh glaring at the blue troll. It didn’t help Steve when he would have to explain to Coach about the bruises and how tired he was. Steve heard the talk from his teammates about kicking his sorry ass off the team. 

 

While it was girly, his mom’s makeup was good at covering up any marks from training. 

 

Steve shook his head, too much to think about and his eggs were burning. 

 

Wait.

 

“Oh sHI-” Steve quickly took the eggs off the burner and put them on the plate, checking them over. They seemed okay so he figured, what the hell, and ate them anyway. Not to bad and the salt covered the burnt taste, he’s had worse anyway. 

 

His phone rang and he went to grab it seeing Claire’s self-appointed photo appearing, “Hey what’s up?”

 

“Is that any way to greet your new best friend,” A familiar grating voice spoke over into Steve’s ear and he sighed. 

 

“Not Enrique,” Steve said while putting his dishes away, “Why are you calling me? How do you- Does Claire know?” 

 

“Calm your abnormally large tits-”

 

Steve gasped and looked down at his chest before bringing an arm to cover it up, “My tits are not abnormally large!” 

 

“Yer a 16-year-old boy who’s more built than most adults in this town,” Not Enrique rolled his eyes, “Now if yer done being dramatic I wanted some info outta ya.”

 

Steve raised a brow before remembering Not Enrique couldn’t see it, “And why would I tell you anything? If you recall, I’m kinda your enemy?”

 

“Ya sure didn’t act like one when we met Mistah Whistle Tooth,” Not Enrique commented, “But anyways I hear ya on the sports team?”

 

“Basketball,” Steve elaborated with some bite to it, he was in multiple sports and liked to be recognized for each thank you very much, “And I’m getting that fixed today so you’ll have to figure out another stupid nickname.”

 

“Uh-huh, so yer near the kids changing-”

 

“Oh my god are you like a pervert or something!?”

 

“Wha- no I just want their-”

 

“You fucking disgusting-”

 

“SOCKS I WANT THEIR SOCKS,” Not Enrique was close to banging his head against the wall. 

 

“Oh, so you have a foot kink for kids do you-”

 

Not Enrique spread his arms out and looked around the room for anyone to help with the absolute sheer dumbassery he was dealing with before shaking his head and bring the phone to his ear again, “ARGYLE SOCKS. Kid, we changelings just like the taste of sweaty socks. Nothing more nothing less ya fucking weirdo.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah, oh,” Not Enrique pinched the bridge of his nose, “I just wanted to know if you could swipe me some socks. Pale Lady help me.” 

 

Steve paused, “Pale Lady?”

 

“Uh-” Not Enrique quickly jumped back into his crib at the sounds of people coming to his room- “Can you get them or not?”

 

Steve was going to say no when he remembered the whole mission to find a changeling in the first place, “You have to do something first for me.” 

 

“Wha- why would I help you,” Not Enrique whispered harshly into the phone. 

 

“There’s a kid I know who doesn’t do his laundry till the end of the month which means a hell of a lot of dirty sweaty socks,” Steve packed his bag, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, “I just need you to go with Blinky and Aarrrgghh to Trollmarket and show Vendel y’all exist.”

 

Not Enrique growled, he shouldn’t but the idea of all those socks was so tempting, “How would I even do that?”

 

“Come to my house,” Steve explained, “I’ll tell Draal and Little Dude what’s up and they’ll take you to Blinky and Aarrrgghh.”

 

“Why should I trust you?”

 

Steve paused. He wasn’t sure how to answer that, why should he trust Steve? Without thinking he brought the phone up to his ear, “I...Don’t know.”

 

Not Enrique stared at the phone. That… wasn’t the answer he was expecting. He was expecting the usual ‘because I didn’t kill you’ or  ‘I got you something you owe me’ bull shit but Steve didn’t do that. It might be because he wasn’t smart enough to think it up but that just meant… That Steve’s answer was genuine. It made the changeling pause. This trollhunter kept throwing him for a loop. 

 

This was stupid but, “Fine, I’ll be there while ya stinkin fleshbags are out. I better get those socks.” 

 

Steve didn’t think Not Enrique would go for it, “WAit seriously?” 

 

The voices were right outside the door, “Just hold up your side of the bargain!” 

 

“Oh there’s my phone,” Steve could hear Claire’s voice in the background, “Aww Enrique were you chatting with Mr. Steve?” 

 

That made him chuckle, “Mr. Steve?”

 

Apparently, Claire had brought the phone to her ear, “hey sorry about that. Left my phone in Enrique’s room while changing him.” 

 

“Not a problem. He just babbled and I pretended to listen just like in Strickler’s class,” Steve shrugged but smiled when he heard Claire laugh.

 

“Okay, okay. See you at school,” Claire asked after taking a few deep breaths. 

 

“Yup,” Steve nodded and the line went dead and Steve stared at his phone. That was weird but it was nice to talk to Claire. Steve went downstairs to talk to Draal who was less than pleased to hear about the changeling visit. He looked over to Little Dude and gave him the important duty of keeping Draal in line.

 

“Like I will listen to what is considered a snack,” Draal snorted. 

 

Steve and Little Dude rolled their eyes in unison. Well, aside from all that Steve was pretty sure today was going to be a great day.

* * *

 

Steve stood outside a familiar sight he hadn’t been to in a long, long time. Dr. Muelas’ office for general dentistry. God the old man still had that kinda creepy fake teeth sign that would spin around and around and around. The first time his mother brought him here he cried and wouldn’t go in because of it. Steve laughed to himself, he thought the teeth would break free from the pole holding them up and try to eat him. His poor mother had to drag him in and calm him down. She always made sure to schedule appointments when there would be no one else in the office which usually meant fuck off hours of the day. Most of the time Steve’s mother scheduled her’s and Steve’s appointments together so she or he would just wait for the other to finish. 

 

Then when he was around 9 they switched to a dentist outside of town. He never knew the reason why for the sudden change. When his mother comes back he should ask. 

 

With a deep breath, he moved to step inside but stopped. Memories of his past times here came rushing back and he hung his head in shame. God, he was such a weird kid. Steve didn’t even know the name of the lady who worked here. All he could remember is that he would call her ‘Fish Lady’ or ‘Ms. Fish Lady’ since she would tell him about the fishes in the aquarium. He would smush his face right up against the glass and watch the fish swim around. Steve remembered he would screech his questions to the lady about the kinds of fish, what they did, what were their names, and what they ate. This was back when he had the stupid idea of being an animal doctor. 

 

Crap, he was going to be late he just had to walk in and sit down and talk to the lady and-

 

DING. 

 

Right, still have that bell on the door. Course. Just his fucking luck. He was just-

 

“Here for your appointment, sweetie,” The dentist lady asked and Steve should really ask for her name. Her hair was a light brown that was put up in a similar fashion to the 6o’s up bob hairstyle. It was held back by a green headband and a heck of a lot of hairspray from what Steve could see, it almost looked like a beehive. She wore a long green fitted dress that reached just past her knees and seemed to be made of a sort of harsher cloth. Steve could never wear clothes that had a rough texture it would make him feel itchy. The woman also wore a brown vest. She looked simple and work appropriate and was very nice with calling people ‘sweetie’ or ‘dear’. 

 

“Uh yeah, 8:30 right,” Steve was unsure as he stepped inside, taking a seat next to the aquarium, “New fish?”   
  
The woman’s head snapped up from her computer where she was inputting times, “Yes... Why?”

 

“Oh,” Steve realized she didn’t recognize him, that’s far it’s been almost a decade, “Nothing, I just don’t recognize any of them. You used to have a goldfish, right?”

 

“Yes,” The woman narrowed her eyes before snapping wide with realization, “You’re that boy! The one who had an obsession with the fish.” 

 

He tensed up at her memory of him but relaxed slightly when she laughed, “Oh sweetie it’s been so long, how have you been?”

 

“Oh um,” He didn’t know how to answer so he did what he did best, deflect, “What kind of fish are these? You would usually tell me some facts about them.”

  
  
The woman frowned before walking closer, “Oh just some Siamese fighting fish, an angelfish, Kuhli Loach, and a couple of common Mollies.”    


  
“Which one is the Siamese Fighting fish? Are they like Betta- wait no you told me bettas don’t like sharing tanks-”   
  


“I told you that after you spent an hour crying over the Betta you named Betty that fought and killed a fish in front of you-”

 

“I was 6!” 

 

That got the woman to laugh, “Come on, you’re going to be late for your appointment.” 

 

“Yes ma’am,” Steve got up and started following the woman to the dentist office in the back. He quickly patted his pocket and smiled, good they were still there. 

 

“What no ‘Ms Fish Lady’,” She teased before moving out of the doorway to let Steve in. The office and front desk were connected by a hallway so only one person at a time could enter. 

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t remember that,” Steve winced while hopping up on the chair and relaxing. 

 

“Aw, no way, you were my favorite little patient,” She cooed before gesturing for Steve to open his mouth and sticking in a red pliable square meant to keep his mouth open, “Still not flossing?”

 

“Ah oh eh gwossh,” Steve struggled to say without the use of his teeth or lips. 

 

“It’s not gross but what  _ is _ gross is cavities which you don’t have, luckily,” She shot him a look before checking over his teeth.  

 

A door slammed open and for a second Steve froze before he heard a familiar, slightly accented, voice, “Gladys?”

 

“In here Dr. Muelas,” Gladys didn’t even look up from Steve’s mouth, “Working on the first patient’s teeth for you!” 

 

“Ah thank you,” Dr. Muelas responded while the sounds of another door, his office probably, opening and closing, “I will be there in a few minutes when you are done, yes?”

 

“Ten minutes,” Gladys called back while rolling her eyes fondly, “Always late.” 

 

“How’s your mother, dear? I haven’t seen her in a while either,” She asked while moving to switch to another tool and putting on glasses with magnifiers on them. 

 

“Urrrup,” Steve felt drool leaving his mouth and was quick to wipe it up with the dentist cloth she out around his neck. 

 

“Europe huh? She still a flight attendant,” Gladys rolled her chair back over to Steve and pulled off the device that was holding his mouth open.

 

Steve rolled his mouth around trying to soothe the stretched feeling it had, “Ah no, she was but started vlogging and ended up getting really popular. Now she’s more of a travel person for her airline company to find the best places and stuff and advertise their different travel classes.” 

 

“Sounds nice, it pays well,” She brought over some paper looking things and placed one on one side of Steve’s mouth, “Hold on, it looks like it’s been a while since your last X-ray.” 

 

“Ehh,” Steve glanced away. While his mother’s job did pay well, since she still worked as a flight attendant when not reviewing the class from a passenger’s point of view it, there was still some months where they had money problems. Like this month he would have an issue with buying food since he had to get his tooth fixed. Steve didn’t like alerting his mother to any money issues since she would make a comment and send him some anyway. He told her that he just lost his tooth during practice in hopes she wouldn’t ask more. She didn’t. 

 

She never did. 

 

It seems his answer was clear on his face because Gladys frowned before quickly changing the subject, “So that must mean she’s gone a lot?” 

 

Steve nodded and opened his mouth for Gladys to switch sides so she can get a shot of his mouth, “Yeah…”

 

“And your dad…” Gladys said this carefully but Steve didn’t notice. 

 

“Oh he’s gone, trucker job,” He shrugged, “He visited recently but don’t tell my mom that since she… kinda doesn’t want him anywhere near the house.” 

 

Before Gladys could respond, or Steve freak out about talking too much, Dr. Muelas popped his head in. He was a large, heavily built, man with a balding head but well-sized mustache that kinda looked like a Batarang or perfect C. He wore a white doctor’s jacket over a blue sweater vest and a white polo shirt, “All ready?”

 

Gladys nodded, “X-rays were taken and no cavities doctor, he’s all yours.” 

 

With a nod, Gladys left the office to travel down the mint green hallway to the front desk. She was already working on checking for Steve’s next appointment since this was only to make a mold of his missing tooth and get a new one. He had scheduled the appointment just like his mother used to so she had a good idea when he’d want it. The thought made Gladys frown. She rolled her chair to the hallway and looked down it only to see Dr. Muelas. 

 

“No Gladysgro,” She shook her head, “He’s the enemy. You can’t feel sympathy for him.” 

 

She shouldn’t but her mind was a traitor. It played memories of the boy coming in late for an early morning appointment (with boundless energy no matter what time) when dropped off by his father. Then the boy would stay there for hours until either his mother was home and picked him up or the father eventually remembered. Gladysgro remembered how the boy was so talkative and would often show her his new library books about whatever fish she would tell him about, going on and on about what he learned. Whenever she expressed interest his little face would light up and he would go on and on about it and whatever other animal held his interest at the time. Then... The times she would see the boy’s father he would never be smiling. The boy would hug his father and be pushed away or ignored. If the boy started talking about what he learned the father would tell him to ‘shut up’ about all that ‘nonsense’. 

 

Gladys never liked him. The times when the boy went in first for his appointment she would notice how his mother would always wear long sleeve shirts. How she would fiddle with the hem as if hiding something or that she would glance at the door frequently. Gladys knew what it was like to be abused, be belittled, be forced to fear everything around you. She knew it all too well but she also wanted revenge. That’s why they were working towards building the bridge and free Gunmar, revenge, and recognition. Still, she had a role to play so she played it. A caring dental hygienist who kept to herself. No one would bat an eye if she went and talked to the boy’s mother, convince her to leave her husband. No one would bat an eye if she was shocked to hear about the mother’s treatment at home at the hands of his father… Or what a monster that man truly was. She mentioned that she should take St- the boy with her on some trips. Let him have some time away from the man. 

 

The woman shook her head. Her son idolized his father and hung on his every word. The boy would ignore the mother for the father for praise. Gladysgro snorted to herself as she thought of a certain troll that had the same issue. She didn’t want to hurt him more and the man always got upset if she spent to much time with her son. If she didn’t spend time then he wouldn’t be hurt. Her husband never hurt their son so he was safe as long as she was gone. 

 

Gladys told her she was wrong. 

 

They stopped coming to that office. 

 

“Why,” Gladys looked to her phone that had a text from an unknown number she knew well, “Why did Merlin choose you?” 

 

Gladys remembered the times when his mother was on a long trip. The bags under his eyes, the bruises were just barely hidden under silly shirts. How the boy would be quieter on some days and glance at the door just like his mother. She remembered the times when the boy would walk himself to the office early in the morning and wouldn’t leave for hours. Those were the times Gladys would either bring an extra lunch or order out. Every time she asked he would deny it, get angry- explosive almost- at any idea that his father was bad. The way the boy’s anger would come out scared Gladys because he would start to try and hit things. Gladysgro took psychology classes during college, she knew about the clown experiment. Children were like mirrors, they only did what they saw. If Steve hit people then he’s seen someone get hit. 

 

“Gladys,” Gladysgro was snapped from her thoughts at the sound of her boss calling her name. 

 

“Huh- what,” She looked to see Steve Palchuk and her boss staring at her, “Oh, all done?”

 

“Yup, no scheduled appointment since we have to wait for the tooth to be made,” He told Gladys before turning to Steve, “We will call you?” 

 

Steve nodded and Dr. Muelas nodded to the both of them before walking past and going into his office, “Tell me when the next patient is here!”

 

Gladys rolled her eyes before looking over to Steve who was holding out something. It was a… Chocolate coin? She almost laughed as the memory came back to her. He was about 6 or 7 and they had just gotten a goldfish to replace the betta and other fish. Steve asked her what kind of fish and she told him. He thought that meant the fish was made of real gold and wanted to see it. Gladys explained that no the fish isn’t real gold but stopped when she had had an idea. St. Patty’s day was coming up and she had gotten some treats for the kids per her boss’ request. She walked over to her desk and grabbed the last chocolate coin before handing it to Steve. Most of the kids ate their candy right away even if she warned them to wait the full 30 minutes but not Steve. Instead, he tugged on her sleeve and offered her half of the coin. 

 

“Is this for me, sweetie,” She chuckled and took the coin, “You shouldn’t have!” 

 

_ ‘You really shouldn’t have,’ _ the bitter thought crossed her mind. 

 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked slightly flustered, “I figured it would be nice in case you did remember me and to thank you for dealing with me all those years.” 

 

“Oh you were a delight, dear,” She smiled but it fell when she saw the boy’s demeanor change. 

 

His shoulder’s drooped just a bit before he faked a smile and started to walk out, “See ya, Fish Lady.”

 

“Hey, kid!” Gladys saw how Steve froze when she called out for him and grinned when he looked back.

 

“It’s Ms. Fish lady to you.” 

 

The look of relief on his face as he walked out was enough to make Gladysgro forget for a second about her true nature and who the boy really is. Then she looked at her phone and dropped her head on her desk. 

 

**Unknown Number**

 

**Xxx-xxx-xxxx:** Close to completion. The hunter is not a threat. Eliminate when possible. 

 

“I am so fucked,” Gladys groaned to the empty office. 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, on the outskirts of the quiet town of Arcadia did an older gentleman walk off the beaten path. He weaved through the trees and over bushes to a clearing where one of the draining pipes from the canal ended. There the man climbed over a long fallen log to glance around his surroundings. It looked like the chain wall meant to keep people out had been torn away and was left rotting on the ground. Rocks and boulders surrounded the entrance as a way to steer water away from the town. The earth showed clear signs of where water often ran with a clear path of dead ground contrasting against the grassy fields of the forest. 

 

There near the entrance to the interconnected tunnels stood the man who straightened his jacket and brushed off the dirt with a disgruntled look. The closer he got the more he saw of various bones lying on the ground mixed in with the steel beams and rocks. The remains were human with the variety of human skulls lying about. The number of remains showed that many people had met their demise at the hands of something terrible. Surely, the skulls and remains would scare anyone off but not his man who saw something out of place among the remains and debris. 

 

“This is a scale, isn’t it,” The man, Strickler, glared at the darkened tunnel, “You’ve summoned a stalkling.”

 

There a hulking creature stood safely in the shadows, Bular, shook his head towards the man, “To do what we should have done long ago.”

 

“Stalklings are as dangerous and unpredictable as they are uncontrollable,” Strickler stomped towards the giant troll with obvious annoyance in his tone at the creature that flew into the sky, blocking the sun, “We agreed that the boy was no real threat towards us and any attempt on his life would bring too much scrutiny.”

 

Bular huffed towards Strickler who took a step back, “I’m sick of hiding in shadows while this fleshbag  stumbles closer and closer to my father’s bridge, which is why I summoned the stalkling.” 

 

He glanced up once at the empty sky where a roar could be heard with a sick grin, “When she gets her prey alone, no one will ever see or hear from the Trollhunter again-” He looked at Strickler and gave an evil toothy grin- “Lest they find his rotting bones.” 

* * *

 

Steve drove on the road while heading to school. Not many cars were around so he took his time heading in since he was now back to after school practice with the rest of his teammates. That last part wasn’t the best since his team seemed to have been doing better without him. He was still the best shot on the team but they all seemed to work better when he wasn’t around. During practice, he had come late after getting yelled at by coach for quitting the play and not showing up to practice. He watched as his teammates passed the ball to each other without saying a word but when Steve was in they either avoided passing him the ball or ignored him altogether. It made sense, before when they played he would hoard the ball from them and play all by himself. They won but he lost the trust of his team. Maybe he could bring it back? 

 

The thought to quit passed his mind but he knew if he did his father would be livid. He would probably be mad enough to come barging into the house even with his mom there. That would make his mom upset and she would call the cops again and it would just be a mess. He couldn’t deal with that he still was working on the plan to get his parents back together again. The lawyers hadn’t been able to finalize the divorce papers and the court hasn’t ruled anything about abuse yet. Steve gets the mail, he’s seen the letters from these people. 

 

Steve was torn from his thoughts at the sound of horrific screech coming from behind him. He snapped his head back and saw nothing. He looked forward and started to adjust his mirror when his eyes caught the sight of a flying… 

 

“Is that a dragon-” Steve leaned in closer to the mirror when he saw that the creature was getting really close- “Oh SHIT!”

 

He swerved to just dodge getting swiped by the creature, “Holy shit holy shit holy shit what the fuck? Dragons were NOT apart of the deal though it is really cool I do not want to die by one.”

 

“Die by one what,” spoke a new voice that scared Steve enough to actually almost swerve off the road.

 

“Whoa whoa! Whoa,” Steve looked over at who spoke only to see, “J- LAKE?”

 

“Yoouu okay,”Jim gave Steve a very concerned and confused look, eyeing the other boy and wondering if he should leave the boy behind.   
  
“I-” Steve glanced all around for the creature before remembering Lake was around and nodding, “Yeah I uh, nice wheels! I knew we had some ideas shared!”

 

Steve had an overly big grin on his face as his brain went a mile a minute,  _ ‘That could be taken wrong what the fuck? How does that even- was that even English? How is he passing that class- OH RIGHT HE’S NOT.’  _

 

Obviously Jim took it the wrong way and his concerned face turned to that of annoyance and he rolled his eyes, “This is not a good time right now, Steve.” 

 

That made Steve pause, “Time for what?”

 

“Whatever! This, you-” Jim brought a hand up and huffed- “You acting nice and getting on Claire’s good side and confusing me-”

 

“Confusing you,” Steve moved his Vespa closer to Jim’s new red one, “How am I doing that?” 

 

“You! You acting nice and reminding me of that boy I knew when we were little but then I just remember what you did and-” Jim was getting angrier and angrier with each passing word. 

 

“What did I do? I know I was a horrible dick but what are you talking about,” Steve shouted, honestly confused about what Jim was talking about. There were times in Steve’s life that he had a hard time recalling. 

 

Jim shouted and pulled away from Steve, “I want nothing to do with you! Ever! I can’t believe I ever had a crush on someone as awful as you!” 

 

Steve’s jaw dropped. Jim… Jim had a crush on him? He actually thought about him and Steve together doing couple-y things like kissing… The faint image of him kissing Jim and imagining that his lips must feel like. They would probably be soft but not like a girl’s lips that usually had oily stuff or lipstick. Lipstick was pretty but tasted awful and he had no idea why girls would wear it so often. Then his traitorous mind thought about holding Jim close and tangling his finger’s in that well kept black hair and Jim’s cheek must be so soft he would caress it before going back for another kiss, “... You had a crush on me?”

 

“Had and yeah,” Jim shot Steve such a look that if looks could kill Steve would be dead on the spot, “I’m a faggot. Just like you called me in front of the whole class after making fun of me for liking boys.” 

 

Steve felt his stomach drop, he did that? He didn’t remember- why wouldn’t he remember something like that? When had this happened? The only time Steve ever used that word was when he was 8 and his uncle sent them…

 

Oh no. He was 8 when they got the invitation. It was supposed to be only for his mother to see since uncle Dale considered her more family than his own brother but his dad saw it. Uncle Dale was getting married in Connecticut.

 

To a man. 

 

“Jim, I’m so sorry-”

 

His father was livid. He screamed and drank and screamed some more. Lamps were thrown and Steve hid in his room when his father came pounding at the door. Steve’s mother left to go out with some friends to escape her husband's wrath but Steve was home. His father came in and screamed until his throat was raw how Steve will never be as broken and disgusting as his Uncle. That the day Steve thought like that he would come and set Steve straight. The grip on his tiny wrist was too strong and he felt like it would snap under his father’s grasp. Tears were streaming down his face which would just make his father madder. Tears were ‘gay’. Feelings were  ‘gay’. Like animals and wanting to take care of them and drawing were ‘gay’ and a real man doesn’t do those things. 

 

“Save it,” Steve could see Jim’s eyes shine with unshed tears and he felt awful, “I don’t care. I got over you and realized I deserved better cause I don’t need another shitty guy in my life like my dad. So stop butting into my fucking life and leave Claire alone. She doesn’t need to fucking baby you, you’re a man. Handle yourself.” 

 

The words felt like thorns in his stomach, like those burrs that grew from a weed that stuck to your skin and  _ burned _ . The burrs that would break off in the skin and continue creating phantom pain long after they’ve been pulled from the skin.  _ ’You’re a man. Handle yourself.’  _ The words hurt so badly that it was like Jim had knocked him out all over again. In a way he did. He hurt Steve in a way that no one else other than his father had. God, Claire was wrong he was just an awful person. If Jim, someone who was so nice to others and a good student, thought Steve was beyond redemption than he probably was. Claire did baby him by making excuses for his actions and saying his father was abusive. His father wasn’t abusive he was just trying to make Steve a man and obviously, he needed his father because he was the furthest thing from a man. The only thing he didn’t agree with his father is the whole gay thing. 

  
  


Steve shook his head of the memories when he saw Jim was still glaring, ahead and not at him thankfully, “I’m… I’m so sorry.” 

 

“I said save it,” Jim snapped, “Don’t make it worse, not today. Not on my fucking birthday cause for  _ once  _ it’s going well.” 

 

“Jim, please, I want you to know I’m- SHIT” Steve swerved off road to avoid getting hit by a car (when had he gone into the wrong lane?) before losing control of his Vespa- “My wheels!”

 

Jim went ahead, not seeing that Steve swerved off road and into a rock, causing him to flip his ride. He landed head first behind a tree and was completely knocked out. The last thing that went through his head before lights out was Jim’s face. It was so full of hatred towards him that Steve felt this crash was well deserved. 

 

_ “Not on my fucking birthday…”  _

 

Oh. He should get Jim something.

 

And then the world went dark. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Trollmarket, two very familiar trolls were trying to be all cool and suave and hide behinds corners and rocks as they searched for the one person they needed to talk to. Aarrrgghh was holding a sack in his arms and Blinky used all six of his eyes to search for someone. There he saw the troll in question, none other than the great troll elder Vendel.    
  
“Ah, Vendel,” Blinky shouted as he rushed over to catch up with the elder quickened his pace, “Just the troll we’ve been looking for.”

 

“Well, don’t stop looking on my account,” Vendel gave a slight glance back while holding his book in one hand. 

 

“But it is imperative that you look upon this,” Blinky was getting annoyed by Vendel’s nonchalant attitude and quickly caught up to him. He nodded to his husband who opened the potato sack in his arms to release a tiny green gremlin. Said creature crawled out of the sack and all over Aarrrgghh’s arm and up to his back. 

 

“Oi, easy on the scruff,” He shouted when Aarrrgghh grabbed at him to put him back in the sack, “And what’re you starin’ at, grandpa? Have ya never seen a changelin’ before?”   
  
Not Enrique escaped Aarrrgghh’s grasp to crawl back on his back and look around with his yellow slitted eyes, “So, this is Trollmarket.”

 

“A changeling,” Vendel exclaimed in utter disbelief at the sight of such a disgusting, twisted creature.

 

“You called me crazy, but who’s the made troll now, huh,” Blinky said with a slightly maniacal tone to his speech as his grin grew much too large, “Behold! I have proof!”    
  


“Put that thing away! What are you trying to do,” Vendel forced the two trolls into a little nitch in the wall and glared at Blinky, “Incite a panic?”

 

“Ey-” Not Enrique shouted to get the trolls attention, “I only came here cause I was promised socks to eat.”    
  
“And you’ll get them,” Blinky hissed at the changeling, trying to save face in front of Vendel.    
  
“They better be argyle,” Not Enrique demanded when Aarrrgghh decided he had enough and shoved the changeling back into his sack only for his little hand to stick out, “AND SMELLY.” 

 

“Do you finally believe me,” Blinky asked with the utmost seriousness, “Changelings, therefore bridge-”

 

“Bridge,” Vendel cut Blinky off by moving him further from the population, “Therefore panic. Have you heard nothing I’ve said?”

 

“Hole,” Aarrrgghh alerted to deaf ears when he peeked inside the sack only to find a missing changeling and very large changeling size hole. 

 

Vendel shook his head, ”For once, you’re right and the horror of it! Threat of Gunmar’s exile right over our heads and all Trollmarket has to protect it that human trollhunter child that you baby.” 

 

“You can trust the trollhunter,” Blinky cried out, tired of people not trusting the young Master Steve with the duty, “In the face of the greatest danger, he will stand steadfast and gallant!” 

 

“Move, move,” Shouted a familiar voice of Bagdwella which caught the attention of all three trolls and changeling. 

 

“Bagdwella,” Vendel’s brows furrowed, “What is the matter?”   
  
“The matter,” Bagdwella sounded pissed, “The matter is that the so-called ‘trollhunter’ stumbled into Trollmarket and threw up all over my good stool!”    
  
As if on cue, Steve stumbled behind the angered troll woman. Blinky gasped at the sight of the bloody bandage on Steve’s head and the state of the young trollhunter. The boy couldn’t seem to keep his balance nor could he keep his head straight. Both Aarrrgghh and Not Enrique winced at the sight of the young fleshbag. Not Enrique tried not to show it but the sight had him concerned, the kid didn’t look good. 

 

Vendel shot a look at Blinky, “How could I not be put at ease at such gallant bravery?”

 

“I said,” Steve blinked a few times as if trying to focus on something, “I said I was sorry.” 

 

“Sorry won’t bring back the stool,” She huffed. 

 

“Master Steve, what has happened,” Blinky rushed over to hold the trollhunter up and keep him from falling.

 

“Just a little accident,” Steve tried to wave Blinky off, “No big deal, got a question though,” 

 

“No big-” Blinky looked to his husband for assistance before looking back at Steve, “You’re head has a bandage on it and you can barely hold yourself up.” 

 

“Ish fine,” Steve leaned against Blinky, “Know anything about a big dragon like bird thing? It was flying around in the daylight so it couldn’t have been a troll right?” 

 

“Stalkling,” Aarrrgghh said while spinning around to catch Not Enrique, “Very nasty.”

 

Not Enrique huffed again while Steve looked to Blinky for answers, “Stalk...ling? It was in daylight, so what is it?”

 

“Stalkling,” Blinky covered his mouth in shock before shaking his head.

 

“Stalkings are one of the only species of troll immune to the effects of sunlight,” Vendel’s book just so happened to have information on the stalkling, because things work like that, and he opened it to show the trollhunter. 

 

“That,” Steve leaned in closer and had to be held back from falling into the book by Blinky, “That is not an accurate drawing of it. Pretty sure there were a lot more teeth.”

 

“That’s because those unlucky few who are caught alone with it never live long enough to depict it… I’m curious,” Vendel eyed the boy and tilted his head, “How is it that you’re not disemboweled?”

 

Steve shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m curious as to how someone drew a pretty okay thing of the stalkling thing if those who see it don’t live to tell about it.”   
  
He looked to Blinky, “Blinky it doesn’t make sense, none of this makes sense! How are trolls alive if they’re stone unless-” He gasped and put his hands on Blinky’s top shoulders- “Blinky are you aliens?”

 

Everyone didn’t say a word at Steve’s outburst. Blinky glanced from Vendel, who didn’t look too enthused with Steve, to Steve, “I think you need a doctor, Master Steve.” 

 

“I need to know how to handle this thing,” Steve explained, “I want to make a better drawing for it. The wings were really pretty.” 

 

“Well no worries about seeing it again,” Vendel gave a cruel chuckle while walking away, “Once a stalkling marks its target, it... well, stalks it till death. This time you will be in a real battle Trollhunter, one Blinkous cannot protect you from.” 

 

“Yes, he can’t baby you this time,” Bagdwella rolled her eyes and stalked off, still grumbling about her stool

 

“Very correct name,” Steve nodded as if he had just heard the answer to the universe when Vendel’s words sunk in. Then he heard Bagdwella and the conversation with Lake hit him all over again. Was Blinky babying him? He had to do better, he should train more to be a real Trollhunter. 

 

“Fear not, Master Steve,” Blinky started when Steve cut him off. 

 

“I’m not fear,”  Steve said before pausing and mentally going over what he said. 

 

Blinky decided to ignore that, “As long as you are not alone, you will remain unharmed.”

 

“I’m alone all the time,” Steve leaned in, “I don’t have any friends and Draal would happily let the Stalkling eat me?”

 

“Really, you seem quite social,” Blinky looked genuinely lost.

 

Steve blinked several times, “I think you need a doctor Blinky.” 

 

Blinky shook his head and looked to Not Enrique, “Could you… Please, make sure he goes to see a specialist for his head?”

 

“Eh,” Not Enrique tried to act all nonchalant about it, “Got nothing better to do, c’mon Master Boob.” 

 

“STOP TALKING ABOUT MY TITS!”

* * *

 

“So you went off on Steve this morning when, and let me see if I got this right,” Toby held up a hand to his friend to stop him from speaking as he leaned against his locker, “he tried to apologize to you?”

 

“He acted as if he didn’t remember what he did,” Jim exclaimed, “What kind of dick does that?”

 

“Jim, we were like 8 or something he doesn’t have the best brain let’s be real,” Toby tried to argue. 

 

“Doesn’t change anything,” Jim slammed his locker shut, “He wasn’t sorry about it. I hate that I used to have a crush on him.”

 

“Crush on who,” Piped up a feminine voice that made Jim stand up straight. 

 

“No- no one Claire,” Jim chuckled, leaning against his locker awkwardly.

 

Toby moved to peek past Jim to give Claire the ‘that was bullshit’ look which Claire nodded, “Well I just wanted to tell you I can’t make it to rehearsal today.” 

 

“What,” Jim was taken aback, Claire would never miss a rehearsal. 

 

“Yo where’s the fire,” Toby was equally as shocked as Jim was. 

 

“Steve totaled his Vespa,” She explained with a clear look of concern, “He’s got a concussion. Darci is taking me to visit him after school.” 

 

“He totaled his Vespa,” Jim repeated while looking away. He remembered hearing Steve shout about his wheels and swerving off the road to avoid the car but he was too upset to look back. Oh god, had Steve actually crashed? If he did then Jim just left him there for who knows how long. Concussions could be deadly if not treated right away, did the driver not stop for Steve? His mother would be pissed to find out he didn’t help someone in need. Hell, he was mad at himself! Sure he hated Steve but that’s not enough reason to let him possibly die. God, and he had just dropped that bomb about actually having had a crush on him when they were kids. Looking back, Steve didn’t look disgusted at it but more amazed at the idea of Jim crushing on him. 

 

“-Trust me you don’t believe what I had to do to convince Ms. Janeth to let me go,” Jim snapped out of his thoughts only to realize Claire had been talking this whole time, “Seriously, it’s like she doesn’t give a crap that one of her students was in an accident!”

 

“It’s Ms. Janeth,” Toby shrugged, trying to keep attention off Jim who seemed to be somewhere else right now, “She’s probably upset that she can’t torture him at school.”

 

“She plays favorites and it’s awful! Like if she doesn’t like you then die and she won’t care cause what the fuck,” Claire ranted when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. 

 

Toby was awestruck. The beauty in front of him was stunning from her beautifully tight curls that acted as a halo around her head to her dark skin. To Toby, she was beautiful in every way from the way she held herself to who her voice rang like angels. He’s heard of Darci from others in school. She was a no-nonsense kinda gal that spoke her mind and Toby liked that in a partner. He also heard she was pan like he was so that was pretty cool to relate too. 

 

“C’mon Claire, we gotta go,” Darci gently tugged on her friend’s shoulder to pull her from her rant. 

 

“Wait-” Toby cried out only to pause when everyone looked at him- “I want to go! You know, try and be friends and maybe make him laugh? Laughter is the very best medicine, you know.” 

 

Toby Domzalski. God damn master of words. 

 

Darci raised a brow in doubt but Claire was elated, “Oh, of course, you can come! The more the merrier, right Darc?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Darci eyed Toby up and down but didn’t trust it too much. She’s heard about Toby Domzalski and how he calls himself a ‘player’. She didn’t need that in her life. 

 

“What about you Jim,” Claire asked, hoping he would join. She was sure Steve would be shocked to see him. 

 

“I-” Jim glanced nervously at Toby before backing away- “Loads of chores at home. Mom’s working a shift so I gotta go. Do that.”

 

Her smile fell but she nodded, “That’s fine. I’ll tell Steve you wish him a quick recovery!” 

 

“Cool,” With that Jim rushed off to his bicycle, knowing Steve was going to probably be pissed when he heard that. Jim had been so pissed off at Steve but when he thought about it, Steve looked honest in his apology. He even called Jim, well, Jim. Something he doesn’t normally do. Guilt was building up in the back of Jim’s throat and it burned. He hopped onto his bike and rode home, hoping chores would distract him from his guilty conscience, when he got a call.

 

“Hey, it’s me,” His mother’s voice said with a slightly tired tone Jim knew well, “I have to stay a little late at the clinic.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know, I know, we’ll still celebrate, I promise,” Barbara smiled, “But some knucklehead crashed his Vespa and I have to work up the X-rays.”

 

Jim knew who she was talking about and it just made him feel worse but his mother’s next words made him gag, “I would’ve been done sooner but the kid apparently ran from the paramedics the first time around before walking back in a few hours later. Still had the bandage on and everything.”

 

“Bandage,” Jim found himself repeating.

 

“Yeah he got a nasty gash on his head from hitting a rock,” Jim could hear the movement of voices which meant she was walking around, “He seems alright, though very out of it, for right now. We want to keep him for a little longer for observation.” 

 

“Right, glad he’s not in any serious danger,” Jim tried to say in a casual tone but there was a hint of awkwardness to his tone. 

 

“Jim, are you alright,” His mother asked with concern (for him- not for Steve who had a fucking concussion), “Are you upset about your birthday? I’m sorry about the Vespa-”

 

“No! No, it’s okay mom really, just a little tired from school. I think I’m going to take a nap when I get home,” Jim lied through his teeth.

 

“Okay, honey, see you later,” With that, she hung up to check on her patient only to see him awake. 

 

“Yeah,” Jim looked down at his phone with a  frown, “See you later.” 

 

Jim managed to make it home in one piece, despite the hurricane of thoughts running through his head or the hurricane-like storm going on outside.

* * *

 

_ Steve came to school late. His father had passed out and Steve waited until two hours into school to just walk while it was raining. At this point, Steve was already in a terrible mood and the loud classroom was not helping. Students were screaming and it but Steve’s ears but when he covered them to block out the noise. His dad had been ranting and raving over something his uncle did. He would hold Steve by his shirt or his hair and scream at him about how boys love girls and nothing else. Real men didn’t go with other guys, it was dirty and wrong. Steve knew that since his father told him often and his father was never wrong.  _

 

_ “Did you hear, Jim has a crush on a boy,” He heard one kid whisper.  _

 

_ Another group whispered, “I heard Steve failed the spelling test again!”  _

 

_ “That Toby kid is so weird,” Spoke another. There were so many whispers and he was going to scream he just wanted to sit down and do nothing.  _

 

_ “Hey-” Steve had it and spun towards the kid who spoke to him.  _

 

“Hey,” Spoke an unfamiliar voice that stirred Steve from his dream (memory?). He slowly came to only to almost freak out at the strange place he was in. It took him a good few seconds to realize he was at the local clinic and when he went to get up he winced and fell back to the bed. His head still hurt but the pain was more dulled which was probably due to whatever drugs the docs gave him. 

 

“I know, I know, we’ll still celebrate, I promise,” Barbara smiled, “But some knucklehead crashed his Vespa and I have to work up the X-rays.”

 

Was that… Was that person talking about him? Wow, even doctors thought he was stupid. Then again he did crash his Vespa from driving on the wrong side of the road and then running from the paramedics. Of course, they would call him a knucklehead.

 

“Hey,” The voice had a face, a red haired blue eyed woman, “I’m Dr. Lake, can you tell me your name, age, and your home address?”

 

Steve blinked, “Uh, Steve Palchuk, 16-” Steve sat up once her name hit him- “Are you Jim’s mom?”

 

Barbara seemed shocked at the question, she hadn’t been prepared for that, “Yes, do you know him?” 

 

Nice to know Jim never told his mom about Steve but now how was he supposed to answer  _ that,  _ “We go to school together. We, uh, share a few classes.”

 

“Are you two friends,” She asked offhandedly while checking his vitals. 

 

It hurt to say this, “No… not really.”

 

“Do you remember how you got into your accident and how you got here,” She asked, shining a light in his eyes and having him follow it. 

 

“Was riding my Vespa to school after an early dentist appointment to get a new tooth,” Steve answered when he realized that the reason he swerved was cause he got distracted by Jim. He didn’t want to get the boy in trouble with his mom. 

 

He glanced away once she turned the light off, “I wasn’t paying attention, on my phone you know teenagers, and went into the wrong lane. That’s all.”

 

Barbara shook her head, “You know all those PSAs are not joking about distracted driving, you’re lucky you just got a minor concussion and cut.”

 

Steve shrugged awkwardly, “You know us teens.”

 

She had a feeling he wasn’t telling her the whole truth but he wasn’t in any immediate danger and his mind was alert, “Alright, you’re free to go but I want your guardians to watch you for the might and call if anything shows up.”

 

Steve was handed a note with things to look out for and Dr. Lake’s number to which he frowned, “I’m… home alone actually.”

 

That made Barbara pause, “When will one of them be home?”

 

Steve looked away while trying to remember when his mom said she’d be back for a few days on a layover, “Not until later this week think? At least, that’s when my mom’ll be home...maybe”

 

“Is there anyone else,” Barbara’s brows knitted together in concern, she couldn’t let a kid go home without anyone to supervise in case he gets worse, “What about your father?”

 

She wished she could take back her words at Steve’s flinch, “He uh… He probably won’t be around while mom is here.”

 

“What why,” Barbara moved to sit on Steve’s bed but saw how he tried to casually scoot away. 

 

“Just some things,” Steve shrugged again, “Anyway if I’m okay now then can I go?”

 

“I can’t let you go not knowing if you have someone to watch you,” Barbara shook her head. 

 

Steve bit his lip. He could say that there was someone there and lie about Draal but she might want to verify, He couldn’t risk Jim’s mom getting caught up in this mess. God, what could he do?

 

“Hey Steve-o,” cried a vaguely familiar voice as three kids waltzed into the room. 

 

“Hey Steve,” Claire waved before frowning at his bandage and rushing over, “Oh my gosh are you okay?”

 

“That thick head of yours finally prove useful,” Darci raised a brow and Claire hissed at her friend.

 

Steve took it in stride since he knew he wasn’t anyone’s favorite or friend which is why he looked so completely lost that these three were even here. Especially Domzalski. He was the last person Steve expected to see here and that was saying something considering the fact he rarely did too much to him compared to Eli. He was honestly thrown for a loop that made Darci sigh and walked over to see how he was. 

 

Barbara watched Steve carefully. She saw how he reacted to the kids and he looked so shocked that they showed up. Did the boy not have any friends? 

 

As if her question was answered, Steve decided to finally speak up from his shocked stupor, “Wh-what are you guys doin… Claire what about the play? Domzalski, you hate me and I only know your last name, Scott.”

 

Toby winced as Darci shrugged but Claire was the one who looked confused, “I skipped to check up on you! I was worried about my friend after all.”

 

Now that got everyone’s attention. Darci and Toby’s heads snapped at Claire who did not waver in her proclamation. Steve’s jaw nearly dropped and the whole thing just made Barbara very concerned about her current patient. She checked his chart again and saw that he hasn’t been to a doctor aside from getting the shots required by schools and the physical. Other than that there wasn’t much in his file after he started high school. Before that, there were an awful amount of ER visits and broken limbs. She didn’t like this and it wouldn’t sit right with her not to help out. What could she do? Barbara wanted to help but she didn’t know what to do until she started to listen in on the kid conversation.

 

“Listen I want to apologize on behalf of Jim,” Toby started when Barbara cut him off.

 

“Jim? What did he do,” She looked to Steve who met her gaze before quickly looking away, making it obvious he was hiding something, “Steve, what happened with my son?”

 

“Wait you didn’t tell her,” Toby looked at Steve in shock while Darci and Claire both shared a look.

 

“What did Jim do Toby,” Claire asked with Darci leaning in wanting to know more. 

 

“He was there you know,” Toby started as Steve started to freak out, “He was test riding that new Vespa and apparently he met with  Steve on the road.”

 

Barbara looked to her patient, “You didn’t mention that.”

 

Steve laughed nervously, “Oh I mean it- He just drove past me is all nothing too big. Didn’t think it was important-”

 

“Jim said you two fought or argued-”

 

“Wait what?”   
  


“Why would my son fight with you-”

 

“Stop,” Steve shouted before looking around with slight fear, “It was my fault. I was being a dick and-”

 

“No he said you were trying to apologize,” Toby interrupted. 

 

Steve growled before pulling back and taking a deep breath, his head starting to hurt again, “Listen, it doesn’t matter it was my fault so can I just go home please?”

 

Barbara looked at the kids, then down and thought about it. She couldn’t let this kid go and if her son had something to do with it or saw the accident then she needed to know. From what Toby was saying it seems that Jim might have been a reason for Stvee to be distracted. Perhaps he was arguing with Steve to get off his phone? Then why would he leave without seeing the accident unless Steve said he would put away the phone. That didn’t make sense her son would’ve stayed to make sure the other was safe and being honest. Jim had to have seen the accident which meant her son didn’t call it in. Barbara wanted to know why. Jim knew enough from her about concussions to know they can be dangerous so why would he abandon a classmate?

 

Whipping out her cell she brought it to her ear, “Jim? Can you make dinner for four extra people? Okay, thanks.”

 

She didn’t like the way Steve’s face turned white when she turned to face him.

 

Oh god, was her son a bully?

* * *

 

She had taken some time to wait for the kids to get the okay from their parents and for Jim to have time to cook. The car ride was rather quiet with just Claire, Toby, and Steve with her since Darci opted to take her own car. Claire sat in the back with Steve while Toby tried to chat it up with her in the front though Barbara saw the glances to the rearview mirror. The ride home seemed so much longer than usual. Once home, Barbara opened the front door to her house and allowed the kids to enter. Steve was the last one to enter. He seemed to be in his own head, muttering about something that Barbara didn’t understand. 

 

Jim had come over to greet them when he paused at who was in the doorway. 

 

Steve looked up, his eyes widened

 

_ Steve spun around seething at whoever the FUCK would want to talk to him right now when he recognized just who it was. Jim Lake Jr. Jim was the boy who sometimes snuck Steve some lunch when his parents forgot to give him any. He couldn’t go through the lunch line since he had no money. His parents weren’t poor but they weren’t well off either. The boy with the short black hair and brightest blue eyes Steve has ever seen stood before him, blushing.  _

 

_ “Oh my gosh! Do you think Jim has a crush on ‘...’?”  _

 

_ “Aw, they’d be so cute together!”  _

 

_ “Ew! They’re both boys that’s gross! My daddy says so!”  _

 

_ Steve could hear the kids whispering. He saw Jim’s lips moving but all he could think about was his father’s words. The other kids talking. He couldn’t, his dad said it was wrong.  _

 

_ “Hey,” Steve sneered and used the word he heard his father say, “Faggot.”  _

 

“H-Hey,” Steve gave a weak waved that awkwardly turned into him rubbing at the back of his neck when Jim didn’t wave back, “J-Jim.” 

 

_ The boy looked at him with wide eyes, tears brimming at those kind blue eyes. All the kids within earshot were staring at Steve and Jim, sensing something amiss. Jim looked close to tears and it  _ **_hurt_ ** _ something in Steve but he didn’t back down. A man doesn’t back down and they most certainly show no weakness. Real men love girls and should only hang out with other men. J- Lake wasn’t a man, men don’t love men.  _

 

_ “What are you gonna cry? Men don’t cry, man up,” Steve shouted, getting more and angrier because his father would hate Jim, “Stop crying! And don’t you DARE ever have a crush on me! I would never have a crush on a boy cause I’m a REAL man unlike you!”  _

 

Jim stared at Steve with wide eyes but there were no tears brimming in them. Only a mixture of confusion, anger, and guilt could be seen in those pretty blue eyes. Steve thought it was terrible that those sky blue eyes darkened like the sky outside did. The radio did mention something about flash flood warnings and the way the wind was picking up showed that a storm was coming. 

 

Steve didn’t want to enter. He wanted to run. Run and run until he was far away from this house and these memories. He didn’t want to remember what he did, didn’t want to think about how awful he was to Jim or how he heard the boy cry. There was a little voice chastising him for forgetting, that it was horrible that he hurt someone he likes like that. 

 

Likes.

 

No, no he doesn’t like Jim like that and even if he did, Jim likes girls. Jim likes Claire. Jim likes nice people with great personalities that didn’t bully them since elementary school (and don’t even remember doing so) and wasn’t a fucking mess. 

 

Barbara was still waiting for him to enter. He was making her stay out in the cold. Claire was staring at him. Toby looked from him to Jim and Jim wouldn’t take his eyes off of Steve. 

 

Steve didn’t even have the right to call Jim by his name even in his head. He didn’t have the right to be friends with Claire because she belonged with Jim and he would just ruin it. They had a fight over him, he can’t have that. No, no he has to go. 

 

He wasn’t even thinking of the creature that was stalking his every move, waiting for an opening. He just ran. Steve didn’t hear Barbara call out or Jim watch him go with a look of shock or Claire trying to follow after him. The sounds of a car stalling and Darci shouting in frustration went in one ear and out the other as Steve kept running. 

 

_ “You’re gross Lake! Everyone here knows it,” Steve started shouting, gaining the attention of more students and even a teacher, “No one is going to like you now that they know you like boys! Boys who like boys are gross and weird just like you-”  _

 

_ A teacher harshly grabbed Steve by his forearm and dragged him away, twisting the skin. He cried out before shaking his head, gritting his teeth, and glaring at Lake who was a sobbing mess. It was his fault Steve’s arm hurt. If Lake hadn’t talked to him then Steve wouldn’t have shouted and he wouldn’t have been in trouble. Lake was to blame with his stupid voice and eyes and everything and liking boys. Steve hated Lake. He hated the boy for making his arm hurt and giving him a gross feeling in his tummy at the sight of those sad blue eyes.  _

 

He ran out of energy just before the bridge that leads out of Arcadia, the same one where he found the amulet. Steve growled in frustration, it’s all that stupid things fault! If he had never found it then he would still be oblivious to everything and not a fucking mess his father would hate! Steve would still be the perfect sports star his father wanted him to be. He’d still be fine at home while his mother jumped from place to place. She wouldn’t have to wonder if her fucking son was going to be alive the next day due to some bullshit destiny that had no right to choose him. 

 

SCREEECH!

 

Fuck, that’s right there was still the stalkling. 

 

FUCK THAT’S RIGHT THERE WAS STILL THE STALKLING!

 

Steve had  _ just  _ managed to summon the armor in time for the damn thing to scoop him up. Lucky thing too, the claws on this creature were huge and very sharp. Clearly, this beast was more similar to that of birds of prey like falcons or hawks. Steve observed the creature and saw the wings were strong and large like birds but made out like bat wings, featherless and veiny. The claws and its skin seemed to melded so Steve guessed they weren’t removable like a cat or regular bird claws were. If the Stalkling lost its claws he wondered if they would grow back. Wait, no it was going to kill him he had to focus on that as lightning struck all around him. Steve saw that the Stalkling’s powerful wings were carrying them higher and higher into the atmosphere. 

 

How was it going to kill him? Drop him from this height to let gravity do its job? While that would eliminate the boniness it didn’t seem to be the case since Steve was already plenty high up. He was starting to lose his breath from how high up they were getting when it hit him. It was going to suffocate him! Like a Boa Constrictor but with a lot less work. The Stalkling must have extra lungs or air pockets like birds do to be able to breathe this high up. 

 

Shit, in the middle of a storm too. Steve was wearing metal, he was a living lightning rod! He had to move quickly or else it would kill him. The lack of oxygen was already starting to do a number on his already concussed brain. 

 

He glanced up one more time before realizing he had a sword. The bird’s leg! If he sliced at it, it might release him.

 

The fall would kill him though. 

 

It was either that or get electrocuted along with the bird. At least this way he wouldn’t kill it. With his last remaining strength, he summoned Daylight and attempted several swipes at the bird’s leg. He managed to land a hit despite the creature’s attempts to dodge and it cried out, releasing him. Steve’s victory was short-lived because not only was he currently falling to his death but there was still a storm going on. He had to call off his armor but if he did he might not survive the fall. He wasn’t going to survive the fall anyway, he just hoped the amulet made a better choice than him or Draal this time. 

 

Steve called off the armor and let himself fall when he heard a familiar screech. Without thinking, or even looking at his surroundings, he called back on the armor just as a thing of lightning came to strike him. His armor had just covered his chest with it hit him. It was as if time slowed down because. Steve could watch the bolt of pure energy crawl towards him. It was like watching a car crash, everything slowed down. His armor was slowly moving on an equally slow pace and Steve could tell it wouldn’t make it. 

 

Suddenly, everything was dark. 

 

Then sudden pain coming from his chest and arm as Steve was jolted back to life by his armor, which conducted the lightning strike to restart his heart. He took several gasps of air before letting his head fall back against whatever he was on. Then his eyesight came back and he saw…

 

“AARRRGGHH? Blinky,” And his eyes widened, “Draal? Wh-what are you doing here?

 

“A fleshbag called on the phone and left a message,” Draal rolled his eyes, “I heard about your stalkling issue and went to alert Blinky and Aarrrgghh. After all, I am going to win the amulet in a fair match with honor.” 

 

“‘Course,” Steve blinked before dropping his head against Aarrrgghh’s arm, “Aarrgghh i’m sorry bout before, was stupid of me…”

 

“No worry,” Aarrrgghh gave a reassuring smile that faded as Steve seemed to loll his head back.

“Master Steve! Oh thank Deya you are alright and un-” Blinky had stepped closer when the armor vanished and he caught a glimpse of Steve’s arm- “harmed…”

 

Steve was starting to blackout again so Aarrrgghh gently shook him awake, “Wh- wha?”

 

The sudden movement aggravated Steve’s newly burned arm and he hissed before wincing at his head, “Stop, moving and talking, too loud.” 

 

“The fleshbag sounded like a healer. Perhaps we should drop him off with them,” Draal wanted out of the rain, trying hard to not look at Steve’s arm. 

 

“No, we should-”

 

“Blinky,” Aarrrgghh gave him a look, “Need human medicine, not ours.” 

 

Blinky deflated with acceptance much like a parent did when they realized they had to send their child to a hospital, “Alright, hopefully, they won’t question much.” 

 

“Know where healer live,” Aarrrgghh looked at Draal who shrugged. 

 

“No, but she said she would come to his house so we could just leave him there for her to find,” Draal didn’t like the idea of that. It meant he would have to be around the Trollhunter more and he couldn’t bear to see him. Draal should be laughing at the Trollhunter, he was so easily taken down by a simple act of nature but one look at the fleshbag’s arm made him pause. It looked painful. It made Draal wince. Aarrrgghh’s words coming back to him in full force. 

 

No, he can’t care about him now. He was only after the amulet. 

 

“Alright, let’s hurry before Master Steve’s condition grows any worse,” Blinky said with a nod as they rushed off to his house. Luckily they made it just in time to hear a car parking outside. With Blinky’s direction, Aarrrgghh set Steve down on the grass and made a loud noise to attract the other people. While Blinky hated it, leaving Steve outside with a downed metal umbrella would make it look like Steve got hit with lighting in a more...understandable way. They hid but Draal kept an eye out to make sure Steve was taken in by the healer fleshbag. 

 

Why did that boy even run away? He would have to ask because from what the healer had said it didn’t make sense. 

 

Plus there was the fact that the Trollhunter didn’t even kill the Stalkling. All three trolls had seen how it crash-landed a good several miles from here. They could only hope that whatever Steve had done to get it to release him would also lead to it’s demise. 

* * *

 

At the airport closest to Arcadia sat a very bored airport employee. She wore her reddish brown hair tied back in regulation pigtails as her green eyes dulled with the repetition of her job. The only highlight of her day was when an old coworker came by to say hello. Ann smiled at the memory of Alana finally coming home from her trip and telling her all about it. Or at least, she tried too. Ann was still on duty so Alana rushed off to go get some snacks for her since Ann had to stay for a little longer before she could take a break. It was coming up soon and Alana said she would wait so they could catch up before her trip back to Arcadia.

 

“And welcome to America,” She let off the usual spiel that even haunted her in her dreams, “Next.”

 

Another person came up as Ann kept looking down, once you’ve see one person you seem them all, “Business or pleasure?” 

 

“Perhaps a little bit of both,” The chubby, bearded man said. His face was mostly in shadow as he tipped his hat in respect to her, making Ann roll her eyes. She did not have time for another idiot trying to flirt with her. He wore a brownish grey suit that looked to be made of wool that covered his button-down shirt and tie. His head seemed to be of similar material and they just covered his large round glasses which matched his round face. 

 

“Boy,” Ann rolled her eyes and stamped the man’s passport once he handed it to her, “Anything to declare?” 

 

The next words out of the man’s mouth made Ann pause and look up. She grinned at her native tongue and repeated his words, “Gunmar wafa prklin!” 

 

The gentleman brought up his carry on and turned it towards Ann, opening it, which caused her eyes to give the changeling yellow glow, “The eye stone.”

 

Inside was a carefully contained glowing blue stone. Triangle in shape and with strange markings adorning it the gentleman nodded and responded in his heavy accent, “It is almost complete.”

 

The woman grinned and looked up to her fellow changeling, “And Gunmar will rise again-” 

 

“Ann-” A woman ran up to them, waving her arms, before pausing, “Oh! Mr. Scaarbach? I didn’t know you were coming to town!” 

 

The man, Otto Scaarbach, quickly shut the case as both gave her strained smiles that she didn’t notice, “It’s so good to see you both! Have I told you about my son? He’s in a play now, oh he’s doing so well!”    
  
Otto and Ann gave each other looks before chuckling. Ann had worked with Alana for years before she started her travel vlogging so she knew all about her boy. Sad thing is that since Alana is gone so much she hasn’t seen many updates, last she saw the boy was in middle school. She had met him once when he came to the airport with a big ‘Welcome home mommy’ sign. Sadly, Alana had taken an extra shift and never came home that day so Ann drove the boy home. 

 

Otto smiled and moved to get out the way of incoming guests. He had met Alana on a trip from Germany to Japan, she was seated next to him. She had gone on and on about her little boy and then asked if he knew many languages. It was her first multistop trip so he felt sorry for her and helped out. After that, the two tried to keep in touch with Otto being able to keep track of her many adventures and even using her videos to give other Changelings good places to stay while they traveled. 

 

If only they knew.

 

Since when Alana flipped her phone around to show the most recent photo of her son they both felt their hearts dropped. 

 

The photo showed a slightly tanned, blonde boy they knew well, even if he had aged a few years. They knew this boy from first hand and second-hand experience. Otto knew the boy from Alana’s many stories and the times she would face time with him during layovers. Ann knew the boy when he came to visit or would call and ask if his mom was in yet. 

 

The photo also showed one thing they wished it didn’t.

 

Alana’s baby boy was the Trollhunter.

 

Their sworn enemy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my fic! It really makes me happy and comments keep me fueled!


	10. Young and Stupid and In A War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to help out Jim out of the kindness of his heart  
> Jim repays him by insulting him and then revealing a huge secret about him  
> Draal gives Steve another scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -descriptions of skeletons  
> -talks about eating people  
> -mentions/implied child abuse  
> -scar mention  
> -Jim is an idiot  
> -descriptions of wounds

“Where is my son?”

 

“I wanted to keep him at the clinic but he was adamant about staying away.”

 

“They’re expensive and if it isn’t life threatening then we don’t go.”

 

“Ma’am! Your son was struck by lightning and had a concussion, I say that at least justifies a trip!”

 

“He’s fine now just let him go home!”

 

“Ma’am I have a prescription for medicine to help with the pain and some things to watch out for-”

 

“You think I can’t take care of my son? He doesn’t need more pills.”   
  
“More pills…? Are you talking about-”

 

“My son ain’t no retard- that doctor was wrong!” 

 

“Mrs. Palchuk-”

 

“I AIN’T MARRIED. I GOT A RESTRAINING ORDER ON THAT ASSHOLE.” 

 

“...I..I’m going to go bring him some breakfast.”

 

“Yes thank you, Jim.” 

 

Steve’s eyes slowly blinked into focus to an unfamiliar ceiling in an unfamiliar room. He heard the last few bits of that conversation but his brain was so muddled that he couldn’t fully understand it. Had he been in his right mind he would have been freaking the fuck out over his mother revealing a very large secret. Only one other person knew that Alana Palchuk got a restraining order on her husband and that was Detective Scott. Sure there were the other officials that had to know but Steve’s mother did so out of town. Little towns talk. 

 

Of course, Steve was still very much out of it and only started to gain some semblance of brain cells when a certain blue-eyed boy walked in, tray in hand, “H-hey… How you holding up?”

 

Steve’s brain was fried because all it could think of was that Jim’s eyes were the same color was the crystal staircase that leads to Trollmarket. For Steve, that meant safety, comfort, love and his body relaxed subconsciously. It was only for a moment before Steve tensed back up only to hiss in pain at his right arm. What the hell was he thinking? Just because Jim’s eyes had the same color variations as the crystals that made up the way into Trollmarket didn’t mean that they were pretty. 

 

“I wouldn’t move that too much if I were you,” Jim came closer and set the tray on the nightstand before stepping back again, “You’re lucky you still feel anything in that arm.”

 

“What...what happened,” Steve wasn’t entirely sure what was going on.

 

“You tried to put away an umbrella that was left in your backyard and a bolt of lightning struck it and well-” Jim gestured to Steve’s heavily bandaged arm- “that happened.”

 

“Umbrella…” That didn’t sound right. 

 

“Yeah…” The silence only grew between the two when Jim gestured towards the food, “I made you breakfast.”

 

Steve stared at the tray before bringing it, carefully, to his person. He saw there was a little flower in a vase and tried not to think too much about it. The plates were a light blue which made the two eggs sunny side up and three bacon slices shine. The bacon was even placed to make a little smiley face which made Steve grin. He tried to play it cool and quickly brought it down, noticing Jim was still watching. Okay, he should eat the food right? It’s normal for others to watch another eat right, Steve shouldn’t stare, right? What the fuck does he do here?

 

Before anxiety could set in, Steve took a piece of bacon and ate it. It was crispy on the outside and chewy near the middle and it was amazing. Steve loved slightly crispy bacon but he could never get it that perfect level of chewy and crispy. The sheer look of joy that must have been obvious on Steve’s face. He hasn’t had food this good in… God, he doesn’t even remember. He always just cooked what was quick and would fill him up but this… this. This was amazing. There were flavors Steve didn’t even know existed. 

 

“Jesus, this food is like an orgasm in my mouth!”

 

One beat of silence as Steve ate another piece of bacon. 

 

Another as Jim silently looks to the door as if trying to seek an escape route. 

 

A third and… “WAIT NO! I didn’t mean it like that I mean-” Steve floundered, nearly throwing the tray off him by accident- “I don’t even know what an orgasm is like so I-”

 

“Right…” Jim looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here and Steve wished the same thing.

 

“I mean I know what an orgasm is like cause I totally get action-” Wow digging a hole with your mouth is supposedly hard but Steve is doing fantastic at it, six feet here we come!

 

“IT’s just your cooking is so good it’s like that and I would know cause I get action-” 

 

“You’ve said that twice.”

 

“-And it’s that amazing like holy shit you’re a God but like-” Steve nodded like he was totally not fucking this whole thing up- “I really should’ve stopped while I was ahead.”

 

“Yeah,” Jim nodded awkwardly, “ I’m just… gonna go.”

 

With that, Jim slowly backed away before fast walking out of the room. Steve was left to his own devices which resulted in him groaning and hitting his head. This caused his slightly dulled headache to pound which just made Steve’s mood way worse. Didn’t help that with his brain now much more awake he realized that Jim heard everything their moms were yelling about. A twist in his gut about how Jim knew the true state of his home with his parents being separated. Unlike Jim, no one knows about Steve’s home life. Everyone knew Jim’s dad ditched the fam but at least he hadn’t been forced out by his own wife. 

 

Steve found himself staring at the plate Jim had made for him, a single piece of bacon was all that was left of the smiling face. 

 

He narrowed his eyes at it, “You’re mocking me. I swear this bacon is just fucking mocking me.”

* * *

 

Not even a day later and Steve was back to training with Draal who seemed rougher than usual. The sounds of their swords clashing echoed in the evening air but no one paid any mind to the strange noise. Steve was not on his A game. The whole conversation with Jim and the memory of what he did and everything was else was weighing heavily on his shoulders. Being the hero after being a shit person most of your life just fucked over one’s way of thinking. Now that Steve was looking at his actions in a new light he felt… awful about them. He felt guilt and disgust and anger. Before that anger would express itself in harm on others but now all Steve wanted to do was turn that harm on himself. He deserved it after all. 

 

The thoughts distracted him just a moment too long and allowed Draal to knock him on the ground, “Shit! Take it easy I’m still recovering.”

 

“Were this an actual battle, Trollhunter, you would have been deprived of your right leg, three fingers-” Draal pointed his sword directly at Steve’s crotch with a cruel smirk- “And your gronk nuks.”

 

“I’ve got a lot on my mind and the pain meds kinda don’t help,” Steve grumbled, getting up and wobbling a bit. He didn’t notice the twitch of Draal’s arms to reach out for him in case he fell. Even if he did he probably would’ve assumed it was just a trick of the light or an attempt to hit him again. 

 

Draal huffed, quickly snapping his arms to his side and shook his head, “Bular will use your distracted mind as an opportunity to cleave your head from your shoulders.”

 

“Good, he might find more use for it than I do,” Steve snipped back at Draal, clearly annoyed.

 

The way the boy spoke and acted left a bitter taste in Draal’s mouth. After they left the boy to be taken by that healer woman, Aaarrrgghh had cornered him again but with Blinky this time. Where Aarrrgghh was soft but blunt, Blinky was tough yet he danced around topics. It was annoying at first but after seeing the boy like that... He hated it since he had been in the Battle of Killaheade but the image of that boy, that  _ child,  _ with his arm like that. It… It burned itself into his eyelids just like the lightning that scorched a reminder on Steve’s arm. Aarrrgghh could see it had upset him. He tried talking to Draal again, telling him that Steve wasn’t all that he put on. There was more to the boy, Draal just had to let himself see it.

 

“What has you distracted this night?” Fine then, he’ll let himself see it.

 

Steve snapped his head towards Draal, wincing at the movement, and staring at the troll, “...what?”

 

Draal huffed, “What has you distracted this night? It is a simple question, Trollhunter.” 

 

Steve blinked, still confused and very much on his guard, “...why… You don’t care. You keep telling me you want me dead to get the amulet?”

 

That stung, as much as Draal hates to admit it those words stung, “Be that as it may it does not help me nor anyone else if you are not on top of your training. Since I am training you at the moment I wish to know what has you distracted, I told you I want to win the amulet with honor.” 

 

Steve’s face fell and Draal hates how he saw the flicker of hope die off after he opened his big fat mouth, “Right, course. Sorry, you don’t want me dead you want to kill me yourself. Got it.”   
  
“That’s-” Draal felt the words die in his lungs as he paused in his actions of reaching out to Steve who had already turned his back- “That- just what is wrong?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Steve rolled his eyes, starting to walk around Draal to go back into the house.”

 

With a roar, Draal grabbed the boys arm and forced him to look at his face, “I am the son of the former Trollhunter, Trollhunter-”

 

He instantly regretted his action once he saw the contorted look of pain that crossed Steve’s face. A single glance down and Draal saw which arm he was crushing. Time seemed to stop for Draal as a million thoughts crossed his mind. What must that feel like, an arm that already screams with each movement being crushed by an incredible force? A shoulder that had been dislocated due to being torn out by a Stalkling (that the Trollhunter would not let anyone harm) being jerked again with such ferociousness? What must it feel like to live in such an empty house, knowing that the other person there would kill you at a moments notice? Aarrrgghh spoke about trying to be kinder with the boy. He was human, he wasn’t built like us. He can’t take hits like us. He’s never going to be as strong as us, live as long, do as much as us. 

 

And at this moment, in this fit of anger where Draal lashed out, it all became much too real for him. 

 

“I know! I know you’re Draal the Deadly, son of Kajingar the Courageous who was the great and amazing Trollhunter I’ll never be! Thank you for reminding me  _ again  _ Draal, I get it,” Steve snarled, holding tight to his sleeve that covered most of his arm, “I get that I won’t be an amazing Trollhunter or that I’ll never be able to have friends or talk to people or anything. I get that I won’t have a normal life ever again and that everyone wants to kill me and I can’t trust them because trust means I’ll get hurt and- Gah!- You don’t even fucking CARE!” 

 

There were so many things Draal could’ve said, many that would have made everything so much better, be more sympathetic but at that moment Draal only said what he felt…

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

And the quiet, sarcastic, laugh that came from the Trollhunter  _ hurt  _ but he stayed silent as the boy went on, “Of course. You’re Draal the Deadly, son of Kajingar the courageous. Bravery runs through your veins so of course, you don’t understand what it’s like to be terrified. You don’t get what it’s like to be so afraid of fucking up a conversation with someone you desperately want to be friends with that you just… blab whatever comes to mind.”

 

Draal didn’t understand for he’s never felt that. Other trolls liked him or avoided him, it was always one or the other. He never second-guessed himself when it came to talking. The idea was foreign to him but when he tried to open his mouth to form words nothing came out. Draal stared at the ground in shocked confusion at the fact he made no sound. 

 

“You’re afraid,” It was more to himself but Steve didn’t know that.

 

“Yeah yeah, make fun of it but isn’t that the first rule anyway,” Draal could hear the sneer in Steve’s voice trying to overpower the sorrow laced in every syllable, “‘Always be Afraid’? Sorry, that’s a troll thing, not human. Being afraid is what fucked me over in actually having a nice talk with Jim.”

 

“Jim,” Draal perked up, “The healer’s whelp?”

 

“She’s a doctor,” Steve emphasized that finally turning towards Draal, “And yes. I did something bad and I could’ve apologized but because I’m a  _ HUGE  _ dumbass I didn’t! I instead panicked and made a huge fuckwad of myself AND weird him out!” 

 

Steve's voice sounded annoyed but the hitch told Draal there was more to it than that. The Trollhunter was truly upset with this and Draal didn’t like it. 

 

“I know of something that may help,” The idea was stupid and probably not going to work since Steve was human but, “If speaking to this ‘Jim’ requires you to not be afraid then you need a Grit Shaka.”

 

“What is that another magical troll thing,” Steve raised a brow, face scrunched up. 

 

“A Grit Shaka is a totem used by the Gumm Gumms,” Draal explained, “If you wear it, it banishes all cowardice- makes you fierce and ready for battle.” 

 

Draal sat down on the ground as he watched Steve think it over when the Trollhunter shot him a look, “And let me guess, you just so happen to have one of these things that are used by the enemy?”

 

Draal simply grinned and hmm’d much to Steve’s annoyance. 

* * *

 

The next day Steve was stretching in gym class. Coach had benched him from both practice, class, and this week’s game. Steve felt like he was letting his team down but then he remembered how much better they were working without him. They already had a replacement, a tall large kid that Steve had seen around. Marcus was his name and he was taller than Steve. Apparently, they’ve been in the same class since Kindergarten but, despite his large size and semi-scary resting bitch face, he blended into the background. Marcus proved to be a far superior captain to Steve and it made Steve’s skin burn. He was useless to his team. They really didn’t need him anymore, god what would his father say? His father would be so pissed he lost the position to someone like Marcus. 

 

Steve could admit his father was a little racist. He remembered how he reacted to Detective Scott during the whole restraining order process. That really made freshman year fun since Steve ended up missing a lot of school for court hearings. 

 

“He said  _ what _ ? Oh my god please tell me you recorded that,” Steve’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Domazlski’s laughter. 

 

“He said my food is like an orgasm Toby! God, it was so awkward-” Jim nearly shouted but kept it controlled so no one would listen in (except Steve apparently). 

 

“What? Why I call your food orgasmic all the time,” Toby’s confused voice nearly made Steve turn to look, he could almost picture his face pinching up with that tilt. 

 

“I know but it was  _ Steve  _ who said it, not you,” Jim explained with a hint of desperation, “You would sing my praises until your throat was raw-”

 

“Valid, continue.”

 

“-But not Steve! I didn’t know how to react cause he just said it so out of the blue and his hair was messed up- I’ve never seen his hair messed up and his clothes were loose and his-”

 

“Wow, calm down your bisis, Jimbo.”

 

“I-wh-what? Bisis,” Jim sounded so very lost at that. 

 

“Bi. Crisis. Bisis, you’re having a Bi Crisis over Steve looking pretty hot when hurt and praising you which wow, that’s gay,” Toby shot Jim a look from what Steve could see from a side glance. 

 

“Nnononono I am NOT having a bi crisis over Steve Palchuk! If you don’t recall, I’m a little preoccupied about kissing Claire,” Jim exclaimed in a quiet panic.

 

“Play still being delayed cause of that,” Toby winced at the idea of Ms. Janeth reacting to that. 

 

“We’ve rehearsed every other scene BUT that one, we’re rehearsing the kissing scene and I have to kiss her tomorrow,” Jim sat on the gym stands, “Toby, I  _ really  _ like her but…”

 

“But now with Steve’s new personality adjustment, those old feelings are starting up and you’re confused,” Toby finished with a raised brow that just screamed sass.

 

“Sometimes, Toby, you scare me with how well you know me.”

 

“Fair,” Toby sat down next to his friend and sighed, “Jim, you’re afraid of getting hurt by Steve again, so you won’t even let yourself consider it. Claire is a nice and safe choice and she’s super awesome don’t get me wrong but…”

 

“We don’t even know if Steve likes boys! He’s been mister ‘No homo bro’ for years,” Jim argued to which Steve winced cause yeah, he has been like that. 

 

“Not everyone gets to find themselves early one as we did, or have an awesome mom like yours,” Toby shrugged to which Jim paused, looking deep in thought. 

 

“Yeah… I guess you’re right,” Jim sighed, “But that doesn’t change the fact I’m freaking out about the kiss! I just wish I could make my anxiety go away.”

 

“Don’t we all,” Toby joked, “Too bad they don’t make a pill for ‘Fear-Be-Gone’ or something.” 

 

“Heh yeah,” Jim hugged his friend when Coach called time for gym class. 

 

Steve watched as the two walked past him and into the locker room to change, taking in all the new information. Jim found him attractive. Why did that make him feel… Good? He doesn’t like Jim and that one thought about kissing him was a fluke. Come on, who hasn’t thought about kissing people, it’s not like Steve has actually ever kissed someone. Sure, he put on a  big front that he was this player but he really wasn’t. Anytime a girl tried to do something more he would panic and try to change the subject or just reject her. Actually… That was whenever anyone tried to be more than just an acquaintance. Whenever someone tried to show more affection or just general interest towards Steve he would shut it down. Steve knew why he didn’t want people to know about his parents separating. It was only temporary, his parents fought all the time and then would get back together. Those times were the best. 

 

Bell rang, he had to go. 

 

“So the dinner with Strickler got canceled due to Steve,” Toby looked to Jim from what Steve could see from behind them.

 

“Mom was going to cancel it due to weather and my birthday, which I told her it was fine, but then yeah that happened too,” Jim shrugged, “I was a little annoyed at first cause I had the perfect dinner planned.” 

 

“Jim Lake Jr playing matchmaker for his mother but can’t work that magic on himself,” Toby nudged Jim’s arm playfully.

 

“Haha very funny, talk to me when you have a date.”

 

“Harsh.” 

 

He wished he could talk to Jim and apologize but something stopped him. Domzalski was right if only there was a pill for fear….

 

Steve eyed his bag, a green light emitting from it. He then thought about the plan to interrupt the dinner and save Jim without him realizing it was Steve. That outfit didn’t have to go to waste and Steve could still keep an eye out for Jim. Just because Steve got the idea from one of those cliche romance movies his mom would make him sit through didn’t mean anything. He still had one of those voice changer things from a Halloween outfit many years ago. A gift from a friend and Jim would be none the wiser. It’s not like he could just drop it on Jim’s doorstep, that could risk Jim not using it properly. He had to make sure Jim didn’t get hurt with this stupid thing. 

 

“Well, it’s not a pill Domzalski,” Steve mumbled to himself, “But it should work perfectly as a ‘fear be gone’.”

 

* * *

 

A bright sunny afternoon. The trees sway lightly with an unfelt wind and the grass is a healthy green. On a bench in the mini-park that resides in the middle of the town sat a Hispanic woman who cooed at her little baby. The blonde haired, blue eyed baby happily played in the shaded protection of their blue stroller. The mother laughed at the little’s one's movements but acknowledged the older man sitting down at the other end of the bench. She pulled the stroller closer to her being, unsure as to why the said man would just sit at her bench when there were many he could’ve picked from.

 

“Que precioso,” The woman giggled while playing peek a boo with her baby, “Boo!” 

 

“Si, guapo,” The woman nodded towards the gentleman, keeping her hands on the stroller when he nodded back. Just then her phone rang and she immediately went to pick it up, answering with a quick ‘hello’ as she walked away from the stroller, “This is councilwoman Nunez… What’s that?”

 

The man, Strickler, eyed the woman carefully before speaking as the stroller hopped to face him, “We are meeting today to activate the Eyestone.” 

 

A bright green light illuminated from the stroller before a familiar green gremlin appeared in place of the baby, “You mean, we’re gonna finally be able to talk to the big Honcho? Oh, I can’t, got some plans happening with that kid.”

 

Strickler’s face showed no change but his tone held barely contained anger, “You’ve been exposed!”

 

“Now now,” Not Enrique held up his little clawed hands, “This is a good thing! They think I’m helping them-”

 

“Bular will be upset,” Strickler glared quickly at the younger changeling. 

 

“I’ve learned things,” Not Enrique snapped.

 

“Like,” Strickler’s interest was piqued but focused on his book.

 

Not Enqrique drank from his bottle as he eyed the woman who cares for him, hearing her continue on her conversation, “Yes, I’ll be happy to go.”

 

He then looked back at Strickler, “Six-yes and Big Scary Name-”

 

“Blinky and Aarrrgghh,” Strickler added helpfully much to Not Enrique’s annoyance.

 

“Yeah, the smart one talks too much but the big one’s certainly taken to the boy, they both have,” Not Enrique leaned forward and looked around as he shared the secrets he’s learned, “You should’ve seen how the smart one stood up for him against the old goat man, Mr. Trollmarket. Or how he even asked me to make sure he got to the clinic-”

 

“Vendel? Wait, you've been to Trollmarket,” Strickler’s head snapped up and he looked at the young changeling.

 

Said changeling had a shit eating grin on his face, “pft- they take me all the time now.”

 

“From now on,” Strickler tugged the Stroller to face him fully, “you report only to me. Perhaps there are some things Bular doesn’t need to know-”

 

“Oh  _ sure _ ,” Not Enrique laid back, bored with whatever the man had planned. 

 

“-seeing as his Stalkling plan failed to end the Trollhunter,” Strickler finished, causing Not Enrique to spit out the milk he was drinking.

 

“Wh-wh- Stalkling,” Not Enrique was barely keeping his voice contained, “He sent a stalkling after Steve?”

 

Strickler raised a brow, “You two are on a first name basis?”

 

Not Enrique flinched and looked away, “I gotta make him think I trust him! Plus he don’t know nothing about anything.”

 

“Of course not he doesn't have the mental capacity to do so,” Strickler shrugged, crossing his legs to resume reading.

 

Not Enrique bristled at Strickler’s comment. He recalled how Steve would comment that people would just call him stupid. The way the boy’s face fell yet still try to pretend everything was alright, that it didn’t really hurt him. Not Enrique could relate to that but just hearing it in real life. God, Strickler was supposed to at last  _ pretend  _ to care about someone who was probably a student of his. The changeling shook his head. No, Steve was the enemy that he couldn’t care about. He will just take advantage of Steve’s kindness to get better food up until they kill him and free Gunmar. Steve was probably just doing it to get on Not Enrique’s good side, to get the changeling to let down his guard. 

 

Not Enrique didn’t want to admit that it was working. 

 

“Go ahead and do that,” At the sound of the woman’s voice Not Enrique threw the blanket back over his head and shifted back, “Enjoy your day.”

 

The woman eyed Strickler, seeing as her stroller was no longer where she put it and Strickler pretended to just be cooing at the baby, “Who is a lovely adorable baby? Wish they could just stay that age forever, right?”

 

The woman gave a tight grin, pulling the stroller to her as her baby blew a raspberry. The woman laughed and started to push the baby away from the strange man who glared at the changeling hidden in the stroller. The older man was worried about the changeling’s loyalty. This was a younger changeling on their first mission, they might still have false hopes for peace and equality. Strickler’s been around long enough to know such things were false, that they don’t exist. They were lucky that Merlin decided to give them a break and choose such an awful choice for a Trollhunter. Still, the boy has made it this long. Not Enrique’s words struck a chord with him. Why would Blinky and Aarrrgghh (Aarrrgghh especially) grow so attached to someone like Steve? From what Strickler knew of Aarrrgghh’s past, Steve should be someone he despises or at the very least barely tolerate. Blinky took Trollhunting and it’s duties to a new level and should loathe someone like Steve who rarely puts work into anything other than sports. 

 

Perhaps it was time to do some surveillance of his own. He had to see what was making everyone trust him. Then Strickler was struck with an idea. If Blinky had grown attached to the boy he would do anything to protect him. That bit of information would be good to save for later should they have a need to bring Aarrrgghhh back to their side. IT wouldn’t do any good for luring the Trollhunter, Steve would probably hand Blinky over to them. But then if Steve was like that Blinky wouldn’t trust him. Something wasn’t adding up to Strickler. This was too much to think about. He snorted to himself, Steve Palchuk? A good person? 

 

He shook his head and laughed while walking away to get ready for the next phase of the plan.

* * *

 

“ Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!,” Jim walked ahead to steps, glancing down as if looking for an unseen mark, “For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night…ugh no!” 

 

Jim was out in the backyard, trying to practice his lines for the play but failing. Too much was going through his mind to be able to focus on the words on his script. The idea of getting to finally kiss Claire should be all that’s on his mind but it wasn’t. There was also the whole Steve issue and his sudden personality change. Except now that he thought about it, the change wasn’t all that sudden. Jim remembered Toby mentioning it to him a few weeks back but he ignored it. He just didn’t want to believe that Steve could change. Truth be told, Toby was all too right in his assumption about Jim still having a crush on the long time (former?) bully. It had seemed to go away with his crush on Claire but…

 

“Why now of all times,” Jim attempted to throw the script onto the ground but stopped himself.

 

He sighed and looked to where his next line, “ If I profane with my unworthiest hand-” 

 

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand,” Jim stopped as the other voice continued, “This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand-”

 

“To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss,” Jim and the strange, disembodied, voice finished at the same time.

 

“Aaalright,” Jim nodded, “Time to call the cops.” 

 

“Wait,” The voice called out and Jim snapped his head to see… A bag with a drawn on creepy smiley face with eyebrows where the giant soulless black holes (eye holes? Jim fucking hoped so) were, “Don’t call the police I come in peace!” 

 

“Right, and if this were a horror movie and I was a chick I’d be running over to you,” Jim pulled out his phone. 

 

“I won’t kill you but I wouldn’t mind if you ran over to me,” The voice, now obviously an altered one, chuckled. 

 

“Are… Are you flirting with me,” Jim looked very lost and slightly afraid?

 

“Wh- no! I’m just trying to have a casual conversation with a candid companion,” The voice shrugged but Jim could hear the slight panic in it. 

 

Jim couldn’t hide the laugh at the way the mysterious… Bag man(?) spoke, “Casual conversation? Candid companion? What are you wearing a Guy Fawkes mask under that -what is that? A grocery bag?” 

 

Bag man seemed to perk up at that and Jim swore that the drawn on eyebrows  _ moved,  _ “A V fan? How positively particular perhaps we should partake in…”

 

“You got nothing do you?”

 

The bag man slumped over Jim’s fence, “Yup.”

 

“You had a nice streak there, really,” Jim nodded, a small smile growing on his face, “Good job.” 

 

Bag man seemed to soak up the praise and Jim had the fleeting thought that he should  _ really  _ call the cops but then, “So what’s up? You sounded frustrated.”

 

“And why should I tell you,” Jim raised a brow but his tone made it obvious he was kidding.

 

Bag man seemed to pick up on it (or he was just really confident) and shrugged, “Why not? What could I do with knowledge of why you’re upset?”

 

“Not a good argument,” Jim tilted his head. 

 

“Not a bad one either,” Jim could almost feel the smirk the bag man was wearing.

 

“I don’t even know who you are! I mean you’re using a shitty voice changer thing for fuck’s sake,” Jim exclaimed, “You could be a serial killer for all I know!” 

 

“I have to keep my identity secret,” The bag man did an anime pose (the one where the person brings their hand to their face and lean forward), “Who knows? I could be the villainous vigilante V of V for Vendetta.”

 

“V wears a long black coat, has black hair, and is a lot more fuckable than you,” Jim quipped. 

 

The scoff from the bag man, the hand over his chest, and the way he spoke had Jim nearly laughing, “WellLLl ExcuSE mE! Sorry, I left my coat in ‘who gives a fuckville’!” 

 

“Eloquent,” Jim tried his best to keep a straight face. 

 

“I know I am,” Bag man bounced back quickly, acting haughty again, before crossing his arms and leaning again on the fence, “So really what’s eating at you?”

 

Jim’s smile fell and he groaned, “It’s nothing you care about.”

 

“I do care,” Bag man shrugged, “You’re cute, fun to talk to, and I don’t like it when you’re upset- From what I’ve noticed in the last like five minutes we’ve talked.” 

 

Jim paused before going ‘what the hell’, “I’m the lead actor in Romeo and Juliet. I have to kiss this girl I really REALLY like but every time I go for it I freak out and panic and mess up!”

 

Bag man nodded, the bag bouncing back and forth, “So you’re afraid?”

 

“No-Yes- Ugh! I don’t know,” Jim groaned and fell onto the grass on his back. 

 

Bag man was silent and for a moment Jim thought he had left when...“What if I had something that could help you?”

 

“What like a pep talk or something,” Jim looked over at the bag man, still laying on the ground. For some reason, he wasn’t afraid that the other would hurt him. Something in Jim was telling him this person wasn’t going to do anything Jim didn’t want him too. 

 

“No,” Bag man sighed, “It’s.. magic. I know it sounds crazy but it’s a necklace that banishes fear. I have it, I’ll give it to you to try.”

 

Jim stared at the bag-headed, large red hoodie wearing, person with disbelieving eyes, “Magic.”

 

“If it doesn’t work it doesn’t work but what if it does,” Bag man argued and Jim had to admit it didn’t sound so bad. Jim didn’t believe in magical necklaces or amulets or any of that nonsense but what could it hurt. 

 

“Alright, where is it,” Jim sat up. 

 

“I’ll leave it in a box in your backyard for you to pick up in the morning,” Bag man pointed to his drawn on smile, “I promise.” 

 

“Okay, just don’t put like a dead animal or a severed finger or something,” Jim joked as he got up from the ground, wiping his pants off of the dirt. 

 

“No way! Why would I ever,” The bag man actually sounded insulted by Jim’s words. 

 

“Sorry, sorry, bad joke,” Jim tried to placate. 

 

“Whatever, it’ll be in a box for you. It’s green and glowy,” Bag man explained before hopping down off of whatever it was he was standing on and shouting, “Good night, Jim!” 

 

Jim could hear bag man’s footsteps going away before it hit him that he never told the man his name. 

* * *

 

“That sounded rather friendly, Trollhunter, I thought you said you two were not friends,” Draal raised a brow at the Trollhunter who was removing the bag from his head. 

 

“Not now Draal,” Steve rolled his eyes while pulling out the bag and note and putting the Grit Shaka inside, “I gotta put this back in his house in a few hours.” 

 

“Why not just give it to him now? Why go to all this trouble,” Draal was very lost at the extra step the Trollhunter was taking. 

 

“Listen, I didn’t bring you along to question every little thing I do I brought you along so the fucking Stalkling doesn’t kill me while I try to patch things up with Jim,” Steve snapped, his breathing heavy, as Draal took notice he was still holding the Grit Shaka in his hand. The stronger the emotion the brighter the glow. 

 

“Yes, of course,” The large troll nodded, “I apologize.” 

 

“No you don’t,” Steve snipped, finally putting the Grit Shaka in the box and placing the lid on it. 

 

Draal did not respond as he watched the Trollhunter’s confidence vanish before his very eyes. Aarrrgghh had told him that he has seen the Trollhunter vulnerable and it is much in the ways of a troll. You do not show weakness as a troll. There were little tells that Aarrrgghh had given to Draal to look out for, little things to alert the troll to let up on the boy. One of the major tells was Steve rubbing or grabbing at his arms. Blinky commented it seemed to be a nervous tic of the boy’s that he had suppressed as both troll guides noticed how Steve would stop himself, do it again, and stop again. A few times Steve did it so much he ended up causing a bruise on his arm from repeated grabbings. 

 

Another tell was slumped shoulders. Steve was a proud boy, he kept his shoulders straight at almost all times. Blinky made the comment that it seemed that when the boy did slouch he straightened up in such a way it looked as if someone had struck him. The way Blinky looked at Aarrrgghh had made Draal feel as if had swallowed a thousand rocks. Every troll knew of Aarrrgghh’s story, of his childhood, of his time with Gunmar and what he used to do. The single glance Blinky shot his husband spoke volumes about what they were hinting at with the Trollhunter. That’s why Aarrrgghh had been so protective of the boy. Blinky had been one of his keepers when he was young, just a whelp. Aarrrgghh had proved to be a fun sparring partner even if the other troll never struck back. Draal, while he may not say or show it openly, did love the two very much and valued their opinions on certain things.

 

The sound of Steve taking a deep breath snapped Draal from his thoughts, “Alright, time to go. Please don’t leave just yet.” 

 

“I won’t,” Draal replied but the Trollhunter didn’t hear him, he had already gone ahead. 

 

Draal stayed nearby but kept a distance in both reality and emotionally. Draal has been through many Trollhunters in his life, including his father. Blinky and Aarrrgghh let themselves get attached but Draal knew it better than to do that. His own father perished but, truth be told, his father had perished in being a father long before that. 

 

So when he saw that look. He knew, he knew that Aarrrggghh had seen something that reminded of the troll of his past. Add that to the comments about his own father and Draal could get the idea. His father had been absent, yes, but Draal knew he loved him. The idea that a father could do such a thing to their own child, their own flesh and blood. It made Draal’s skin crackle and chip. Ever since that night, Draal kept an eye on the Trollhunter. He didn’t believe it at first, thinking that the two were making excuses but… The Trollhunter wouldn’t eat sometimes when he got really bad. He would just mumble, pick out something filling, put it back and grab an apple or something. Other nights he would suddenly shout and hit his head, scolding himself for forgetting to eat again but then other nights he would just casually go ‘shit forgot to eat’. 

 

Draal couldn’t understand how the boy seemed to just flip flop. HIs actions and emotions were everywhere. One day he was mean and aggressive, another gentle and kind, and some he was just...quiet. The troll hated those days. While they were few and far between that quietness seemed to seep into all of Steve’s actions if one really looked. The days where he was aggressive stemmed from when Draal challenged his strength or ‘manlihood’ as Steve put it. On the ones here Steve was kind the quiet showed itself in when Draal made a comment and the boy paused. 

 

“Merlin preserve me, what have I gotten myself into,” Draal said to himself, watching the boy drop the box and rush back. 

 

“Okay, we can go back and finish training now,” Steve picked up his bag. 

 

“No training,” Draal said, making Steve snap his head towards the large troll. 

 

“What?”

 

Draal paused, unsure of how to go about this before deciding to not act like anything changed. The boy has had times where Draal would hear him mutter about ‘pity’, “No training, you do no good for me if you are tired. Rest, we shall pick up tomorrow at the forge.” 

 

Steve stared at Draal before nodding slowly, “Ookay…” 

 

Steve went on ahead, Draal trying to figure out where to go from here. All he has told the boy was how he wanted to kill him but then again he hadn’t known about Steve’s past. He judged the boy on what the boy showed himself to be but that wasn’t the real boy. In the past, all the trolls had judged Aarrrgghh for his past actions and yet he proved them wrong. When Aarrrgghh revealed his past it made them all the more sympathetic, if not guilt-ridden, towards the troll. There was more to Steve than meets the eye. If his past was even half of what Aarrrgghh’s had been then it is a miracle the boy is even alive. 

 

There was one thing good about this, the boy is strong in a sense. He could fight against Bular, perhaps even hold his own against the troll. Defeat him? Draal didn’t have high hopes for that. Bular was the son of Gunmar after all-

 

Bular was the son of Gunmar. 

 

Gunmar was one of the main instigators of Aarrrgghh’s pain as far as he knew. 

 

By what Blinky and Aarrrgghh have been hinting at, Steve’s father was not the most pleasant of fleshbags. 

 

If Gunmar was capable of such things against a young Krubera whelp like Aarrrgghh then what of his own son? 

 

No, no. Draal shook his head. Bular killed Trollhunters, killed his own father! He had to keep that in mind that Bular enjoyed the kill as they pleased his father… Unless he was only doing it  _ for  _ praise. Draal knew he would (and had) gone to great lengths to please his father, to get an ounce of attention from the one he idolized. No, Draal couldn’t think like that. Bular was a Gumm Gumm, a bad troll, and Aarrrgghh was the only exception Draal knew of to that role. 

 

Draal was trailing behind Steve, shaking his head as the boy was out of earshot, “You are going to be the death of me, Trollhunter.” 

* * *

 

Later that very same night in that museum where everything seems to happen, Strickler walked ominously away from the moonlight, his shadow long before him. Trailing behind the head changeling was Gladysgro and Anndal who tried to keep their eyes away from the bridge while not alerting the others to their anxiety. Anndal happened to look up only to lock eyes with Otto who still held the metal briefcase. He looked at her with the same fear he held when Alana visited them just a day or so ago. Anndal knew that Otto had to put the Eye stone in, she just wished that there had been another Trollhunter. 

 

“We’ve been waiting,” Bular glared at Strickler, who was the last to show.

 

“These two wanted to also be graced by your father’s presence,” Strickler nodded to the two female changelings behind him. 

 

Bular huffed and looked to Otto who looked away, “Well?”

 

“Ah- Oh! Yes,” Otto stammered before going over to Strickler, “Are we quite ready?”

 

He gulped, a quick glance to Anndal behind him and saw Gladysgro had a similar expression, “Then… Let’s party.” 

 

Nomura narrowed her eyes as Otto moved to set the briefcase down, taking his time in opening it, “The Eyestone! The last piece…” 

 

Strickler cleared his throat when Otto stalled, “And…?”

 

“Oh, yes, with it-” Otto pulled out the glowing blue stone and held it up, trying to make it look like he was excited even though his stomach twisted in knots- “It is complete.” 

 

The stone floated out of Otto’s fingers and the room held a soft glow as it traveled to its place on the bridge. Gladysgro found herself scooting closer to Anndal since she had noticed that the woman seemed just as anxious as herself. Everyone watched with raptured attention as the fiery glow of the stone seemed to be sucked into place. With a loud thunk, the stone was placed into its spot and with it the bridge was complete. Otto gave an awkward giggle that sounded so very fake as Nomura, Strickler, and Bular looked on with excitement. 

 

Then nothing happened.

 

A snarl, “It doesn’t work!”

 

“Bular, patience,” Otto answered quickly to avoid the troll general from going on a rampage. 

 

Suddenly the triangle stone glowed back to life, sending out blue embers that spread across the bridge. It glowed to life with the magic all streaming to one spot until it exploded into a large dark shape. The room now lit up by the magic of the bridge as all watched it swirl around the shape. They all knew who that shape was. Gunmar the Black, ruler of the Darklands and…

 

“Son!”

 

“Father,” Bular breathed with contained joy. 

 

“His voice is so scary,” In another time, that voice would’ve excited Otto but with his knowledge, it only filled him with dread. 

  
Bular stared in awe of his father’s silhouette before seeming to remember something and moving to kneel in the shadow’s presence, averting his gaze to the floor as if unworthy to look upon at his own father, “Father, your release from exile will soon be at hand-” 

 

“Your dark excellence,” Bular’s head shot up at the sound of Stricklander speaking over him, rage crawling up through his stomach at how the changeling spoke to his father while looking him in the eye, “I am humbly in your service.”

 

Bular wanted to lash out but knew his father wouldn’t be pleased and bit his tongue as the impure spoke to his father so casually, “Killadhead is nearly complete and you soon will be free.”

 

“This pleases me, Stricklander,” Gunmar nodded at the changeling which made Bular’s skin crawl, “You have done well.”

 

“You hum-”

 

Bular couldn’t take it anymore and stepped forward, making sure to bump into Stricklander, “Father, the mantle of the Trollhunter has fallen to a human and this  _ Impure _ -” Bular shot Strickler a look- “not only said that I was wrong in who the Trollhunter was but then assured me to not kill the boy since he was ‘not a threat’.”

 

“Your Excellence,” Strickler butted in to try and fix the situation Bular was starting, “Not only would killing a human child bring too much scrutiny down upon us but I know the child and I know he is no threat.”

 

“And he has forbidden me to take the Amulet from him,” Bular added. 

 

Strickler shot a glare to bular before looking back at Gunmar and the one glowing eye of his master, “Lord Gunmar, until the bridge is complete, it is ill-advised to-”

 

“Enough! You make my exile even all the more intolerable for your bickering,” Gunmar shouted, silencing everyone in the room, “Stricklander is correct. Nothing is more important than preventing our plan from being discovered by our enemies.”

 

Bular felt the floor fall out from underneath him when he heard his father choose an Impure over him when his father continued, “But from now on, my son will be giving the orders.”

 

Strickler didn’t look pleased and Bular chuckled but felt his heart stop when his father added, “I will speak with my son, alone.”

 

When no one started to move Gunmar sent out a wave of magic with a shout, “NOW!” 

 

“As you wish,” Strickler gave a stiff bow as the changelings started to file out with the goblins, “Your greatness.” 

 

Nomura was waiting on the other side of the sheet with a smirk at how Strickler got called out. Otto stood close to Anndal and Gladysgro, whispering amongst them. Strickler was already in a piss poor mood so all of that wasn’t helping. His face turned up in a snarl he left the museum without another word, heading straight home with a new plan in mind. 

 

Back inside Bular smiled with pride over this defeat of Strickler but felt his body stiffen when his father spoke again, “What has become of Stricklander? He appears to have grown soft.”

 

Bular nodded, “In his human guise, he has become the boy’s teacher but he thinks another is the Trollhunter. I believe he has affection for that child.”

 

“You question his loyalties,” Gunmar asked. 

 

“I do, father,” Bular kept his head bowed, “Despite the other impures stating that my assumption was correct he still disobeys me.”

 

“If his heart has turned, we must know,” Gunmar stated but his tone held some disappointment towards his son, “Test him.”

 

“With pleasure,” Bular held up a cruel grin to mimic the one he would see on his father so often. 

 

Bular turned to leave when Gunmar continued, “Remind the impures that you are my son. You are the very embodiment of what it means to be a true Gumm Gumm.”

 

“That hasn’t changed,” That tone was one Bular knew all to well from when he was a whelp. The tone his father would use when he knew Bular failed in training and was going to punish him should he answer wrong. His father was testing him. 

 

“Has it?”

 

Bular felt a shiver go down his spine. He wouldn’t disappoint his father. He was Bular, son of Gunmar the Black, and killer of trollhunters. Something as worthless as an impure shouldn’t be able to talk back to him so easily, what was he worth is someone so beneath him could do such a thing? He had to prove his worth to his father, prove that he was a true Gumm Gumm.

 

“No, father.” 

* * *

 

A large, chubby, older man stood at the front of the classroom, “Mr. Stricker is out today so I’m subbing. He asked me to fill in to teach you some history so without further ado, I present Gun Robot 3!”

 

The sounds of students cheering over not having to actually learn anything was overwhelming to the gym teacher who really didn’t give a shit. He went to sit down, reading a sports magazine after turning off the lights for better viewing. Honestly, the students could leave and he wouldn’t notice a damn thing. He wouldn’t notice Steve watching Jim very carefully as he looked into his bag. Luckily Steve’s seat was right behind Jim’s so he could observe without being creepy.

 

“So, today’s the big day,” Toby scooted closer to his friend, “El smoocho, doth yonder? Got any breath mints?”

 

“I got sweaty palms,” Jim brought up his over the shoulder blue bag to his seat, opening it to reveal the Grit Shaka, “What if I do it weird? What if I can’t breathe?”

 

Jim shook his head and glanced over at Claire, “Look at her. Look at her! How can she be so calm?”

 

What Jim didn’t know was Mary scooting closer to her, a big grin on her face, “Don’t act coy, C-bomb. I know it’s all you’re thinking about.”

 

Claire rolled her eyes, “It’s just acting, Mare. Nothing more.”   
  
“Nothing more than a little of this,” Mary did some smoochy faces to which Claire scoffed and playfully shoved her friend.

 

“Mary!”

 

“What you two need is a little chemistry lesson,” Mary had a grin that spoke trouble. 

 

Claire’s face fell in worry, “Wait, Mary- don’t!” 

 

“Coach Lawerence,” Mary spoke in a sing-song voice, “Jim took my seat!” 

 

Steve, Jim, Toby, and Claire snapped their heads over at Mary as Coach waved his arm nonchalantly, “Lake, give her back her seat!” 

 

Jim stood up and walked to Mary’s seat, glaring at the girl and accidentally running into another person, “Hey! Weirdo.” 

 

Steve frowned as he couldn’t keep an eye on Jim. He shouldn’t worry since the Grit Shaka didn’t really affect him. OKay, okay he just had to relax and just wait to see what happened. Steve didn’t want other people getting the wrong idea about him and Jim like Claire seemed to have. He could see Toby whispering to Jim to ‘Talk to her!’ and Jim looking back into his bag. 

 

The moment of truth as Jim put the magical necklace on that no one seemed to question, “So this is awkward, right? Stage kiss.”

 

Claire blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “And they say comedy is hard.”

 

“I know right? Can you believe it,” Jim scooted his desk closer much to Steve’s shock, “It’s like the whole school is suddenly interested in our play. Full disclosure-” Jim leaned in as if whispering a secret- “Toby even gave me breath mints!” 

 

Claire giggle and snorted with a shocked Toby and Steve watching. Steve snapped out of it when Toby mimicked Jim’s movements and scooted closer to Mary, “Hey, Mary! You got a date for the play? You do now.” 

 

Even Steve winced at that as Mary didn’t even bat an eye, “I’m in the play, you dork. Don’t gross me out.”   
  
Toby went right back to his old spot, “Noted!”

 

Steve felt a little bad for Toby but that line was kinda awful. Luckily the rest of the class passed without incident and Steve felt better knowing that things were getting somewhere with Jim and Claire. He didn’t like to think about his thoughts wandered when he thought about Jim or how he thought about how he used to be. Sure, he didn’t really start being a bully until middle school but that thing he did to Jim back in elementary school. God, how was he ever going to make that up to Jim? Did he even deserve to? 

 

“You shoot me!” The movie played in the background, a scene Darci knew well. 

 

What Steve didn’t notice was Darci, who sat in the back of the class. She sat there to keep an eye on all her friends and she watched Steve very closely, unsure of his true intentions. Darci had an inkling of an idea of Steve’s home life but nothing more than the restraining order. Her father was very tight-lipped about his work for good reason. Before she had felt bad about what she imagined Steve’s life to be but seeing the way he acted shot that down real quick. No amount of trauma could justify hurting others in Darci’s book. She didn’t like anyone like that but Claire was adamant that there was more to Steve than meets the eye. 

 

She was right. Darci saw another side of Steve on the night of that storm. Deep down, she wouldn’t admit it, Darci knew one of the reasons she was keeping an eye on Steve was because of his injuries. The boy didn’t seem to let himself have a day of rest. Plus, she knew how much sports meant to Steve so overhearing that he’s been missing practice meant something was wrong. Darci’s dad was a detective and a lot of that rubbed off on her. Steve’s life was a mystery she had an interest in unraveling, mostly because she was worried he might be in danger. Steve still attempted to use his bandaged hand every so often and Darci watched as he winced and quickly hid it. His new outfit also spoke volumes about his change. An unbuttoned shirt in his usual green with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, one sleeve pulled all the way up to hide the bandaged, with just regular jeans. Much different than the clean and crisp polo shirt with khaki pants. 

 

“What is going on with you Palchuk,” Darci narrowed her eyes at the blonde boy. 

* * *

 

Steve watched as Toby struggled with his locker, trying not to laugh at the fact neither boy ever remembered to unlock the locks, “These things are like bear traps!”    
  
Then Jim walked over and hit his locker a few times, more than likely jostling it out of its probably warped keep, and let it pop open with a smirk as Toby stared in awe, “Whoa, you opened your locker on the first try!” 

 

“Tobes, it’s this cool necklace some random guy gave to me late last night when he appeared in my backyard quoting Shakespeare with me while wearing a bag over his head,” Jim exclaimed, pointing to the green cult looking necklace, “He gave it to me for the kissing scene today and, oh man, Tobes! You should’ve heard me with her in class! I was killing it!” 

 

Steve winced when Jim put it like that Steve sounded like some random creeper. 

  
Toby stared at his friend before waving his arms, “Wait, wait wait, I’m sorry, Time out! Some random guy wearing a bag appeared in  _ your  _ backyard quoting Shakespeare, who wrote the play  _ you’re  _ doing, and gave you a fucking horror movie cursed looking necklace to help you with chicks?”

 

“It’s supposed to make you brave, but man, I am feeling really good,” Jim laid back against the lockers looking positively euphoric, “It makes me feel like I can do anything!” 

 

“Wow,” Toby shook his head like he could not believe his best friend/brother was this dumb, “It makes you act like you’re on cocaine.”

 

“No no! I know what cocaine is like-”

 

“How do you know what cocaine is like I am deeply concerned.”

 

“-And it doesn’t make you feel this- this- awesome,” Jim looked at his hands as if the word was there, “It’s not cool it’s…”

 

Jim looked up with a huge grin, “It’s  _ crispy. _ ” 

 

“ _ Crispy _ ,” Toby whispered to himself when the bell rang and the two walked to the lunch room.

 

“Crispy,” Steve looked very confused while rushing after them. 

 

“Crispy,” Darci repeated, also very lost.   

 

Steve was slightly worried about Jim’s behavior but didn’t think it was too bad. Still, he wanted to keep a close on it just in case he had to intervene. What Steve didn’t know was the girl trailing behind him. Darci was keeping an eye on Steve, wanting to know why he was following Jim Lake around. Claire had talked to Mary and her about how she thought Steve had a crush on Jim but his internalized homophobia wouldn’t let him admit it. Mary totally agreed because she had a thing for shipping people and Darci shook her head. Just because of that didn’t mean he should get a ‘get in free’ card with Jim. Claire liked him first and they worked together so Darci pushed for Claire to get closer. Her friend felt bad and wanted to let Steve had a chance but Darci disagreed. Just because he was acting nice didn’t mean anything. 

 

Or as Darci put it ‘Straight until proven Gay’. 

 

So Darci followed Steve follow Jim and Toby into the cafeteria where they all got into the lunchline. Steve grabbed a fruit and the gross mac n cheese while glancing every so often at Jim. He didn’t grab much else, Darci noticed, and even ended up putting the mac n cheese back. Strange, Steve was on the basketball team and would need the calories to keep up his strength. She would expect for him to be loading up his plate with carbs and junk food but he wasn’t. 

 

What really caught their attention was Jim greeting the lunch, “So, what’s the special, Judy? Besides that lovely smile on your face.” 

 

The lunch lady, who never smiled and looked very unamused just answered, “Chicken Surprise.”

 

Jim dropped his tray forward with a determined look as Toby gasped, “Chicken surprise? No one orders that! It’s like a death sentence!”   
  
“Bring on the surprise,” Jim grinned as the lunch lady dropped the bubbling greenish grey goop onto his tray. It was greatly concerning how gross it looked and that the school was allowing this to be given to growing children. Seriously, who regulated this stuff? 

 

Toby, being the ever faithful friend, followed in suite, “Make it two?”

 

Both Steve and Darci winced at the sound of that slop hitting the tray. Steve kept his eye on the two while Darci sat with her friends. Claire was chatting about how Jim was so smooth during class and Mary told her that she should thank her for putting Jim in that seat. That got Claire to roll her eyes which made her shift her focus to Darci. She noticed her friend wasn’t focused on their conversation and Mary giggled and made a comment about how Darci wanted Steve. Darci scoffed and rolled her eyes, saying she didn’t need a mess like that in her life. She wasn’t here to fix anyone’s problems when she had her own. Mary said that was meanwhile Claire understood, even if Darci did put it in a harsh way. Claire explained that Darci meant she didn’t want to be like those girls in the show that was just there to fix all of the man’s issues. Mary nodded, understanding what she meant now, but still didn’t like it.

 

The bell rang again, signaling the end of the lunch period, which made Jim and Toby stand up and rush to the restrooms. Darci wasn’t surprised but was surprised to notice that Steve hadn’t sat with anyone this entire lunch period. His team was on the other side of the cafeteria but none made an effort to sit with him nor did Steve make an effort to move to their table. Odd, she thought that the team was a close-knit group with how Seamus and Logan followed Steve around. Then Darci remembered those two are only on Steve’s team for the winter sports, not spring. Plus, they never hung out with Steve unless he was bullying someone.    
  
While walking with Claire to their next class she looked to her friend, “Does Steve have  _ any  _ friends?”

 

Claire’s face fell and she shook her head, “You noticed that too?”

 

Darci looked away, her brows knitting in concern and confusion, “And he has no one waiting for him at home most of the time…”

 

“Now you can see why I’ve been so focused on trying to befriend him,” Claire looked at her friend with a serious gaze, “You remember what...I told you about my old school.” 

 

“Claire, girl,” Darci shook her head, “You’re not the same person, what they did wasn’t your fault!” 

 

“Fine, but I don’t want that to happen to anyone else! I know the signs, Steve is showing them,” Claire exclaimed. 

 

“He’s the town poster boy during football season. There’s no way he would do that,” Darci tried to reassure her friend but Claire’s words were starting to hold some weight. 

 

“Nothing wrong with being too careful,” Was all Clare said before splitting off to go to her own class. 

 

Darci shook her head and headed to her own class, math with Ms. Janeth. She took her seat and waited for the other kids to join in. The bell rang and the kids sat down to Ms. Janeth taking roll when Steve walked in with a nurse’s note. He explained he had to go to the clinic to apply the burn cream and reapply the bandage. Darci watched as Ms. Janeth shrugged Steve’s excuse off and told him to be more watchful of his time. Claire had mentioned that Ms. Janeth was harsh on Steve but this was a little much. Steve’s shoulders slumped as he nodded and sat down while Darci heard a comment come from behind her about how Steve shouldn’t have even bothered to show up since it’s not like he could comprehend it anyway. Luckily, Ms. Janeth’s voice stopped Darci from snapping at the students. Hopefully, the rest of the day will pass without incident.

 

Then Jim walked in. 

 

And he started writing, and talking and, “And that is how you solve for ‘x’.”

 

Steve leaned over to her, much to Darci’s surprise, and whispered, “I know I’m a dumbass and everything but I don’t think that’s correct.”

 

Ms. Janeth spoke but Darci didn’t really listen, “Well, I admire your gusto, Mr. Lake-”

 

Darci looked ahead then leaned over to Steve, “Steve, he literally started writing the opening credits to Bee movie as part of the equation.” 

 

“But that is not remotely correct and this isn’t your class.”

 

Steve paused, watching Jim salute Ms. Janeth and walk out of the class,  and then, “What’s Bee movie.

 

Darci just shook her head slowly wondering where her life went so weird, “God, I wish that were me.”

* * *

 

“Ms. Janeth, she is not married, no,” Senior Uhl asked Coach Lawernce over a cup of coffee when Jim Lake Jr. waltzed in, a confused and Steve Palchuk crashing into the doorway. 

 

Uhl shot a look at Steve before watching Jim in confused awe, “This is the teacher’s lounge, Senior Lake, students are forbidden.”

 

“Which is exactly why I’m here,” Jim poured himself a cup of coffee and turned around with a cocky smile, “Testing limits, breaking rules, plus-” He took a swig of coffee and sighed- “ah, best java in school.”

 

He dropped the empty cup on the ground without care, “Thing is, I don’t even like coffee. Hasta Luego!”

 

Both Uhl and Coach watched as Jim walked right out of the lounge before Uhl glared at Steve, “Did you have something to do with this? Control your friend!”

 

“Whoa, chill out Uhl,” Coach put a hand on Uhl’s chest to push him back, “You don’t know that.”

 

“Why else would he be here,” Uhl argued as Steve shrunk back a little.

 

“I don’t know-” Coach happened to glance over at Steve only to see the boy run off-  “Wh- hey Palchuk!”

 

Steve ran off, ignoring Coach’s shouts, as he remembered how he was letting the team down. He also had to rush after Jim because Lake was starting to go out of control. Was there a side effect to wearing the Grit Shaka this long? Steve had only worn it long enough to talk to Jim but not this long. He was so caught up in his thoughts that when he looked up there was so sign of Jim. Running a hand through his, no longer gelled back, hair as he looked all around for Jim only to see Toby, without Jim. 

 

“Hey, Claire? Have you seen Jim,” Toby asked as Steve leaned in more to find out anything about Jim’s whereabouts, “I kinda lost track of him.”

 

“Hello,” a voice spoke from behind Steve, startling him from his hiding spot. 

 

Steve saw Darci raising a brow at him and wanted to answer but also wanted to hear more of the conversation between Toby and Claire, “Hey! Scott, how are you…?”

 

“Yeah, what’s going on,” Steve heard Claire say, blocking out what Darci was saying, “Everyone’s talking about him. He’s been all over school making a spectacle of himself!”

 

“Earth to Steve,” Darci knocked on the boy’s head which caused him to look back at her, “I asked how you were?”

 

“Oh uh, good,” Steve nodded but kept glancing at Claire and Toby when the PA system blared to life.

 

"Oh no,” Steve winced.

 

“Hey, everybody! Jimmy Lake here,” Steve winced harder as Jim’s voice rang out clear on the loudspeakers that go throughout the whole school, the second-hand embarrassment was strong, “Just a quick reminder for everybody to keep is crispy.”

 

“Crispy,” Darci eyed the speakers while Steve prayed that this was the end of it but God is cruel and would not let Steve have a fucking day.

 

“Also, I taught myself bass guitar in the band room,” Steve shook his head and begged it for not to happen, “This one goes out to my Juliet.” 

 

Darci then looked over to where Steve kept looking and saw Claire who looked less than pleased as Jim poorly sang, “When our lips meet fireworks-”

 

“How’d you get in here,” A teacher’s voice could be heard along with the sounds of a struggle, “Give me that thing!” 

 

“You can’t stop the passion, man,” Jim shouted back, “You can only fuel the fire!” 

 

“Yeah? Watch me,” Jim shouted over the intercom as Steve facepalmed, unaware of Claire seeing him and Darci and walking over to them angrily. 

 

Toby winced, “This is bad.”

 

“What is wrong with him,” Claire exclaimed, “He isn’t normally like this!”

 

“Yeah, he isn’t,” Cogs were turning in Darci’s head. Steve acting weird and watching Jim when Jim just so happens to go off the rocks? Coincidence? Hell no. Darci wondered if Steve was on something. It would explain his sudden personality shift since he seemed to get much more anxious as of late. Did he sneak something in Jim’s stuff? Was he dealing? Was Jim on drugs?

 

Steve saw how Darci was staring at him with accusatory eyes and, like any innocent man, he looked away and acted totally guilty (he  _ was  _ guilty, just not in the way Darci thought), “Maybe he’s stressed or trying to impress you?”

 

“By acting like a total jerk-”

 

“By acting like you,” Darci cut Claire off with a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised and looking directly at Steve who flinched. 

 

She watched as his eyes flickered back and forth and she knew that brain of his was working. Darci’s stare was interrupted by Claire who smacked her arm. Her eyes drilling holes through Darci’s skull at what she said. What, it’s not like it wasn’t true. Jim was acting like Steve had been at the beginning of this semester. It’s what everyone was thinking of anyway. 

 

“Like me,” Steve repeated and Darci rolled her eyes. 

 

“Oh come on,” Darci flung her arms around to the students all around them, “Everyone’s noticed that you and Claire have all of a sudden gotten chummy, Jim probably is trying to mimic you to get Claire’s attention back on him!” 

 

“Jim knows I don’t have feelings for Steve,” Claire shouted. 

 

“Does he,” Steve asked, surprising both girls, “I don’t think he does Claire- no scratch that- I know he doesn’t.”

 

“He doesn’t, why does he think I have feelings towards you,” Claire looked so confused.

 

“You’ve been nice to me.”

 

“You’re all over him,” Darci said at the same time as Steve, “Girl, you drop your boy for Steve a bunch of times!” 

 

“What I can’t have a friend who’s a guy,” Claire snapped.

 

“What- No? I didn’t say that Claire-”

 

“Just because I’m  _ friendly  _ to him and I want to  _ help  _ I have to want to kiss him,” Claire was on a fucking roll and Darci took a step back from her rage, “Just because I saw how other kids called him stupid and how he’s alone a lot that-”

 

“You’re just trying to make up for when you were a bully at your old school,” Darci shouted in a fit of rage, “Trying to fix another bully isn’t going to bring her back Claire!”

 

The second those words came out Darci threw her hands over his mouth in a futile attempt at trying to shove them back in. It was too late, they were out in the open. Claire’s eyes stung with unshed tears as she glowered at her friend. Her nose flared with heavy puffs of breath and Steve saw how her hands were formed into tight fists, shaking with rage. Claire was  _ seething _ . Steve has never seen her like this, never seen Claire in anything other than that happy perfect girl. Then Steve remembered what she confessed on the night of the concert, how she wasn’t perfect. Her happy persona was a shield much like Steve’s bullying had been one. Now he learns that Claire used to have the same shield, she used to be a bully. Steve still couldn’t see it, couldn’t picture Claire being anything other than kind and gentle. 

 

Of course, she was anything but that kind and gentle girl. Her fists shook and Steve knew that feeling. That feeling of just bringing the arm back and slugging whatever it was that hurt you, whoever it was. Unlike Steve, she turned on her heel and stomped off. Even when a huge secret has been revealed she was still superior to Steve. He would’ve shouted, hurt, punched Darci. Would he now? 

 

“This is all your fault,” Darci shouted, he saw the way her eyes shined as Claire’s had been, “Why’d you have to change? What game are you playing at?”

 

“I-”

 

“Come on, guys like you don’t change! You get the world handed to you on a silver platter while the rest of us have to work our asses off,” Darci kept shouting and Steve felt his skin crawl.

 

“I don’t-” 

 

“If you are doing this to try and get in Claire’s pants I swear to God I will cut your dick off myself,” Darci was getting too close to him, she was too loud and his arms burned. He rubbed at them but it wasn’t enough and he scratched. The itch kept moving from spot to spot, every time Steve thought he got it just moved and he would have to scratch elsewhere. When Steve left one spot to scratch another his arm burned. He didn’t pay any attention to it, he couldn’t, his mind was focused on just getting that scratch. His mind focused on the invisible itch because if it didn’t it would have to focus on reality. 

 

“Steve, your arm!”

 

It wasn’t until he felt calloused hands grab his own and pull them away from his arms. Steve felt the full burn of what he’s done. Darci looked at him with such confusion and yet all Steve saw was pity for the boy with the gross looking arm. Tugging the sleeves down to hide his red arms, he shook his head and tore his hands away from the girl, unaware the bell had rung long ago. Jim, Jim was who Steve had to focus on. He caused all of this by being stupid. He had to get that stupid totem back from him. Not on the fact that his scars throbbed or how his other arm screamed as the fabric of the sleeves rubbed against the abused skin.

 

Now alone, Darci stood in the middle of the courtyard... unsure of everything.

* * *

 

On the stage, that’s where Claire felt comfortable. Acting was something she was good at, after all, she’s had years of practice. She knew how to pitch her voice, how to cry, how to change her body language so subtly that no one would notice. All to be perfect for her mother. All to change who she used to be. Hyperviliginte in her every move made her the perfect fucking actress. Don’t use too harsh a tone here, don’t move your arm that high, don’t talk too fast, don’t speak too loud. 

 

“Oh, be some other name,” She raised her hand as she pictured Juliet would do in such a solemn mood, her eyes staring up at the ceiling, “What’s in a name?”

 

She closed her eyes as if trying to accept some harsh words, her movements matched the scene perfectly, “That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet.” 

 

_ ‘And that, by any other name, will still have thorns.’ _

 

“Not as sweet as thee, milady,” Claire’s eyes snapped open to see the last person she wanted here as he still wore that cocky grin, “And Romeo is here and ready to bring the thunder!” 

 

His hand was on her shoulder and she pushed him away, looking at him with such a look of distaste, “That’s not the line, Jim.” 

 

Jim brought his hand back to his hips and nodded, “Yeah, I had a few thoughts about the script.” 

Claire was handed a new script, as did Ms. Janeth and the others, and read it, “You rewrote Shakespeare?”

 

“I punched up the comedy, amped up the action, added a little more, je ne sais quoi,” He leaned into Claire’s personal space but her glare was diverted when she saw Steve just behind the curtain, “Romance.”

 

“He rewrote Shakespeare,” Claire growled. 

 

“Honestly it kinda sounds awesome,” Steve shrugged, thinking no one heard him but saw Claire’s glare, “oh.” 

 

“A car chase,” Eli exclaimed in excitement.

 

“What,” Jim waved off the confused looks, “After a few hundred years, the play was feeling a little dated, you know? And what’s with all the deaths. Gosh! What is this, a tragedy?”

 

“Be that as it may, Mr. Lake,” Ms. Janeth kept her voice even and nice, “We’ve spent months rehearsing the ‘dated’ pages.”

 

“So, how about we do it the way it was originally written,” Claire added, trying to keep her cool. 

 

“Sure,” Jim faked a yawn, “What say we bored the audience with your acting.”

 

“What is going on? You used to be the nicest guy,” Claire groaned, “This isn’t you, Jim!”

 

“It’s me, it’s totally me,” Jim smirked, “Just the better me.”

 

“Well, it’s not better,” Claire’s had enough of this, “I know you think you’re being cool-   
  


“You’re right you’re right,” Jim held up his hands, “I’m not cool.” 

 

“I’m crispy,” He leaned in to kiss her and just as Claire was about to judo flip the boy she was pushed out of the way by a certain blonde. She had seen him rush out to stop Jim from forcing a kiss on her only to step right in Jim’s path. 

 

The whole room went silent as two lips joined together. Jim had closed his eyes and Steve had leaned too much forward to push Claire out of the way that he was the perfect height. Everyone’s eyes were on the stage as Jim wrapped his arms around what he thought was Claire. Steve tried not to think about how everyone was staring or how fast his heart was beating. Jim’s lips were sweet and had the hint of some roughage from probably tasting too many hot foods without waiting for them to cool. Before Steve could even react Jim pulled back with a dopey expression.

 

That is until he opened his eyes. 

 

The look of sheer disgust that crossed Jim’s face. The way he wiped his mouth and spat like he just ate something rotten. The  _ horrified  _ look he gave Steve was getting to be too much. Now would be the perfect time to take the Grit Shaka and run but Steve’s legs wouldn’t move. He couldn't even rub at his arms because they were covered by his sleeves. Everything was going on and his mind was trying to keep up with all of it. It felt like he was hyper-aware of everything in the room, the shocked looks of the fake audience. The continued spitting of Jim, the glare Claire was giving said boy, even the whirr of the air conditioner, as it came to life, seemed all too loud to Steve. 

 

“Ugh gross! What the hell dude,” Jim shot Steve a nasty look only for Claire to step in front of him. 

 

“Stop it, Jim,” She shouted, “I don’t care if you think you’re being ‘crispy’ or whatever. Call it what you want, but you’re being a jerk!” 

 

“Really? I’m the jerk,” Jim snapped back, “You’re defending the dude who would shove Eli in lockers daily! Don’t you remember cause I’m sure your memory isn’t that terrible.” 

 

“He’s changed,” Claire took a step forward, “for the better, unlike you!” 

 

Jim shot her a sneer, “Oh and next you’ll tell me that he was just acting out cause his mommy got a restraining order on his dad!”

 

Silence. 

 

No one dares utter a word after that. What could they even say? All eyes were on Steve and he could  _ feel  _ it. 

 

He could feel every stare, every breath, every unspoken word that died on their tongues. It surrounded him, suffocated him but the kicker… the kicker was when Claire ever so slowly turned her head around towards him because she had  _ guessed  _ that his father was somewhat not alright. Now she would think her suspicions are true when they weren’t. Couples fight, families fight, it’s a fact of life. This is just an argument they got into and his mom was just taking it a little too far. People would make assumptions about his father, wrong ones. His father never hit him, not unless he deserved it. Who didn’t get a good swat now and then? Steve’s dad would tell him all the time about how his dad would beat him black and blue with his belt, how lucky he was that his dad wasn’t like that. It’s just discipline. 

 

Then another thought hit Steve. Everyone was going to hate Jim. They were going to hate Jim and it was all his fault. He gave Jim the Grit Shaka to help with just kissing Claire and now he ruined the boy’s reputation for good probably. God, he just wanted to attempt to do something nice and it blew up in his face. Maybe he wasn’t meant to be the person Claire thought he was. Maybe he should just stop even trying. He failed at being the Trollhunter, failed at being a son, failed at being a friend, and just failed at life in general. Draal wanted to be the Trollhunter anyway, he wouldn’t care if he just got it without a fight. Who would care-

 

Uncle Dale. 

 

Steve finally felt his mind come back to his body and he reached out. Everyone thought he was going to punch Jim, he could see the way they flinched and opened their mouths to yell stop, but he just grabbed the Grit Shaka and ran. 

 

And ran. 

 

Claire watched him run when she saw Jim blink his eyes as if just waking up. She got up right into his face and snarled, something no one’s ever seen her do before, “Apologize, now.” 

 

Jim’s memories of the past few hours were fuzzy but he could tell Claire was pissed, “I-I’m sorry Claire-”

 

She grabbed him by the shirt collar and tugged him forward so they were face to face, her eyes screamed bloody murder and Jim felt his stomach drop, “Not. To. Me.”

 

With that she stormed off, leaving everyone in a state of confusion but for very different reasons.

* * *

 

He ran, and ran, and ran. Hot tears stung his eyes but when they fell, and they did fall, they were like ice with the wind whipping it to sting at Steve’s cheeks. Several classrooms went past him, then the school, and then the whole town. Steve just kept running, years of being in sports made it that he could run long distances and not grow tired. He just wanted to have a fucking moment to breathe without something fucking him up. Why couldn’t be like his old self and not give a shit? Why did he actually have to care about things? About people? God, he was so much better off when he made himself believe that people liked him. When he pretended that people wanted to be around him and ignored the fear in their eyes when he walked past. It was better than the pity or the disgust he got now. Everything was better when he didn’t have this stupid amulet or stupid destiny

 

Except… He would have never met Blinky or Aarrrgghh. Claire wouldn’t have ever spoken to him and he would have never gotten back in touch with his uncle. 

 

His uncle who was still sending him gifts in the mail. His uncle that was telling him how proud he was for making some stupid egg thing he saw online. It was just a whim to shoot his uncle a text but the response he got back. Uncle Dale showed it to his coworkers, told him how good a job Steve did, praised him over something so simple as a fucking egg that he didn’t even get right. 

 

A snap. 

 

Steve jumped to attention and looked around him but saw nothing. He stayed on guard, didn’t want to risk dying here… Where was here anyway? Momentarily distracted, Steve looked around but found he didn’t recognize his surroundings, Yes, he was in the forest that surrounded his little town he grew up in but the forest went on for miles. He didn’t know where he was or how to get back. Fuck, some Trollhunter he was. Steve shouldn’t have let his emotions get the better of him, look at what they caused! He felt guilty for what he did to Lake so he gave him the Grit Shaka which was the  _ stupidest  _ thing he could have ever done. Draal probably knew what it would do and did it for shits and giggles. 

 

Another snap, plus the sound of something heavy falling. 

 

Steve, against his better judgment (but let’s be real he doesn’t have a better judgment), went towards the sound like the main character in a horror movie. He went through some trees and cut away some brush only to find a clearing. Several tree limbs laced the clearing and when he looked up he saw they were lost from very high up. A few steps into the clearing and Steve saw some dark blue liquid covering some of the broken limbs. Geez, what did something crash here?

 

Steven’s answer came at the same time as his memories. 

 

The Stalkling. 

 

It stood over him with a snarl, using the hurt foot Steve had sliced just a few days ago. While the cut had not been deep it was enough to cause the Stalkling pain when walking. If unchecked it could get infected. Steve felt bad for hurting it especially when it still managed to technically kill him. Draal mentioned how the Trollhunter’s heart had stopped when he fell out of the sky only for the armor to shock him back to life. Steve looked into the eyes of the creature and accepted his fate. This was all his own fault. He brought this upon himself for being to weak to kill the creature before, more worried over hurting it than his own fate. 

 

He closed his eyes, waiting to either be eaten or whisked back up into the sky to be choked by nothing but his own pitiful lungs. 

 

A second passed. 

 

A minute. 

 

Steve peeked through one eye at the creature who stared down at him. It’s gaze still ferocious but behind it was something of a curiosity. Steve opened both eyes and looked back at the creature that simply kept a slight pressure on his chest. It was then Steve noticed that the pressure didn’t hurt nor did the claws dig into his skin. 

 

“I..I can help your foot,” Steve found himself speaking before he realized it, “I know I caused it, let me help make it better. I just need to get you home without anyone seeing you andddd that’s going to be hard.” 

 

The creature tilted it’s head at Steve. For some reason, it actually seemed to listen and took it’s foot off of his chest. Steve took a large gasp of air now that he could fully extend his lungs and sat up. Steve and the Stalkling stared each other down, sizing the other up. Steve was looking to see if the creature was going to attack the second his guard was down. The Stalkling was on guard, the fleshy thing before it was what it had been forced to hunt. It should be trying to kill it and yet it offered to help. 

 

“I have some stuff at my house that I can use to bandage it up,” Steve stood up slowly, making sure his hands were visible the whole time, “I want to help, that’s all.”

 

The creature seemed to actually mull over his words before taking a step forward. Steve held his breath, keeping his hands out and in front of him to show he meant no harm. The Stalkling took another step and Steve felt his body freeze. Another step and the creature was nearly in front of him, it’s nose just a few inches away from his hand. Steve almost laughed, this was like that scene from that movie. The one with the dragons, seriously, the Stalkling looked like a dragon. Steve almost laughed cause there was no way that this was like the movie. This was real life, real life animal’s trust has to be earned. They won’t just give it freely, especially not a creature such as this who had only tried to hurt Steve.  There was no way. 

 

Until it put it’s snout against Steve’s hand. 

 

Steve’s breath hitched. Neither moved as they stared. This was a moment of trust, of curiousity, of weakness and letting another see it. The Stalkling was hurt and needed help and was trusting the very thing it tried to kill. Steve was just worried about doing the wrong thing and losing it’s trust. He didn’t move until the Stalkling moved first. The creature seemed to nod before walking off. Steve felt his stomach twist at the idea of failing to gain the creature’s trust when it paused, looking back at him. It was then Steve realized it wanted him to follow it. Without thinking, he grabbed his bag and rushed to follow it. The wright of the bag on his shoulder made Steve remember that he had the amulet on him this entire time. He could have summoned the armor and yet he didn’t, nor did it seem to send his second of fear. 

 

“Where are you taking me,” Steve asked, knowing he wouldn’t get any answer in return. It seemed to be leading Steve deeper into the woods and for a second Steve feared he was walking into a trap. His fears dissipated when he noticed a path forming beneath his feet. A hiking trail, several were well known in his town so seeing something like that was comforting to Steve. This meant that the creature was trying to lead him back to town without anyone seeing them. 

 

Or so he thought until he started seeing a clearing and…

 

Were those skulls? 

 

Steve took a few steps into the clearing to see the entrance to the interconnected tunnels. A sewer, one of the draining pipes from where the canal ended. Now Steve could see that the whole area was cleared and the trees grew at an angle that would only show when heavy rushes of water came through. Stepping closer he almost fell as he stepped on something. Looking to inspect it he saw a claw that was rather similar to the Stalkling’s. Glancing over the creature seemed to frown and nudge the scale before moving on ahead. Steve didn’t understand but he knew he should probably keep the scale, it seemed important to the creature. Stuffing the scale into his bag he raced to follow the creature only to see that the gate toward people from entering the sewers was gone. Bits of rusted metal and interlocking chains told Steve that something tore the gate off. Something strong. 

 

“Bular,” Steve whispered, understanding what the Stalkling was trying to show him, “This would be the perfect way to sneak around town.”

 

“Also explains the smell,” Steve nodded wisely to himself as the Stalkling gave a look of ‘what the fuck’.

 

Steve ventured first, summoning the armor, into the sewer and being vigilant of his surroundings. The Stalkling followed behind him with Steve’s bag in his nest and watching Steve’s back. All Steve wanted was to hopefully sneak the Stalkling back to his house without incident. That was all he could hope for since he was so not in the mood to deal with anything else. On the brighter side of things, all this Trollhunter business was keeping his mind off of all the shit that went down at school cause oh boy that was like his mind touching a hot stove and then setting himself on fire. Of course, thinking about how his mind was a hot mess lead Steve to miss the very obvious Goblin that totally saw him. Before Steve could notice it, it ran off scampering the dark dank sewers of Arcadia’s underground. 

 

Coming to a intersection, Steve paused and carefully looked around the corner. He looked both ways before nodding to the Stalkling and starting to head out when he heard a gross, crabby voice. 

 

“Bular,” The goblin gave Steve a shit eating grin as it walked out and Steve felt his heart drop. 

 

The heavy footfalls that echoed made Steve’s body scream at him to, “Run run RUN!” 

 

He pushed at the Stalkling who limped forward at a hastened pace as Steve rushed behind it, glancing back only to see Bular roaring, “Keep going! I’ll catch up.” 

 

“Trollhunter,” Bular rushed towards the boy but stopped a few feet away, “I’m curious,  why you are so quick to race to your death?”

 

“I am not racing to my death,” Steve shouted back, quickly looking back to see if the Stalkling was far enough away, “I was really trying to sneak around it!” 

 

“Sneak around,” Bular raised a brow, “By entering the domain of your mortal enemy, the one who has slain countless Trollhunter’s before you?”

 

“Well when you put it like that it sounds stupid,” Steve sounded annoyed but fear was obvious in his voice. 

 

“You are afraid,” Bular sniffed the air and licked his lips, “Good, the fear will tenderize your flesh.”

 

“I am definitely not good to eat maybe you should cut back on white meat,” Steve waved his arm while taking a few steps back. 

 

“You’ll taste,” Bular licked his lips, “M-”

 

Steve held up a finger and nodded, “Hold that thought.”

 

Bular paused as Steve nodded to him again, turned around, and ran like a wee baby. He screamed as he did so before taking off in a full sprint. For a second, Bular was so stunned by what just transpired that he just watched the Trollhunter’s form get smaller and smaller. He snapped out of it with a snarl, pounded the ground, and raced after the Trollhunter. There was one thing that Bular had over the Trollhunter and he knew the Trollhunter knew it. Bular knew his way around the sewers, the Trollhunter did not. Sooner or later Bular would come upon the Trollhunter, he just had to wait for the fleshbag to grow tired. 

 

Steve was lost, he was so lost and he couldn’t even figure out where the fucking stalkling was. Shit, if he got lost he couldn’t help them. Not only that but Bular would probably kill the Stalkling for failing to kill him. He couldn’t have that. Steve couldn’t let the Stalkling die because of him. With new found determination, Steve set off to find the Stalkling and at  _ least _ get it out of here before anything else. He knew he wouldn’t be able to defeat Bular but he could at least stall the Gumm Gumm long enough to let the Stalkling escape. That would be good. It didn’t matter if he died cause then the amulet would go to Draal. Draal could definitely take on Bular. 

 

Steve stopped, spun on his heel to run back, only to be face to face with Bular who smirked, “So eager to run to your death? You truly are as foolish as I have been told, and here I was almost considering you an actual threat.” 

 

That stung, but Steve shook his head, “Whatever, I don’t care about your opinion of me.”

 

Bular chuckled, “So small and soft, so easy to kill. Nothing like the battle I fought with Kajingar, no you are  _ nothing  _ compared to him. I dare say that even Unkar was a better Trollhunter than you.”

 

Every word tore away at Steve’s already crumbling confidence. Why? Bular’s words shouldn’t matter to Steve but god they did. Everyone’s words did. He had to be the perfect son with the perfect awards and perfect hair with the perfect outfit. Always dress sharply, don’t be a fool like those boys who will end up flipping burgers. Hair has to be perfect, girls like boys with good looking hair. Never smile, only smirk. His father would tell him he had a weird smile and that it would freak his future wife out. His mother would comment on how silly he smiled, how it always made her laugh cause it was so weird. A nose too big, a smile that looked creepy, a body too big compared to his fellow students. When he first started to apply for the teams Coach made him take a drug test cause he was so sure Steve was on steroids. No, Steve was just naturally built weird. It’s why his dad instilled in him so many things to make sure he looked his best since his natural look was so bad. 

 

Nothing about him was right. Steve was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t notice Bular charging at him. 

 

“I will bring your head to my father,” Bular gloated and Steve almost laughed, he would totally say the same thing.

 

“SCREEECH,” Bular was pushed down by a heavy force as the Stalkling pounced from behind. 

 

Steve blinked in surprise at the sight before snapping out of it, “Come on let’s go!” 

 

Now, with the Stalkling behind him, Steve made a mad dash to get as far from Bular as he could. The Stalkling followed right behind him as Steve looked up and saw manhole covered. That had to mean they were back in town but the question was, where? He couldn’t risk exposing the Stalkling to people cause not only could it get hurt but it would reveal the trolls. That could lead to Trollmarket being discovered and Blinky and Aarrrgghh getting hurt. 

 

The sound of a roar made Steve realize Bular was hot on their tails, “Trollhunter! Come back here to meet your end!” 

 

Steve kept running but tripped over something and fell. The Stalkling stopped and rushed to his aid, chirping to try and get him up. Bular once again caught up and grinned at the two pitiful creatures. 

 

“So this is what happens when a summoned Stalkling doesn’t kill her prey,” Bular took several steps towards the Trollhunter but stopped when the Stalkling got in front of him, screeching for him to get back, “How curious.” 

 

Steve’s eyes widened. He  _ had  _ died when he was struck with lightning. Does that mean that the Stalkling had only attacked him due to being summoned to do so? And that when Steve died the spell was broken and freed the Stalkling from her invisible bonds? Had Steve killed the Stalkling he would have never known this. Luckily, all he had managed to do was cut her leg a bit. Speaking of which, her leg must be throbbing with how much she’s had to use it. Steve had to get her out of here quickly so he could patch her up. How? She couldn’t fit through the manholes nor could they go out that way without her being discovered. With Bular hot on their heals, Steve didn't have much time to choose or even evaluate his environment. 

 

Wait, that’s it! Steve recognized some of the exits, they were back near the bridge, “come on!” 

 

He made a harsh turn left and listened as the Stalkling skid to follow suit. They were just at the way out when Steve saw it was still blocked with metal. Summoning his sword he started to slash at it, growing more desperate as the sounds of Bular’s footsteps were coming dangerously close, “Come on! COME ON!” 

 

“TROLLHUNTER!” 

 

The Stalkling pushed against the weakened metal and was able to break through, allowing both her and Steve to escape into the sun. She was immune but Bular was not and he stopped just before falling into the deadly light. He snarled before stopping and chuckling, “Go ahead and run Trollhunter. I will find my meal elsewhere.”

 

Steve didn’t stick around to hear his taunts but he could hear Bular saying, “I hear a certain teacher of yours is meeting with another fleshbag. I can wait until then.”

 

His heart stopped. Bular was talking about Strickler and Jim. He wanted to stop and learn more but knew it was probably a trick to lure him back. Besides he had to help the Stalkling by leading the Stalkling through the forest and to his house. There he lead her down to the basement through the outside door only to be greeted by a very surprised Draal. 

 

“WHAT IS THAT THING DOING HERE,” Draal shouted while getting into a fighting stance, the Stalkling getting back in front of Steve. 

 

“No no! She’s okay,” Steve got back in between them, “I’m taking her to Trollmarket to get her leg patched up.”

 

“Surely you can not be serious,” Draal didn’t tear his eyes away from the murderous creature. 

 

“I am,” Steve started to lead her towards the pathway Draal made, calling off his armor only for Draal to see that Steve’s bandaged was red, “Trollhunter, your arm!” 

 

Steve stopped to look and saw it was red, probably from overuse. He could feel the burning throbbing pain shooting up through his arm since his adrenaline was wearing off. The Stalkling whined at his wince and gently nudged his arm with her nose. 

 

“I’m okay, girl,” Steve patted the Stalkling with his good arm, “Let’s go take care of you.”

 

“This is a mistake,” Draal tried to argue but followed behind the Trollhunter and Stalkling. 

 

“Yeah yeah and so was me being the Trollhunter yadda yadda,” Steve rolled his eyes, “I get it, everything I do is a mistake and you would never do that.” 

 

“Do not put words into my mouth,” Draal huffed.

 

“I didn’t have too, you’ve said it enough that I’m just saying it for you now,” Steve shot a glare back at the blue troll. 

 

Once in Trollmarket Steve re-summoned his armor for both protection and to keep Blinky and Aarrrgghh from seeing the state of his arm. He walked through the place with relative ease seeing as how every troll would dive out of the way of the ‘horrid’ beast. Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. Still, he kinda liked being able to walk through Trollmarket without either being jeered, ignored, or have thing thrown at him. 

 

Of course, that was until they ended up crossing paths with Vendel, “By Deya’s might- What on earth have you brought here now?”

 

“She’s hurt,” Was all Steve said, moving to push past the elder yellow troll, “I’m bringing her to Blinky to see if he can help.”

 

“You brought a wounded Stalkling to Trollmarket, presumably the one that was sent to kill you,” Vendel stared in terrified awe of the Stalkling, having never seen one up close, “I knew you were idiotic but I did not know you were suicidal as well.” 

 

“She won’t hurt me,” Steve snipped, “Besides, you said so yourself, a Stalkling likes to get their prey alone so why would she follow me into a place filled with other creatures.”

 

Vendel was stunned, while the boy made sense he did not like how he had said it, “How dare you use that tone with me, Trollhunter! You will show respect to me as the elder of this place or so help me-”

 

“You first,” Steve cut in with a glare. He didn’t wait for Vendel to respond, simply turning on his heel and continuing to lead the Stalkling away. 

 

Draal was about to walk past, keeping his head low, when Vendel stopped him and hissed in his ear, “Keep that fleshbag in line or he will end up dooming us all.”

 

Draal nodded, feeling a twist to his gut, “Of course, Vendel.”

* * *

 

“Blinky,” Steve called out when he finally made it to Blinky’s little library, “Remember how I complained about how there was no info on Stalklings?”

 

Blinky came out of one of the rooms and walked towards Steve with a smile, “Master Steve! I do recall that conversation, why do you bring it up?”

 

Steve gestured for Blinky to follow him outside and he did so only to nearly fall backward, “Great Gronka Monka, is that the Stalkling?”

 

The boy nodded, “Apparently they only kill who they’re summoned to kill. Since I technically ‘died’ she was free from the spell! She’s super sweet.” 

 

Blinky digested the information, never tearing his eyes off of the creature, “I...  See. And you brought her here why?”

 

“I hurt her leg remember,” Steve pointed to the gash on her clawed foot, “I was hoping you could help her.”

 

“Ah,” Blinky didn’t know what much to say, “I am no healer but I could take her to one..?”

 

Steve’s eyes lit up and Blinky felt some of his worry fade away, “Thanks Blinky!” 

 

Blinky nodded and turned away when he heard Steve whisper, “Hey… Blinky?”

 

“Yes, Master Steve,” Blinky didn’t turn around as he focused on clearing a spot for the Stalkling. 

 

“You...You like boys right,” Steve sounded so off that Blinky paused in his actions. 

 

“If you mean that I prefer my partners to be the same as me then yes,” Blinky nodded, “I do.”

 

“Then…” Blinky didn’t like how soft and confused the boy sounded, “Is  it alright if I, possibly, like boys too?”

 

“I see no reason for that to be an issue,” Blinky moved back over to where Steve was and put a hand on his shoulder, “As long as they treat you with respect. They understand your flaws, love your quirks and work through problems with you.” 

 

He watched as the Trollhunter nodded but Blinky could see the clear fight going on in his brown eyes, “Okay… Thanks, Blinky.” 

 

“Of course,” Blinky lead the Stalkling into his library for her to lay down, “I am still shocked that you did not kill her, Master Steve. You remember rule number two do you not?”

 

His six eyes saw much and they saw how the Trollhunter paused in his actions. The boy stood at attention when Blinky spoke before slumping over. Blinky could read his body language and saw nothing good. 

 

“What if…” The boy spoke in such a meek voice that for a second Blinky glanced around to see who had spoken, “...What if I can’t actually kill?”

 

Blinky sputtered for an answer, “I- well- I can see not killing the gnome and with the Stalkling you were lucky that fate played out in your favor but… You are the Trollhunter, you will have to finish the fight.”

 

“A fight I didn’t start,” Steve turned towards Blinky. 

 

A cold feeling worked it’s way up Blinky’s spine, “...No, no you didn’t.” 

 

“So why do I have to kill! Why,” Steve shouted, “If I had killed her we would have never known that Stalklings only killed because they were forced too! That wouldn’t have been fair to her!” 

 

“That was just a fluke,” Blinky answered, trying to help the boy see sense, “Just because Stalklings are unwilling participants of the war doesn’t mean everyone else is!” 

 

“You didn’t know that they were until I showed up,” Steve continued on, “You didn’t know that gnomes were actually really smart and weren’t vermin like you said they were!” 

 

“Those two are understandable exceptions to the rule but you  **will** have to kill Bular,” Blinky shouted, “For he will have no problem killing you!” 

 

“I don’t know-”

 

“What do you mean you will not kill Bular,” Another voice jumped in with a snarl, “Have you forgotten that he is the one that slaughtered my father- who forced you into this fate?”

 

Draal got right up into Steve’s face, who was already high strung from everything going on, and continued, “A Trollhunter finishes the fight! Just because you failed to do so with every other battle means nothing! You were lucky but Bular will not hesitate to tear your flesh from your bone-”

 

“So what if he kills me,” Steve finally found his voice in the worst possible way, “That just means you get the amulet and then you can kill him to make yourself feel better about your dad-”

 

SLAP.

 

The whole room went dead silent. Steve’s head snapped to its side, two thin gashes now adorned his cheek. The only sound to be heard was Draal’s huffing as his body slowly relaxed. His eyes widened as thin red lines spilled out from the gashes and Steve slowly turned his head to look back at the troll. One of the faults of Draal’s heritage was crystal growth. While it was not deadly it could be annoying when not cared for. He usually made sure to pick the crystals off where they should not be but he had been so wrapped up in Blinky and Aarrgghh’s words that he had neglected to maintain it. Draal raised his hand to his eye line and saw two tiny crystals starting to form on the palm of his hand, right where Steve’s gashes were. He felt sick at how the normally blue crystals were now covered with the red liquid that started to drip from Steve’s face. 

 

“Trollhunter I-” Draal didn’t finish as Steve pushed past him and out of Trollmarket. 

 

With a gulp he slowly turned towards Blinky who looked to be snarling. In all of Draal’s life, he had never seen the other so angry before… It shook him to his core. 

 

“Blinky-”

 

“Get out,” Blinky spoke with such a low growl that Draal instantly tensed, “Get out and make things right. Aarrrgghh will hear about this.” 

 

A threat, one Draal knew would be held. Without another word, Draal rushed out of the library, his head a mess. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i didn't post yesterday i felt bad


	11. Recipe for Disaster just add Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes to dinner with Jim with Strickler and shit goes exactly as you'd expect
> 
> again i continue on with my horrible ooc Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> \- mentions people of people being eating  
> -threats  
> -talks about killing a child  
> \- attempted child murder  
> -Stricker causes three of those  
> -swearing

“War is constant chaos,” Strickler stood at the front of his room, a map showing Napoleon’s travels with his armies, “The winner will be the one who controls the chaos…”

 

Strickler’s eyes narrowed on the boy who wouldn’t keep eye contact on him, “Both his own-”

 

The boy scratched at the bandage on his face. It was fresh- “And his enemy’s.”

 

The teacher observed how Jim and a few other students tried their best not to stare but he saw Steve curl in on himself, “Napoleon’s words show an unquenchable need for conquest. A man who could not be stopped.”

 

He started to move down the aisles, “So, what was the French general’s downfall? Did he stare down the barrel of a cannon?”

 

No answer from the students. None raised their hand and the ones that would probably know the answer were too focused on the lummox of a student, “Did he die from the deafening silence of a classroom?”

 

That got the students to laugh and lured the worried ones away from Steve’s face. Steve, on the other hand, did not laugh and Strickler mused that the joke went right over his head. As he walked around to let students jot down his notes he overheard a conversation between Jim and his best friend Toby. 

 

“Dude, how mad is she,” Toby whispered with a glance to the ‘she’ in question. 

 

“Not as mad as I am at myself,” Jim slumped into his chair, “I don’t even really remember it Tobes, just bits and pieces… Did I really kiss him?”

 

“No clue man,” Toby shook his head, “There’s like a ton of different rumors going around. One is about how Steve’s bandage is from Claire clawing his face after he forced himself on you. Another is Steve clawing at his mouth to, and I quote, ‘get the gay away’.”

 

Jim winced, “Jesus, what the hell? Are there  _ any  _ that are sympathetic to Steve?”

 

“No, not really man. Most are assuming it’s his fault and are really reaching to make it true,” Toby shook his head, “I know Claire is pissed about that.” 

 

“Seriously, it’s like any chance they have to tear him down they’ll take,” Jim whispered harshly, “I get that he was a dick but this is just doing what he did.”

 

His ginger headed friend shrugged, “Steve was once the biggest bully in school and now he’s, well-” Toby gestured to the blonde boy who kept tugging at his sleeves to cover his bandaged arm- “That.”

 

“So just because he’s trying to be an okay person it’s fair game to torment him back,” Jim didn’t like the sound of that.

 

Toby stared at his friend, he knew what his job was as best friend/brother, “Jim… You kinda did the same thing, remember? You talked nonstop about how his nice guy act was fake?”

 

It hurt but he knew Jim needed to hear it even if his best friend slumped even more into his chair as if trying to become one with the ground, “Ugh, I know. I feel so awful about it.”

 

“Try to make it up to him,” Toby offered in support.

 

“I am,” Jim sat back up, “My mom wants to invite him to dinner with Strickler so we can all bond and I can apologize. She was so mad, Tobes, I’ve never seen her that mad- she thinks I’m the bully.” 

 

“Right now everyone’s the bully,” Toby looked ahead at the board but Jim could see something in his eye. 

 

Jim was slightly unnerved by the stare but was torn from his thoughts by Mr. Strickler, “Malaria.”

 

“The world’s most powerful army felled by the bite of an insignificant insect,” Strickler made sure to make eye contact with Steve as he said this, the bell ringing shortly after, “One last lesson.”

 

“Who can tell me where Napoleon kept his armies,” Strickler asked with a bemused grin to the silence, “In his sleevies.”

 

Steve got up to leave when Strickler came over, “Mr. Palchuk, if I could have a brief word befo-”

 

“Mr. Strickler can I talk to you,” Jim came up and interrupted Strickler’s question, “It’s about tonight.”

 

Strickler paused before giving the boy a gentle smile and nod “-Of course, just a moment Mr. Palchuk.”

 

“Actually involves both of you,” Jim glanced at Steve but looked away, “My mom wants you to join us, including Strickler, for dinner.” 

 

_ “I hear a certain teacher of yours is meeting with another fleshbag. I can wait until then.” _

 

Steve immediately tensed up, much to the confusion of both teacher and student, and nodded furiously, “Yes, yes I can come tonight.”

 

“...Great, um, 6 sound good,” Jim was confused about Steve’s actions. 

 

“Sounds good,” Steve quickly sidestepped past the both of them, “See you then.”

 

Claire and Darci had paused and watched the whole thing. Darci felt awful for what happened just the day before and Claire was wary of Jim being near Steve. That night Steve sent so many apologies to her about Jim and it made her even more mad at the boy. Her crush on Jim was fading as she got to know him more and more. Of course, she was also pissed at Darci once Toby mentioned what she had done. Jim had ended up staying behind as Claire stomped away from rehearsal. There, by the bike racks, she met Toby and chatted with him, learning about what Darci had done. 

 

“Looks like someone has eyes for Jim,” Darci mumbled while watching Steve’s body language.

 

“He deserves better,” Claire bit out, “Remember what I told you about what Steve’s said about his dad?”

 

“The slur comment right?” Darci looked at her friend, slightly surprised they were talking, “You don’t think…”

 

“Jim said a restraining order,” Claire kept her eyes on Steve before looking away and shaking her head, “I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out.”

 

Darci knew this was her chance to fix things, it wouldn’t sit right with her if she didn’t, “Come over, I know my dad talked about it once when he thought I was asleep. He was worried for the family, he might know more.”

 

Claire’s head shot up and stared wide-eyed at her friend, “S-seriously? Oh my god, thank you!” 

 

Darci smiled and shook her head, “No problem, I need to know for myself. My dad always instilled in me the ‘protect and serve’ motto and… I think he really needs that right now.” 

 

“He just really needs a friend,” Claire nodded, “Let’s wait and walk with him to gym class.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Darci leads her friend out only to see Steve come out the door not even a second later. He walked right past them before they could say anything. Both girls shared a look before rushing after him.

* * *

 

“I do not approve of this plan,” Draal said to the Trollhunter who he had noticed was keeping his distance but still Draal tried, “It lacks a certain ‘killing the changeling; component.”

 

Steve sighed, “Yeah yeah, I know but I have to make sure Jim isn’t hurt and see if I can learn more about what the changelings are doing.”   
  


“We could rip off his limbs, make him talk,” Draal imagined tormenting the impure, “More like scream. Now that sounds like a good plan.”

 

Steve turned to Draal to tell the other to ‘shut the fuck up’ but paused and groaned, “No- no Jim likes him, he’s trying to get him with his mom! I can’t hurt him, that would hurt Jim.”

 

“After the dinner,” Draal grinned, “Then I tear his limbs off?”

 

“No-” Steve paused and looked to be actually thinking of it, “No but I need you to do something.”

 

“What is it,” Draal narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Strickler is going to be busy at Jim’s house. Maybe there’s something in his office because I’m _preettyy_ sure he lives there,” Steve looked down as he remembered something, “Seriously, I have never seen him leave I think he might actually be homeless.”

 

Draal looked away before looking back, “...Why?”

 

“Why is he homeless or why break in because the homeless thing is probably because being a changeling doesn’t pay well and teachers don’t get paid well I actually don’t know like do they get paid well but they don’t-”

 

“-Breaking in,” Draal interrupted the boy’s...rant? 

 

“Oh, right,” Steve nodded, “Listen if he has any info on anything we could use it to be a step ahead of them! Come on, it’s like in all the movies!”

 

“...What is a movie?

 

Steve stared at Draal before shaking his head, “No no- Just talk with Blinky and see what you can do to go look into his office.”

 

Draal flinched at the mention of Blinky and Steve noticed, groaning, “Tell him you apologized and all’s good I don't care. You know what? Nevermind it was stupid of me to even ask this of you this was all stupid- I’m stupid! I’m so fucking stupid!”

 

“I-” Draal tried to butt in but Steve didn’t stop. 

 

“I get it I fucking get it, I know I am a piece of shit who doesn’t deserve anyone’s time of day and I know that Bular is going to fucking destroy me but hey I kinda want to TRY not dying so if you could at least see if Blinky could do this,” Steve grabbed at his hair before getting more annoyed at how it messed it up, “FUCKING- He can’t get in unless someone lets him in so why the fuck do I try I-I have to go to the dinner because Jim invited me-

  
  


“This is the boy you gave the Grit Shaka to, if I am not mistaken,” Draal tried to change the subject and thought this would be a fun tease because he’s as much of an idiot as Steve, “Are you sure you are not...interested?”

 

Steve snarled, “Shut up, I don’t like him and even if I did he’s already made it clear that he hates my guts and he would much rather eat shit then kiss me.” 

 

Draal backed up at the Trollhunter’s venomous words, a frown clear on his face. Those were the words of someone who’s been hurt and didn’t want to show weakness. Someone who’s wounds bled and oozed and screamed with each movement but no one could tell. No one could tell because those wounds were inside and every beat of the heart made the wound bigger, bleed more. Every breath felt like one was sucking in pure cement and it would set in the lungs, choking you, strangling you and you couldn’t tell a fucking soul. Telling someone was showing weakness, showing that wound and showing that wound meant they could tear it apart. That person could stick their hand into the gaping sore and rip out your heart because you showed them it in a moment of weakness. 

 

Those were words Draal had used many a time, not the same ones but the tone, the  _ pain  _ behind them were the same, “I just do not want you hurt.”

 

“You don’t want to lose a battle with me, I know I know,” Steve rolled his eyes but his tense shoulders fell slightly, “I’ll be with Jim and his mom. Strickler won’t do anything.”

 

Steve still thought that he wanted to kill him. Why wouldn’t he? Draal had done nothing to show his heart had changed. The bandage on Steve’s face was a clear reminder of that. Draal had let his emotions get the better of him- no- he let his anger get the best of him. He had just so happened to hear a piece of a conversation and never even bothered to learn the whole thing, just assumed. He’s assumed a lot of things. Draal assumed Steve would be weak because he is a fleshbag, be a terrible Trollhunter because he’s a child… That he wouldn’t understand anything about Draal when he understood far too much. It was Draal who didn’t understand, Draal who assumed, Draal who did a bad. 

 

Before he could voice these thoughts Steve was already heading for the door. Draal felt his heart sink like a stone when Steve paused. For a moment, Draal felt something of hope for the Trollhunter hadn’t left completely. 

 

He turned slightly back towards Draal, “If the dinner doesn’t go as planned I just might hold you up to the limb-tearing plan.”

 

Then he was gone. The roar of his Vespa was all Draal had to remind him that Steve was ever there. He didn’t care, the Trollhunter attempted to make something of a joke. It meant that Draal still had a chance to fix all his wrongdoings. 

 

At least… He hoped that’s what it meant.

* * *

 

Steve got there early, wiping his hands on his pants to try and unsweatify his palms. God, what was he doing? Making sure Jim was alright and his mom who seemed super nice despite his mom yelling at her through the phone. She didn’t even come to take him home since something came up with work. It’s alright that’s… That’s just how it is. If she didn’t work they wouldn’t have money and they wouldn’t have a house and everything. Wait, no, this isn’t what he should be thinking of. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door a few times. 

 

The door opened to Barbara Lake, a wonderfully kind smile that Steve was unused to seeing directed at him, “Steve! I’m so glad you could make it, please come in.”    
  
“Thank you,” Steve tried to keep his voice steady to not show how anxious he was, “For inviting me, I mean.” 

 

Barbara chuckled, “Of course, I heard you rather enjoyed Jim’s cooking.” 

 

Steve grew red and looked away, “Ah, yes..”

 

She gave another laugh, “I’m teasing don’t worry, you’re safe here.”

 

_ ‘I’m not safe anywhere,’ _  Steve thought bitterly to himself,  _ ‘Except maybe with Blinky and Aarrrgghh but who knows how long that will last?’ _

 

“Steve.”

 

Steve’s head snapped up at the sound of the familiar voice and he felt his heart race, “J- Lake, good-good to see you.” 

 

He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to be here-

 

“I’m glad you could make it,” Steve saw the glance he shot his mother, a quick look showed she was glaring at her son. Fuck this was all his doing he ruined their relationship. Jim and his mom seemed to have such a nice relationship and she was actually there for him. Not that his mother was bad, no, his mother is doing the best she can. She’s doing the best she can to provide for Steve who really doesn’t do anything to repay her. Jim repays his mom.

 

“Yeah,” Steve rubbed at his arm, no matter what his scarred arm would burn either by the rubbing or the movement, “Good to see you too.”

 

“Glad to see your tooth is fixed,” Jim whisked before stopping and looking like he realized what he said, “Wait I-”

 

“Yeah,” Steve laughed loudly to pull attention off Jim, “Yeah, you know how sports can get. Basketballs, who knew they could knock out teeth.” 

 

Jim looked at Steve in confusion, he could have easily ratted him out, “...Yeah… They sure do.” 

 

“You play basketball,” Barbara asked with another smile and Steve was starting to feel less and less comfortable.

 

“Yes,” Steve nodded, “Any sport I can get into. My dad-”

 

“Your father?”

 

Steve stopped right after that. Jim and his mom knew something was up, so did the whole school so why did he bring him up. It was just a normal thing but people didn’t think it was normal so he had to watch what he said. 

 

“Hey, do you want to help me in the kitchen,” Jim asked, snapping Steve from his thoughts.

 

“Wh…” He saw Jim giving him a look and Steve nodded, “Yeah, okay.”    
  
He followed Jim through the door into the kitchen area. Steve thought it was strange that the kitchen and dining room were completely sealed off aside from the door and a window area in the kitchen. His home’s kitchen had a more open concept where he could just walk into the kitchen or even see it from his front door. Then again his house was only one story, not counting the attic or basement, and probably was like that to make it seem bigger.

 

Steve was snapped from his thoughts when the doorbell rang, Strickler’s voice clear, “Hello, I didn’t know what varietal you like, so I brought a pinot noir, the ‘heartbreak grape’.”   
  
The sound of Dr. Lake giving a soft laugh was clear, “We don’t judge here, all kinds are welcome.” 

 

“Mr. Palchuk, Mr. Lake,” Strickler gave a nod to the two boys who were just about to hide in the kitchen.

 

“Mr. Strickler,” Jim gave a nod back, “Glad you could make it.” 

 

“Please, my friends call me Walt,” Strickler gave an award-winning smile to Jim. 

 

“Okay but we still have to call you Mr. Strickler like it’s weird if we don’t,” Steve said without thinking and instantly clapped a hand over his mouth. 

 

Strickler chuckled, “Still the type to speak before you think, right Mr. Palchuk?”

 

Dr. Lake cleared her throat, “Let’s get ready, Jim is everything almost done?”

 

“Almost, c’mon Steve,” Jim nodded his towards the kitchen and Steve followed like a faithful puppy. He watched as Jim waltzed around the kitchen with practiced ease, seasoning and cooking with barely any effort. Steve had trouble making anything more complicated than a cheesy omelet and here Jim was making… Steve didn’t know but it smelled amazing. Apparently, he sniffed too hard because when he looked back at Jim, the boy was giving him a shit eating grin.

 

“Don’t say it-”

 

“Does it smell orgasmic,” Jim snickered and Steve groaned, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“I said not to say it,” Steve shot Jim a look but felt secretly happy that Jim was joking with him.

 

Then Jim’s smile fell, “Hey, I just want to apologize for what happened-”

 

“Don’t,” Steve cut Jim’s apology off, it’s not like he had to or that Steve even deserved it, “Don’t, it’s cool. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“What,” Jim blinked in surprise, shaking his head,” I kissed you without your permission! I revealed a huge secret to an audience- a very gossipy one at that! Those are like the worst things anyone could do!” 

 

“Not the worst,” Steve said quietly to himself, shaking his head slowly towards Jim and giving him a soft smile, “You’re fine J-Lake, really.” 

 

Jim stared at Steve with those big blue beautiful eyes before saying, “You...You can call me Jim if you want.” 

 

“Boys,” Dr. Lake called out, “Table’s set! Is dinner ready?”

 

“Just a minute mom,” Jim called back, not tearing his eyes away from Steve for a second. 

 

“We should head out there,” Steve kinda pointed in the general direction of ‘out there’.

 

“Only if you’ll call me Jim,” Jim stated. 

 

Steve felt tired, “Why? We’re not friends.”

 

He turned to walk out when Jim’s voice piped up, “I wouldn’t mind if we were.”   
  


* * *

 

“Why am I here helpin you losers,” Not Enrique grumbled, opening the school doors from the inside to let in Blinky, Aarrrgghh, and Draal. A fucking gnome was following his every move, growling whenever it seemed like Not Enrique was going to ditch. Seems the Trollhunter got the troll’s world worst guard dog or best. The way the damn thing chittered was making Not Enrique’s head turn and he wanted to shut it up but he didn’t. 

 

“Oh, my, the fabled Halls of Alexandria could not hold a candle to the high school of Arcadia Oaks,” Blinky looked at the building in awe as he entered the school. 

 

“You don’t get out much do ya,” Not Enrique raised a brow, “but seriously, why am I here? If I recall you blokes kinda hate things like me.”

 

“A rather terrible prejudice on our part but Master Steve seems to trust you so we do as well,” Blinky gave a smile the changeling who looked slightly stunned. The gnome seemed to nod and went to crawl on top of Aarrrgghh.

 

“You do know yer kid ain’t got all his screws tightened, right,” Not Enrique said slowly, “Like I am pretty sure there’s some damage in that noggin of his. He didn’t even try tah kill me when I revealed myself he just kinda was like ‘oh okay’ and offered me food!” 

 

Not Enrique watched as the three trolls all went through very different emotions. The big spikey troll seemed to look guilty and horrified while the big green one, the one Not Enrique knew from stories, looked sad and… a little bit worried? The six-eyed troll looked the most upset, all his brows down as far as the frown on his mouth. Not Enrique didn’t understand but something he said caused them to react poorly. The gnome, though, that thing looked like it was pleased. Considering that none of the trolls were even attempting to eat it must mean something but Not Enrique didn’t know what. Everything about this new Trollhunter was completely turning around everything Not Enrique knew. He certainly didn’t like it. 

 

Blinky spoke first, his eyes still looking off into the distance, “We need a changeling to find a changeling’s secrets.”

 

“I see,” Not Enrique didn’t like this but the stupid gnome had it’s eyes on him, “Fine, let’s make it snappy. I got a nine PM feeding I don’t wanna miss.” 

 

Just then, Aarrrgghh walked into a rather low banner and got caught as Blinky tried to stop him, “Oh no Aarrrggh! We must leave no indication that we have been here, please be more careful love.” 

 

“Sorry,” Aarrrgghh seemed to pout once the banner released on one side, by the gnome, and Aarrrgghh was from it. 

 

Just then they heard whistling coming from down the hall. Draal seemed to snap out of the shock first and glare at the puny changeling, “You were supposed to be keeping watch!”

 

“Was that my responsibi-” Not Enrique was silenced by Aarrgghh’s finger before being whisked to the mural that was at the end of the hall. There they tried to make it seem like they were apart of it as a tall, tan, blonde man with a tight crew cut hairstyle walked past. He mumbled something that sounded like ‘what in the hallway heck’ when he saw the downed banner and went to put it back up. Due to his height, he had no need for a ladder and was able to tack it back in place with relative ease. All four trolls held their breath when the man stared down at the mural, his eyes narrowing like he knew something was off.

 

A collective sigh of relief was heard when the man then shrugged and continued down the hall. 

 

“From now on, I watch the halls,” Draal snorted towards the changeling who simply stuck his tongue out, the gnome giggling from Aarrrrgghh’s fur. 

 

Hm, maybe the gnome wasn’t so bad. 

 

“Come now,” Blinky pulled out an old digital camera, “Master Steve gave me this so we can take pictures of what we see so we do not have to move anything, allowing us to gather the information without leaving a trace!” 

 

Not Enrique nodded, he was impressed, “Not bad kid,” he said to himself, “Not bad.” 

* * *

 

“So I said to my co-worker,” Strickler looked as if he was about to laugh his pants off, “‘I brought you a midnight snack’, too bad for him, he had indigestion for days!” 

 

Barbara and Jim both laughed at Strickler’s joke as Steve just looked very uncomfortable even when Strickler continued, “Well, that’s the problem with eating Italian.” 

 

For some reason, Steve knew he wasn’t talking about the other teachers at school. He was torn from his thoughts when a phone buzzed and Dr. Lake stood up, “Oh I’m sorry, it’s the hospital. I have to take this.” 

 

Steve saw Jim’s eyes widened but Strickler simply shook his head fondly, “Go, go, I’ll try not to bore the boys to death.” 

 

Jim sighed in relief that Strickler wasn’t upset and smiled at the older man, “That’s a funny story you were just talking about, who was it again you were forced to work with?”

 

He was so genuinely curious that Steve couldn’t help but feel his heart jump but the glance Strickler shot him made it stop, “The superintendent’s son, he’s a bit...Bullish.”

 

_ ‘Golly Gee why don’t you say he’s just a fucking evil troll dude hell bent on taking over the world why fucking don’t you,’  _ Steve felt his eye twitch at how bold Strickler was being. Then again he didn’t see Steve as much of a threat so why wouldn’t he be bold. 

 

“Steve are you okay,” Jim seemed to shake him from his thoughts. 

 

“Oh yeah, haha,” Steve totally tried to sound like he was chill and suave and cool, “Great story Mr. Strickler, your co-worker sounds like a real monster.” 

 

“Jim, could you come help me?”

 

“Coming mom!” 

 

Once Jim left Strickler side eyed Steve, “Yes, I know.” 

 

Steve’s anxiety went up ten-fold when Jim left, “You...know what?”

 

“I know you know,” Strickler sipped his drink, still eyeing Steve. 

 

Steve just looked very lost and still hoping Jim would just magically appear, “Right…” 

 

“You didn’t know I knew, but now you know, I know,” Strickler cut a piece of his meat and took a bite. 

 

“Wait wait,” Steve waves his hands in front of him, “Wait, wait what do I know?”

 

Strickler looked amused, “I know you know, Mr. Palchuk.”

 

“Wow,” Steve let out a totally terrified laugh, “That was about as clear as your lessons in class.” 

 

“Bular told you about this dinner to force this very moment,” Strickler continued eating, “He told me, if I can’t get you to hand over the amulet, I should kill you.” 

 

“Why do you need the amulet,” Steve was still very lost, “and- wait- you would kill me in front of Jim and his mom?”

 

“Granted, your death might affect our relationship but I will if I have to,” Strickler shrugged like killing students off for homicidal man-eating trolls was totally a normal thing. 

 

“Okay, still didn’t answer about the amulet,” Steve continued pushing while sending telepathic thoughts to Jim to please come the fuck back. 

 

As if answered by the Gods, Dr. Lake came in with a smile, “You two want something while I’m up?”

 

“I’d love a sharp knife,” Strickler gestured to his plate, “For the steak.” 

 

“Oh, I’m good thanks,” Steve said, trying to be a pleasant guest and make a good impression on Jim’s mom. 

 

“Sure,” She nodded and went back into the kitchen, unaware of the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

 

“I must say you are quite confident if you think you can beat me with just a butter knife, Mr. Palchuk,” Strickler raised a brow while smirking. 

 

Just before Steve could say anything, Dr. Lake returned with the knife and gave it to Strickler before heading back in, “I...what? Aren’t you just using it for...You’re going to try to kill me with the steak knife, aren’t you?”

 

“Glad to see that brain of yours finally being put to use,” Strickler mocked, grabbing his knife. 

 

Steve just continued to sit and stare at Strickler, who was getting ready to attack him, just wondering what the FUCK was taking Dr. Lake and Jim so long.

* * *

 

“Okay,” Barbara looked up from the recipe book, “But if I set the oven to 500 degrees the pie will bake in half the time, right?”

 

Jim slowly started to nod before changing it into a head shaking motion, “Please, let me cook.” 

* * *

 

“I’m afraid to say it but everything here appears to be quite normal,” Blinky said to his comrades with a sad tone. 

 

“Hmm,” Draal went up to Not Enrique, who wasn’t doing anything, and got up in his face, “Where does the changeling keep his secrets?”

 

“Now how should I know,” Not Enrique shouted back and jumped away to Strickler’s fancy desk chair, spinning around, “I ain’t ‘im.”

 

“A changeling would know a changeling’s secrets,” Blinky argued as Not Enrique rolled his eyes and attempted to eat Strickler’s fancy fountain pen. He went to pull the cap off and went to eat it when Blinky gasped and tore it from him. 

 

“Oy! What’d ya do that for,” Not Enrique made a grab for the pen but huffed when Draal shot him a glare.

 

“We are not to leave any trace of our break in here,” Blinky held the pen close to his person before actually taking a look at it, “WAit…”

 

Not Enrique raised a brow when everyone went over to Blinky and then looked at him, “...What?”

 

“A changeling key for a changeling lock, by only the hand of a changeling can one open a changeling lock,” Blinky smiled as Draal grabbed the changeling and put the pen back in his hand. The gnome laughed and scoured the bookcase for any indication of a lock. Blinky and the other trolls joined in and Blinky pulled up the dust preventer of a piano. He started to play while Aarrrgghh took some photos. The gnome laughed and scoured the bookcase for any indication of a lock. Once he found it behind some bookshelf shoved them out of the way, gesturing for Draal to shove Not Enrique here. With a click the lock undid itself, a green glow illuminated from it. 

 

Blinky stepped in to go over to the desk and saw strange things, one of those being what looked to be drawings of the amulet, “Strange, what could he be doing with these? Huh, Aarrrgghh, love could you take some photos? ”

 

“I feel violated,” Not Enrique whispered to himself. 

 

“Tragic,” Draal scoffed and looked around before gasping at an open book, various depictions of different trolls shown on it, “Is this what I think it is?”

 

“The book of Ga-huel,” Blinky gasped as he stepped closer, “Gumm-Gumm history, we must take some pictures for Master Steve.”

 

Little Dude let out a whine and both Draal and Blinky turned around to see Arrggghh’s head down. Blinky’s smile fell and Draal looked at the older troll with a mix of concern and confusion when he glanced at the book again. Oh, a drawing of a large troll, running on all fours, chasing and eating humans was shown. It was Aarrrgghh back when he was a Gumm Gumm. A general in Gunmar’s army and one of the fiercest warriors known. 

 

“Aarrrgghh, love, that is not who you are,” Blink took a few steps closer to his husband and put a hand on his arm, “I’m sorry, I should have thought before I spoke. I was thinking that it might help Steve learn about them and better defeat them.” 

 

“People ran away,” Aarrrgghh looked away from his husband with such pain in his eyes as he relieved every moment of that horrible past, “Don’t want him to.” 

 

“He won’t,” Blinky ran his fingers up Aarrrgghh’s arm into his furry green mane and gently ran his fingers through it in a soothing motion, “In fact, I think it will help him.”

 

“How,” Aarrrgghh looked to have tears in his eyes and it broke Blinky’s heart. 

 

“Love, Master Steve was once this ‘bully’ as he puts it. If he knows that even Gumm Gumm’s can change then he might believe that he can too,” Blinky moved to peck his husband’s cheek, “I know because he already asked me a question similar to yours, about if he is a good person.” 

 

“If I may,” Draal interrupted with a bit of head bow, “I do think it would aide the Trollhunter. He seems to think he deserves bad things happening to him because of his past actions. You could show him that he also deserves happiness.” 

 

“Don’t think he’d hate me,” Aarrrgghh looked at Draal with such desperation in his gaze that Draal had to look away. 

 

“No,” Draal shook his head, “I don’t think he could ever hate you.” 

 

Not Enrique just watched as this all happen. He didn’t know what to think or how to feel. Aarrrgghh was one of the big shots in Gunmar’s army and yet he turned to the side of good. The big guy got a sweet deal with a husband and loving troll community while… What did Changelings get? What did any Gumm Gumm get? A horrible, abusive, excuse of a leader and his son who acted more like a faithful pet than a child. This whole thing left a bad taste in Not Enrique’s mouth. The more time he spent with the Trollhunter and his posse the more strange ideas he started to get. Ideas like he could actually be happy with who he is or that trolls and humans could live peacefully together. 

 

Of course, with everyone focusing on that, no one noticed the glowing purple crystal that hadn’t been glowing a few moments prior.

* * *

 

“I’m stuffed, I can hardly move,” Steve patted a napkin against his lips while sighing happily at his full stomach, “Jim, your cooking alone should warrant you an A!”

 

“I hope you saved some room for some hot apple pie,” Barbara chuckled and got up, along with Jim who grabbed Steve’s plate.

 

Jim and Steve locked eyes and Jim gave him a smile as Barbara started to walk back into the kitchen, “I just need a moment.” 

 

His eyes widened and he rushed after her, “N-no wait!” 

 

Barbara paused, watching Jim rush past her with a smile, and looked over at the two, “Talk amongst yourselves.” 

 

Steve wanted to scream as Jim and Barbara left. The sound of Strickler’s chair scrapping back with the force of him getting up. He really didn’t want to fight but God is just wanting to torture him tonight. Seriously, that food was really amazing. All Steve wanted to do now was go home, sleep, wake up in a few hours and see what the others found out about Strickler. 

 

“Give me the amulet,” Strickler held up the sharp steak knife in his fist,

 

“Uhhh no,” Steve slowly shook his head, not bothering to get up. 

 

Strickler glared, “I know what you’re capable of and I know what you’re not capable of. I know you are not that smart and I know you value your image above all else.”

 

Every word was like a knife to Steve’s heart. It just screamed to him that he hadn’t changed, that no one saw that he was changing. Maybe he wasn't trying enough, wasn’t doing enough to prove that he was changing. He just wanted people to see that he was sometimes smart or that he did care about other people. Then Steve remembered all that he’s done and winced. Okay, he does deserve this a bit. 

 

“You look to Blinky and Aarrrgghh as surrogates for your parents,” Strickler chuckled when Steve’s head shot up, “Poor Steve, I even know as we speak, they are breaking into my office.” 

 

That got Steve to stand up but with eyes wide with fear and Strickler relished in it, “Do you think I’d be so foolish as to leave important information lying around unguarded?”

 

“What did you do,” Now Steve was tense and ready to fight. 

 

Strickler chuckled darkly, “I have an Antramonstrum in my office.”

 

“...” Steve glanced away before blinking, “...Uh wha- Antmanstrom?”

 

“An _ tra _ monstrum.”

 

“Antra ra rasputin?”

 

“An **tra** monstrum.”

 

“Ana blue gables.”

 

Strickler growled and took a slice at Steve only for the boy to jump back, “AN TRA MON STRUM!”

 

“Whoa! What is that,” Steve made sure to stay out of Strickler’s reach.

 

“Oh, it’s just a vaporous creature,” Strickler sidestepped towards Steve who sidestepped away, “Dormant until disturbed, shockingly fierce, and excellent at erasing sneaky-snakes.” 

 

“Did you seriously just say sneaky snakes? What are you, five,” Steve snorted. 

 

“Give me the amulet! I am done playing these mundane, mindless, games with you,” Strickler shouted before a light engulfed him.

 

Steve’s jaw dropped as Strickler gazed at the boy with slitted yellow eyes, “What do you think? Good look for picture day?”

 

Steve snapped out of it and smirked, “It’s an improvement.” 

 

A growl and Strickler lunged only for Steve to dodge, “Give me the amulet.” 

 

“All this give me give me,” Steve kept sidestepping all of Strickler’s attacks, “What about your manners, where’s your p’s and q’s?”

 

“Your friends will never survive,” Strickler snarled and saw the boy paused, taking his chance and forcing Steve against the wall with a knife very close to his neck.

 

Steve tried not to gulp and instead steeled his eyes into a glare at Strickler, “What do you mean?”

 

“The Antramonstrum,” Strickler gave a cruel laugh, “It’s going to destroy them and you’ll be all alone.” 

 

The look of pure fear that crossed made Strickler smile wider. He enjoyed the look of fear that crossed the Trollhunter’s face. In all honesty, he wouldn’t have cared too much but Steve has been a thorn in everyone’s sides for long enough, Jim’s especially. It would do the boy justice to take care of his bully for him. People like Steve didn’t change, they only faked it to get either sympathy or what they want. Steve was no different, he was only doing this because Blinky or Aarrrgghh probably told him so. So what if the boy was actually trying to change? It’s not like he's too important to anyone else. From what Strickler has heard, he’s not even too important to his own parents. The only people who would really miss Steve would be the few trolls breaking into his office. Then again, that would only last until the next Trollhunter was chosen. 

 

A clang snapped Strickler out of it as both glanced down to see the Amulet had fallen out of Steve’s pockets. Strickler released Steve and chased after it. Steve seemed to snap out of it and went after it too. After some struggling, they both heard a ding and jumped back up. Strickler smiled when Barbara and Jim came back in. Steve, on the other hand, did not. 

 

“I have to go,” Steve pocketed the amulet and grabbed his bag. 

 

“Go,” Jim’s brows knitted together in confusion, “But we just finished the pie-” 

 

“I have to go,” Steve said again, “my- my bird. I just got her, Lucy.”

 

“Bird,” Barbara tilted her head and Strickler had to admit, he was interested in Steve’s lie as well. 

 

“She’s the real reason I was out that night,” Steve confessed, holding up his still bandaged arm to emphasize which night, “Lucy got out of her cage and went on top of the umbrella. I climbed up to grab her and got her back inside. I didn’t want the umbrella to fly away since she actually loved being on it so I went back out to put it back and-”

 

Steve winced, his arm had been throbbing this whole time but he’s pretty good at pretending things don’t hurt- “Well, you know. Anyway, I got to go and check up on her, she hurt her leg pretty bad so I gotta make sure she’s okay.” 

 

Barbara tried to offer a ride but Steve was already out the door. Jim looked distraught at Steve’s abrupt departure but it was Strickler was truly shocked. He knew that Steve’s scars were from the Stalkling Bular had sent after him. He lied and said it was his bird. Not only that but what really got Strickler, was that Steve implied she was still alive. What threw Strickler for a real loop was that he implied he was taking care of her. The Stalkling had been sent to kill him and yet here he was nursing it back to health? A Stalkling never gives up a hunt they have been summoned for, they can’t. It’s like they are bound to it and can never aim to hunt anything else. Most Stalklings succeed but the few that don’t end up hunting until they starve themselves or some outside force kills them. The only way the Stalkling could be with Steve, and not be trying to kill him, would be if Steve died which was impossible. The boy had been right in front of him, alive and well. Stalklings cannot ever break the spell they are under when summoned unless a successful hunt so… How did this one break it? 

 

And, if Steve was really caring for her, was there more to Steve than Strickler believed… Or, in better words, wanted to believe?

* * *

 

Blinky gasped, “A ‘fetch’!” 

 

The older, wise, troll held up what looked to be tree branches tightly woven into a ring shape with green glowing crystals sticking out from it. It almost resembled that of thorny crowns with its shape and how sharp the crystals that grew from it were. There were several free spots that one could easily grab it but still, it wasn’t something one should have lying around kids. 

 

“Take a peek on the other side, maybe you’ll see the Nunez kid,” Not Enrique sneered, not at all pleased to see the device. 

 

Blinky raised a brow as Draal went over to yell at the changeling when Aarrrggh spoke up, “Smoke.” 

 

“Smoke,” Blinky sniffed the air as his husband did before gasping at the large black cloud coming from the purple glowing stones, “Smoke! We’ve got an Antramonstrum.” 

 

Draal snapped his head back to where the changeling had been and growled, “Where is that little creature!?”

 

Blinky and Aarrrgghh ran around trying to figure out how to escape the Antramonstrum. Blinky started throwing various items of Strickler’s at it, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be inconspicuous. The damn cloud seemed to just absorb anything thrown at it. Draal was looking around for the little vermin as Little Dude had traveled outside to follow the changeling. He had seen the changeling leave and grumbled after him. While doing so, Aarrgghh managed to throw a door at the thing and found it actually stopped it in its tracks. The black and purple glowing cloud could only devour what was smaller than its body. Aarrrgghh then helped his husband and Draal escape from the room, all three knowing that it would not hold back the creature for long. 

 

In the hallways, Little Dude was grumbling and growling to himself. He wasn’t using his super speed to find the changeling as he was too annoyed to do so. The stupid thing was supposed to help Steve and them figure out what was going on but what could they expect from a changeling. Steve was far too trusting and it worried Little Dude. That or… He didn’t care. That was another thing that worried him, honestly, a lot of things about Steve worried Little Dude. Luckily, it was a good thing Little Dude had followed him because just as they were passing a door they heard shouting. It was none other than Steve! 

 

“Ay, Master Boob, ‘ow ya doin,” Not Enrique hopped up to let the kid in, “How was that dinner date?”

 

“Not now,” Steve seemed panicked, “You all are in dangers! Where’s Blinky and the others?”

 

As if on cue, Blinky and the two other trolls were racing towards Steve and the two smaller creatures screaming, “Run! RUN!” 

 

All three eyes widened at the black and purple smoke cloud chasing after them and started to run as well, Steve going, “Is that the Antramonstrum?” 

 

“Why ye-” Blinky almost paused if his life didn’t depend on continuous movement at the given time- “Why aren’t you at dinner?” 

 

“Strickler said you guys wouldn’t survive,“ Steve explained, “I couldn’t let that happen so I ran over here!” 

  
“And not a moment too soon,” Blinky smiled and Steve smiled back before they ran into a crossroads, “Go that way! Aarrrgghh and I will lead it away from you.”

 

“What! No,” Steve tried to argue but Draal grabbed the boy and ran in the opposite direction. 

 

Blinky spun around and waved towards the incoming smoke cloud, “Follow us, you gaseous cretin!” 

 

The two older trolls ran in the opposite direction of the Trollhunter only to turn around and see they were not being followed, “Oh, dear, I thought my taunt was quite bedeviling.” 

 

Steve and the others burst into the gymnasium with the Antramonstrum hot on their heels. Steve looked waved for the others to follow him and ran across the basketball court to the other side, another door leading out. Then Steve heard shouting only to see Not Enrique racing up the rope to the vents. Steve cried out for them, especially since Little Dude was following him, but was grabbed again by Draal. The Antramonstrum followed Not Enrique and Little Dude through the vents and Steve felt his heart drop. When they made it through the double doors to another part of the seemingly endless school Steve started to hit at Draal’s back, despite knowing it would do no damage to the troll. 

 

“Why didn’t you let me go,” Steve shouted, “It went after them! They could be dead for all we know!” 

 

“But you aren’t,” Draal stopped, looking the Trollhunter in the eye, “We need you alive.” 

 

“No, you don’t! You want me dead, everyone wants me dead! No one believes I can change or be the Trollhunter or a leader,” Steve rubbed at his eyes, trying to wipe away tears, “Everyone thinks I’m just a stupid jock and, guess what! I am! That’s all there is to me.” 

 

“Trollhunter-” Draal was going to finally tell him that  _ he  _ believed in Steve but was interrupted by the sounds of familiar voices. 

 

“Master Steve! Draal,” Blinky cried out, running and panting when they caught up to the two, “So glad you made it. “

 

“We did but Not Enrique and Little Dude didn’t,” Steve said softly when he noticed the strange ring device Blinky was holding, “Hey, what’s that?” 

 

“What this,” Blinky brought up the item, forgetting he had it on him, “Oh it’s a ‘fetch,’ This is an artifact of great power. This pinhole-sized breach into the Darklands must have been how our changeling friend here came into our realm.”

 

“So it’s like a mini-portal,” Steve looked at the thing while Blinky held it up to show how it worked to Steve, “So the changelings were thinking with portals.”

 

“I beg your pardon,” Blinky tilted his head, handing it over to Steve who took it. 

 

“Nothing, dumb reference,” Steve held the Fetch much like a steering wheel, turning it this way and that. Just then a loud metallic clattering sound could be heard from the right of them. They raced towards it just in time to see Not Enrique and Little Dude stumble out of one of the floor vents. Steve was elated to see he hadn’t lost his friends only for it to vanish when the black cloud started to appear. Quick on his feet he looked at the ring and raced towards them. 

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky cried out but Aarrrgghh was already a step ahead of him and following the boy. Instead of stopping the boy, Blinky watched as Steve got between the changeling and gnome and the Antramonstrum with the Fetch held out in front of him. He activated it just in time for the cloud to attempt to strike. Instead of swallowing them up it was sucked into the Fetch and found it could not escape. Horrible screeching could be heard as the smoke creature was forcibly sucked into the device, back to the Darklands. The Fetch kept going until all of the Antramonstrum was absorbed, causing Steve to slip back. Luckily, Aarrrgghh seemed to have understood what Steve had been planning and held him steady. 

 

Blinky cheered as he came over, “I can safely say, Master Steve, that the Antramonstrum has just been School!” 

 

Steve winced as the others just looked on him with confused eyes, Blinky brought down his arms in embarrassment, “Ah, well, good job Master Steve. We have gathered much information to go through.”

 

When Steve heard that he looked happy but it fell, “Did you guys at least figure out if the bridge is back at the museum?”

 

Blinky’s face also fell, “No, nothing pertaining to the bridge’s whereabouts was in the office.” 

 

Steve sighed but Little Dude saw how Not Enrique flinched. He wouldn’t say anything now but he would tell Steve later that he had been correct.

 

“Come, Master Steve,” Blinky handed Steve the camera, “Take this and head home.” 

 

“Okay,” Steve went to scroll through the images and stopped on the Book fo Ga-huel ones, “Oh this looks rad! What is it?” 

 

Blinky stopped and went over to look, “Oh that is the Book of Ga-huel, Gumm Gum history. I took some photos to aid you in learning about the enemy.” 

 

“This inking is amazing,” Steve kept scrolling through the photos, “I like how they stylised the trolls into simple shapes, I should try that- oH hey this one looks like Aarrrgghh.”

 

Everyone glanced away and Steve could feel the sudden shift in the atmosphere, “...What?”

 

“That’s cause it is,” Not Enrique said quietly. 

 

“No way,” Steve looked up at Aarrrgghh who turned away, “... No way, no, dude you’re a pacifist! I- you- you used to eat people?” 

 

Aarrrgghh was hunched over again, he had been fearful that this would be how Steve would react, and Blinky saw that and butted in, “Aaarrrgghh!!! was a Gumm-Gumm and a general in Gunmar's horde, but just before the Battle of Killahead, he absconded his flesh-eating ways to take an oath of peace.”

 

Draal watched as Aarrrgghh tried to make himself appear small and frowned as he had seen Steve do the same many times, Blinky continued, “If it weren't for his aid, the world as you know it would look remarkably different.”

 

“People scream,” Aarrrgghh had such a sorrowful tone of regret in his voice, “People ran away, scream ‘Aarrrgghh!!! No- No, stop!’.” 

 

A whole buttload of thoughts ran through Steve’s head. Steve has only known Aarrrgghh to be caring and gentle, he had always been careful to never hurt Steve. The Aarrrgghh that Steve knew wasn’t evil or bad or anything like Blinky has told him about Gumm Gumms. They said he had been a general, a leader in Gunmar’s horde. If that was true, and he was able to change, then could the same be said for other Gumm Gumms… Was there a way that Steve could, potentially, get out of this war with little bloodshed?

 

Steve wasn’t sure but he was sure about one thing, “Draal, can you carry my Vespa home? I want to walk with Aarrrgghh alone please.” 

* * *

 

It was a slow walk back, neither troll nor boy speaking to the other. Neither wanted to speak first in fear they would say the wrong thing. Steve wanted to ask Aarrgghh about so many things. His stomach twisted in knots at the thoughts that swirled in his head. He wanted to ask him why he thought Blinky should take another chance on him, what was it like being a Gumm Gumm, why did he change,  _ how  _ did he change, but whenever he opened his mouth… The words just wouldn’t come out. Aarrrgghh had been someone who ate humans (which Steve had thought they all did so that didn’t put him off all that much) and had worked for Gunmar. Gumar, the person Steve was supposed to defeat because he was trying to kill off humans. Steve saw that Aarrrgghh wouldn’t meet his gaze. He remembered what Aarrrgghh had said about him with that conversation he had listened in on. One thing Steve desperately wanted to know...

 

What must Aarrrgghh be thinking of?

 

“Do…” Steve’s head snapped at Aarrrgghh’s voice, “...You hate me?”

 

Steve paused before shaking his head, “No, I don’t.”

 

“Why not,” Aarrrgghh looked surprised, “Was bad, ate humans!” 

 

The boy looked away, rubbing at his arm with the bandaged one, “I...Kinda had an idea? I may or may not have listened in to your talk with Blinky...About me.”

 

“You what,” Aarrrgghh stopped midstep but saw how Steve shrunk on himself, “No, not mad. Surprised.”

 

“Oh,” Steve breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh okay, okay… You’re not mad.” 

 

Aarrrggghh watched the boy’s whole body relax and it worried him that the very  _ idea  _ of Aarrrgghh being upset scared him, was it because of, “Scared of me?”

 

“What? No! No, I’m not scared of you-you wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Steve waved his arms in front of him and shook his head.

 

“Then why tense,” Aarrrgghh looked confused but he had a slight idea, “Worried I was upset?”

 

Steve tensed again but relaxing, “...Yeah… I just didn’t want you to be mad or disappointed in me.” 

 

“Not disappointed, never,” Aarrrgghh put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Proud of you.” 

 

“You’re...proud of me,” Steve looked so surprised at that, “I haven’t done anything!”

 

Aarrrgghh gave a soft laugh and shook his head, “You changed.”

 

The troll watched the boy’s face shift from confusion to understanding. His gaze wandered down and he stared at the grass as Aarrrgghh waited for it to sink in. It took Aarrrgghh a long time to accept his feelings about his change. There are many days where he wished he had accepted it sooner, allowing him to escape sooner. How many lives would he have saved if he had just accepted that Gunmar’s treatment of him was wrong? If he just realized what he was doing was bad? But… He had been raised like that, never knew anything else. Could anyone argue that Aarrrgghh had truly been in the wrong? From his earliest memory to when he left it had been nothing but bloodshed and pain. The only relief was when Gunmar moved him to a higher rank, which made Aarrrgghh reliant on the Gumm Gumm. Back then, to Aarrrgghh, Gunmar meant safety, meant protection and power. 

 

It was after Aarrrgghh saw how twisted Gunmar made him, doing everything to make him seem like Aarrrgghh’s savior. He protected Aarrrgghh from the pain he was used to but Blinky helped him see that Gunmar had his own form of pain. Insults hidden in kind words and expectations that were always too high to reach. A true, caring, troll wouldn’t word things like that. No double-edged words or harsh punishments when one did something wrong, no tearing down another to make him feel better. Aarrrgghh noticed he did that a lot with Bular, reminded his son how much Aarrrgghh would surpass him in training. Then it made Aarrrgghh feel powerful and proud that he surpassed Gunmar’s own child. 

 

Now, he realized, it was a way to keep them both under his control. 

 

“What do you mean I changed,” Steve’s quiet voice snapped Aarrrgghh from his thoughts, “Blinky said you told him to take a second chance on me...Why?”

 

_ “A real warrior would never..” _

 

_ “A real man would never…”  _

 

_ “Gumm Gumm’s are strong, you don’t want to be weak like…” _

 

_ “Real men are strong, you don’t want to be a pussy…” _

 

_ “Gumm Gumm’s take what they want…” _

 

_ “Men take what they want…” _

 

Aarrrgghh picked up Steve and put him on his back and continued walking towards Steve’s house, “You mean and cruel. Didn’t care about others, but…”

 

“You saw my dad,” Steve finished and Aarrrgghh could feel Steve sinking into his fur. 

 

“Remind me of bad times,” Aarrrgghh gently shook his head as the memories replayed, “Same meaning, different words.” 

 

Steve was quiet and Aarrrgghh thought that his words were sinking in but, “My dad isn’t bad- what you went through was awful… My dad just gets drunk and talks loud sometimes.” 

 

“Not good,” Aarrrgghh stopped, “Not good parent.”

 

“He’s never hit me… Well not when I didn’t deserve it, and sure he’s gotten some things wrong, but whose parent hasn’t disciplined them and he’s just drunk and when he’s not he’s great,” Steve rambled so many excuses that Aarrrgghh knew by heart. 

 

“Drunk often,” He felt Steve freeze up, that was answer enough for Aarrrgghh. 

 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Steve hopped down from Aarrrgghh into his backyard, “I’ll see you two for training tomorrow.” 

 

“Steve-”

 

“Thanks for walking me home,” Steve cut Aarrrgghh off and he sighed, starting to walk away from the fence. 

 

He was near to the treeline when, “...Aarrrgghh?”

 

“Yes,” Aarrrgghh turned around to see the fence to Steve’s backyard but didn’t see the boy. 

 

“You…” He could hear the boy well but didn’t see him, “You like Blinky right?”

 

“Husband,” Aarrrgghh nodded, confused about this conversation. 

 

“Right, so you like boys,” Steve continued and Aarrrgghh could hear a faint tone of fear. 

 

“I guess,” Aarrrgghh didn’t know where this was going. 

 

“Would...Would you-” Aarrrgghh could hear faint sounds of cursings and grumbling from the Trollhunter and he nearly turned back to the fence when- “Would…. Would you be mad...If I liked boys too?”

 

Was...Was that it? Why wou-

 

His father. 

 

“Only if not kind,” Aarrrgghh hoped his tone portrayed his smile, “Deserve loving mate.” 

 

“Ah…” Aarrrgghh could hear the relief in Steve’s voice, “Okay… Okay. Goodnight Aarrrgghh.”

 

“Good night,” And with that, Aarrrgghh went home. 

* * *

 

“I tried to slow them down as much as I could, boss man,” Not Enrique swiveled in the chair in Strickler’s office, “But they found the fetch.” 

 

Strickler turned towards the annoying green changeling from the inside of his secret room, “We can’t expect everything to go our way… Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

 

Not Enrique swiveled the chair to face away from Strickler, “Nah, the parents think I sleep through the night now.” 

 

“Hm,” Steve turned back into his secret room to the desk Blinky saw had the strange amulet drawings.

 

“So,” Not Enrique only turned the chair slightly to eye the commander, “You didn’t off the boy.” 

 

“No, but I got what was most important,” Strickler chuckled and held up what looked to be Steve’s amulet, “The fake has been planted.”

 

The amulet glowed in tune with Steve’s as Strickler continued his evil laugh, “I control the chaos.”

 

Not Enrique didn’t like that. He hadn’t known about that part of the plan.. If Steve’s amulet didn’t work while in battle it could get him killed? Why did he care, he was expecting Strickler to off Steve during their dinner! So… Why did he care? 

* * *

 

Jim hadn’t been able to sleep a wink that night, the glaring red numbers of his alarm clock screaming to him that it was 2 am. He had school tomorrow, he should be asleep! Still, the events of tonight’s dinner and what happened with Steve kept replaying in his head. Steve didn’t seem upset at ALL about Jim outing his family’s secret or kissing him without permission. In fact, it was almost like Steve thought it was okay. That worried Jim, if Steve thought that was normal or okay then that would mean someone taught that to him. With a growl, he turned angrily on his side and tried to get the thoughts of his head. IF only there was something to distract him-

 

TAP TAP TAP.

 

“What the…” Jim got up from his bed only to see, “YOU!?”

 

“Me,” The bagged man scratched the back of his bagged head, “I know you probably don’t want to see me-”

 

“Damn right! Your thing fucked everything up,” Jim shouted. 

 

“-I’m sorry! I didn’t know it would act like that,” The bagged man’s voice changers went staticky when he shouted and Jim winced at the sound, “I’ve only worn it on myself, I didn’t know it would react differently to different people.” 

 

Jim sighed and rubbed at his eyes, “No no, I can’t blame you. You were only trying to help and besides, it’s not like magic actually exists.” 

 

Jim laughed but didn’t hear how the bagged man’s laugh was awkward and forced, “Haha yeah... As if magic exists.” 

 

“So why are you here,” Jim asked, sitting on his desk that stood in front of his window, “You aren’t some creeper right?”

 

“I saw how you acted at school- I’m a student you don’t know me- and I wanted to apologize,” The bagged man sat on Jim’s windowsill and he noticed how close they were. 

 

“Right,” Jim nodded, “Well, you apologized and I forgive you so…”

 

“Did it help with the kissing at all?”

 

Jim froze as the memory of what happened flash behind his eyes, “...No.” 

 

“Oh,” The bagged man turned away, “Sorry, I wish I knew how to help.” 

 

“I mean I’m just nervous cause I’ve never kissed anyone,” Jim confessed, surprised at himself for telling that to a stranger. 

 

“Seriously,” The bagged man looked at him with the black hole eyes, “No one? You’re so perfect who wouldn’t want to kiss you!?” 

 

“Steve,” Jim found himself saying before he could stop himself, “I mean Claire- Claire wouldn’t kiss me.” 

 

“Who’s Steve,” The bagged man seemed interested, leaning in. 

 

“He’s this… well, I can’t say bully because he really isn’t anymore,” Jim rambled, “I don’t know he’s this guy at school-”

 

“A guy?”

 

Jim shot a look- “Yeah, Steve, a guy. Anyway, I did something bad so he wouldn’t want to kiss me.”

 

“Huh,” The bagged man looked down, “His loss.” 

 

“It’s really not.” 

 

“No it really is, I wouldn’t mind kissing you,” The bagged man instantly covered his mouth, the paper bag making a crinkly sound.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Jim repeated slowly. 

 

The bagged man seemed to stop and look away. Jim couldn’t read any of his expressions due to the bag. With a quick glance down he saw that one of his arms were completely covered by the maroon hoodie’s sleeve. 

 

“I could help you.”    
  


Jim’s head snapped up, “What?”

 

A deep breath, “You don’t know me at school, I wouldn’t tell anyone but you’re cute and I wouldn’t mind kissing you and you could practice for Claire.” 

 

“That is an awful idea,” Jim said without thinking.

 

The bagged man groaned, “Yeah you’re right it’s stupid I should go-”

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

“What.” 

 

“It’s probably the fact that I haven’t slept a wink and it’s 2 am but what the hell,” Jim shrugged, “I always wanted more adventure in my life, kissing strange bagged headed guys at 2 am that show up at my window, which is  on the second story, is totally an adventure.” 

 

“...What.” 

 

Jim rolled his eyes, “Do you want to kiss or not?”

 

“Um… Sure,” He didn’t sound sure, “Close your eyes.” 

 

“Don’t do anything weird,” Jim narrowed his eyes before closing them, “I’m trusting you.” 

 

Jim closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He knew this was stupid and dangerous and reckless but it was also exhilarating. Mostly terrifying. He’s not going to hear the end of this from Toby if he told him tomorrow. There was a high chance this stranger could be a creepy adult or some kid looking to humiliate Jim or get blackmail but he didn’t care. Then all his thoughts were thrown out the window like the one he was leaning against. 

 

Soft, chapped, lips touched his own so softly that it was like the other was so afraid to kiss Jim. Without thinking, Jim leaned in more, deepening the kiss. He put his hand against the right side of the bagged man’s face and was surprised to feel skin. He’s human at least. Jim instinctively moved his hand to the back of the other’s neck and kissed more, moving his lips a little. The other seemed to mimic whatever his lips did. It was awkward and shy and very obvious that neither knew what they were doing but it made Jim’s heart race. He blamed it on the adrenaline of doing something so taboo but there was more to it. He  _ liked  _ the kiss, as bad as it was. 

 

Eventually, they had to breathe and Jim pulled away, opening his eyes only to see the bagged man gone. 

* * *

 

Steve jumped over the fence and threw the bag off his head, “What the fuck did I just do?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET


	12. You always lose someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Dude goes and Steve is crushed  
> and so are his ribs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> -mentions of trauma  
> -mentions of blood  
> -holy shit nomura no  
> -swearing  
> -angst  
> -suicide mention

It’s late in Arcadia right now. Most adults are asleep or on their third cup of coffee, many teens follow their footsteps. Most of the children are asleep soundly in their beds with bedtimes of 7 and 9 pm. Quiet is the night in this quiet little town but it holds a dark secret laced inside its very buildings. What would happen if a neighbor was preparing a plan to kill you at night but offered to walk your kids to school when you were running late for work? Betrayal of the highest accord. What could bring someone to do that? To overlook innocent people? So many things go into making a creature that goes beyond just physical forms like hearts and lungs and blood. No, there’s more to it and that is what makes each and every being so unique. 

 

Unique enough to kill others. 

 

And it is that very idea that created the foundation for the ceremony happening in the quiet, “safe” town of Arcadia Oaks. Inside the museum meant to help people learn from their past, creatures grin and chant over repeating it. Slaughter of a species, genocide. How wonderfully poetic that in the place that is supposed to teach about the dangers of such things by showing what it has caused, creatures go to do just that.  The room is only lit by the moonlight outside. Various long legged plump goblins chant for their dark lord, “Gunmar”, as several tall creatures walked in. 

 

A green one walked in, his brown cape flapping lightly behind him. The changeling walked towards the glowing bridge, it oozed magic as if expecting its final piece to be added. There in the magical blue flames stood the impressive silhouette of the main villain, Gunmar. Only one of his eyes shined with the blue energy that encompassed his dark form. The other stayed as dark as his shadow but none the less his entire being radiated power and obedience to all in the room. 

 

“Open the bridge,” Gunmar commanded, Strickler holding the amulet before him with a bow to his master. 

 

“It is-” Bular ripped the amulet from the changeling’s hands with a smirk- “MY honor, father.” 

 

Strickler gave a snarl before walking over to the magenta changeling. Once in his place she leaned over, her long black hair flitting behind her being, “Where is the young changeling?”

 

“He should be here,” Strickler turned and pointed to the head goblin, the one with the mustache, “Fragwa, take your brethern and fetch that vile little beast.”

 

With a shout, the goblin and others took off to go grab a certain changeling while the two head ones watched Bular move. In a very extra move the giant gumm gumm leaped from the ground to the top of the bridge. Then again it kind of made sense since the bridge wasn’t really built to allow walking with how vertical the sides were. 

 

“For centuries, father, we have awaited your glorious return,” Bular held the amulet above him like a prize, “Tonight, we take back the surface lands. Tonight, we feast!” 

 

“Waka Chaka,” Could be heard chorused by the many goblins as they jumped and cheered for their master. 

 

“Finally after centuries of being the Darklands,” Gunmar said with excitement in his voice as Bular put in the amulet, lighting the bridge with its magic. 

 

Then Bular noticed something was amiss, “Something is wrong!” 

 

Strickler ran forward, “Take out the amulet! Take it out now!”

 

“The portal is closing,” Gunmar exclaimed. 

 

Bular hopped off the bridge top and hung off the edge. This was his only chance to see his father but he couldn’t risk his father getting hurt in the process. He failed but at least his father would be safe. He gripped the amulet tight and used all of his strength to pull it out. With a grunt, it pushed him away with a mini magical burst that threw Bular to the ground just in time to see his father reaching out for him.    
  


“My son!

 

“Father,” Bular turned to see the clawed hand’s of his father fighting against the unstable magic that held him. 

 

“My son, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”

 

“FATHER,” Bular shouted to the closed portal as the amulet dinged and fell to the ground. He was in shock over what happened. His father had been so close and he had failed. Bular failed his father, failure wasn’t good how could he have failed his father? 

 

He didn’t even notice the changeling stepping over to pick up the amulet, “Daylight is his to command… Bular!”

 

Bular’s head snapped up and he snarled, stomping over and taking the changeling’s neck into his fist, “You said the amulet would open the bridge!” 

 

The changeling was gasping for air, “Bular! I know what we need.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, “What?”

 

“The trollhunter,” Bular loosened his grip enough for strickler to speak, “The amulet won’t work without him. He is the key!”

 

Bular huffed and turned towards the other changeling, “Bring the trollhunter to me!” 

 

She bowed with a wicked grin, “It will be my pleasure.”

 

Bular then slammed Strickler against the wall and as the changeling gasped for air he tilted his head with a snarl, “Pray that you’re right,  _ impure, _ or Arcadia will burn in my fury.” 

 

“He still has the fake amulet,” Strickler wheezed, “Nothing will protect him now.” 

* * *

  
  


“ I can’t believe they want me to crawl through the Fetch, into the Darklands, and rescue Claire's baby brother for a few pairs of smelly, stinky, never been washed Oh-” Not Enrique plopped into his crib with the white rabbit toy Claire gave what she thought was her baby brother- “No! No amount of socks will get me back into that freak show.”

 

“'m tellin' you, Suzy Snooze, give 'em an inch, and they want the whole Sunday roast,” He wrapped up the rabbit with care in the baby blanket and made it into a pillow he could lean against while pulling out a magazine, “Sweat sock edition! Plaid is back in season.”

 

Just then he heard what sounded like the pitter patter of little feet but far to rapid to be a creature and too big to be a rat. Not Enrique narrowed his eyes at the room suspicious of what could have gotten in. The rocking chair rocked by itself in the corner closest to the window, a creepy situation all by itself had Not Enrique have a sinking suspicion as to what was in his room. The lighted mobile that played in his room skipped a beat when something knocked into the table it rested upon. Not Enrique put down the magazine and kept his eyes on the shadows that danced around the room until he heard a soft snarl.

 

“Huh,” He looked up to the top right corner of the room right on the wall where his crib was, “Fragwa, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

“Waka chu kata,” Fragwa, obvious by the mustache on his face, spoke as he crawled horizontally on the wall.

 

“You know I don't understand that "waka" stuff,” Not Enrique stood up on his two stubby legs and glared at the goblin.

 

Annoyed by the changeling’s attitude, Fragwa leaped from the wall and onto the crib shouting, “Waka Chaka!”    
  


“Oh, Strickler sent you to come and get me, eh? Well, who says I want to go,” Not Enrique wasn’t frightened of the goblin or his attempts to scare him, “Maybe I'm startin' to like it here.”

 

The goblin crawled forward with a growl and Not Enrique straightened up, “You insist? Right, then. You don't want to see this, Suzy.”

 

He pushed the burrito’d rabbit more behind him and grabbed the magazine and held it in front of the Goblin who seemed mesmerized, “Sweat sock edition?”

 

The Goblin looked to be drooling at the extended image when Not Enrique punched him through the magazine, “Sorry to disappoint, but this baby ain't goin' quietly.”

 

The goblin charged as Not Enrique booked it from the crib, hopping over it with practiced ease. With an oomph, the goblin went face first into the soft baby bed before snarling and hopping back to the top of the crib rails. Not Enrique then climbed under the rocking chair as Fragwa jumped to the top, losing his balance due to the sudden rocking motion. While the goblin was distracted Not Enrique took his chance to hop on top of the stand with the music box and then to the top of the bookcase. Fragwa was close behind and when he got close Not Enrique jumped. Only for Fragwa to use his freakishly long limbs to grab Not Enrique by the leg and pull him down. Both fell to the ground with a thud, maybe alerting the mother. 

 

Mrs. Nunez simply turned up the volume on the movie Gun Robot, “No soy solo Gun Robot,” was heard as they ignored the sounds from upstairs. Instead, she cuddled with her husband, both completely oblivious to the upstairs havoc. 

 

Fragwa jumped on top of Not Enrique but the changeling used the momentum to fling the goblin into the opposite wall. Doing so caused the shelving on the wall to lose one of the bolts holding it up. The first shelf tilted, the stuff sliding onto the other one. For a moment it seemed like that would be all but the added weight caused the other shelf to give way, squashing the goblin into a pile of green goblin goo. 

 

“Definitely not childproof,” Not Enrique stared at the mess when he heard the sounds of growling just outside his window. With a quick turn, he rushed to hide in the wardrobe in the room, keeping the door open a crack. 

 

They came in through the window and looked around, not noticing their fallen leader right away. When one did they both snapped their heads towards it and looked over, sniffing at the mess. Not Enrique held his breath as to not alert the vengeful goblins to his presence lest he wished to be goblin food. The goblin that was sniffing nudged a picture frame that had happened to be on the shelf and lifted it. With a snarl he raced towards the window and roared, holding the photo up. A picture of Claire holding Enrique could be seen in the frame and all the goblins roared back in unison. 

 

With that they left the room and Not Enrique ventured out of his hiding place, “Uh-oh, Suzy, think I got sis in trouble.”

* * *

  
  


“We are not risking Not Enrique going back there,” Steve spoke loudly inside of his own house, “He doesn’t want to go back. If anyone goes to get Claire’s brother it’s me- you should’ve talked to me about this first!” 

 

“Master Steve,” Blinky stood up, “If I may, the Darklands is a black labyrinth, simply finding Baby Enrique would be a nigh impossible task of its own.”

 

“Gunmar,” Aarrrgghh added with a wince. 

 

Steve took a deep breath and sat down on a chair, Blinky took another step forward, “Aaarrrgghh is right. If any of us were foolish enough to cross over, under no circumstances could you be saved, at risk of freeing Gunmar.”

 

“But what about the kids over there,” Steve ran a hand through his already messed up hair, “Don’t they deserve a chance to live in their world.”

 

“As I said, there is no safer place,” Blinky added unhelpfully. 

 

“That sounds like a paradox,” Steve looked to Blinky with an unamused stare, “Or a parable or something I don’t know words.” 

 

“No no you have it correct, Master Steve. A paradox is a statement which contradicts itself but like my statement that the Darklands is the safest place for an infant child,” Blinky gave a small smile. 

 

“Smart,” Aarrrgghh added to the conversation in hopes of cheering up the Trollhunter.

 

It didn’t work with Steve putting his head in his hands, “I’m supposed to fight Gunmar so why is it a big deal if I bring the fight to him?”

 

“Because you could DIE,” Blinky shouted, his eyes showing a hint of a shine that Steve just barely caught.

 

The boy was silent for a moment before shaking his head, “Blinky, I was dead the second I was chosen. You said so yourself, it’s stuck to me until I die and it’s pretty much a target for bad guys.” 

 

There was so much Blinky could say. He could tell Steve that he saw Steve as his own child and wanted to protect him from the world. Tell Steve that he was far surpassed his expectations in being a Trollhunter by being so unconventional. Both Aarrrgghh and himself had always wanted a child and the universe granted him one by proxy in the form of a human child and yet the universe is cruel. It gave that child a death sentence in the form of a sacred obligation. Funny, is that not how Blinky himself described it to the child a mere few weeks ago? How long has it been since then? So much has happened that it seems a lifetime has passed when it’s only been perhaps a month or so. Has Blinky even seen Steve’s mother in that time? Aarrrgghh and he both knew of Steve’s father but what of his mother? How could she leave her own offspring for so long at such a vulnerable age? It twisted his innards in so many ways thinking of how alone Steve was in a home meant to be filled with warmth. The walls felt like they were arms suffocating the very light in Steve. How long has Steve lived in a home so cold and desolate?

 

“You could die, Master Steve, and we couldn’t bring you back. Your body will rot there and no human will know of what happened to you,” A hint of desperation for the boy to see that Blinky cared. He truly cared.

 

“We wouldn’t be able to give you a proper burial,” Blinky took a deep breath, wiping two of his eyes, “You would die alone and afraid at the hands of a cruel monster.” 

 

A dry humorless chuckle escaped Steve’s lips, “You don’t seem to have high hopes that I could defeat him.” 

 

“No,” Blinky shook his head, “I don’t.”

 

“I must be that bad of a Trollhunter then,” Great, now Steve was wiping tears away.

 

“Not bad, good,” Aaarrrgghh came over and ut his large stone hand on Steve’s shoulder so gently he almost didn’t feel it, “Too good. Won’t hurt him.” 

 

“He’s evil,” Steve argued.

 

“And you said you couldn’t kill,” Blinky responded, “You couldn’t take a life.” 

 

“Maybe Gunmar’s-”

 

“No,” Blinky shook his head, “You couldn’t. You are kind.”

 

“That’s not a word most people would use to describe me Blinky,” He joked but it was obvious that his own words stung him.

 

“They don’t know you,” Blinky came over and knelt in front of the boy, putting him at eye level with his middle eyes, “Only the cruel facade you had put up. It takes a strong soul to be able to reveal itself wholly to the world to see, you are a strong person. Stronger than any I have trained before.” 

 

“I’m breaking all of your rules- except maybe rule 1- but you still believe in me? How? That doesn’t make any sense,” Steve rubbed at his eyes harder to hold back the tears to the point that his eyes stung which only made them tear up more. 

 

Just as Blinky was about to say something a sudden noise broke everyone’s concentration as Little Dude dropped a thing of rope next to the Fetch. All eyes were on the tiny gnome who had one end of the rope tied to his person, the other near Aarrrgghh. The device activated and Little Dude stood in front of it, about to walk in when Steve grabbed him. Little Dude turned to Steve with a soft smile and shook his head before biting Steve’s hand, causing the boy to drop him. Blinky stared in amazement at how the gnome was going on a suicide mission and looked so… Brave. He knew that this was the gnomes choice so he held Steve back as the boy screamed and begged for the gnome not to do it. With a single glance back, Little Dude nodded. 

 

And walked through the green portal, rope gently following him in like a lifeline that Steve clung too once he got his bearings, “We have to get him out!” 

 

“Not yet,” Blinky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder, “He chose to do this for you. He wants to help, honor him by letting him go.”

 

“But-”

 

While this went on someone was watching from the sidelines. Draal stood in the doorway of the basement, peeking out through a crack in the door. He knew Blinky and Aarrrgghh still hadn’t forgiven him for what he did. The bandage may be gone but the cuts still were there and their red marks were a stark contrast to Steve’s slightly tanned skin. It was a brutal reminder of who Draal was and how others viewed him. How Steve viewed him. There had to be something he could do to prove that he no longer harbored poor feelings towards the Trollhunter- that instead he was  _ frightened  _ for the poor boy. The child, the child needed someone to protect him for he was still innocent to believe he could escape war with no bloodshed. There is always death, always loss, and always a deep ache from the pain that will never leave. Nightmares still haunt the trolls that survived the battle of Killaheade. Draal knows they do for they still haunt him. The day Deya was chosen, the day Blinky lost the last piece of his family, the day that Aarrrgghh renounced his evil ways. 

 

The last time Draal and his father fought side by side. 

 

A noise startled Draal from his thoughts and he went down the stairs, ready to slay any who dare trespass into this domain. He was about to lay waste to the intruder when he recognized the shade of green and groaned. 

 

“And why, pray tell, are  _ you  _ here,” Draal huffed, his nose turned up in disgust at the nasty thing.

“I need Steve’s help,” Not Enrique explained in a haste.

 

Draal narrowed his eyes before looking back up the stairs, “Come with me.” 

 

They both entered the room just in time for Steve to pull the torn end of a rope, no gnome attached to it. Draal felt his heart drop and Steve just stared blankly at the frayed edges before making a dive for the Fetch. Aarrrgghh pulled it away quick enough to prevent Steve from doing something stupid while Blinky held the boy back.

 

“Little Dude! Little Dude no,” Steve cried, fighting fruitlessly against Blinky’s hold. 

 

“He's a scrappy creature, Master Steve,” Blinky tried to reassure the boy, “If anyone can survive there, it's him.”

 

“I’m supposed to protect him! I’m supposed to be-” Steve gave a broken sob and Blinky just held the boy tight. 

 

“Oi, what happened here,” Not Enrique spoke up, causing everyone to look at him.

 

“And why are you here,” Blinky asked with furrowed brows. 

 

“Oh right,” Not Enrique got on the table, “A goblin came at me! I made mincemeat out of him, but now, the rest of 'em want their pound of flesh, I'm lucky to have escaped with only a soiled diaper!”

 

Blinky dropped his arms from Steve, Aarrrgghh still holding the Fetch above his head and out of Steve’s reach, and stomped over to the changeling, “You've drawn the ire of goblin vengeance and have led them here!”

 

“Ay! Relax,” Not Enrique held up his arms in defense, “They think the girl did it. Now, they're after her.”

 

“WHAT,” Now Steve was the one stomping over to Not Enrique, “They’re after Claire!? I can’t let that happen!”

 

“I will-” Draal started but Steve cut him off.

 

“I am going to protect Claire, all of you stay here and _ don’t _ do anything,” Steve glared at Blinky and Aarrrgghh, “I am the Trollhunter and I am going to do my duty.” 

 

Before any could argue he ran out the door with Not Enrique looking at the trolls, “Ain't no one goin' after him? Bular's got all the bridge pieces.”

 

Blinky snapped out of it by snapping his head towards the changeling, “They've got every piece of Killahead Bridge?”

 

Not Enrique nodded, “And now, I hear all they need is the boy.”

 

“We mustn't lose sight of Master Steve,” Blinky looked up to his husband and Draal, “Draal, Aaarrrgghh, you protect the Trollhunter.”

 

Both nodded and rushed out of the house through the back door, Blinky then turned towards the changeling, “You. Stay.” 

 

Not Enrique was about to run off but something about Blinky’s look stopped him, “What are you gonna do?”

 

“By my six eyes, I will find the bridge if it kills me,” He stepped even closer to the Changeling who suddenly looked very afraid, “And you are going to tell me where it is.”

 

* * *

  
  


Steve blinked at the sight of a tall Hispanic man standing in front of him, “Hi! You’re Claire’s dad because parents being home with their kid is a normal thing and not weird.”

 

The man just stared back at him as Steve sucked in a deep breath through his tense smile, “Anyways! Wow, uh Hi, I’m Steve-”

 

“We’ve met,” The man raised a brow.

 

Steve gulped but still kept his smile up- “and I was wondering if Claire could hang out?”

 

“It’s 8 at night,” The man deadpanned, crossing his arms.

 

“Right and people go to bed at decent hours cause that is a thing people do,” Steve really needed to learn to stop talking.

 

“Hey, dad, who was at the door-” Claire was coming down the steps when she saw Steve and tilted her head- “Steve?”

 

“Claire! Would you like to hang out at 8 o clock at night,” Damnit, where the fuck was some duct tape to put on his mouth to stop talking because holy shit was he bad at lying under pressure.

 

Claire looked from Steve to her father who was still raising a brow and then to her mother who didn’t look pleased as she looked to Steve, “She has homework.”

 

Right, a school night, “So do I!”

 

They all just stared at him as Claire’s mother nodded unsurely, “So you should go do that...?”

 

“Yes! But,” Steve held up a finger, “I need help, Claire’s help. She’s super smart and awesome and I need help with the uh-”

 

“Math,” Claire added to Steve’s blatant lie, nodding way too much to be realistic.

 

“The math homework! Two plus two equals six and all that,” Steve nodded along with Claire.

 

“It’s four,” Claire explained as her dad was deeply concerned for his daughter if this is who she was hanging out with.

 

“Right! See that’s why I need your help, Claire,” Steve was really overselling it with the whole big hand movements and everything. 

 

“Yeah but we’re not going to let our daughter go out with a boy, we don’t even know, this late at night for-” Mrs. Nunez held up her fingers in air quotes- “a ‘study session’.” 

 

“But we won’t be alone,” Claire hopped down and grabbed her bag, which had been hanging on the banister, “Darci told us to go to her house. Nothing will go on at Detective Scott’s house.” 

 

_ ‘Claire you beautiful brilliant being that’s perfect,’  _ Steve thought with a smile before remembering that goblins were nothing like a stalkling and had no problem attacking anything in their way,  _ ‘Claire you absolute dumbass how could you do this to me?’ _

 

“Alright,” Mr. Nunez spoke up which caused all eyes to be on him, “We’ll call in half an hour to check up on you and make sure you two are there.”

 

“You can’t be serious-” Claire’s mother tried to argue but Mr. Nunez held up his hand. She huffed and crossed her arms, turning on her heel and walking back into the living room. Steve winced, she didn’t seem fun to live with. 

 

“Thank you, papa,” Claire cheered and kissed her father on the cheek, “See you in about an hour or so!” 

 

“Adios, hija,” Her father said fondly before closing the door as Steve and Claire got on Steve’s Vespa. 

 

On the drive there Steve realized he had no idea where he was taking Claire too. Telling her the truth was out of the question but how could he keep her safe? Maybe, jumping headfirst into a battle wasn’t the smartest decision. He did that with the whole gaggletack and changeling thing but realized it was a stupid idea to try and figure out who was a changeling at school when it was in session. Not only would it reveal trolls but freak out the kids and he would probably have to fight which would've caused an issue. Steve didn’t want to kill something which is silly because just a few months ago he had no problem hurting people but then he changed. Wow! That was a really sudden change there’s probably something psychophysicality or something about that but Steve doesn’t know. 

 

“So where are we going,” Claire asked over the wind whipping past them, “Cause I was kinda practicing my lines?”

 

Lines? Oh, right the play-

 

The play that a mysterious bag man was helping a certain Romeo with by being his kissing partner. That Claire knew nothing about. That mysterious bag man being Steve who had totally thought he was straight but then offered to make out with a boy who hated his guts (which was totally understandable). The boy who accepted because he was totally sleep deprived and everything but holy shit that kiss was great. Not that Steve didn’t really have much to compare too because the few girls he did date didn’t want to even touch him most of the time and just wanted to hang off his arm in public and WOW that was actually really shitty. Then again he was shitty so it was okay for them to be shitty to him. Then again-

 

“Steve you just drove past Darci’s house,” Claire interrupted Steve’s thoughts as he screeched to a halt.

 

“Right, I knew that,” Steve so didn’t know that. 

 

The pulled up to Darci’s driveway and Claire went to knock on the door when Steve saw who answered it, “Oh hey… Detective Scott.”

 

Yeah, the officer who handled his mom’s restraining order against his dad which totally got revealed to the whole school and oh no, “How are you?”

 

The tall, well built, officer stared down at both Claire and Steve before stepping aside to let them in, “Good, and you two?”

 

“I’m doing good, thanks for letting us hang out,” Claire gave a bright smile before going over to give Darci a hug. 

 

Detective Scott just gave a look to Steve who nodded meekly then rushing over to Claire and Darci. They went into Darci’s room which was not set up the way he thought it would. Darci had a punching bag in the closest corner of her room, to Steve’s right, and her bed was on the other side of the wall. A window was right near the foot of it and there was a simple computer desk in front of it with the computer not in direct sunlight. To Steve’s left, the wall had a bookcase, TV, and a sound system of some sort. The whole room was well kept, probably due to the job of her father, and the middle of the room had a large circle rug that was rainbow colored like a target. The rug looked well worn and with how nice the sound system looked Steve had a feeling Darci either danced or practiced some form of combat on it. Probably both. 

 

“So… Two plus two equals six,” Darci had a teasing smirk on as she sat on her lavender colored sheets. 

 

Steve groaned, “You told her!?”

 

“Of course I did,” Claire winked and went to lay on Darci’s bed, stretching out. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes but kept a lookout on the window. Only one way in, that was good. If Steve kept a watch on it he should be able to see the Goblins coming. Of course, it probably would have been smarter to just keep a lookout at Claire’s house and just hang out in her back yard but hey, Steve isn’t smart. He should really start thinking before running into things. Wait, wasn’t he just thinking about this like five minutes ago? Why did he stop? Claire mentioned the play- AND OH RIGHT HE’S BEEN MAKING OUT WITH HER CRUSH! That was a thing he was doing because he didn’t think to stop and NOT use the Grit Shaka because, hey, that didn’t end well for Jim. Now the whole school knows his family problems but they really aren’t problems they’re just fighting and Steve is caught in the middle like usual. Huh, wording it like that just makes it seem so much worse wow. 

 

“Steve!”

 

“Has he been doing this a lot?”

 

“More recently, yeah.”

 

“Maybe he should talk to someone?”

 

Steve snapped out of it only to see Claire and Darci were now right in front of him, looking concerned, “Uh...yes?”

 

“Steve you zoned out for like a good,” Darci pretended to think about it for a moment, “5 minutes?”

 

“You okay,” Claire looked at him with concern. 

 

“Uh-” Steve’s head snapped up at the sound of something rustling outside and inwardly cheered for the goblins- “Gotta go, do a thing, be right back!” 

 

“Wait-” Steve had already raced out the door by the time Claire and Darci were able to even say wait- “Ugh! Why are there so many raccoons out!?”

 

Outside the backyard backed into the forest like most of the houses in Arcadia do. Steve rushed out to see an overturned garbage can and straightened up, getting out the amulet. He hoped the girls would stay inside and he heard the TV going when running out. Detective Scott was probably watching something so he wouldn’t have noticed Steve going out. Now the only thing he had to do was distract the goblins from getting to Claire. It wasn’t going to be easy since he’s seen the creatures devour an entire truck like a swarm of piranhas. Still he had to try. 

 

“Ooga mooga,” he heard the gravelly voice speak and he turned to see the green long-limbed creature. 

 

“She didn’t do it so leave her alone,” Steve said as if they would actually understand him. 

 

“Waka chukata,” The one with the mustache shouted and all the others followed suit. Several tried to run into the house while most were going after Steve. 

 

Shit, he had to think fast. Okay, okay what did he know of pack animals? Typically there’s a hierarchy of roles and those in charge. Usually, the pack will follow whoever bests or takes over the former leader. From what Blinky told him, Goblins take that to the extreme and avenge their fallen foe but also take over the leadership. The one with the mustache seems to be the one in charge with how he watches over and doesn’t participate. All Steve had to do was challenge the goblin and prove to be the stronger one. Question is… How?

 

A stupid idea crossed his mind and he did it, which was throwing a rock at the one with the mustache, “Waka Chaka this bitch!”

 

On one hand, all the goblins were focused on him.

 

On the other hand, now the whole horde of goblins was focused on him. 

 

IT would be a good time to summon the armor, “For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command.” 

 

Nothing.

 

“For the GLORY of MERLIN... DAYLIGHT IS MINE TO COMMAND.”

 

Nada.

 

“For fucks sake put the armor on me!”

 

Nope. 

 

And with every try, the goblin’s smile grew bigger before shouting and pointing at Steve. With that, the gates of hell opened up and the whole swarm of goblins came rushing towards Steve. Quickly turning on his heel, Steve ran into the forest in hopes of losing the goblins. All the while he kept trying to summon the armor. When it wasn’t working he stopped and took a close look at the amulet. At a glance, it looks like it should but Steve could see there were several discrepancies. The metal wasn’t as worn and the designs weren’t exactly like he what he has seen on his own amulet. Several images flew through his mind’s eye at that moment. One was the designs and plans Blinky took photos of in Strickler’s office. The other was during dinner with Jim when Strickler cornered him. 

 

“Strickler,” Steve snarled when he heard the whispers of goblin voices echoing on the wind. 

 

He needed to think fast. A quick glance at some dirt and Steve got an awful idea that totally will not work. 

 

* * *

  
  


A few hundred feet away from the safety of the Scott household, deep inside the thick of the trees, stood a boy in the middle of a clearing. The wind gently rustled the leaves around him, almost masking the sound of scampering on the forest floor, but not hiding the voices. It carried them through to the boy’s ears. Soft growls and snarls that sounded almost like insects buzzing to the untrained ear. That is it. To the untrained ear so many things will sound normal but to the one that knows, it knows there is danger hidden in those sounds. Sometimes the boy wished he was back to those times where he could write off strange sounds as just strange sounds. To not know what caused them or know the dangers hidden in them.

 

A faint buzzing and the boy looked down, his back still to the wind. 

 

**Nunez:** Hey Steve where did you go?”

 

Another buzz.

 

**Scott:** yo, are you okay? My dad’s worried and so am I. 

**Scott:** where are you?

**Scott:** Steve

**Scott:** Claire added you to her snapchat she can find your location

 

**Nunez:** on our way

 

A faint glow could be seen as the goblins moved forward. Their eyes reflected the light with a red shine much like the albino cats and dogs that humans knew. To the unsuspecting boy they could be mistaken for deer or the raccoons so many seemed to confuse them for. 

 

They moved in close and just as Fragwa was about to call to attack the boy spun around, a mustache clear on his face. 

 

“Wa,” Fragwa was confused, only he should be the one with the nustache. 

 

“Cha..ka.. Ta,” Steve looked uncertain but kept his pose and height to try and intimidate the goblins. 

 

“Wu cha chaka,” Fragwa tilted his head, the boy wanted him to  _ what?  _

 

“Cha! Tukata Chaka,” Steve nodded like he totally understood what he said. 

 

“Chaka tukata?”

 

“Tukata.”

 

“Waka chukata taka? Tukata...” Fragwa nodded.

 

“Waka Chaka,” Steve nodded, clearly pulling this whole thing out of his ass and just glad the goblins didn’t notice the sweat running down the side of his face. It seems they were too distracted to smell his fear. 

 

“Waka,” Fragwa smiled and nodded to Steve before turning to face the other goblins, “WAKA CHAKA!” 

 

“WAKA CHAKA,” They all chorused back to Fragwa as they all scampered off in different directions of the woods. Fragwa turned to give a salute to Steve before running off as well. 

 

Steve blinked. Then blinked again. A third time just to make sure what just happened happened, and that he was not imagining things. Was he dead? Did he already get vored by the goblins and this was some post vore hell? IS there such a thing as a post-vore hell? Probably, there’s a hell for everything. Though to some that Hell would be heaven because vore is weird. Where was Steve going with this? Was this just some way for his subconscious to work on what the fuck just happened so it’s making his conscious thinking up stupid things on the fly? Is that how psychology works? 

 

Finally, Steve snapped out of it long enough to give a cheer, “Holy fuck that worked? That worked!”  

 

Then there was something carried on the wind. Not the snarls of goblins but a faint tune. Someone was whistling...

 

A flash of magenta and was roundhouse kicked into a tree. With a sickening crack he felt the air get knocked out of his body. His head slammed into the tree with such force that he saw stars. They danced behind his eyes as his brain scrambled to try and remember how to breathe when no air could be found in his lungs. He sounded like a gasping fish as his body writhed on the ground like a worm dying in the sunlight. Steve couldn’t get air back into his lungs and his brain started to panic from the lack of fresh oxygen. The lungs in his chest felt like they were turning to stone from their lack of use and his heart was beating heavily in his ear, making his headache worse. Had Steve had the armor he would have been able to get back up but… No armor meant the full brunt of the hit. There was either a bruised or cracked rib in him now. He could feel the ache in his chest from it. 

 

“A human trollhunter,” Nomura laughed as she put a cloven foot on Steve’s already bruised chest, “Must’ve broken Draal’s heart.”    
  
Fresh air managed to make it into Steve’s lungs enough for him to gasp, “The amulet, you have it.” 

 

“We tried to open the bridge but, apparently,” Nomura looked to her claws with boredom, “it needs you to open it.” 

 

“Why...try kill me,” Steve was finding it harder to stay conscious. 

 

“Not kill,” Nomura grabbed the boy by his hair, “Take.”    
  
She started to drag him away when the sounds of two girls shouting could be heard. Nomura paid no attention to them until they started to get closer and she saw the light of heavy duty flashlights nearly pass over her. Nomura had to make a decision. She could try to leave now with the trollhunter but at the risk of damaging him more. That would sound good to her but she saw the bruise on his chest darken and spread which meant there was some internal bleeding. If she jostled him too much the boy would surely perish before she made it to the bridge. The amulet would then choose another and she would be killed by Bular. If she left him then she could tell them that the boy was unguarded and easy to kidnap at the hospital. Just as she dropped the boy’s hair she caught a glimpse of blue and green. Her green glowing eyes met Draal’s and for a second she froze. Then the sounds of humans got louder and she ran off in the opposite direction. 

 

Draal went to rush towards the boy but Aaarrrgghh stopped him as two humans cried out for him.

 

“This way!” 

 

“Hurry!” 

 

“STEVE-” Claire rushed over to him, “Darci! Detective Scott-   
  


“Darci call an-” Detective Scott stopped mid-sentence when he turned to see his daughter already calling 911. 

 

Steve was gasping but still somewhat conscious to see Claire and Darci standing over him. How odd, he thought, that they were here. Apparently, some humans do actually care for him. That is, until he fucks it up again and they hate him. He has to be perfect and he hasn’t been perfect. He’s failed his father by being so easily beaten by that changeling. He failed because he didn’t notice the amulet being switched. 

 

“Just stay with us, son,” Steve heard a male voice speak and he couldn’t place it. 

 

“D-Dad,” was the last thing Steve said before everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

  
“Dr. Johnson,” A voice caused Steve to stir, “Dr. Johnson to the O.R.”    
  
Steve’s brown eyes saw white ceiling tiles quickly go past his eyes, too fast for him to focus on and soon they started to merge. The other thing he noticed was that he was not in the museum nor in the woods. He was moving and whatever he was on was slightly cushioned. 

 

“You’re going to be okay,” A familiar voice said softly and Steve managed to move his eyes enough to see who was speaking, “You’re going to be okay sweetie.” 

 

Steve’s eyes fell to the other side to see two familiar faces, Claire and Darci, as they followed whatever Steve was on, “You’re going to be okay, Steve.” 

 

His eyes went back to Dr. Lake, who was trying to comfort him, “You’re going to be fine, Steve. Don’t worry.”    
  
He had to speak, “N-no blood tests.”    
  
And with that, his world went black. The only thing there to comfort him was the black void and the beating of his own heart. 

 

* * *

 

  
Elsewhere, in the museum,  a troll quietly pulled up a floor tile only to see the very bridge he feared. There it stood in all it’s completed glory. 

 

“Great Gronka Morka, the changeling was right,” Blinky whispered loudly to himself, “The bridge is complete, and it was here the whole time! Master Steve was correct!” 

 

Of course, Blinky was never good at determining the volume of his own voice. Soon two feet stepped into Blinky’s view and Blinky could feel his heart stop. There his six eyes slowly trailed up the figure only to be met with the glow of Bular’s eyes. Bular stared down the troll before reached to tear him from his hole. He had tried to struggle but Bular was made to fight and had the strength to easily subdue the older troll. The dark-colored troll held Blinky up by his neck, still allowing Blinky to breathe for some reason. Blinky had expected Bular to kill him right away to keep the secret but he didn’t… Why?   
  
Then, from the corner of one of his left eyes, he saw someone Steve had described in detail, “Oh, dear.”   
  
“No,” Blinky whispered when behind Strickler’s form he could make out the small figure of Not Enrique who probably blabbed. 

 

“If Mr. Palchuk won't open it for us,” Strickler’s eyes glowed the changeling yellow his kind were known for as he stepped forward,  “Maybe he'll open it for you.”

 

“Oh…” Blinky’s heart dropped, his six eyes widening in understanding at what they planned to do. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's late I don't like posting over friends so I waite a day  
> Also i will be taking a break after ch 13 (mid season as season 1 is like two season scobined) to work on ANy Other WAy


	13. The Battle of The Bridg-BLINKYS GOT A GUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the battle with Bular but Steve is not doing too well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> \- mentions of internal body damage  
> -blood  
> -descriptions of blood  
> -fighting  
> -harming/beating a minor  
> -mention/implied child abuse  
> \- mention/implied child torture  
> -Blinky has a gun

Sometimes in life, we are faced with just so many choices. 

 

In every life, every day, at every hour, we are faced with decisions. These decisions range from mundane to life-changing and sometimes one cannot tell the difference between them. Sometimes those lines are crossed where mundane decisions could change one’s life and decisions that seem life-changing are barely a blip in the master plan. A choice in one’s life such as picking up the phone or not. A choice in deciding whether or not to hit snooze on the alarm clock and risk sleeping in. 

 

There a battle had taken place when there were plenty of other places to have that battle. See, the whole world is made up of decisions that play into other decisions. A cop decides to stop for a coffee and ends up being at the shop when someone decides to rob it. Even if the cop didn’t stop the person could still have robbed or the cop could have gotten their coffee but the robber never came. A kid delivering newspapers coming a second later because they stopped to pet a dog or take a photo end up getting into a traffic accident or just narrowly avoiding one. A choice of taking an unnecessary shortcut to get to practice on time, a normally mundane decision. One that has been made many times before. Nothing ever came of those other days but those were then and this is now. On that day, that choice was no longer a simple one but a life-changing one. 

 

No one can ever know which or how many decisions they make are going to be life altering because sometimes they happen over a long period of time. The choice of a parent to either show positive or negative emotions towards their child. A teacher’s decision to be strict or relaxed, kind or harsh, to their students. All these decisions go to shape lives, personalities, memories, and how to treat others. Those only shown the negative outcome of other’s decisions will more than likely repeat those same choices, causing an endless cycle of suffering and pain. Can they be blamed for doing what they were taught? If another acts differently should they be marked as a saint or a sinner? What decisions and choices have been made to allow one to judge another by their own choices? Everyone has faced diferent outcomes to similar questions and yet none two ever react the same. 

 

Of course, there are always parallels. Two with similar lives, never crossing as no two are the same, but so similar that they can see and understand the other. The lines can come so very close but never touch. It is rare but it has happened in history many times before. As it is history is often repeated because of such a thing that many parallels happen. But with two distinct characters, it is rare since those with souls and hearts and  _ feelings  _ tend to get very...hard to determine. Once a heart is dropped in everything turns to madness. What is love to one is lust to another. What is weak can be strong, and what is cruel can be nice. A heart never stays still, always moving to keep the body alive. It is always changing just as the person it keeps alive is always changing. They are not the same as they were yesterday as their heart is not the same as it was as well. A heart is what makes each being unique but a heart can only do some much with helping with choices and...

 

Sometimes, a simple choice is all that separates two hearts that otherwise have nothing in common.

 

Like the heart of a hero and the heart of a villain

* * *

 

“Maybe you should stay in bed, Arcadia,” The voice on the radio spoke as a red-headed doctor sat in the break room of the hospital, “Looks like this storm may stick with us for a while.” 

 

A black haired boy walked down the hall, a TV continued on with the alert, “If you’re looking to stay dry, the local high school is performing Romeo and Juliet tonight.” 

 

But for a certain patient, he was listening to far darker news, “ Master Steve, you must listen to me very carefully...They've captured me and want you to come to the Bridge alone.”

 

A sick feeling developed in Steve’s gut at Blinky’s words, it turned into a twist when Blinky cried out, “Don’t come! It’s a trap-”

 

“-Give me that,” The sound of a fight and a familiar grating voice spoke up, “It appears things have grown awkward, Mr. Palchuk. Meet me in the alley beside the theater if you ever want to see your friend again.”

 

“Don't open the Bridge! Under no circumstan-”

 

Steve quickly hung up the phone and laid back down when Dr. Lake entered with Detective Scott close behind, “Steve, Detective Scott is here to ask you some questions.” 

 

“Son, we would just like to know what happened out there,” Detective Scott gave him that look he always gave him and Steve didn’t like it. 

 

“I thought I saw something outside, went to check it out, and then I blacked out,” Steve kept his gaze steady. 

 

“Steve your ribcage is bruised heavily and you have another concussion,” Barbara shook her head, “You were barely coherent, any more movement would have caused something in you to break!”

 

“Steve please,” Detective Scott spared a glance at Dr. Lake before looking at Steve again, “Is it...Is it your father?”

 

Both Dr. Lake and Detective Scott gave each other a look when Steve gripped his blankets tighter. That was answer enough for Detective Scott but Steve kept shaking his head, “I haven’t seen my father in months.”

 

“Months,” The restraining order went in about a year ago.

 

“Wait- shit,” Steve looked up at Detective Scott with a glare, “Don’t tell her, she has it not me.”

 

“For abuse, Steve.”

 

“Yeah and the court hasn’t agreed to it,” Steve shot at the detective, “He’s not as bad as mom says he is. She does this to get some attention, it happens.” 

 

Dr. Lake was the one who looked concerned but it was for the boy’s current well being, “Detective can we continue this later? He needs rest.” 

 

“Fine, but I’m going to look into this,” Detective Scott shot a look to Steve before heading out. 

 

It was then Dr. Lake looked towards Steve with a soft smile, “You have good friends. Two even stayed by your side all night.”

 

The confused look on Steve’s face made her frown, “What- Who?”

 

“Claire and Darci,” Barbara answered before sitting down on the chair next to the bed, “They wanted to go in the ambulance but weren’t allowed so they followed it up here.” 

 

“...Really,” Steve looked up at Dr. Lake with a lost look before shaking his head. She didn’t understand it, why did he look so upset about this. Why wasn’t he happy to hear he had friends? There was more to Steve’s story but the boy wouldn’t budge. The mother in Barbara told her to comfort and nudge but the doctor in her said to keep a professional distance. 

 

“I want you to talk to me and I expect to hear the truth,” Barbara stood up straight, “What were you doing in the woods?

 

Steve wouldn't’ look her in the eye, “I thought I heard something, went to check it out, and blacked out. That’s it.”

 

“Why don’t you want anyone to help you,” Barbara asked softly, mother mode activating again. 

 

“I’m fine,” Steve hissed, “I’m fine and I can do all of this myself.”

 

“You won’t be doing anything by yourself, you have to heal,” Barbara stood up, “You have to stay for a few weeks at the least.”

 

“I can’t,” Steve shouted, shooting up and hissing in pain, “I have to.. Go to the play! The play tonight I have to go.” 

 

“You’re not apart of it,” Barbara wasn’t having it, “You don’t have to be there.” 

 

“I want to show support?”

 

“Steve,” Dr. Lake rubbed at her forehead, “You-you're young and you think you're invincible, but one of these days, you're gonna-” She sighed and gave him a soft look- “find out you're not.”

 

Dr. Lake just shook her head, “A nurse will be in within the hour to check your vitals, don’t move too much or you could end up really hurting something.” 

 

Steve sighed and fell back against the bed only to groan in pain. His body ached and his lungs burned with every breath. This was Hell. Then Blinky got captured to be used as bait for him, which meant that this was all his fault. He didn’t do enough to protect the one who was so nice and supportive of him. Aarrrgghh would be furious at him for causing the kidnapping of his husband. God, and there was the play and Jim was going to be kissing Claire when he kissed Jim. Jim would either forget about ‘Bag Man’  or he would feel guilt over kissing someone random and then kissing Claire. Either way, it ended poorly for Steve who’s stomach was twisting in knots, making his body ache more. 

 

He focused too much on his human parts when he’s supposed to protect trolls now. School and friendship and love have no meaning in war if it got them hurt. He hadn’t been strong enough. Fast enough, good enough to protect them.  Steve had to be better, had to train more. If he broke his leg he’ll set it and get back up again. Nothing could stop him because he had to protect them, protect Blinky and Aarrrgghh. His father was right, he’s weak. A real man would train and train and fight and wouldn’t let anything stop him. 

 

“Oi, Kid-” Steve snapped his head to a certain changeling sneaking in the window only for said changeling to pause and stare at him with wide eyes - “Holy Pale lady.” 

 

Steve raised a brow, “That’s the second time you’ve brought up a ‘pale lady’.” 

 

Not Enrique seemed to snap out of it and crawled over to Steve, looking over the boy’s wounds, “Jesus kid, the fuck did you do?”

 

“Eh, your changeling buddy figured she should kick me like a horse,” Steve tried to laugh but just started coughing, “ugh, bad joke.” 

 

“Nomura did this,” Not Enrique was stunned, she wouldn’t do this sort of damage especially if Bular wanted him alive.

 

“I didn’t have the armor,” Steve shrugged, recovering from his coughing fit, “You guys still have the real amulet.”

 

Not Enrique’s ears flopped down and he looked away. Steve narrowed his eyes before they went wide, “You knew!” 

 

“I didn’t think it would be bad,” Not Enrique tried to explain, “I didn’t think you would end up in the hospital! Nomura’s not even that strong there’s no way-”

 

“Not strong for a troll but you forget I’m a fleshbag! I don’t have rock hard skin,” Steve shouted, “I don’t have protection aside from the armor! If I get hit full force I get hurt, badly.” 

 

It was then Not Enrique turned his head down and stared into nothingness. The boy was right, he really wasn’t built to fight their war. He was easily taken down and their strength was 10 to 30 times stronger than even strong men and woman. Steve had said he was a football player which meant that taking heavy hits was something he was used too but he was also one of the biggest players. Taking a hit for Steve usually meant from someone equal or less strong. Not like a troll. The kid was just that, a kid. A kid who’s fucking ribcage was in shambles because they all  _ conveniently _ forget that Steve is just a fucking teenager whose body isn’t fully developed. That he’s just a kid fighting a war all by himself because that’s just how it’s always been but it’s not- he’s not what they’ve always dealt with. 

 

God, the kid couldn’t even breathe without wincing... How could Strickler expect to see him tonight?   
  


“Not Enrique,” The changeling’s ears perked up and he looked at Steve who had a fierce look in his eyes, “Can you go to Trollmarket and pick up something that will heal me fast?”

 

“Kid, you should really just rest-”

 

“I have to save Blinky,” Steve spoke with such determination, “It’s my job.”

 

A sigh, “...I’ll see what I can do. Give me an hour, maybe two tops.” 

 

“Bagdwella,” Steve winced as he tried to sit up, “She should have something. I have a gift for her at my house, see if Draal can help you take it to her. It might get her to give you something in return.” 

 

Not Enrique nodded and left, his body feeling much heavier than before. 

* * *

 

“I don’t understand,” Bagdwella raised a brow at Draal and the hidden changeling in the box, “Why does the Trollhunter need  _ my  _ aid?”

 

“He said you might help’m out with this gift he got for ya,” Not Enrique poked his head out, “Dunno why it’s just a chair.”

 

“A chair,” Bagdwella’s interest was peaked. 

 

“Yeah, oh-” Not Enrique dove back down and his little hand poked out with a piece of paper- “There’s a note on it for ya. Something about replacing yer stool he… wait he threw up on it?”

 

“He… What,” Bagdwella walked towards the box and opened it, taking the note from Not Enrique.

 

It was a simple black office chair with a memory foam cushion and adjustable height. To humans, it was a normal, if not overpriced, object but to trolls, it was a rarity to not only find one but find one in working condition. Not only that but it was a large seated rolling one that would fit Bagdwella perfectly and the height was adjustable. She couldn’t believe it. Now she could roll from one end of her shop to the other and even work without getting up! That was always an issue with your stool since her work desks were different heights. Plus it was cushioned, she’s always wanted to try a cushioned chair. 

 

She couldn’t believe the boy had gotten her this. She was so mean to him. In hopes of clearing something up, she looked to his note to see why.

 

_ Hey Bags, _

 

_ Wait, can I call you that or should I call you Bagdwella? Bags seems like a cool nickname but maybe nicknames aren’t a troll thing or are they? Anyway, if you’re reading this then I’m probably dead or something stupid like that.  _ _ Steve the weak am I right? You got that part right. _ _ Anyway, I got you this chair to replace your stool that I threw up on _ _ when I had that concussion. _ _ I hope you like it it’s adjustable and has a really nice cushion. I have something similar for my desk but with a backing. Wait should I have gotten you a back? Shit, I probably should have. Why am I writing all of this down? Maybe because it’s 3 am and I am tired and in pain. I’m always in pain. Troll training does a number on this “fleshbag” body you all love to make fun of. Not like you’re wrong, it is pretty weak compared to you guys. My bones break so easily. Well this is getting long. _

 

_ So uh yeah, sorry  _

_ Steve _

 

Not Enrique and Draal watched as Bagdwella stared at the paper for what seemed to be hours before she rubbed her eye and looked up at them, “What does he need?”

 

“Something for internal stuff, he’s hurt real bad,” Not Enrique hopped up to the top of the box. 

 

Bagdwella frowned, “How bad?”

 

“Hospital, few weeks,” Not Enrique shook his head, “But a certain bastard kidnapped that troll guy- the smart one-”

 

“Blinkous?”

 

“-That’s the bitch! Yeah him, threaten Steve with him,” Not Enrique shook his head, “Kid’s going, he’s made up his mind.” 

 

“Draal, you’re supposed to guard him-” Bagdwella turned her head to the large troll who seemed to shrink under her glare- “Keep him from doing this!” 

 

“I cannot,” Draal confessed, “The boy still thinks I wish him harm. He wants to do everything by himself.”

 

“I mean, of course, he does! It’s what you all told him he had to do,” Not Enrique’s brows furrowed, “A Trollhunter is always alone and all that right? At least that’s what I heard from the goblins.” 

 

Bagdwella and Draal looked to each other with realization crossing both of their faces. Do they really force a single troll to fight for all of them? That was a sick thought. A truth but one that was hard to face since before Steve no one batted an eye at a troll dying in battle. There was a lot to think about but not enough time to do so. 

 

“Hold on,” Bagdwella ran to one of her tables and started to put some powders into a mortar and pestle. Once turned to dust she added it to a green liquid that turned a bright red before a purple. She then heated it to a boil over a flame before slipping it into a small bottles and handing it to Not Enrique. 

 

“This should heal his injuries quickly but he will be in a lot of pain,” Bagdwella sighed, “It’s the best I could do. If he moves around too much he risks causing the potion to reverse its effect, causing more damage than before.”

 

“Right,” Not Enrique gave a short laugh, “Won’t have much too much movement just chatting with Bular now will he?”

 

“It’s the best I can do,” Bagdwella huffed, “This will at least keep him from dying before he arrives!”

 

“She is right, there’s no spell or potion that will heal him soon enough,” Draal tried to put the changeling back in the box gently, “This will at least heal him enough to hold his own in a battle long enough to… Get out of it.”  

 

Not Enrique groaned, “This is turning into a mess! If only that stupid kid hadn’t been so...nice when we met I might not feel this bad about him being turned into mincemeat!” 

 

Draal nodded, he’s watched the Trollhunter grow from a harsh person to a soft one. It was a subtle and sudden change that Draal didn’t notice. Trolls don’t notice the passage of time as easily as humans do. To Draal it was like a blink of an eye for Steve to go from an idiot unworthy of his father’s duty to a boy who should never have been given such a heavy load. When did Draal’s feelings change? When did he start to care about the boy and wanted to watch him succeed? The Stalkling. Steve had taken to calling her Lucy or Stormfly (based off of a movie apparently?) but she seemed to prefer a mix and liked Stormy. The night he got struck by lightning and the way his arm moved. It wasn’t just that but the way the Trollhunter seemed to ignore the pain and go right back into his daily activities. Draal saw how he would wince or drop something or just avoid using his hand altogether but the Trollhunter never stopped. 

 

Draal almost stopped mid-step when it hit him. He wanted to  _ protect the  _ Trollhunter from himself. 

 

Because he saw himself in Steve. And that’s what scared him the most. 

* * *

 

Once Not Enrique arrived with the potion he caused a distraction so Steve could get out of the hospital unnoticed. It should buy him some time for at least a few hours before they try and drag him back. The potion took but not as well as Steve had hoped. While he could breathe better and move around it still hurt and his bruises were still there. The pain turned into a dull, constant, ache that Steve was already good at ignoring. With the changeling’s help, he made it to his house and brought out some letters he had hidden. They were the letters he had written when he thought he was going to die by Draal’s hand. Funny how he still had use for them. Now he had to write ones for Claire, Darci, and Jim. His phone had been shut off after Steve ran from the hospital since his uncle was blowing up his phone. He just sent a text that he was going to sleep for the rest of the day and hoped that would be enough to keep the man off his back. 

 

“I don’t understand,” Draal leaned against the wall, his face angry and Steve hated being around it, “Why do you need to go it alone?”

 

“Because that’s what they want me to do,” Steve shrugged, finishing up a letter for Claire. 

 

“You are walking into a den of death,” Draal shouted, slamming his fist on the table and breaking it.

 

Steve jumped and Draal such fear on his face that his insides twisted. The boy didn’t react to sudden outbursts of anger, something Draal was well known for. How many times had he blown up at the boy? What’s worse is that Draal quickly caught on that Steve flinched when he angrily shouted and he, goddamnit, he did it  _ more _ . Draal did it more to make the boy fear him. To make the boy scared of him so he would give up the amulet. When Aarrrgghh told him about the boy it made Draal understand why the boy flinched and what did Draal do? Any decent troll would have stopped but no Draal just got angrier and louder at Steve, pushing him harder. 

 

“I-” Draal wanted to apologize but the words always got caught in his throat. 

 

“Heh,” Steve didn’t look Draal in the eye but the tone was one Draal knew, “I know you must be so  _ excited  _ for this. Finally, you get the amulet because let’s be real, they’re gonna kill me.” 

 

The boy wiped a tear away with the palm of his hand, trying to seem strong as he continued, “Steve the idiot, good name, right? That’s what you called me, an idiot… God, you were so right about me.”

 

“Trollhunter, I-” Damnit, let him speak! Let Draal finally tell him the truth so he could stop feeling so awful about it. 

 

“Don’t try to lie, Draal,” Steve shook his head, he started to rub his arm, “I get it- of course, I do- I mean I was just like you before all this. I would be so happy and glad cause I don’t have to do a damn thing. Shit-” 

 

The boy was trying so hard not to cry and Draal reached out to… To do something. He didn’t know what, he’s never comforted or… been comforted. If he had it was when he was a whelp, too long ago to remember fully. Draal was at a loss for what to do here. He didn’t know if he should hug the boy or let him cry or… If only Aarrrgghh or Blinky were here they would know what to do. Draal wasn’t set up for this but… He wanted too. He wanted to be able to comfort the boy because Deya knows he needed it. 

 

They both did.

 

“Is it sick that if it was you I’d still go?”

 

Draal’s head snapped up, “Wh...What?” 

 

“I would go,” Steve whispered, but there was such a… a broken tone to it, “I would go because it would be a win-win… I die and you get the amulet and you get to fight Bular and avenge your father and be the big hero you deserve to be and…” 

 

Don’t say it please don’t say it. The boy just confessed that he knew this was a suicide mission and was  _ willingly  _ going. Draal couldn’t take it, he knew he was at fault for this. He tore the Trollhunter down every chance he got and even hurt the boy on multiple occasions. The idea that the boy was ready to die so early- Draal wouldn’t be able to live with himself. IF the amulet did come to him Draal wouldn’t be able to do it because it was covered with the blood of a child. Steve’s blood. Something in Draal’s eyes burned and it took him a moment longer than it should have for him to realize They were tears. Draal’s eyes were watering over the idea of losing this young child. It was then he realized… He cared for the boy. He didn’t want to see him hurt, he wanted to heal the hurt. Especially all the hurt he caused. 

 

Draal had to make this right if only he could just get the right words out.

 

“You’d be better than me at it,” Steve sighed, looking up at the ceiling and blinking back the tears, “Anyways… I have to go.” 

 

Draal was stunned into silence, contemplating just what those right words were, until he heard the front door open and Steve stopped. He didn’t look back at Draal but just said, “I’m sorry for causing so much trouble. You’ll get to make your father proud at least. ”

 

“And...I hope it won’t come to that.”

 

Steve sucked in a breath and snapped his head to Draal who stared at Steve back. There was a slight shine to Steve’s brown eyes as the words sunk in. Draal…

 

With a nod, Steve walked out the door. His heavy heart just a little bit lighter than before. 

* * *

 

Steve parked his Vespa in public overnight parking nearby and walked the last few blocks to the theater. About halfway there his phone started to buzz since he turned it on so hopefully the police could at least find his remains after all this was done. Steve was half tempted to ignore it, thinking it was his uncle Dale, but whipped it out anyway. What was he going to say? ‘Hey, sorry but this time the note is for real sorry love you bye?’ Yeah, Uncle Dale would already be on a plane halfway here before Steve even got halfway through his statement. God, he couldn’t do that to uncle Dale but what could he do about it? He was still having trouble breathing, his body ached, and he hadn’t had any decent training aside from Draal. Steve failed to defeat Draal so how in the hell was he going to handle Bular? He wasn’t, that’s how. Steve just hoped that Draal or someone better than himself got the amulet so they could end this war. 

 

Right, phone, person calling. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Steve! Hey,” Claire’s voice flowed so sweetly through the phone and Steve didn’t know if he should breathe a sigh of relief or panic.    
  


  
“Claire? Hey... What’s up,” Steve tried to sound as normal as possible, she hasn’t brought up the hospital yet. 

 

“Sorry Darci and I couldn’t stay until you woke up,” It sounded like Claire was pacing a room, “Had to get ready for the play, you know?”

 

“Yeah, wish I could be there,” Steve tried to fake a laugh. 

 

What sounded like Claire tripping over her own feet brought a soft smile to Steve,’s lips especially when he heard her swear under her breath, “Fuck- ANYWAY yeah, but I’d prefer you to  **stay** in the hospital for now. No running from the paramedics like last time.”

 

Well shit, “Oh yeah course not! Learned my lesson.”

 

A car loudly honked it’s horn at the wrong time, “Then why did I just hear a car horn.” 

 

“Oh you know,” Steve needed a clever lie, “TV.”

 

“Steve, you didn’t-”

  
“So when’s the play start anyway,” Steve quickly cut her off just as it thundered

 

“Steve, that’s thunder-”

 

“Claire, when does it start,” Steve didn’t want to talk he couldn’t have another person disappointed in him. 

 

“6, but we might be starting later,” Claire sighed and Steve could almost see it in his head, “ Jim hasn’t come back from visiting his mom as the hospital.”

 

“He was at the hospital,” Steve said before he realized how it could sound.

 

“SO you’re NOT at the hospital,” Claire shouted and it sounded like she was stomping to somewhere, “Steve- That’s it I’m calling Darci and her dad to find you, where are you?”

 

“I’m at the hospital I promised,” Steve knew she wouldn’t believe it. 

 

“Yeah right and I don’t have anxiety and low self-esteem-” It sounded like Claire grabbed the door handle  before stopping- “Forget that last part.” 

 

“Okay,” He lied, “If you do the play first and call Darci second.” 

 

“I’m not doing that.”

 

“Claire-”

 

“Steve! You were hurt, you were so badly-” It sounded like Claire was choking up and it was making it even  _ harder  _ for Steve to breathe- “I didn’t know what to do- you couldn’t breathe! Only rasping noises that are going to haunt me, Steve!”

“Claire, are you in there,” Steve could hear Ms. Janeth in the background. 

 

“O-one second,” Claire called back. 

 

“Claire, are you alright,” HE could hear the concern in Ms. Janeth voice which made something inside of him twist. She was never concerned for him, then again he wasn’t that great of a person. 

 

“One second,” Claire shouted. 

 

“Just do the play, I promise you’ll see me afterward,” Steve lied again. God, he was just a horrible liar, wasn’t he?

 

“At the hospital,” Claire took in a sharp inhale of breath, “Right?”

 

“You’ll see me,” Steve didn’t want to straight up lie anymore.

 

He hung up and let out a shaky breath. It was then he made up his mind that he would bring back Claire’s baby brother no matter what. She had been nothing but nice to him it was the least he could do. He just hoped Not Enrique wouldn’t hate him forever but he would understand it if the Changeling did. Thunder echoed as it started to downpour on him and soaked him to the bone. His body shivered but at least Strickler wouldn't notice if he was crying. Just as he was about to turn into the alley he saw a poster for the play. Claire and Jim were going to do amazingly and kiss and fall in love and have a big big family and be successful and… And… 

 

The night he kissed Jim came back to him in a rush. The feeling of Jim’s lips on his own. Not feeling disgust or fear due to the Grit Shaka, only feeling pure joy from it. Jim’s lips were only slightly chapped but they felt so nice against Steve’s, then again he doesn’t have much to compare it too. A few girls who kissed him to get popular but they never felt right. With Jim, it did feel right. It wasn’t him being pulled by his collar or arm and smashed into their lips so hard his teeth ached. This was a gentle touch that guided him and their touch was feather light. So wonderful, so different, and something he will never get to have again. Claire got it, she deserved it because she deserved all the wonderful things in the world like Jim. 

 

Steve was at the meeting point and turned around just as a truck passed to reveal Strickler with an umbrella looking smug, “So, you did come alone.”

 

A quick glance to both sides of the road and Strickler walked across the street and over to Steve in no hurry at all, “This just might be the first time you’ve followed my instructions to the letter. You’re learning.”

 

Steve glared when he felt a goblin hop on him, it was Fragwa, “Ching-ching?”

 

“Chi- Oh,” Steve pulled out the amulet only for Fragwa to snatch it from his hands and bite it, leaving indents. 

 

“A fake, how shocking,” Strickler smirked at Steve who seethed, trying not to wince at the weight of the goblin on him. 

 

“Blinky- you said he’d be okay, where is he,” Steve asked quickly, ready to punch Strickler in the face.”

 

Strickler ignored him, “It looks like all is in order, follow me.”

 

With a turn of his heel, Strickler walked out of the alleyway with a large grin, “This will all be over soon.” 

* * *

 

Strickler led him to a familiar sight, “Oh wow, back here? Called it.” 

 

“You did,” Strickler sounded genuinely shocked, “We didn’t move it because we figured it would be the very last place you’d look.”

 

“Oh please it’s a huge cliche,” Steve scoffed, “And it would take too much time and effort to move it somewhere else. Just hide the big blocks for a bit when we came to look and put them back, a lot of movie villains used that trick.”

 

Strickler stared at the boy with wide eyes, “...That is… actually well thought out Mr. Palchuk.” 

 

“It’s just common sense,” Steve shrugged, not sure how to feel about someone who kept insulting him suddenly giving him a compliment. 

 

Just as Strickler was about to say something he noticed a bracelet on Steve’s wrist. It looked like something one would get at a fair or carnival since it looked to be paper. Strange, there hadn’t been anything like that in town for years and the boy didn’t seem like one for that. While they walked to the room Strickler took a closer look and paused.

 

It was, “Why do you have a medical bracelet on your wrist?”

 

Steve tore his arm away from Strickler’s grip and hid the bracelet under his other hand, “No reason.” 

 

“It was dated for last night-” Strickler grabbed the arm again and looked- “Did you run from a hospital?”

 

“So what if I did, what do you care,” Steve once again tore his arm from Strickler, breathing heavily, “You brought me here to die, remember?”

 

It was then Strickler got a good look at the boy, a really good long look. His hair was messed up and his face still healing from those cuts he got. The boy’s clothes looked unkept and probably what he wore last night when… Nomura. Nomura must have attacked him but then why didn’t the boy call for the armor? Then he saw it. The boy’s arm. For the first time in weeks, the bandage was off but it was still red and looked painful to move. The scar lined up his arm just like the lightning bolt that struck him. No- No! Strickler can’t care. He can’t care about Steve or the fact he’s a teenager.

 

The face of an uncaring, cruel, man was put back on and Strickler smiled, “Just between you and me, when Gunmar rules the surface I’ll do my best to look after Jim and his mother.”

 

He had expected the boy to glare or hurt him but instead, he looked at him with wide eyes, “You will?”

 

“I-” Both turned their heads to the loud voice of Blinky.

 

“He won’t come, Bular,” Blinky shouted at the giant troll that stood atop the bridge, “Steve is a trained and true Trollhunter.” 

 

Just as he said this, though, the rope he was hanging from swung around to give Blinky a clear view of Seve entering, “Oh, Master Steve, why did you not heed my warning?”

 

“Blinky,” Steve’s eyes looked so afraid for him and Blinky felt the urge to hug the boy, make him feel better, “Blinky, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fi-”

 

“Open the bridge,” A deep voice boomed and Steve turned his attention to Bular, “I will not ask again.” 

 

“Let him go,” Steve glared at Bular, “Or you don’t get the Trollhunter. You need me.” 

 

Bular stared down the boy before holding his sword directly at Blinky, “I have no issue with slitting his throat and letting the goblins drink his blood.” 

 

“And I have no issue jumping in front of a truck and dying but you will because it’s ‘bye bye’ amulet if I do,” Steve answered with just as much of a glare. 

 

Everyone in the room was tense as Bular and Steve were both stuck in a battle of wills. Even Nomura was surprised at the Trollhunter’s arrogance to actually  _ barter  _ with Bular, someone who has killed countless Trollhunters before him. From the few times she’s actually talked with him he seemed like an idiot but looking back he seemed… unwilling to fight her. The first time he seemed tired but he only defended and the second time he didn’t even attempt to fight back. 

 

“I will cut him down,” Bular said carefully, much to the shock of all the changelings in the room, “But he will be guarded by the impures. He will be released when my father is.” 

 

“No, Master Steve,” Blinky shook his head, “Don’t do this! If you release Gunmar and his Gumm-Gumm army, you will be unleashing darkness! The world will not survive Gunmar's reign! One troll's life is hardly worth putting everyone at risk! Think about Trollmarket! Your friends!”

 

Blinky fell to the ground as Steve started to move towards the makeshift staircase, “I am Blinky. I’m thinking about how I failed to protect you because I’m stupid, I won’t let it happen again.” 

 

Not Enrique hopped up to hand Steve the amulet, “Sorry kid...It’s-”

 

“I’m not mad at you, I get it,” Steve gave a kind smile to the changeling who only felt worse about his actions. 

 

“I trained you better than this,” Blinky kept crying out, hoping the boy would stop, “For the Glory of Merlin, not another step!” 

 

It hurt for Steve to hear this but he kept going, the amulet activating the eye stone, the blue magic almost acting as a magnet for the amulet, “Soon, my father will return and I will stand as his right hand.” 

 

“How long?”

 

Bular’s head snapped down at the Trollhunter, “What?”

 

“How long since you last saw him,” Steve glanced up at the Gumm Gumm but went back to looking at where he stopped his hand. 

 

“Why do you care to know? Besides, he will return once you activate the bridge and none shall live,” Bular said with a cruel grin.

 

“Good to know your dad is just like most humans,” Steve almost laughed to himself, “Cruel and heartless.” 

 

Bular smashed his fists down, causing Steve to jump back slightly, “My father is nothing like you worthless fleshbags! He is far superior to everyone!”

 

“Even you,” Steve asked and Bular stopped, panting from his shouting, “He reminds you, nothing you do will ever be good enough, right?”

 

“Do not try your mind games on me,” Bular snarled, “You are nothing compared to me!” 

 

“And you are nothing compared to your father,” Steve’s words made Bular stop. 

 

“How dare you act as if you know him,” Bular growled, growing tired of this game and how it made his innards twist. 

 

“I don’t…I-” The Trollhunter glanced down and his body seemed to tense up at some memory- “I just know someone similar. You would do anything to prove yourself, right? Bend over backwards to make yourself perfect so that maybe he will smile or actually compliment you?”

 

“Cease your mindless ramble,” Bular shouted, wanting the Trollhunter to shut up.

 

“The compliments… They were always an insult too, weren’t they,” Steve looked up at Bular, a new found spark in his eye, “You did this adequately this time or something like that. Never just ‘you did good’ but it was always ‘you did okay but…’ right? Never good enough.” 

 

“Cease this,” Bular was gripping at the bridge, nearly tearing into the stone like it was paper. 

 

“And if you did something wrong, the punishment was severe,” Bular flinched and Steve saw it, “and you think you deserve it, that he’s doing nothing-”

 

Bular watched as the Trollhunter stopped mid-sentence and look down with a haunted look in his eyes- “...wrong. He’s doing nothing wrong because you’re convinced you that you deserve it. It’s all your fault because you’re worthless and horrible and terrible at everything and you deserve this punishment be-”

 

A sword was healed to Steve’s neck, the blade digging in ever so slightly as Bular gripped at Steve’s blonde hair so tightly that Steve’s eyes teared up, “Do not  **Ever** speak of my Father like that ever again.” 

 

“Kill me and you fail your father,” Steve didn’t even blink, “He must be amazing to happily kill all these people.” 

 

“They were in the way,” Bular pushed the blade in just a little more, a thin line of red trickling from it. 

 

“And what happens when he thinks you are?” 

 

Bular froze in his tracks, eyes wide and his breathing coming out in short bursts. His mind was at war with itself. Bular knew his father would never do that to him because he was useful and important and his  _ son  _ but there was that little voice in the back of his head. The one that screamed that the Trollhunter was right, that Gunmar would happily get rid of him once he outlived his usefulness. The voice told him that that was why Bular took so long to put the bridge back together because it meant that there was still a wall between his father and him. If he let his father out what more could he give to him? What more could Bular do?

 

Then there was a loud boom and everyone turned their heads to see, “You said the Trollhunter was alone!” 

 

Nomura hissed as she jumped back while Strickler stared at Steve in shock as Blinky cheered, “You let the others right to us! Of course,  _ Strauser’s move from A Brief Recapitulation: Volume 43 _ ! I never doubted you for a minute.” 

 

“What- no,” Steve looked to see Aarrrgghh and Draal snarling as they rushed in, “No!” 

 

Bular pushed Steve out of the way, causing the boy to nearly fall off the top of the platform, “Kill them all!” 

 

Steve summoned the armor and hopped down, stumbling a bit when he landed. He rushed over to Blinky but was held up by Nomura. 

 

Draal took this chance to charge at Bular, rolling up the platforms and meeting Bular on the bridge, “I am Draal the Deadly, son of Kajingar, and you will-”

 

“Aarrrgghh! You didn’t say Bular was like me,” He overheard Steve shout to the green troll who was helping with keeping the changelings at bay. 

 

Those words made Draal nearly lose the battle of strengths he and Bular were having. Both were trying to one-up the other to prove something… Something to a father that wasn’t there. Unlike Steve, his father hurt him by not being there and Steve said Bular was like him. Why didn’t he think of this before? If Gunmar ruled his kind with an iron fist why not his own son too? No, no Bular killed his father and deserved punishment for that! Was being Gunmar’s son not punishment enough? No, Bular killed his father, Bular killed his father, Bular KILLED HIS FATHER. 

 

Down below, as Draal and Bular had their battle of strengths, Not Enriqiue casually tripped Nomura which allowed her to be easily overwhelmed by Aaarrgghh.   
  
  


“Bad baby,” Strickler kicked Not Enrique into the bridge while Steve cut Blinky loose. 

 

He then rushed Strickler who turned and snarled, “Steve Palchuk, you are in way over your-”

 

Strickler didn’t get to finish since Steve kicked him in the nuts while in full armor, metal boot and all, “Oh-”

 

“You should’ve really paid attention to the Trollhunter rules,” Steve smirked before coughing harshly. Strickler felt something wet hit his face and he wiped it away when he got his bearings. 

 

Blood. 

 

The Trollhunter was coughing up blood. 

* * *

 

 

Up in the second level, with all the paintings and tapestries, Aarrrgghh was dealing with a very capable Nomura. Her glowing blades sliced and diced against Aaarrrgghh’s skin but never cut through it. Sparks flew with every strike but no actual damage was done. ‘

 

“So, this is how a pacifist fights,” Nomura grinned, commenting about how Aarrrgghh never struck back. 

 

Now at the turn, Aarrrgghh glanced down the hall only to see a swarm of Goblins heading right for him, “CHUKATA!” 

 

Aarrrgghh worried this was the end when they jumped past him and tackled Nomura, “What the-!” 

 

Unsure of what just occurred but not questioning it, Aarrrgghh jumped down to go help his husband. Once there he kissed him before turning to see Strickler and Steve fighting. 

 

“I’ll give you an A for effort but you’re going to fail this exam,” Strickler kept laying blow after blow, knowing Steve did not have long. 

 

“I fail all my exams, what’s your point,” There was a slight wheeze to Steve’s breathing. 

 

Aarrrgghh stepped in and knocked Strickler away. This gave Steve the chance to pull out another vial of the potion and down it. He could feel his body burning as it forcibly healed itself. He hissed but at least he wasn’t coughing up any more blood for the time being. 

 

Then the cry of Draal could be heard and both turned in time to see Bular hold Draal down and lift his sword up, “Like father, like son.”

 

He didn’t get a chance to lay the final blow because Aarrrgghh bodyslammed him across the way, glaring and standing in front of Draal like a protective father. Draal got up and went to rush over to Steve when Nomura dropped down a few feet in front of him, goblin remains still on her sword. 

 

“Care to rekindle what we had, Draal,” She flicked her long black hair over her shoulder. 

 

“Rekindle this,” Draal charged and the two clashed. 

 

Bular was barely able to hold Aarrrggh back, both head’s butting against the other, “If my father were to see you now! You were a killer, his general! You’re not a pacifist-” A quick glance at Blinky- “You are a pet!” 

 

Aarrrgghh’s eyes went black with only the iris’ glowing a violent green as Aarrrgghhh felt himself slip into that old dark part of him. A new found strength was found and it pushed Bular back against the wall. Just when Bular thought Aarrrghhh would give the final blow he pulled back, holding Bular’s neck with his fist. 

 

“You pet, ” Aarrghhh threw Bular to the end of the room near the bridge, “Not me.”

 

Aarrgghh then rushed to the bag he had dropped off and ran to help Steve and the others, Blinky saw him and cheered, “Oh love! You brought my bag with you, how thoughtful!” 

 

Steve whipped around just in time to block another of Strickler’s attacked, their swords clashing when Steve stopped, “Oh my god, Blinky’s got a GUN!” 

 

“He what-” Strickler spun around only to see that- “Jesus Christ!”

 

“I have four guns and I am not afraid to use them! Everyone put your weapons down,” Blinky had all four hands locked and loaded with some police-issue pistols, “I will shoot first and ask questions later!” 

 

“Blinky where the fuck did you get those guns,” Steve asked, still unsure if this was reality or not. 

 

“You would be amazed at what you humans throw into the garbage,” Blinky exclaimed happily, “I have found many weapons such as knives, guns, and the odd rope and barb wire.” 

 

“I’m dead,” Steve was still staring at Blinky, “I’m dead, Bular killed me and this is just a REALLY weird dying dream.” 

 

“No, no I see it too,” Strickler was too stunned to really resume fighting, “He does know those won’t really do much damage to anyone but you...Right?”

 

“That will be one hell of a tombstone,” Steve and Strickler both stood there before Strickler snapped out of it. He grabbed the still stunned Steve and held his arms behind his back, pulling harshly and making the boy wince at the feeling.

 

“Put down your weapons, I have the Trollhunter,” Strickler shouted and everyone stopped, Blinky held up his guns and Strickler laughed, “Those will hurt your precious Trollhunter before they hurt me, Blinky!” 

 

Blinky gasped and put down his guns while Strickler led the boy back up the bridge, while walking he spoke, “You have exceeded my expectations, I didn’t have high hopes for you but you lasted much longer than I expected.” 

 

Before Steve could counter, Strickler forced his arm to grip the amulet. The magic burned his already scarred hand and the forced pull made it feel like the air was sucked out of him with the amulet. Without even a second to breathe, Strickler took Steve’s arm and pushed it towards the eyestone. Steve tried to fight back but he was already feeling the effects of the potion starting to wear off. The more he took, the less it lasted. Strickler got him to place the amulet in position and suddenly the whole bridge lit up when the amulet dinged. 

 

“No, no,” Steve cried out as a portal opened and started to suck in everything in the room.

 

“Hey people, the bridge!” Not Enrique gripped the floor with his claws to keep from getting pulled in only to slip and land against the bridge,  “Seriously! Is no one gonna turn this blasted thing off? Fine, I’ll do it”

 

Strickler forced Steve’s face against the cool stone in order for Steve to have a front-row seat of the destruction he caused, “Not many people are lucky enough to say they were there when history was made!”

 

“Suzy, this for you,” Not Enrique made it up to the amulet that was emitting a strong magical force, but when he tried to pull it out it flung his body to the other side of the room. 

 

Nomura was being held by her neck by Draal when she looked at the bridge with wonder and excitement, her green eyes wide with joy, “Killahead bridge! The time is now!” 

 

A voice echoed as Aarrrgghh held back Bular from going after anyone, “Son!” 

 

Bular reached out for the bridge, “Father!” 

 

“We’ve failed,” Blinky cried out. 

 

“Nothing can stop his return,” Strickler shouted with glee as he looked at his handiwork.

 

In a flash decision, Draal flung Nomura into a wall and rushed to the bridge. There he jumped up to the top, aided by the force of the portal, and grabbed hold of the amulet. It took all of his strength as the amulet was seemingly held in place by strong magic. Nomura snarled and climbed up the pillar she had been holding, jumping from the second story handrails and flinging herself onto Draal’s horns. She gripped them tightly and tried to use her strength to force Draal away from the amulet. The only issue was forcing Draal’s head back focused the magical output of the amulet on her, essentially swatting her clear across the room. With nothing to protect her, she was caught in the vortex of the portal and fell in with a scream. 

 

Draal screamed at the feeling of his hands turning to stone while Steve shouted, “Draal stop! You’re going to get hurt- Let go!” 

 

“No-” Bular shoved Aarrrgghh away and raced to the bridge- “No don’t let him!” 

 

It was too late for a bright flash of blue filled the room and suddenly all was still. The room was darkened by the dust of the fallen bridge. Rubble laid strewn across the room and for a moment none moved at the end of the fateful battle. Then a cough could be heard and a blonde boy pushed a piece of debris off his body, getting out of where he had been stuck. If his body wasn’t fucked up before it was now. Steve’s eyes tried to focus in the cloud of dust only to see a downed blue troll. In a flash, Steve was over to him. 

 

“Draal,” He shouted, his eyes burning like his lungs were. 

 

Then a faint cough and those golden eyes looked up at Steve with mirth evident in them, “I’d hand you the amulet, but-”

 

Steve almost choked on his laugh, “That- That’s a stupid pun.” 

 

Draal just laughed but it stopped when Steve started to cough. The cough was violent and when Steve wiped at his mouth he smeared red across his lips. The troll’s eyes widened at the sight and he tried to get up, forgetting his hand had been stonified. It crumbled into pebbles as Draal tried to right himself and Draal fell, Steve trying to catch him. Luckily, his other arm was unharmed and Draal caught himself before he fell on the Trollhunter. He gestured to the pile of what used to be his arm, making Steve grab the amulet. 

 

Then the sound of rubble being moved and both looked up to see Bular searching in vain for his, “Father!?”

 

“Master Steve, we must leave at once,” Blinky had his bag on and Aarrrgghh was already tearing up the floor and opening a way into the sewers. 

 

Steve looked to Bular and saw how lost the other look and force a second he saw himself whenever his father stormed out of the house or he woke up to his father being gone. He started to walk towards Bular only be grabbed by Draal, “Draal wait!” 

 

“No time,” Draal put the boy down at the edge of the hole, “You are in no condition to fight! You should have remained in the hospital!” 

 

“You were in the hospital,” Blinky shouted when he caught sight of the medical bracelet on Steve’s wrist. 

 

A roar from Bular snapped them from the conversation and Aarrggh jumped in with Blinky following suit, “With expediency, compatriots!” 

 

 Draal pushed Steve in and then jumped after, hearing Bular’s cry, “Cowards! Come face your end!” 

 

Steve couldn’t breathe. His lungs already ached and he hadn’t proprely prepared himself to hold his breath so  _ everything  _ ached. The burning in his lungs was from both the pain he felt every time he moved his chest, probably from something like a rib being broken and the fact he didn’t take a large gulp of air when he was pushed into the sewer. Steve’s mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish gasping for air but he forced himself to not suck in any water. His throat felt like it closed on him and his nose filled with the water as his brain tried to figure out a way to get oxygen to him. He barely had time to see that Aarrgghh had anchored himself and managed to grab Blinky and Draal, preventing them from following the current for who knows how long. In his deprived brain, Steve didn’t reach out to Draal and was swept away by the current. Luckily he got caught in a cross stream and landed against a metal grate, unluckily was that he couldn’t get out and now was trapped to drown against it. 

 

The universe came to save him in the form of Bular body slamming the gate and forcing it to break open, freeing Steve and Bular. Steve went straight for the surface and gasped in some much-needed air. He looked to see the bridge where this all started and let the current take him. His body was too weak to do much else but float along when he felt the heat of the sun vanish. He was under the bridge and needed to grab hold of the rafters before he drifted away to who knows where. Dragging an arm up to try and grip onto the rafters he found they were just a bit out of his reach and he didn’t have the strength to force himself to leap out of the water for the extra boost. This was it, this was where he died, drowning in the canal. Steve was ready to accept it when a huge hand gripped his own and pulled him up into the rafters. Without thinking, Steve dragged himself up and laid on the rafter while his chest heaved with pain. 

 

Then there was the sound of cruel laughter and Steve knew who pulled him up, “Yet another Trollhunter killed under the same bridge.” 

 

“For the glory of-” Steve brought a hand up to his mouth and coughed into it before swallowing the blood and getting into a fighting stance- “Daylight is mine to command!” 

 

With a roar, Bular lunged only for Steve to dodge it by leaping onto another rafter, “No more running, boy. Daylight is fading.” 

 

“Then why did you save me,” Steve dodged another attack, “II would have died if you left me in the water!” 

 

Bular gritted his teeth and raced forward, his swords clashing Steve’s and causing a kickback, “You want to know where the baby is, don’t you?”

 

Steve’s eyes widened with realization and Bular smirked at the sight, “I can give him back to you.” 

 

The offer was tempting but Steve shook his head and moved to actually attack. Bular brought his sword down to slice the Trollhunter but he dived right and dodged it, faking Bular out. Steve then took a slice at Bular’s arm who cried out in pain, the slash burning with literal blue magic and turning to stone. Steve stared at it before looking to Daylight, this being the first time he’s ever actually managed to use it for an offensive attack. The effects were terrifying and Steve knew he didn’t want to use it again. He recalled what it did to objects he tested it on, how it made them literally implode in on themselves similar to that of a star dying. 

 

But he also knew Bular wouldn’t use that to his advantage, “You won’t kill me like I said. You need me for the amulet.”

 

Bad move since Bular was already recovered and holding Steve against a pillar of the bridge, his fist closing on Steve’s throat in a hilarious parallel of his and Draal’s fight, “There will always be other Trollhunters.”

 

“And yet your dad won’t change,” Steve gritted out, “Once he’s out he won’t need you no more. I heard it myself, Aarrgghh was his general, not you.” 

 

The words stung and Bular gripped tighter, making the boy cry out, “Shame, I’d hoped your death would be more entertaining than Kajingar’s.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint,” Steve gasped, “But that seems to be my thing.” 

 

Butler brought his face right up to the Trollhunter’s, “The amulet should never have chosen a human. You’re too soft. Easy to kill.” 

 

“Master Steve,” Bular’s head turned to see the other trolls rushing towards them, coming to his aid. 

 

It made Bular laugh, “Just in time to see their Trollhunter slain.” 

 

Then he felt a searing pain in his abdomen, dropping the Trollhunter, and looked down to see a slash of blue magic across it. He looked to the Trollhunter only to see that the sword of Daylight was back in his hand and glowing a bright blue. 

 

“I won’t kill you,” Steve said calmly. 

 

“Pity, I have no issues slaying you,” Bular went back for an attack but Steve managed to dive and roll out of the way. Bular went back to attack but winced at the pain and ended up losing his footing. 

 

Steve saw this and rushed over, “Bular!” 

 

The large troll was hanging by his arm that had been sliced, looking at the rushing water below him, when he heard his name being called and an armored hand reaching out for him, “Take my hand!” 

 

Bular couldn’t understand it. Why was the Trollhunter trying to save him? He had killed Kajingar and countless trolls before him. He had caused many to lose their loved ones like spouses, siblings, and parents. Hell, his own father was the worst Gumm Gumm to ever exist and the Trollhunter’s mortal enemy. Every Trollhunter Bular has ever met has told him so, his own father told him so. He is the son of evil and therefore he is evil by blood. 

 

So why did  _ this  _ Trollhunter want to save him? Why did he choose to-.

 

He chose. 

 

It hit Bular like a ton of bricks. The Trollhunter chose to be like this because every other Trollhunter was almost exactly the same. Yes, they were a different troll with different species and sizes and everything else but their actions were the same. Gumm Gumm bad, Trollhunter good. The Trollhunter killed Gumm Gumm’s without a second thought and yet they were considered good. They slaughtered plenty of changelings, many who had defected and just trying to live normal lives, without a care. That silver armor everyone seemed to herald was just as tainted with death as much as Bular was. It was just how things worked. His father drilled it into his head that they deserved to walk among the surface land like the fleshbags who took it for granted. 

 

In every life, every day, and every moment, there are choices to be made. The choice of a teacher, a changeling, looking at the remains of a plan centuries in the making and running.  Looking back, a lot of Bular’s choices weren’t really his  _ own _ . They had always been made by his father or were influenced by his father or by what Bular thought his father would want him to choose. Never his own thoughts, his own choices. The Trollhunter’s were the same, being forced into a role and being “guided” through their decisions to hunt Gumm Gumm’s. All of the Trollhunters up until now were like exact molds with the exact same mantra and words. Kill Gumm Gumms, kill impures, kill everything they thought was bad. Bular had killed plenty of impures because his father told him they were less than him but then why did he use them for battle if they were so much less. 

 

Something wet hit Bular’s forehead and he brought a hand up to touch it. It was red. He looked up to see that the Trollhunter’s mouth was stained red as another drop fell. 

 

_ Red like the light of the sword Bular feared as a whelp. It drew closer to him but he had done good, he had done good! There was no reason to use it on him please father don’t! Don’t please he’ll be good he’ll be good! Please he doesn’t want too! Please, Father! _

 

In this life, on this day, and at this moment, Bular made his choice. 

 

“Bular! NO!” 

 

His choice to let go. 

* * *

  
  


“I will kiss thy lips,” The actress brushed back her colored locks and moved in to kiss the boy on the table. Their lips touched and both said a second longer than necessary. His lips stayed pursed even as she pulled away and the girl had to fight back a faint smile. 

 

“Thy lips are warm,” The girl, Claire, cried out, “Then, I’ll be brief.”

 

Claire’s parents had tears in their eyes as Not Enrique glanced to the side, his eyes glowing, before feining sleep again, “Oh, Claire.” 

 

“O happy dagger,” She pulled out a fake dagger and held at arm’s length before fake   it into her side, “This is thy sheath.” 

 

Several gasps could be heard from the audience as Claire fell against Jim to pretend to die, “There rust-” A fake gasp as she winced in fake pain- “And let me die.” 

 

“Juliet dies in this? No,” Toby cried against his Nana who brought out a tissue for her grandson. 

 

“A glooming peace this morning with it brings. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things,” Eli walked out to the center stage, donned in all black with a red beret, “For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.” 

 

Most got up and cheered as the curtain closed but a person standing in the back couldn’t help his snort. It was just so funny with Eli trying to be so dramatic but his voice was so high pitched. He even fell to his knees at the final line which just made everything even funnier. His laughter turned into a coughing fit as Steve coughed more blood into his hand, a little dribbling out the side of his mouth.

 

He felt faint when the curtain opened again. Was he clapping his hands? He hoped he was he wanted to show his support. Everything started to get dark and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The last thing he saw was Jim, Claire, and his eyes meet theirs.

 

The last thing Steve heard before everything went black was, “STEVE!” 

 

Claire and Jim watched as Steve fell to his knees and then onto his side. Everyone turned their heads to where the two main stars were looking and several gasps could be heard. Dr. Lake rushed into action, followed by Claire, Darci, Jim, and Toby. She didn’t understand it- she thought he was still at the hospital. Had he left? No, he couldn’t have he was too hurt to be able to move so how was he here? Barbara saw the red on his lips and in his hand and her eyes widened. Blood. He was coughing up blood. His lungs must have blood in them which meant the rib broke and punctured his lungs and-

 

“Someone call 911,” She ordered as she started working on Steve, “You’re going to be okay.”

 

“You’re going to be okay.” 

* * *

  
  


“So he didn’t defeat Bular,” Vendal raised a brow at the three trolls before him. 

 

“No,” Blinky kept his eyes on the ground, “But, in his defense-”

 

“Stop!” Vendel held up his hand as a sign for Blinky to shut up- “I don’t want to hear it.”

 

“Vendel, if I may-”

 

“You may not, Draal,” Vendel’s head snapped towards the blue, one armed, troll, “I told you to watch the Trollhunter and take care of him if necessary.”

 

“And it was not,” Draal huffed, finding a new found confidence to stand against his elder.

 

“He failed to defeat Bular and now Bular is missing,” Vendel stood up and walked from behind his desk, “I see that as a failure.”

 

Draal slammed his fist on the ground, shocking all the other trolls, “No! He offered Bular a chance to survive. Now, Bular could have taken that chance and killed the Trollhunter at the same time, it would have been so easy but he didn’t. Bular chose to let the Trollhunter live and let go.” 

 

“And why would he do that,” Vendel looked angry, unsure of what Draal was getting at.

 

“Because he and Steve are the same. This whole time we thought of Bular as evil but, truthfully, he does not know anything but evil,” Draal tried to explain it, “He is the son of Gunmar, not really a good choice of father would you not agree?” 

 

“The troll has slaughtered thousands, including your father,” Vendel slammed his staff down to get back some control. 

 

“And we have slaughtered thousands of them, many who had claimed to have defected or weren’t even attempting to fight back,” Draal did not back down, “Aarrrgghh was raised with Gunmar and yet he changed so why not Bular?”

 

“He will not change he is loyal to his father,” Vendel said with certainty. 

 

“Because he knows of nothing else,” Draal shouted, “I only heard of my father through others and tried to live with the idea of him as this hero when really I had no idea of him as a father because he wasn’t one!” 

 

They all stopped and stared at Draal’s outburst. None said a word as Draal panted, slowly coming down from his rage. His eyes looked lost and hurt but there was a fire in them. It was Vendel who spoke first. 

 

“If…” He said slowly, “You are correct. Then the Trollhunter has just gained a powerful ally.” 

 

Draal looked at Vendel with a light Vendel has not seen in a long time, “Vendel, I think he will gain much more than that.” 

* * *

  
  


Darkness. 

 

It was all that could be seen in this endless labyrinth of pain and agony. Screams and laughter could be heard of those who were tortured and those who tortured. In it a small creature raced around, dodging behind rocks and boulders to stay out of sight. HIs red pointy hat dirty and flopped over, white beard looking grey with all the dirt and debris in it. The creature kept running because he could not stop until his mission was completed. Running up a particularly tall rock formation he found himself tired and panting at the tip of it. He sat and went to collect his breath when he heard a cry. 

 

A baby’s cry. 

 

Little Dude stood at attention instantly, fully taking in his surroundings. There were bassinets hanging from the ceiling of the cave with goblins crawling up and down them. Some with toys, others with baby bottles to feed the babies. Little Dude almost screamed in joy but kept it contained lest he alerts the goblins to his presence. 

 

He did it. He found where they were keeping the babies. 

 

He hadn’t failed the Trollhunter.

 

He hadn’t failed Steve. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with the 3below season 2 trailer coming out  
> i will be posting ch 13 (aka the final battle with Bualr and tecnically what i consider the season 1 finale and calling it season 1A) 
> 
> After that im going on indefinite hiatus on everything. I’ll probably still create and may post but i’m just not…. feeling it 
> 
> anyway yeah hope you all enjoy it… all like 7 of you


	14. Return of the Trollhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve survived... somehow. He's even worse mentally than before because FUCK anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW  
> -Anxiety  
> -Steve has bad thoughts  
> -talks about death  
> -thoughts about death  
> -steve needs therapy  
> -i need therapy

A month has passed since the play and Steve was already out of the hospital, much to everyone’s disagreement. While Dr, Lake wanted to keep him there longer she knew she couldn’t since Steve was already mostly healed. He had no need for the hospital anymore so she had to let him go or get in trouble for wasting hospital resources and annoying the insurance company. Luckily the kids had been in for winter break and Steve didn’t miss too much schooling. She had given him the go-ahead to continue playing sports even if she didn’t like the idea of the spring sport Steve was fond of. The boy could get worse if he went back into football to be the quarterback. She told all this to her son, asking him to keep a watch over Steve. He agreed and went up to his room, sitting on his bed and thinking. 

 

There was a knock on the window and a familiar ‘face’ was seen, “And where have you been?”

 

“Out and about, how was the play,” The mysterious bag man, that Jim should totally call the cops on but isn’t because reasons, answered.

 

“Good,” Jim opened the window more too let the stranger in, “I think she liked the kiss.”

 

“Ah,” Jim could hear the slight shift in the other’s voice, “I’m glad, practicing did it then?”

 

“Yeah,” He nodded but then bit his lip, looking away in thought. 

 

“Something up,” The bag man leaned against the desk that was under Jim’s window and looked completely at ease. 

 

“Just… the kiss wasn’t what I was expecting-” Jim groaned, rubbing at his head as if the thoughts were making his head hurt- “I was expecting to feel fireworks or something amazing because she’s perfect and I really like her but... “

 

“But what,” There was a hint of something in the voice but Jim didn’t notice. 

 

The black haired boy looked at the bag man with his big blue eyes, staring at him for a moment before stepping closer, “Can... Can we try it again?”

 

The bad man leaned in, “What’s… It?”

 

They both knew what Jim meant and Jim knew the bag man wanted him to say it. God, he shouldn’t be doing this. He doesn’t know this guy, he could be a pedophile or a creep or a serial killer. Everything about this was wrong and Jim shouldn’t feel anything for him, he didn’t feel anything for him. This was just the thrill of something taboo and adventurous but now Jim had an actual shot at the girl of his dreams. Then there was the mess that was Steve Palchuk.

 

Steve. God, he didn’t know how to feel about Steve. His mind turned to mush when he tried to think about the blonde haired boy. Jim hurt him so badly but Steve has hurt him as well but he was trying to change that. Most of the kids ignored Steve’s changes but some noticed, some were taking advantage of it. Jim’s seen the graffiti on Steve’s locker or the whispers, the paper balls thrown at his head. Steve’s former victims rose up against their bully and Jim felt conflicted. Yes, Steve had made their lives Hell but he was going through some bad shit too… Should he feel sorry for him? Feel bad? What should he feel, how should other’s react? Was it fair to hurt Steve when he no longer hurt or even fought back? So many thoughts went through Jim’s head and the kiss hadn’t made anything better. It just made him wonder what it would be like to kiss Steve. He can’t, he can’t kiss Steve- can’t let those emotions come back. He had to end this.

 

“A kiss,” Jim explained, closing his eyes like he had done last time, “Just to see.”

 

“Are you sure-”

 

“Just kiss me,” Jim grabbed the man’s shoulders and pushed up the bag before slamming their lips together. It happened so fast that Jim didn’t even see the scars on the man’s cheek or the slight blonde hair peeking out. The other froze before melting into the kiss, a soft sigh escaping those lips. The kiss was still as amazing as last time, leaving a lingering tingle on Jim’s lips that was only satisfied by another kiss.

 

But he didn’t go for it. 

 

“Wh-what’s wrong,” The bag man asked with a slight breathless tone to it.

 

Jim wiped his mouth and stepped back, not looking at the other, “Nothing.”

 

The bag man seemed to hunch up, Jim noticed through his peripheral vision, and watched Jim continue wiping his mouth, “Is… Is that good?”

 

“It means…” He had to stop this now this was stupid and his mother would kill him, “It means that you shouldn’t come back here. This was a mistake.”

 

There was the sound of a sharp intake of air and Jim closed his eyes. He could hear the other swallow and hear the desk creak as the other moved away from it.

 

“Sorry,” He heard his window open, “I shouldn’t have suggested it, it was dumb. I’m sorry.”

 

“You just tried to help,” Stop making this so hard. 

 

“You and Claire make a cute couple. You two are good for each other,” The bag man started to climb out the window when Jim called out for him.

 

“Wait-” Jim shook his head- “It’s… Not just Claire. There’s this guy at school that I thought was bad but he turned out to be…”

 

“How was he bad? Are you talking about that worthless bully Steve Palchuk,” The absolute venom that came out of the bag man’s mouth shocked Jim.

 

“Wh- he’s not worthless! He’s been through a lot-” Jim started to shout as he brows furrowed- “You have no right to judge him! You’re just a creep wearing a grocery bag!” 

 

“I told you I go to the same school Jim, I’ve seen that asshole around school,” The bagman leaned against the window frame, “And I know for a fact he’s faking the whole abuse thing. His dad ain’t that bad and besides, you had a bad dad and I don’t see you stuffing kids into lockers.”

 

“That’s different,” Jim argued, “My dad just ditched, he didn’t hurt me!” 

 

“So what? It’s an explanation but not an excuse,” He shrugged but Jim could hear the angry tone in his voice.

 

“He apologized.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he won’t start up again,” The bag man climbed through the window before poking his head back in, “Go with Claire, she likes you. Besides Steve is probably getting pressure to be nice to get the scholarship or something. I wouldn’t trust him cause people around him get hurt.”

 

He left Jim there to seethe. The bag man watched Jim shut the window before running back into the woods and tearing off the bag to reveal a very upset Steve. He tore the bag apart, ripping it to shreds and then stomping on the remains. He dug them into the ground with his foot and cursed at the remains of the stupid fucking smiley face he made. This whole thing had been so stupid and Steve was so fucking stupid to even entertain the idea that Jim would want to continue kissing a ‘creep’. Bag Man was his only way to actually get close to Jim and now it was gone. Everything went to Hell and it was all Steve’s fault. The second he started talking shit about himself he found he couldn’t stop. It was so easy to point out his faults and flaws. There so many to choose from that once Steve got going it was like a waterfall of words and facts. He wasn’t a good person. His only redeeming feature was that he was the Trollhunter and even that he fucked up.

 

He punched at a tree, pain shooting up his arm and he just let it. He did it again and again until his knuckles were raw and his hands started to ache. Even after that he snarled at the sight of his disgusting hands and continued punching the tree, splinters embedding themselves into his skin. Steve looked at the state of his hands. His left hand was scarred and puffy and disgusting, so unlike Claire’s soft skin and perfectly manicured nails. Her hands touching Jim’s face or hands would feel like soft tissue paper or cotton while Steve’s calloused fingers would feel like sandpaper. Not only just his hands but his face and his body were fucked to Hell and back. Who would want someone so fucking damaged? He used to be Jim’s bully! Did he really expect anything to change now that he thought he turned a new leaf? He tricked Jim- tricked everyone- into thinking he was good. 

 

He’s a fucking idiot. His grades show it, his mother knows it, his father makes sure he tells him every day when he was still around. At least it meant Steve didn’t have to worry about anyone using Jim against-

 

Blinky. 

 

Steve shook his head as his eyes watered. No this was a good thing. It’s a good thing Jim doesn’t like him because then he could get hurt. Steve can’t have friends or loved ones because they get hurt because he isn’t strong enough. He’s not strong enough to protect them and he has to be strong enough. If he can handle Gunmar then maybe he could have a life but who was he kidding? He’s read enough comics to know that war doesn’t end. There’s always a new bad guy, a new problem, a new war that he will have to fight in. This was good. He had to tell himself that because he couldn’t have loved ones as the Trollhunter. Blinky had already gotten kidnapped due to his bond with Steve. He had to sever it. He wasn’t a good person, had to show he hadn’t changed because he hadn’t. Not for humans, he couldn’t let the know. 

 

It’s Trollhunter not TrollhunterS.

  
  


Steve was quiet on his way to school. His mind a mess of thoughts as he had stayed up all night tossing and turning. Any sleep he did get was plagued with nightmares of Blinky or someone else he cared about dying. A thousand ‘what if’ scenarios ran through his skull whenever he shut his eyes. Scenes where he failed and Bular slaughtered Draal, Blinky, and Aarrrgghh before his eyes. The off chance he failed to divert the goblins away from Claire and they devoured her and Darci. Ones where Strickler held a knife to Jim’s throat during the dinner party because Strickler would do what it takes to get what he wants. 

 

Jim. 

 

He thought about how Strickler realized he had feelings for Jim before Steve even did. Even now Steve found himself trying to stifle any thought about liking the boy more than just a friend. His father’s words still echoed in his mind, much less of being homophobic and more of just not wanting to disappoint his father. Anyone but Steve could be gay or trans or bi or pan or whatever. Steve was a Palchuk, his parent’s son, and he had to get the big sports deal and the trophy wife and live in a mansion. He owed that to his father for pushing him so hard into sports in the first place. His mom knew he wasn’t smart enough to get any scholarships into colleges nor was his art anything to write home about. Sports was the only way to go for Steve.

 

“Oh, no,” A  joking tone snapped Steve from his thoughts, “Palchuk, five o’ clock.”

 

Steve glanced up and saw those pretty blue eyes stare back at him with concern etched clearly on his face. The conversation from a few nights ago still fresh in Steve’s mind. His thoughts had been a mess back then but after a few days, he was able to get a handle on them. One of the major things was he could cause anyone he cared about to get hurt. Like a superhero, his loved ones could be used against him as they had with Blinky. There was no way he was going to risk that with Jim and the others. He had to make sure Jim hated him again, that everyone hated him again. Jim was caught in a mess of liking what he thought was Steve and Claire. If he went back to being a bully then Jim would hate him and Claire wouldn’t talk to him and he’d be alone. It was better this way. 

 

“Lake,” Steve glared at Jim and then made an L shape with his fingers and put it on his forehead and looked to Toby, “Jumbo.”

 

Both boys were confused with Jim speaking up, “Whoa! What happened to your hands?

 

“I beat someone’s face in like I’ll do to you if you don’t quit bugging me,” Steve snapped his head around to Jim and the boy flinched. When Steve saw that all the fire in him died almost immediately and he paused. Shaking his head he shot Jim and Toby another glare before walking into school. Kids who were in his way he pushed past and he kept a harsh scowl on his face. Several whispers could be heard as he glared at everyone. He was going to bring back the bully facade to protect them. If they hated him then they won’t try to get into his business and they won’t get hurt.

 

Steve slumped into his desk and flopped his head down. The sounds of other kids shuffling in and dropping their books onto their desks barely made a blip in Steve’s mess of a mind. Darci’s voice could be heard talking with another voice, Mary, as they went to their seats. They talked about Strickler’s disappearance, another reminder that everything Steve did was a secret. 

 

“I heard he was run out of town by the mob,” Mary sounded excited by the idea of something interesting happening in this town. If only she knew. 

 

“I heard he got a mail-order bride and moved to North Korea,” It sounded like Darci was mock whispering as the sound of two textbooks being thrown onto desks could be heard. 

 

“As if,” Mary giggled, “Where do you think Mr. Strickler went, Jimmy-jam? You should know, you were his favorite.”

 

That made Steve bristle but he was sure Mary hadn’t noticed, but Darci had as Jim shrugged, “Who, me? Oh uh, I don’t know, he probably just needed a vacation.”

 

_ ‘Hopefully to the Darklands,’  _ Steve growled in his head. 

 

He heard a chair shuffle against the floor and a familiar sweet voice spoke up, “Hey Jim, thanks for coming over to help with babysit Enrique with me yesterday. It was fun.”

 

“Oh no problem, he’s a great kid,” Steve could hear Jim’s shy voice speak up and it made something in Steve hurt. 

 

“Yeah, not counting how many times I have  to change him,” Claire playfully rolled her eyes, “Sometimes he drives me nuts so it was really nice to have you there.” 

 

“If you need a break,” Jim paused which made Steve glance over inconspicuously, “We could go see a movie? My treat.” 

  
“Jim are you asking me out,” He saw her face switch from a bright smile to frown as she glanced in his direction, snapping her head away when she met his eyes. 

 

Steve sat up and leaned back, speaking loudly, “Glad to see Lake finally got the balls to ask out Nunez!” 

 

Everyone’s heads snapped to Steve. Claire looked concerned, Jim looked like he wanted to be mad and Toby was confused but Darci just narrowed her eyes as if she was reading Steve. They all could see the fresh bandages on Steve’s hands and his scarred hand looked worse for wear. Something was up with Steve cause just last week Claire, Steve and she were all chatting in Steve’s hospital room. Had his father paid a visit? Did his mother say something? All these thoughts ran through Darci’s head. Her father knew he shouldn’t but he asked her to keep an eye out in case anything happened and she could stand as a witness. 

 

“All right, butts in seats,” Coach walked in, shouting as he did in the gym, “You too, Nunez.”

 

Claire sat down but still glanced at Steve every so often as Coach stretched, “Since Strickler’s a no-show, I’m subbin’ in. We got some book-learnin’ todo.”

 

“What’s up with Steve? I thought you guys said he was getting better,” Mary whispered to her friends before focusing on Claire, “And you’re spending so much time with Lake, you’re practically swimming in him.”

 

Claire stared at Steve and Mary could tell her joke fell short, it wasn’t even that good, as Claire shrugged, “We’re just friends. End of story.”

 

“What if I want to be more,” Claire snapped her head to Jim who looked nervous. Steve didn’t glance back but Darci saw the telltale signs that he was upset. The way his back stiffened and his fists clenched showed he was trying to look calm. 

 

Coach’s voice snapped all of them out of it, “Okay, people! Who can tell me what happened in the year 1989? No, seriously, I don’t remember. It was a crazy year.”

 

Steve, trying to blow off steam and build up his bully facade again, shot a paper ball at Coach who just sighed, “Really, Palchuk?”

  
  


“You let Bular, your sworn enemy, go,” Vendel could barely contain his rage as it had been building up over the month the Trollhunter was out of commission, “You endangered all of Trollmarket because of your childish belief that you can get through this war without killing!” 

 

“Your sworn enemy.”

 

“I beg your pardon,” Vendel sat back down behind his rock desk, various instruments for rock examining and potion making laid on it.

 

“ _ Your  _ sworn enemy, not mine,” Steve said softly, “He hasn’t tried anything yet. He had plenty of chances to kill me and he hasn’t taken any.” 

 

“He certainly had no problem going after Blinkous,” Vendel narrowed his eyes, “A troll you nearly got killed.” 

 

Vendel’s cloudy eyes clearly saw how the boy stiffened at the mere mention of Blinkous’ kidnapping. It struck a chord with the boy and all Vendel could see was weaknesses, the boy was weak. It annoyed Vendel that this was the foretold protector of Trollmarket that the amulet chose. He’s shocked the boy has even lasted this long what with everything that had been thrown at him. Stalklings, goblins, gnomes, and Bular himself and the boy was still not dead somehow. Strangely enough, he seemed to even be turning them all into allies if the Stalkling and goblins were anything to go by. Vendel wasn’t sure how to feel about that but he knew that the Trollhunter’s job was to protect trollkind from Gumm Gumms and the boy had failed to do so by letting Bular go. While he has seemed convinced when Blinkous and the others came to him he had to see for himself. Plus he had an image to maintain. 

 

“It won’t happen again,” Steve spoke up but he still averted his gaze. 

 

“You cannot be sure about that. Bular is still out there and he  _ will  _ strike again,” Vendel shook his head, “At least we do not have to worry about Killahead bridge being formed.” 

 

Another flinch, Vendel’s trained eyes caught it and they stared hard into the Trollhunter, “Right?”

 

“Yes,” Steve didn’t look Vendel in the eye, “Of course Vendel.” 

 

“You need to train more. I allowed you to slack off for a month but no more,” Vendel waved the boy off dismissively, “I can’t risk nearly losing another one of my people-” 

 

“What if I did go into the Darklands,” Steve interrupted Vendel, much to his annoyance and shock, “Just to get something.” 

 

“I would have you killed where you stand so the amulet would choose a  _ troll  _ with some sense,” Vendel stood back up, towering over the boy who seemed to shrink even more in on himself, “You are not allowed any entrance anywhere near the bridge. I do not trust you Trollhunter, even less now that you nearly got Blinkous killed-” 

 

“I get it! I get that I was stupid and nearly got Blinky killed and caused Draal to lose an arm-”

 

“Only because he tried to aid you and look what that got him,” Vendel finished with a roar, slamming his fists down, “Face it, Trollhunter! You have failed. I trusted Blinkous and look where that got both him and I. Even Draal came to stand up for you but from what I have seen, nothing has proved your worth to me.”

 

Finally, the boy looked up at him and for a second Vendel froze. The boy looked at him with such shocked and teary eyes that Vendel had to do a double take. He looked utterly destroyed at Vendel’s words and for a moment Vendel almost took them back but he didn’t. The boy had to learn a lesson and if he had to be the voice of reason then so be it. Hopefully, now the boy will train harder and stop wasting his time on his frivolous fleshbag lifestyle. The boy had to dedicate his entire short life to the amulet lest it is shortened even more. 

 

Just then Bagdwella burst in shouting for Steve, “Boy, hurry come!”

 

“Bags? What’s wrong- what happened,” Steve rushed to her side, much to the surprise of Vendel. He thought they hated each other?

 

“Blinky and the others are about to be turned into pate,” Bagdwella gripped his good arm and led him to the Hero’s Forge. 

Vendel just sat back down. He had a lot to think about. Perhaps… It was time to look past his old ways of thinking, he had always been called stubborn by old friends long since gone. In the short time, the boy has had the mantle of Trollhunter he has done what no one thought to be possible. He convinced the goblins to aid him and gained a Stalkling as an ally as she seemed to be utterly devoted to him. Not only that but Bagdwella, a troll who rarely got along with anyone, seemed to actually… care for him. That’s what really shocked Vendel. Something… was different about this boy aside from his species. 

 

Vendel could only hope this didn’t prophesize disaster for his kind, he wanted to live long enough to see where the boy went with this plan. 

  
  


When Steve got there with Bagdwella he was greeted with the sight of every mechanism in the Hero’s Forge being active all at once. The swinging blades were at full force and the shifting battleground was not only lifting up and down but the outer rings were turning. Steve watched with horror as he searched for Blinky, Aarrrgghh, and Draal in fear that they were caught up in this mess. He couldn’t find them and feared that they had already perished and he had been too late to save them. Steve failed again at being the Trollhunter as he let those he cared about die in a freak accident. He should’ve-

 

“The controls,” He heard Draal shout as the troll desperately banged his prosthetic against controls because for some reason he didn’t think to use his other, completely undamaged, hand, “This blasted hand!   


“ There's a manual kill switch inside the Soothscryer ,” Blinky appeared from behind and pointed to the Soothscryer that was located in the middle of this mess, “Go, Master Steve!” 

 

Steve took a running start into the fray, jumping from one platform to the next. One he misjudged and started to slide down to his doom as it started to rotate but he used the sword as an anchor. Once the platform completed its rotation Steve jumped onto the gears traveling up the middle where the Soothscryer stood. He used the mechanics as a free ride up to the highest platform to which he leapt up and grabbed the edge. With a good grip of his good arm, he hoisted himself up and onto the solid ground and took a moment to breathe. Then he walked over to the tall totem and jumped up onto the tall stone stand. The teeth were rotating just as they had before and Steve hesitated before jamming his arm in. He felt around for a lever or a switch or a button to stop it. 

 

“Bingo,” Steve found something and pushed it, deactivating the entire arena and making the platforms settle, “Heh, piece of cake.”

 

The blades stopped their swinging and lay still in their places at the edge of the Forge. The last thing to fall was the center where Steve stood with his arm still deep in the stone mouth of the troll statue. Upon looking back at it he saw the six eyes glow a bright red that seemed to envelop the entire statue, Steve included. 

 

“It’s calling to him,” The four, now five as Vendel walked up to see what was causing all the ruckus, looked at the light in awe as Blinky wiped a tear from one of his left eyes, “At last.” 

 

“The Soothscryer will now make it’s judgment,” Vendel said aloud, the other trolls looking at him.

 

Steve was confused as he peered into the seemingly endless hole. The teeth still rotated with a ferociousness of a shark but none hit him. Of course, when he tried to pull his arm out he found he couldn’t. His throat urge to cry out for Blinky or Aarrrgghh for aid but then he heard Vendel and paused. He had to prove to everyone that he was a good Trollhunter. Not only that but he couldn’t let anyone else get hurt for his actions. If he somehow fucked up the Soothcryer he didn’t want the others to possibly get hurt by it. Steve could handle this himself, without dragging anyone else into it. Another harsh pull and Steve almost cried since he realized he used his left arm, the scarred one, and it burned with the movement. While it healed enough that he had no need for it to be bandaged it still was an arm covered in scar tissue. Every single movement would burn and stretch on Steve’s already shot nerves. He then felt a tug and his scream was cut short as the mouth sucked him in and he vanished without a trace.

 

Vendel was shocked to see it but kept his mouth shut, he wanted to see what would happen, as Blinky held his husband’s arm with pride, “He has been summoned.”

  
  


Steve pulled away and fell back, staring at the new room with wide eyes. The Soothscryer finally leveled itself with the ground and turned off. The carvings that had adorned the forge glowed a bright blue much like Steve’s own armor. Instead of the warm and inviting orange and yellow hues of this Forge this place was dark, blacks and cool grays lined the walls. It seemed both calming and lonely here. 

 

“Where the fuck am I,” Steve shouted to the new arena, “Blinky? Aaarrgghh? Draal? Are you guys okay?”

 

He couldn’t see any of his friends as he stepped off the platform only for the Soothscryer, and his way back home sank into the ground. The hole is covered with the floor as Steve saw bright glowing orbs flitter about. Upon looking up, Steve was greeted with what to looked to be a starry night sky but the constellations were different. Lines connected the stars to make what looked to be the various Trollhunters from the drawings Steve has seen of them. Steve could tell it wasn’t a night sky as the stars were even in front of the statues of Trollhunter’s long past, Kajingar’s statue now with them. 

 

_ “He’s useless!”  _

 

Orbs flew past Steve while they spoke cruel words, his first instinct was to jump and dodge them. 

 

_ “Unwelcome.” _

 

_ “A Mistake has been made!”  _

 

“Where am I? Who are you,” Steve brought out the sword of Daylight only to defend himself, he made no efforts to attack anything. 

 

_ “Leave this place!”  _

 

“I would if I could,” Steve shouted at the orb that flew into the stars and joined them. 

 

The voices were getting angrier, their shouts louder and they flew past Steve faster and with more joining them  _ “He is but a child!”  _

 

“Yeah! Thanks for pointing that out,” Steve kept spinning around, trying to keep watch of all the ones surrounding him as to not get caught off guard. He just healed he couldn’t get hurt again. 

 

_ “A human, no less,”  _ One of the orbs sounded like they loathed the idea of a human Trollhunter. 

 

Steve watching one the one side where all the orbs had been coming from but when he heard a voice he spun around in time to stop a blade swinging right towards his head,  _ “Are you worthy?”  _

 

A step back causes their blades to fall as Steve dodged the Troll’s attack. The Troll of light dissolved into an orb and flew to right behind Steve, trying to catch him off guard. Steve dodged the sword and sliced through the troll’s arm, making it disappear and reappear. This went on a few times with every time Steve sliced through a limb it would disappear. All of his strikes were non-lethal which annoyed the troll more so than it did Steve. The troll got the upper hand and swung the blade around, forcing it up out of Steve’s hand and into his own. 

 

Steve looked at the troll holding the sword with confused and wide eyes, “Wh- but only a- You guys are Trollhunters!” 

 

_ “We are the Council of Elder Trollhunters,”  _ The orbs spoke proudly as the one troll still held Daylight to Steve’s neck.

 

“You sound familiar. And look familiar-” Steve’s eyes went wide with realization and he pointed at the troll- “Kajingar! Oh man, am I dead?”

 

_ “You are not dead, shockingly,” _ Kajingar held the sword still at neck height of Steve,  _ “This is the void. A place between worlds for the Trollhunter to receive counsel from those who came before.” _

 

“Wait wait I thought a void meant nothing,” Steve narrowed his eyes, “This doesn’t look like nothing, it honestly looks like the Forge still.” 

 

_ “You are still in the Forge, in a way,”  _ Kajingar rolled his eyes. The second he took his eyes off of Steve the boy grabbed a rock and threw it through Kajingar. The Troll turned into an orb only to fly back to another spot with a very unhappy look. 

 

_ “Insolent child!” _

 

_ “How dare he?” _

 

Several of the orbs shouted in rage over Steve’s actions as Kajingar scoffed,  _ “You have yet to prove that you have an ounce of intelligence-” _

 

“You disappear when something goes through you, you fade into an orb,” Steve picked up the fallen sword of Daylight, “It’s why I swiped at you. If I threw a rock through you, you would have to turn back into that ball of light and drop the sword.” 

 

Kajingar stared at the child as the other orbs stayed in one spot, all stunned into silence until a certain voice piped up,  _ “Oh I like this kid! He’s got something in him that none of us did!”  _

 

_ “What? Stupidity?” _

 

_ “No, kajingar had that in spades.” _

 

_ “Silence Unkar,”  _ An orb hissed. 

 

Kajingar shook his head and growled, stomping over to Steve and gesturing to the ever-growing fog,  _ “We’ve been waiting and watching, growing restless until you’ve proven yourself.”  _

 

Steve seemed to flinch at that, not making eye contact, “I thought I did an okay job.” 

 

“ _ We’ve seen all,”  _ Kajingar shouted, his lips turning up into a snarl,  _ “There are no secrets here.” _

 

_ “You’re triumphs-”  _ Kajingar showed Steve his bonding experience with the Stalkling before waving an arm to show much more. 

 

_ “-and your deceptions.”  _ He showed Steve not killing the gnome, befriending the goblins, and letting Bular live. Telling Blinky he wouldn’t kill, letting Draal get hurt, letting Blinky get kidnapped, and talking back to Vendel all repeated in front of Steve. He didn’t even think some of those were bad!

 

“What was wrong with befriending Little Dude and Fragwa,” Steve shouted, a fire burning in him only to fight for the others others and not himself. 

 

_ “One is a vermin,”  _ one orb shouted as it flew past as another went through Steve,  _ “The other works for Gunmar!” _

 

“Don’t call Little Dude vermin,” Steve was now pissed when Kajingar waved his arm to show the last moments Little Dude had with them.

 

_ “I do not see why not, you got rid of him like vermin,”  _ Kajingar narrowed his eyes at the boy as the scene faded to black.

 

“I-” Steve hadn’t forgotten about Little Dude, his unknown fate still weighing heavily on his heart. There were still days where Steve would talk and look for Little Dude for his opinion only to find no one there. It always hurt. 

 

_ “We know what you plan to do, young Trollhunter,”  _ Kajingar took several steps towards Steve who took a few back,  _ “You court danger and death to all those you care about.”  _

 

“I have to get him back and the others said they wouldn’t let me go alone,” Steve argued but felt the fire leave him under Kajingar’s scrutinizing glare. 

 

_ “A Trollhunter works alone! That seems to be the only rule you actually understand,”  _ Kajingar’s glow burned brighter with his fury,  _ “If you bring those you care for into the Darklands, you all will be swallowed by it. To be a Trollhunter is to make sacrifices, I had to distance myself from my son to keep him safe! Something-”  _

 

“He tried to kill me in your name,” Steve bit back, “You did jack shit for him!” 

 

Wrong thing to say, Kajingar got right into Steve’s face and replayed the scene where Draal’s hand faded into dust,  _ “-Something you failed to do! I protected my son but in the short time of knowing you he has lost his hand and his will to fight!” _

 

_ “He caused his trainer to be captured by Bular,”  _ It seemed all the orbs were joining in on reminding Steve of his failures.

 

_ “He allowed Bular to live! The one who has caused many of us to meet our ends,”  _ One orb was particularly cruel,  _ “His father was right about him! Weak! Now Bular is free to try and return his father to the surface world!”  _

 

“He’s not what you think-” Steve shook his head and tried to cover his ears to block out their cruel taunts- “He could’ve killed me and he didn’t! And without the other’s I would be dead!”

 

_ “Blasphemy!” _

 

_ “He mocks us!”  _

 

_ “Leave this place!”  _

 

The eyes glowed on the statues yet the voices sounded like they were coming from inside of Steve’s head. He tried to block them out but they only grew louder, the statues felt like they were coming after him. The words stung and the replays of his failures just made Steve feel worse. His breathing started to become short and shallow as he kept trying to get away from the voices. They echoed in the void and echoed in his head as Kajingar just looked on with an uncaring look. This boy hurt his son, he cared not if the boy lived or died. He was actually hoping for the latter so then a  _ real  _ Trollhunter could be chosen. 

 

Right before Steve’s world went black he heard one last thing that cemented all of Steve’s horrible beliefs about him being the Trollhunter. 

 

_ “A mistake has been made!”  _

 

Steve found himself back in the regular Forge, looking much worse for the wear, as Blinky and the others rushed over to him, “What did they say?” 

 

The boy got up and didn’t look Blinky in the face, “They won’t stop me, they actually encouraged it.” 

 

“What did my father encourage you to do,” Draal narrowed his eyes, the boy’s body language making him concerned over what his father possibly did.

 

“Going to get Little Dude and Claire’s brother,” Steve still wouldn’t look up, his hand going to rub his arm again, “But I have to kill Gunmar, I think they’re counting on him killing me though.”

 

The three troll’s eyes widened but it was Bagdwella who stepped up, “Well we best make sure you prove them wrong then.” 

 

She had aimed to cheer up the boy but Steve just walked past her numbly, making all the trolls look at each other with worry evident in their eyes. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Stormy,” Steve called out to the Stalkling who came over to nuzzle against him, chirping softly as if she knew something was up, “How you doing, girl? How’s the leg?”

 

Stormy chirped and showed her leg off, the scar healed and puffy but no longer the slice it had been a month ago. She could walk around without a limp usually and her flying was amazing still. The Stalkling walked around as Steve sighed and sat back against a tree to look up at the night sky. He let her roam the forest since very few people go into it and she could hunt if need be. Most of the time she just went for garbage and the odd rabbit or small animal like most birds of prey do. 

 

She brought her head down, nuzzling his leg, as Steve tilted his head, “What’s up, girl?”

 

It was then she did something he hadn’t expected at all. The Stalkling tilted her great neck down and tucked her wings in. Steve stared for a moment when he saw Stormy’s eyes on his own, watching and waiting for him to do something. She wanted him to get on. 

 

“Are you sure,” Steve stood up, wiping the dirt off of his pants.    
  
She nodded and Steve hesitantly climbed up. Once situated she took off like a rocket and Steve barely had time to hang on. He felt weightless, his legs dangling as she went straight up into the sky and through the clouds. It was like before when she tried to kill him but this time if he struggled to breathe she would bring him down. He felt safe with her and so at ease in the sky. When she evened out and simply glided in the air he brought a hand out to touch the clouds, his hand coming back wet and cold. This was just like the scene in the dragon movie with Hiccup and Toothless. Steve never thought he would get a chance to reenact it. Honestly, Steve has never seen the movie fully, only clips on youtube and trailers on TV. He’s always wanted too though.

 

“This is even better than I thought,” Steve shouted to the air, holding on tightly as Stormy did some tricks. 

 

She chirped in response to his excitement, happy to feel the wind beneath her wings. It was so hard to fly in the Darklands and here the world was open and free for her. She had no fear of being suddenly taken captive by a summoning spell to either succeed and die or fail and die. Here she was free, here she was loved, and it was here she could spread her wings and soar high into the air. It also helped that she didn’t have to kill her target though she worried as the only way to break the spell is for her target to die. His hand was badly wounded and she knew he would forget and use it anyway, biting back the pain. 

 

Then she felt him let go. 

 

In a panic, she cried out and flew after him but he was falling so quickly. The closer she got the more she saw that he was not scared at all. Had he done this on purpose? Had his goal been to die this whole time? She flew faster to try and catch up with the boy who had his back to the Earth. He looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes closed and a faint smile on his lips when he suddenly spread his arms out. This allowed Steve to slow down his fall enough for Stormy to catch up. She cried out to him again and was greeted with his brown eyes. He reached out a hand and Stormy swung down and caught him, flying straight to the earth and into the forest. 

 

“Sorry about that girl,” Steve shouted as she gave him a very annoyed huff, “Wanted to try out something I saw on TV.”

 

She huffed again and Steve patted her head, “I’m realllly sorry?”

 

With a roll of her eyes, she did a few more loops, making Steve holler, and then went back to gliding. After a few more hours of flying, she felt herself tire and went down to land on the earth. Steve hopped off and she curled into a ball in the nest she had made in one of the short caves near the town. Steve gave her a hug which made her chirp happily when Steve pulled away and sighed. She didn’t like it when he was sad but he seemed to be sad very often. 

 

“Gotta go,” Steve started to walk away, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She could only hope that nothing bad would happen from here on out.

  
  


Steve sat down in his house and sighed. Another night alone with no family or anyone to talk to or hang out with. Draal stayed in Trollmarket because, even though he said he forgave Steve, he knew that Draal blamed him. Who wouldn’t? He caused Steve to lose his hand because he was weak. He was-

 

_ “And the years start coming and they don’t stop coming and they don’t stop-” _

 

“Claire, did you touch my phone,” Steve asked when he answered the call, “I used to have normal ringtones you know.” 

 

His answer was a laugh, “But the years start coming and they don’t stop coming and they don’t stop coming-”

 

“Yes they don’t stop coming, did you call me for any real reason or just make me listen to that on repeat,” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

Darci’s voice came on and Steve realized, “I’m on speaker!”

 

“That you are,” Darci laughed, “Anyways you promised after you were all healed up you would hang out with us again at my house!”

 

“I did,” Oh shit he did?

 

“You did,” Yes he did, “And stop trying to be a bully you’re even worse than being a bully before!”

 

Steve groaned, he has to train but if he says no they won’t stop bugging him. If they keep bugging him then they might find out about what he’s doing and fear him, or worse, get caught up into it. He couldn’t risk either of them getting hurt, he really cared for them. Darci and Claire have been super nice to him even though he’s a piece of shit person. He really didn’t deserve their kindness at all. God, he should be mean and say no and call them names or something. Okay, but then they’d be really suspicious since even when he was a dick he never was mean to the girls. Was he? His memories are a little hard to remember, probably due to all the brain damage. 

 

He’s gonna die young. 

 

“Steeeveee,” Claire sang in a sweet but deadly voice that Steve knew meant he hadn’t been listening, “Darci’s house, we’re already outside to take you there.” 

 

“You’re what.”

 

A car horn honked outside, alerting Steve that yes they were very much outside. No way of backing out now so he grabbed his phone, charger, and wallet. There he went out to see Darci’s dad’s car in the driveway with her dad in the driver’s seat. Fantastic. Great. This is just real  _ fucking  _ swell. Now he’s going to be interrogated about how he actually got all those wounds AGAIN. Steve didn’t even remember what lie he came up with the first time around. Something about getting beat up? Maybe he should just ask him. Steve could be just like ‘hey what lie did I use to cover up my wounds,’ cause that will go over so well.

 

He got into the back with the girls who looked excited, “Hey Steve!” 

 

“Hey… guys,” Steve looked nervously at Darci’s dad. 

 

“Don’t worry, I'm not going to ask you anything aside from what toppings you want on your pizza,” Darci’s dad eyed Steve from the rearview mirror. 

 

He nodded and sat down next to Claire, “So what do you guys have planned?”

 

“I want you to watch some crime shows with me while Claire wants you to watch some anime she’s into,” Darci grinned, “Because your lack of television is horrible for kids our age.”

 

“I watch sports isn’t that enough,” Steve buckled himself in. 

 

Claire snorted, “Do you even watch anything kids watch?” 

 

“Uhhh I think I saw a few episodes of Naruto as a kid,” Steve looked away. 

 

“Hinata or Sakura, Naruto or Sasuke,” Claire leaned in real close, a serious look in her eyes. 

 

“Uhhhhhh,” Steve looked to Darci for help who shook her head, “Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke seems kinda a dick and Sakura is pretty rad but Hinata has a nice haircut?? Did I answer right.” 

 

Claire looked away, “Acceptable.”

 

“What.”

 

“Just accept it Steve,” Darci shook her head, “You’re a mind ripe to poison with anime.”

 

“Ani-me?”

 

“Jesus Christ we have so much work to do,” Darci looked so concerned. 

  
  
  
  


“And you’re sure it’s here,” Spoke Strickler as he navigated through the dense forest he found himself in.

 

“Yes Mein Freund, the old Tomes were,” The man responded with hesitation as he knew that they were purposefully trying to keep people from this place, “cryptic about his whereabouts.”

 

Following the Goblin, Otto Scarbach leads the way for Stricklander through the dense jungle. Otto had such a bad feeling about this and had tried to travel back to Europe but before he left he was stopped by Stricklander. Apparently, all had gone horribly wrong and news of Bular’s probable death shook the Order. Stricklander had deemed himself worthy of taking Bular’s place as head of the Janus Order and Otto, who was worried for the Trollhunter’s safety, followed him. Of course, he had not been expecting for the new leader to come to him personally to help him revive a long dead dangerous assassin. Otto winced, why couldn’t anyone else have been the Trollhunter?

 

Soon enough, they found themselves at the opening to a long-abandoned brick building. The opening still standing somehow despite a majority of the roof being caved in. With a quick gulp and lighting of a torch that just happened to be around, they entered. Shockingly the place was straightforward with the one they’ve been looking for right down the hall. Otto felt like this was strange, they were so protective of the location of this creature and yet they made it obnoxiously easy to find him once they entered? No traps or even a fricken two-way hallway to make their job slightly harder? No? Just...Just a straight fucking path to the guy. Seriously, this is just ridiculous and really, just a bunch of rocks on the worst and most dangerous troll to have ever lived. Chains on a guy who was rumored to be able to teleport with his staff literally in grabbing distance. Who designed this place? Who is their interior dungeon/prison decorator? Otto would like to have several words with them.

 

While Otto looked at the trapped troll with the right amount of fear, Stricklander searched for what would release him.

  
  


Otto just so happened to sneak a glance at the other Changeling only to see a golden glow, “The Inferna Copula!”

 

With a chuckle, Stricklander pulled the lever that would loosen the chain’s grip on the Troll. The mechanisms activated and did just that but nothing happened. Both men were surprisingly smart enough to not go near the thing so instead, they sent the Goblin that looked like it wanted to be anywhere else. With a frown, it crawled towards the troll and tapped him on his hand. 

 

“Is he alive,” Stricklander whispered over to Otto.

 

Otto took a step away and hoped he wasn’t, “Don’t look at me.”

 

Shaking both men from their conversation was the scared squeal of the Goblin that was now trapped in a large white troll hand. Slowly the assassin, Angor Rot, stood too full height which toward over both Stricklander and Otto.

 

 “Who has awakened me,” He asked in a deep gravelly voice.

 

“I did Angor Rot,” Stricklander spoke with only slight fear as Otto pointed at him in hopes Angor will take care of this situation.

 

“You know my name,” Angor looked surprised before smirking, “A shame I will never know yours.”

 

Angor turned and grabbed his staff which had been placed rather close to him for some convenient reason. While he did so he plucked off the chains that were very much not made to hold someone like him. Otto was starting to think that this was less and less his prison and more of his place to take a fucking nap. Without thinking about it Otto snapped out of his thoughts to see Angor coming at them with his staff. Luckily the ring decided to kick in just in time to stop Angor from skewing Stricklander.

 

 “My ring,” Angor sounded like he was in genuine pain, “My flesh.”

 

Stricklander smirked, “That’s right Angor, yield to me for I wear the Inferna Copula.”

 

 The way Stricklander spoke to Angor didn’t sit right with Otto. Stricklander spoke as if Angor was nothing more than an animal to keep and hurt than another Troll. He said that Angor was his, his exact words were ‘You are mine’ and it just twisted something in Otto. He didn’t like this Stricklander at all and was worried about what he may do to the Janus Order. Not only that but if he sends Angor Rot after the Trollhunter then all hope will be lost. This wasn’t going to end well and Otto had to figure out a way to warn the Trollhunter without alerting him as to who he and the other changelings were. 

  
  


“Well that was ...something,” Steve waved the girls off and went back into his house. 

 

It was late and he was tired so he got ready to go to bed. He looked around and found there was no Little Dude and felt another pang of sadness hit him. When he was with the girls he felt like he could do anything but all alone he remembered he couldn’t do jack shit. They were so wonderful and he was so not. He was a bully, a piece of shit human being, and didn’t deserve them. The council was right, he wasn’t going to do anything right.

 

“Why did you chose me,” Steve asked the glowing amulet as a few goblins crawled past him. 

 

“Chu ka,” One of them asked, “Ta ka?”

 

Steve opened his mouth to speak and shook his head. He didn’t know their language and the fact they didn’t attack him meant that he got lucky. That’s all he was, lucky. No skills or anything worth of value. God, why was he alive? Bular is still alive but if Kajingar was still alive he wouldn’t be and… 

 

The goblin’s face turned into a frown and looked to their leader, Fragwa. Fragwa has been watching the Trollhunter’s actions from the many he has seen. The goblins share a same conscious that allows them to remember the past from others who have been there. He’s seen that the other Trollhutners were so much different to the current one. Instead of instantly fighting them he actually… Stopped and listened. The boy had spoken complete gibberish to him but he figured he could use Not Enrique to find a safe haven for his fellow goblins. The boy didn’t even bat an eye, instead getting out some garbage and letting them eat what they want within reason. 

 

“Trollh-” Draal caught himself when he stepped out of the door- “Steve.” 

 

“Oh hey, Draal,” Steve said quietly, “I was just about to go to bed.” 

 

“Oh, well,” Draal looked so very awkward, “I wanted to ask how you were doing. You seemed… down after the incident.” 

 

“You mean when I met your dad and the others,” Steve sighed, “It was fine, it was a wake-up call and Vendel said something similar.” 

 

“What did Vendel say,” Draal leaned forward. 

 

“That I need to toughen up and actually kill something. Stop being such a little baby and man up,” Steve grumbled before shaking his head, “Listen, I want to go to bed.” 

 

“Trollhunter- Steve,” Draal reached out, careful of his scarred hand, “You have done many incredible things, some of which I never thought was possible.” 

 

“Stop lying,” Steve snapped, heading to his room and slamming the door. 

 

Draal sighed and stepped outside in the the dark night. There he saw the clear night sky with only a few stars in it. Ever since the humans have figured out how to create light that always glowed without the use of crystals the stars have been so few. He missed them but he also knew the light kept away the darkness. Monsters came in the dark. Monsters like his kind back when they all were the type to eat humans. 

 

Those were dark times. 

 

“I know you are out there,” Draal did not turn away from the night sky, seemingly speaking to the night air, “If you wish any harm on the Trollhunter I will not hesitate to finish what he started.” 

 

There was no response. Draal hadn’t expected one. He turned back inside into the house and locked the sliding glass door. It would do nothing to keep out the monsters but it would cause a noise that would alert him. He would keep the Trollhunter safe, even if it would cost him his life. Draal didn’t need to turn around to see what was watching him. What was hiding out in the dark of the forest away from the light. 

 

The pair of bright red eyes glowing in the dark, watching the house. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )))

**Author's Note:**

> eheheh


End file.
